Dreams
by Weasleyweasel
Summary: He was living inside his mind, dreaming of everything he had ever loved but lost... he guessed he wouldn't see them ever again... And then he heard her voice... and then he finally saw her again... and then he was finally pulled out of his hellhole...
1. Prologue

**I'm a big fan of Naruto and Sakura, but i have to admit I was first a big fan of Sakura and Sasuke...**

**So i wanted to try and write a story with the couple...**

**I hope you like it...**

**.**

**.**

**Prolo****g****ue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maybe it was time to be getting on his way home… a place he only dreamed of, somewhere along the way he had lost his direction and now everything was left inside his sick mind.**

**It was only for a few minutes; while he healed his wound, while those shinobi from an unidentified village, left, while his last companion regained his breath… it was only for a few minutes…**

**Minutes turned to hours…**

**Hours turned to days…**

**Days turned to weeks…**

**Weeks turned to months…**

**Months turned into a year…**

**A year turned into six…**

**He longed for something he never had and something he refused to have… in his eyes she was seventeen, young and… annoying… every time he closed his eyes he'd see her green ones looking at him with indifference and he'd dream about something he ignored his whole life.**

**In his mind she remembered him with a smile, she'd be happy to talk about him and to think about him but you cannot make someone happy if you're not there.**

**In his mind there were only dreams...**


	2. Annoying kids

******This is the first chapter so you can understand the context of the story... i hope you enjoy; if you do please review!**

**:)**

**.**

**.**

**Anno****y****in****g ****kids**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Listen here! Minato could you, _please_ stop doing that?" Kakashi's voice rose as he regarded the young Uzumaki slurping his ramen as if there was no tomorrow.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! It's lunch time!" he complained.

"Yes, that's why I am doing this now!" Kakashi complained loudly.

Not even in a hundred years could he have pictured himself raising his voice to some annoying kid, but… then again… not only was this kid an Uzumaki, but he was his father's child. Minato was, indeed, Naruto's kid.

Naruto and Hinata's kid, he had the Byakugan, of course but he had a light blue shade to them and the bright blonde hair was unmistakable Naruto's, his pale skin was Hinata's. He had a younger sister and Naruto's infatuation; Kushina. She had the same treats Minato had.

"Having lunch when we missed breakfast and listening to instructions from Kakashi-sensei it's a great exercise, Minato-kun… you need to pay attention to both of them… you're only… eating." Mikoto said.

Kakashi nodded grateful to have the young Haruno on his team, she was everything her mother was and had only the littlest bit of the father.

"Thank you Mikoto." he said as the black haired girl nodded in agreement, her big green eyes rolling when Minato grinned at her sheepishly.

"Hn… Still don't get it…" muttered Fugaku from the other end of the table; Minato raised his eyebrows while slurping the rest of the noodles. His green eyes glared at the disgusting sight and Kakashi had to smile bitterly at that familiar gesture. "Why do you even bother to explain, Mikoto, he won't understand it…" he said snidely giving a smirk that acutely infuriated Minato.

And then the bickering started…

While Minato tried to punch him without hitting Mikoto, Fugaku kept throwing smart remarks and making Mikoto glare his way.

Kakashi regarded the trio and couldn't believe his luck… Was the story ever let rest these characters? Mikoto and Fugaku were Sakura's kids; twins… Mikoto was the same as Sakura; she had the same temper and attitude. She had short black hair tied in low pigtails and a few strands of pink hair on her front bangs. Her eyes were green like the mother's and the same pale skin as the father.

Fugaku had long black hair tied in a low ponytail at the back of his head and long bangs framing his face, he had the same green eyes and the same few strands of pink hair Mikoto had; he hated them. Fugaku was well-mannered, but Sakura couldn't do anything about his personality; it was the best example of how kids inherited more than just the looks.

Cold, haughty, a perfectionist, quiet, loner, merciless and a complete jerk sometimes…

_Ah… he'd make him proud…_

Kakashi mused while a small bitter smile graced his hidden face, the end of the fight was close; Fugaku had just called Minato a 'brat' and… well Minato hated that word.

"Shut up!" Mikoto yelled; her green eyes blazing much like Sakura's used to do it when _they_ used to fight.

Both boys crossed their arms over their chest and glared opposite ways, she finished her bowl of ramen and glared Kakashi's way making him widen his lone eye.

"Are you going to finish?" she spat angrily and Kakashi laughed awkwardly.

There was no respect for teachers or older people these days…

…

As he walked down the main road and reading his porn he couldn't help but roam the place with his lone, black eye… Konoha survived throughout all these years and it was only getting stronger by the day, it almost seemed as if this was the big happy ending everyone was waiting for.

He sat on a bench as he glanced over at the Academy, while Iruka yelled at some boys running over with kunai in hand. Shikamaru; the new teacher at the place barely yawned and muttered something under his breath; Kakashi smiled as he could almost make out the word 'troublesome'.

He had his own happy ending… sort of; he had the job of his dreams, nothing too big or demanding, only when Naruto called for his mind and that was mostly every day. He had a normal life with almost non-life-threatening situations. The only thing that ruined or enhanced (whichever fits best) was his wife. He had yearned for a not too beautiful woman, and not too ugly, not too smart and not to silly… and of course; not too troublesome.

Ino was beautiful if not gorgeous… she was smart third best in the hospital after Tsunade and Sakura… and she could be named the most troublesome girl in Konoha.

They had two kids; Kyo was twelve and Shina was eleven. Kyo had the same blonde hair, but wore it in a short spiky way, and the same blue eyes, though his face reminded too much of Shikamaru's; he was energetic and outspoken, guess who he took after?

Shina was a brunette she had long dark hair and her skin was a bit tanned like the father's, her eyes were blue and she was as energetic as the mother… Shikamaru loved her, but it was obvious the girl wore him out in seconds.

Kakashi watched as Chouji appeared on the scene with a big smile Shikamaru barely returned, while Iruka said something that made the big man laugh; after exchanging a few words Chouji and Shikamaru left the place; probably off to eat something before heading home.

Kakashi knew Chouji's son too; the big boy Tsuki he was like Chouji all along, but he had his mother's eyes; Ayame's big brown eyes… ah yes, Ayame… also known as the daughter of the Ichiraku.

Yes… many things happened in the last 12 years.

He moved on from his seat and walked some more down the way to his apartment, regarding the buildings and shops, and catching a glimpse of Tenten in one of the stores, chatting happily with Hana, Kiba's sister.

Both women were married and had a child each.

Tenten married Neji after a lot of 'dates' that Neji would never admit he went to and they both had a kid; Arashi, he was the father's image all in all with the superiority complex included.

Hana was married, incredibly so, to Shino it was a surprise but of course Kiba approved after all his sister marrying his best friend was only right… they had a kid too; Keisuke and the Inuzuka blood line limit won the war against the Aburame's bugs, Keisuke was a whole lot like his uncle both in personality and looks.

He was smiling while he continued walking… of course something never changed; he being the single one of them; he sighed… He could always blame Gai for that, even Genma for ruining his love life, but he knew he wouldn't marry ever; there were a lot of marriages around him and lots of kids and he was an uncle for most of them and like a father figure for Yuki; Kurenai's kid. Kiba, Lee and Sai were the lucky bachelors, because after being so close to Naruto everyone envied them and the girls actually fawned over them, Kiba was the one making more out of that.

He was about to reach his home when he spotted someone squatted in front of his door, looking below it as if she'd be able to see something, in any other circumstances he'd be interested in this woman with her butt glaring his way, but not when he caught a glimpse of pink; he actually shivered.

"Sakura…" he called and she straightened awkwardly from the squatting position, she smiled weakly and he immediately realized she was tired. "Long shift according to Fugaku…?" he muttered walking to his door.

"I bet he told you… I haven't been home since yesterday morning…" she sighed loudly.

"Go on then." He said and opened his door to her.

"I will… as soon as I check up on this place." She trailed while looking around inspecting the furniture's surfaces and the smells.

"Yes, mom…" he said concealing a smile under his mask.

She snorted and walked inside his kitchen surprised when she spotted the sink, completely empty.

"I don't know if I should be glad to see the sink empty or if I should be worried…" she turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the older man.

"I'm eating outside lately and when I do eat here I wash my dishes, _Sakura-san_…" he mocked her name and she snorted again.

"I'm making tomato soup tonight, come over for dinner…" she said walking to his door assuming he'd go… and of course he'd go.

While he followed her outside he sniggered…

"Tomato soup, huh?"

"Shut it, sensei…" she warned with a yawn.

"I do wonder how you get by… Making dinner when you haven't slept in 24 hours?" he wondered aloud and following her downstairs and into the road.

"Soldier pills… I think I've grown an addiction to them, but I need them… as much as I need Mikoto and Fugaku…" she smiled. "I cannot let them notice I am tired… I know they'll understand, but I don't want them to. They need the mother at least…" she did the last comment in a low voice that had him thinking about the absent man.

"Genetics much?" he asked with a knowing smile and she blushed.

"No! No… I'm not worried, but… well…" she lowered her eyes. "It'd give the people something to talk about, don't you think…" she asked sadly.

"Oh, well… I can only remember one Uchiha that wasn't a haughty jerk… the rest of them thought of themselves as gods…" he muttered and she giggled.

"Naruto's on our side… I'm not worried." She said more confidently, but Kakashi could see it in her eyes, the glinting worry that her kids would come out to be like Itachi and Sasuke and that they'd walk the same steps.

He knew it was there because he was worried too, so… when he heard of both her kids turning on to be genin he actually ran to Naruto and asked him to put the kids in a team he could have. Maybe he could do what he didn't when he had Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as a team…

"I am sorry, Sakura…" he mumbled and she sighed loudly again.

"I knew you'd do that… but why? You never say why you are sorry… I cannot accept apologies for something I don't know…" she said and he nodded.

"I always focused on Sasuke… training him to be the best and when he ran away I turned to Naruto, I was lucky I still had him, but when Naruto needed me no more it was already too late to turn to you…" he said lamely.

"It's wasn't, Kakashi-sensei, I was still your student and I still consider myself your student…" she smiled brightly at him.

"No… I know you were still my student… but you were Tsunade's too… but… there was nothing I could teach you anymore… I never got to teach you properly and seeing how you came out to be it just makes me envious of Tsunade…" he muttered and Sakura kept her eyes ahead, because she resented that.

She had gone to Tsunade because she was sick of getting in everyone's way; she wanted to be better, stronger, to bring back Sasuke, to let Naruto lean on her… to make Kakashi proud. She was Tsunade's apprentice, but in her heart Kakashi was her sensei… that's why she still called him that no matter how many times he asked her not to…

"You shouldn't call me sensei…" he said as if reading her thoughts.

"That's what you are, Kakashi-sensei… We are teacher and student, we are friends, we are teammates, neighbors, coworkers, but most of all you are my sensei… whether you want it or not." She smiled up at him.

Kakashi felt his throat tighten and he tensed his fists inside his pockets.

"I tend to forget how much you've grown…" he said lowering his eyes. "Naruto being hokage and you succeeding Tsunade in the hospital… I am proud of you… it's funny that the only one of you I got to teach properly was the one to leave…" he laughed bitterly.

"Naruto's hokage and I manage the hospital… and Sasuke was utterly strong… I think he was the strongest one, the smartest one… he had just the wrong motivations…" she said thoughtfully. "You should feel proud of the three of us…"

"You talk about _him_ as if he is dead…" he said with a deep frown.

"He is dead." There was no emotion in that statement.

"We don't know for sure…" he tried and he watched her temple throb in annoyance, he was pushing her buttons.

"He is, in my heart."

…

"So… he'll come every night from now on?" Fugaku asked his mother as he put the table for dinner.

Kakashi was sitting on the table waiting for his dinner.

"Yeah… he needs food to live…" Sakura smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I don't approve of this, Sakura-san…" he said crossing his arms over his chest and following his mother with his penetrating gaze while she moved around the kitchen.

"Well, I do…" said Mikoto that was sitting with her sensei at the four chair table.

Fugaku glared her way and she rolled her eyes.

"Having sensei here means that I get to ask about training and having company at the same time, it's good for you too because we don't have a father and maybe Kakashi-sensei will be your role model for the future…" she said smartly and Kakashi regarded her with awe.

"Hn…" he smirked. "Reading porn and slacking around… right…" he mocked.

"Kakashi-sensei is reading those books in front of you?" Sakura was alarmed.

"Of course he's not!" Mikoto yelled offended.

Kakashi was about to bow in deep respect for the little girl, she was his savior, she was the sweetest girl, not even Sakura had been this good to him…

"Fugaku and Minato-kun like to sneak around and read his books while he's busy! It's not his fault! If there isn't much to do what is he supposed to do? I think it's a healthy hobby… He says they are romance novels, I don't see a reason to distrust him…" she said and Sakura was gaping at her daughter.

"See? I told you she has a huge crush on Kakashi-sensei…" Fugaku said while sighing loudly and climbing in on his chair.

Kakashi turned to Fugaku and was astounded to hear that from him.

"I do not have a crush! I am just saying the truth!" she yelled blushing madly. "You are so _annoying_!"

"I hate that word, Mikoto…" Sakura said while putting the plates in front of every member.

"I'm sorry… but what do you call a person that keeps nagging for something that is stupid?" she said glaring at her brother; Kakashi was too amused by the argument.

"Let's think… Synonyms for _annoying,_ Fugaku?" she said while pouring some water for Kakashi and the kids.

"Maddening, infuriating, irritating, bothersome, exasperating, aggravating, frustrating!" he said each word louder and making Mikoto blush even more.

"Good!" Sakura praised and he smirked.

Kakashi admired the way she solved the arguments between her children and she was alone in this, her kids were amazing kids and both of them had a complete sharingan by now, strong and smart minds and bodies, she had raised them well.

"Irksome? Grating?" Mikoto asked her mother forgetting about the main problem.

"Yeah! Good, Mikoto!" she smiled and the girl thanked. "Let's eat now…" she said and prompted her sensei to eat.

He might have to learn about the right way to deal with the kids.

**.**

**.**

**That's the first chapter... if you read and you liked it, please review...! :)**

**I want reviews before i update... pleaseeeee! :)**


	3. Aging memories

******Thanks for the reviews... i appreciate it when you take your time to submit them; so here's the second chapter... i hope you enjoy it... if you do; leave a review! :)**

**.**

**.**

**A****g****in****g ****memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura left Mikoto and Fugaku washing the dishes and fixing the kitchen while she walked Kakashi out of their apartment; he couldn't help the warm smile gracing his lips behind the mask.

"Shouldn't you buy a house?" he asked out of the blue and Sakura arched an eyebrow questioningly. "I know you have enough rooms, but… isn't it a bit cramped?" She snorted.

"You live in a much smaller place and alone… of course you'd think this place is cramped." She laughed and he smiled.

"You're right…" he admitted and sighed. "Thanks for the meal, but you shouldn't worry about me, you have enough with those…" he said.

"Naruto is worried about you, but is not Hinata's responsibility to care for you and since he is so busy I am the one left for the job…" she said.

"I'm not some… grandpa… I'm perfectly fine on my own!" he was offended.

"Kakashi-sensei… you're not eating properly… you are drinking yourself into oblivion!" she said angrily.

"How would you know?" he asked haughtily.

"I have my ways… you've lost 2 pounds in a month and… Genma is truly worried…" she added.

"Ah… Genma…" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Anyway tomorrow's sushi night so… you're welcome… and I mean you must come!" she said sternly.

"Sushi… I'd like that." He smiled and started to walk away. "Be careful on your way home!" he turned to say and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll be careful, dad!" she said and closed the door.

Outside Kakashi couldn't help but think about her words reaching deep inside and then realizing how much he cared for her… his student had become a woman… all in all he knew nothing about Sakura… about her family; the only thing was the way she had argued with her mother when she learned she was pregnant, but he was too scared to actually ask her about it; mostly because he didn't feel he had a right to ask…

…

Before closing the door she waved one last time to her daughter and when she turned she gasped upon meeting Fugaku's glare that reminded her so much of his father's one.

"We need to talk, Sakura-san…" he said with his arms crossed over his chest boring his deep green eyes in Sakura's.

"First don't go glaring at me like that…" she said ruffling his hair and walking past him and into his bedroom. "And do not scare me like that!" she said loudly while she climbed on bed and waited for him.

Fugaku kept glaring at her, but after a while he sighed and climbed in with her.

"What is it?" she asked while she ran her fingers through his long hair.

"Is not that I don't like Kakashi-sensei…" he muttered turning away from her and giving her his back. "Isn't he a bit too old for you?" he asked lowly and Sakura repressed the urge to laugh.

"Yeah! He is way too old!" she said in his ear making him blush and turn to her again.

"I know! That's why! You are not going to date him, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I won't ever! He's like my father!" she said laughing openly.

"This is a serious matter, Sakura-san…" he said offended by her laughing.

"I know, but there's no need for you to worry… I am not into dating anyway." She reassured him.

"That's fine… I like it better that way…" he said suddenly relieved and then turned and switch off his lamp. "Good night, Sakura-san." He said and she was astounded by his coldness.

"Fu-chan…" she mumbled in his ear.

"Don't call me that! What would Shina-chan think of me?" he asked bewildered.

"Shina-chan? Nara Shina? That Shina?" Sakura was bewildered too.

"Yes…" he sighed defeated. "But you cannot tell, because I need to keep my reputation in place so… I cannot go all out on her… right?" he asked.

"Right! Totally right…" she couldn't believe her son was actually feeling something for Ino's girl! "But I do get to call you Fu-chan when we are alone, okay?" she asked and smiled.

He rolled his eyes at her and then started to laugh when she started tickling him mercilessly.

"I can't breathe! Sakura-san! Stop it!" she let go of him and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Fu-chan…" he blushed.

"Hn. whatever, good night mother…" he said.

Sakura smiled bitterly as she heard him calling her "mom"; she walked out of his bedroom.

…

**Seven**** y****ears a****g****o**

"Fu-chan?" she asked as she raised the blanket of his tiny little bed.

"What?" he asked, a deep blush on his cheeks and tears glistening in his eyes.

"What's that?" she asked in a lowered voice so Mikoto couldn't hear.

"Sweat! I sweat a lot!" he said angrily averting his eyes to his side tightening his fists.

"Sweat… ok… it's fine…" she said kindly but he was really angered.

His eyes lowered but he refused to cry; she let him be, she wouldn't say anything about the issue until he decided to do it.

…

"Sakura-san?" he asked as he came to sit next to her on the balcony, it was summer and she was eating an ice cream while reading a medical book, she was doing some heavy research.

She turned and there he was with his short spiky black hair and his deep green eyes. She arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"You should be sleeping, Fu-chan…" she said.

"I know… but I thought you needed to know." He said with a deep scowl on his pale face. "I don't sweat that much…" he was blushing; somehow she managed not to burst out laughing.

"Ah… I know kids who sweat a lot…" she said watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know, but that's not sweat!" he said bothered by her naivety. "I cannot wake on time and go to the… loo…" he said redder by the minute.

"Hmm…" she nodded in understanding. "Well… do you remember how many times I ask you if you want to go to the loo before going to sleep?" she asked and he nodded. "That's why, Fu-chan… you need to go before going to sleep so you don't do that anymore…" she said.

"I'll try… I promise…" he said and stood. "I'll go to it now before going to bed!" he said proudly.

"That's my boy…" she hugged him and watched as he ran off to the bathroom.

Her eyes landed again on the files she was reading… files regarding every Uchiha the village had known through times… after lots and lots of researching she had only discovered the sharingan would corrupt the sight of the beholder.

A year ago while she was cooking Fugaku had entered the kitchen yelling and crying and Mikoto following him while yelling like a mad girl, the boy holding his right eyes as if it hurt and then when she kneeled in front of him to see what was it she saw the red eyes with two tomoes swirling around madly.

It was then everyone started to talk… everyone as in the village… They called her names, because not only was she a single mother, but she had bared an Uchiha's blood line… It almost seemed the village had stopped fearing the nine tailed fox that lived within their Hokage and had started to fear the Uchiha's last name.

Uchiha's were traitors in their minds, assassins and trash… And she was the mother of the 'devils'…

But then again her friends knew how hard it was for her and they actually helped her a lot…

After Kakashi saw Fugaku's sharingan he warned her about the consequences of it; Fugaku would be blind with time and so would Mikoto… And according to the Uchiha's history it was the main reason for them to kill each other something about gaining someone else's eyes and become even stronger… before Fugaku knew he'd be blind she needed to find a way to stop the catastrophe, because deep inside she was worried Fugaku would become like Itachi and he'd kill everyone and then Mikoto would be out seeking revenge and Fugaku would be waiting for his chance to take her eyes out!

She shivered and started reading again.

…

**Four**** y****ears a****g****o**

"Mom, who's this?" Mikoto surprised her while she cooked and she turned only to be greeted by the first picture she took with Team seven.

"Oh, God! Mikoto where did you get this?" she asked loudly snatching the picture of her hands.

"I rummaged through your things and found it in a little album along with some other pictures of your younger days…" she said as if she was talking about weather.

"Mikoto you cannot do that, even if I am your mother, it's rude!" she said.

"Then again I was just looking for answers." She shrugged. "You see… I was at uncle Naruto's house and aunt Hinata was showing us pictures of her younger days and then I saw the boy in that picture; he was with you and Kakashi sensei and aunt Ino and the rest… so…" she said pacing around the kitchen while Sakura listened intently. "I thought… he looks to be close to mom and Kakashi-sensei… so, maybe mom has a picture of him at home!" she said as if she had just caught a criminal.

Sakura's heart was speeding up with every step her daughter took.

"Why are you so interested about him? He was just a teammate…" she said.

"I know… but I must ask, because I am really curious…" she narrowed her big green eyes. "Is he our dad?"

Sakura felt her knees weaken and she fought to keep her standing position.

"Y-your… d-dad…" she muttered stupidly.

"He looks a lot like me and Fugaku and so I thought… of course you can always say; 'no, Mikoto, he's not your dad' and I will believe you…" Sakura couldn't believe how cunning and smart her daughter was.

Finally she gave in… she wasn't hoping for him to come back or even show his face, so what was the big deal with telling her…

She kneeled in front of her daughter and showed her the picture.

"That's Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and me… and… that one is Sasuke-k-… Sasuke…" she corrected herself. "He was a former member of team seven before Sai and Yamato-taicho…" she explained and Mikoto nodded. "Sasuke was your father…" she admitted softly.

"_Was_? Is he dead?" she asked tragically.

"Oh… well… Mikoto, we haven't heard of him for eight years now, so I doubt he's alive and even if he is… I don't think he's coming back…" she smiled softly at her daughter.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Your dad… well… he used to be a really good kid, but a lot of bad things happened to him, so he… he was a bit lost and he took all the wrong choices, he left the village without permission and he escaped…" she said trying to omit certain details.

"Didn't he love you?" she asked again and Sakura didn't know the answer to that, but if she had to choose between 'yes' or 'no' she'd go for the latter.

"I think he didn't know what love was… I think he forgot about it…" she mumbled while tracing Sasuke's face on the picture.

"Hmm. Poor dad…" Sakura was surprised by her sad tone. "Did he know about us?" she looked up to Sakura with hopeful eyes.

"No, no he didn't… I bet he'd be here if he knew he had two beautiful kids…" she hugged Mikoto and the girl laughed.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Sakura sighed.

"It wasn't easy to find your dad, Mikoto… and when we did he usually fought against us… he-"

"Did he hurt you?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Ah… no, no…" she lied. "I never saw him again that's all…" she finished.

"Do you miss him, mom?"

How could she lie… was it even possible to lie when it came to Sasuke…?

"Yeah… yeah I do miss him…"

…

"I was really surprised when Mikoto-chan and Fugaku didn't get to the sleepover…" Ino said while she read through some files.

"I had a long shift and I really wanted to be with them last night…" Sakura replied.

"Oh well… better for me… I thought Shikamaru would have a heart attack last night; Minato actually burned my curtains…" she giggled and Sakura arched an eyebrow not finding the amusement in that. "Ah, well… now he has to buy me some new…" she smirked and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Minato is a handful… I don't understand how Hinata handles him…" Sakura said with a small smile.

"Oh… Tsunade-sama!" Ino stood and waved her arms at the former Hokage, she actually ran to them.

"Hello… how are you two doing?" she said with a wide grin.

Sakura regarded her with narrowed eyes; that grin was not something she liked… it normally meant trouble or sake.

"Really good…" Ino smiled, but Tsunade soon directed her gaze towards Sakura and she raised an envelope in her hands.

She started sniggering maniacally with her eyes narrowed and a mischievous glance.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked. Sakura eyed the envelope and then returned her eyes to her brown ones.

"No…?"

"This is the fi-"

"Old hag! Wait right there!" it was Naruto's voice.

Everyone turned to him some bowing in respect and some simply wondering what had him so alarmed, Sakura and Ino stood from their seats and turned to Naruto with a questioning look.

Naruto walked in long and fast strides to the women and furiously snatched the envelope from the older woman who only rolled her eyes.

"I was so much better Hokage than you…" she muttered and Naruto blushed.

"You cannot go in my office searching for things that no longer concern you!" he yelled and Sakura sighed, these two bickered almost every day.

"Naruto…" Sakura called him and he turned to her.

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan… I wanted to be the one to tell you…" he said grinning just like Tsunade had been only moments ago.

"Tell her, tell her!" Tsunade encouraged perched on his shoulder.

"This envelope contains the details of team 4 first mission!" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She snatched the envelope and opened it, in a quick glimpse she knew all she needed to know.

"Of course not! This is ranked C… Whatever happened to looking for that bloody cat or cutting grass? I won't send Fugaku and Mikoto to a C ranked mission!" she was angry and Tsunade and Naruto were confused.

"What, what?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened in our first C ranked mission?" she asked bewildered.

"Uh… no…?" he couldn't remember.

"Zabuza Momochi! That's what happened!" she said.

"But Sakura-chan! I read through this one a million times and it's perfectly fine for them! Kakashi will go with them and Sai too!" he whined. "It's time for them to start going on missions; Minato is going to be really sad if they cannot go…" he said.

"This is not for Sakura to decide! You are the bloody Hokage! Make her!" Tsunade said angrily and Sakura grimaced knowing she was right.

"I can't… well… I can… but come on Sakura-chan I want you to be happy about your children's first mission!" he whined again.

She knew Mikoto and Fugaku would kill her if she said against it, but she couldn't help but think about their first C ranked mission and everything that happened then… She was a kunoichi, so she knew what it felt like to go on missions…

"You're right…" so of course she would agree with them.

…

**Did she miss him?**

**Was she wondering where he was?**

**Was she looking for him? Waiting for him?**

**Was she alone? **

**She probably had someone by now and even if he didn't know what he should be feeling he knew he needed her and in his agonizing state he realized she probably was the only reason he was living… striving to survive in this smelly cottage, humid, cold and hidden from the world.**

**As he laid there glancing at the, by now, familiar ceiling he could almost feel the way she traced her fingertips over his back in a soothing manner, comforting his soul, his sickened mind and tattered body.**

**She probably knew him better than anyone; she probably comprehended more so than Naruto… because she felt him, she could go through the very same pain he was holding inside, and she could feel the never-ending turmoil in his mind. **

**As usual his eyes would drift close and then he'd be immersed in those dreams he yearned for. He was living inside his mind; where everything was as beautiful as he remembered it to be.**

**.**

**.**

**How was it? the moment's coming! :)**


	4. Forgotten

**Chapter three is here and i do hope you enjoy...**

**As for why Fugaku calls his mother Sakura-san it will be answered in due time... This chapter is going to let you know about where Sasuke is and how is he...**

**.**

**.**

**For****g****otten**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We'll be fine, Sakura-san! It's already embarrassing you're here!" Fugaku complained in a harsh whisper while his mother hugged him tightly.

"I think it's good to have her here for our departure, if you consider it wisely we are shinobi, Fugaku, meaning that we could die in this mission and never see her again." Sakura wanted to cry and never let them go.

"You're making it difficult, Mikoto-chan…" Naruto mumbled awkwardly as he regarded Sakura's fists clenching on Fugaku's shirt. Sai had a fake smile, but secretly he actually was enjoying Sakura's distress.

"No one dies on a C ranked mission, Mikoto-chan!" Minato said happily as he patted her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" it was Kakashi's voice and they all turned to him with surprise; he was early.

"You had to be early today, didn't you?" Sakura's eyes were glistening.

"I thought I'd be better this time around, but I can get lost for a while if you want…" he smiled behind his mask and she blushed.

"It's alright… but if something happens to them, I'll kill you Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled and hugged her children one last time.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go and no bickering for at least an hour, Minato, Fugaku." He warned and both children nodded.

They walked out the village's gates and into the forest while Sakura and Hinata waved their hands at them.

…

**1 ****da****y ****later**

As she walked around the hospital, completing her shift and fully aware that she wasn't going home tonight either, she wondered about her kids, were they eating properly? Was Kakashi taking care of them? Was he having trouble handling them?

She could only hope Mikoto was keeping Fugaku and Minato in check.

"Sakura-san!" she turned sharply and there one of her students.

She recently had taken over a group of future medics to try and get them to be elite someday, but they were a bit rough around the edges.

"Ah… Suzuki-san…" she greeted politely.

"Sakura-san I've told you before! Please call me Daisuke…" He asked of her, but she grimaced at the name, ironic much.

"I prefer Suzuki if you don't mind… What can I do for you?" she asked. She was thirty and the man was twenty five. It wasn't a big deal of an age gap, but it bothered her nonetheless, because she knew he liked her.

"Are you doing your rounds?" He asked walking and prompting her to walk with him.

"I was, yes." She said, making it clear he had interrupted her.

"I knew it, so I thought maybe I could help you with it… you said I needed more practice and so I thought…" while he talked a metallic smell reached her nose and she scanned his body finding a splotch of red under his right arm.

"You're hurt." She stated not worrying because he was a medic he should've known…

"Ah, yeah…" he said and raised his arm to measure the damage; he had tried to heal it earlier. "Damn… I'm starting to think the kunai might have had poison…" he said and Sakura snorted.

"That's the first thing you need to check… let's go to my office." She said walking ahead.

…

"Indeed… you need to practice more, Suzuki-san… But put your priorities on you… if you're dead who's going to save your team?" she asked and he blushed.

"I am sorry… I shouldn't have taken the training… I'm such a klutz. Oh well… I am more into fighting anyway." He said and Sakura frowned.

"If you say that I might just have to put you out of the team… I know of some others that might want to become real medics…" she crossed her arms over her chest.

He was nervous; he had blown it.

"I didn't mean that! I love to train with you Sakura-san!" he said and she narrowed her eyes.

"That's not what you should love… you should love the training, the things you learn… the lives you save…" she pushed and watched him fidget.

"Ah well… it's part of what I love…" he said.

"Suzuki-san, I am sure Ino has done her job telling you how much of a difficult person I can be…" she trailed and he nodded slightly.

"She did say a few things… but I didn't ask…" he said, Sakura smiled; he was good kid. He was a good kid because even if he was already a man he acted like a kid. He was a bit immature and she was too mature for her own age.

"I know… What I cannot understand is why you even try…?" she half asked. "You already met my kids! I am an old woman, I am thirty years old! I am a single mother! My kids' dad was an Uchiha!" she said loudly and he fidgeted even more.

"Are you making fun of me, Sakura-san?" he lightly asked and Sakura was astounded.

"What? No! I could be the one asking you that!" she defended.

"I am not making fun of you… I try because I like you… When I was a genin you already were a chunin fighting along with Hokage-sama, and I remember how much I admired your team. My sensei said it was important to have medics in teams because they basically returned the favor to their own teammates. They kept the team standing, so I really understood your role in your team." He said and Sakura felt her heart throbbing.

The boy stood from his sitting position and suddenly he wasn't a kid anymore. He was tall, with long brown bangs falling on each side of his face, a strong jaw line and thin lips, light blue eyes and broad shoulders.

"You are the strongest kunoichi in this village, because Naruto-san is the strongest shinobi in this village… because Hatake-san is the best teacher… and Uchiha Sasuke _is_ the best enemy."

"_Was_…" she muttered lowly finding turmoil in her head.

"Whatever you like…" he said in a lowered voice. She looked up at him. "I like you because of what you've done for this village, for me… I like you because of how you are and what you do… You're thirty, that's not old. You're a single mother that's not a sin. And your kids are paying wrongly for their father's sake… that's none of your fault." He said and she heaved a sigh.

She had been waiting so long for someone to say those things, because whatever she heard from the villagers were snide comments and insulting.

"That doesn't change the fact that I am older than you… You're a good man, Suzuki-san; you should look for someone else." She smiled at him.

He stared down at her and then he frowned not liking her answer.

"I… this might be rude for me to say, but… Would you have done it?" he asked harshly. His new tone made her frown.

"What?"

"Would you have looked for someone else back when you loved him?" he asked again.

"You're right that's rude to ask." She said annoyed and trying hard not to hit him across his gorgeous face. "You better leave…" she said turning around to sit on her chair.

"It's rude of you to tell me to look for someone else when you don't know the extent of my feelings…" she was astounded.

"Oh my God! What is this?" she snapped angrily. "I cannot help but feel you're mocking me right now! Look at me for God's sake, Daisuke!" she yelled.

"That's what I've been doing since I was twelve…"

She was speechless feeling utterly bad with herself. Was she such a bad person to ditch away this man's feelings?

"I'll leave… and I won't go back to training, you can give my place to someone else." He turned after giving her one last look.

As she heard the door closing she wondered about what had just happened.

She wasn't even pretty; she had never been too cute to begin with and only Ino knew she hid her self-consciousness behind her work and training. From her bright pink her and overly big green eyes, her pale skin and almost nonexistent breasts, skinny legs… after giving birth to the kids the only thing she gained were a few pounds, a few marks on her belly, and a rounded bottom where gathered the few pounds. Aside from that with time she had realized she couldn't take care of a long hair, when the twins were four she decided to cut it over her shoulders, even shorter, she liked the new style, but she knew it was because it was more comfortable. She looked more like some kind of rebel or something, but she wouldn't care, not after hearing all the things the villager's called her.

So… the big question was; how was it possible for Suzuki to notice anything pretty about her in this state?

She ran her finger through her short hair and remembered her conversation with Fugaku the other night…

"_This is a serious matter, Sakura-san…" he said offended by her laughing._

"_I know, but there's no need for you to worry… I am not into dating anyway." She reassured him._

"_That's fine… I like it better that way…"_

She was not into dating. She was not into loving. End of story.

…

**2 ****da****y****s ****later**

"Wasn't that boring?" Minato complained while they sat around the fire, they'd be back home tomorrow morning they were only a few miles away, but got to rest only because they wanted to stay out for a while more.

"For the first time I need to agree with you…" Fugaku said while cleaning his unused kunai and shuriken.

"I believe it was a good exercise and we got to know the Tea country, a beautiful place with lots of interesting customs, besides; Kakashi-sensei taught us how to climb a tree with chakra only…" she said while she read a book.

Kakashi smiled her way and then resumed to reading his porn, Sai kept his impassive eyes glued to the fire…

Kakashi was listening to their quiet bickering for once and then he felt it; it was almost gone, but somehow he felt it flickering off not so far away maybe 4 or 5 miles from their current position…

Sai turned to him with a confused expression; he had felt it too and many years ago he made sure he'd remember the chakra signature…

…

A tall man leaned over the old and dirty cot, in which his fellow companion laid motionless, drifting in and out from consciousness, his eyes glazed over, his cheeks sunken from starvation and a high fever running on his body, his cold sweat coating the mattress and a horrid bad smell coming from his unhealed wound.

His hair so long it probably reached his waist, long bangs covering his pale face and torso, mated to the skin covering his bones, shaking from time to time and coughing blood every few seconds…

And while Jugo regarded his weakened body and stared at his protruding ribs he could only gape at what was happening… never in a million years could've he imagined Sasuke Uchiha dying on a smelly mat in the middle of nowhere, completely forgotten, alone and delusional.

He was used by now, Sasuke could barely eat and he wasn't a great cook to begin with, what Sasuke needed was a medic, not only was he blind, but the infection from the wound on his side had provoked a high fever that had him imagining things and talking with no one in particular.

Every now and then a weak smile would appear on his lips… at first, and having seen his cold demeanor, Jugo thought he was thinking about the great happiness killing his brother gave him, but… only after hearing him speaking about cherry trees he finally understood he was talking about his pink haired companion.

He started off making fun of her, mocking her and insulting her intelligence, how she thought she knew him… but after a few years, he actually started to talk about her amazing traits and why he should love her and no make her suffer…

It seemed to Jugo that Sasuke was living a completely normal and different life inside his head while he dreamed.

"Sasuke… you need to drink this." He said in a lowered voice.

"And … left her there. Shouldn't have…"

As usual his banter didn't make any sense to him, because he didn't know much about his former teammates; of course he knew enough from what was said in near villages; the Hokage and the head of the Hospital… What would he say if he were lucid?

"Sasuke?" he asked with a deep crease on his forehead; he liked Sasuke, he had saved him from doing something horrible and he respected him as a leader.

"Shouldn't have…" his eyes closed once more and Jugo knew he had lost the chance, because he wouldn't wake up until he finished dreaming…

…

Kakashi and Sai approached the cottage steadily feeling no change in the chakra, it couldn't be him… He wouldn't be this relaxed about it and they hadn't run into any traps so far.

"It cannot be him." Sai stated, but he was doubtful too, this signature was unique.

"Let's be careful." Kakashi said as they walked in front of the house, but there was no sign of him noticing they were there and no traps.

When they made it to the door there was no doubt it was him, but then again; no traps? And not noticing them?

Kakashi pushed the door lightly realizing it wasn't locked, his sharingan scanning the place and walls at alarming speed, but there was nothing out of the normal.

There were ashes from a fire recently turned out; the room was empty aside from some rotten vegetables and a pot, it was a place meant to spent the night, but they saw two doors; one opened revealed to be the loo… smelly and humid and the other was closed.

Kakashi had a deep scowl on his face; he had a bad feeling…

…

**He had no family… and how many times had he said his dream was to revive his clan?**

**His father was dead and so was his mother… and he had killed his own brother.**

**A monster, no longer a human… only a monster. **

**But… in his mind he was living a normal and happy life in Konoha; no one remembered the bad things he had done because in his mind he hadn't…**

"**Itachi…"**

**And a warm but weak smile would appear on his lips, the image of his brother poking his forehead playfully made him cough and a lone tear slid down his eye, but he couldn't notice, not in his state of delusion. **

**Itachi was alive and so was his family, his mother and his father and Sakura loved him and he trained with Naruto every day, he went on missions with Kakashi every day and he'd return home to find Sakura there…**

**Another fit of coughing shook his body and a thin line of blood slid down his chin onto his neck pooling in his collarbone… and then it happened.**

**It usually never happened… a moment of clarity… a moment of reality…**

**His unseeing eyes opened wide and he stared without seeing at the ceiling he had memorized from when he had been able to see. **

**He was lost. He was alone. He was dying. He was blind. He was a killer. He was a jerk. **

**And the weight of it all came crushing down on him, his chest constricting at the memory of his brother dying, his eyes narrowing in pain as he remembered when he had actually tried to kill his teammates, Sakura… Naruto… Kakashi… he was a monster.**

"**Ah!" the only noise he was able to vocalize before he returned happily to the slumber of unconsciousness hoping this time he'd die for the last time.**

**.**

**.**

**I really hope he survives... but oh well... i don't know yet... ;) see ya guys please review!**


	5. Staying alive

**Chapter four... **

**Everything will be answered in due time so please be patient! :)**

**Thank for your reviews! :D they make me utterly happy so i can update even sooner! lol enjoy and if you do review it!**

**.**

**.**

**Sta****y****in****g ****alive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They heard some words being mumbled from the other side, Sai readied his kunai and Kakashi wasn't even able to move, his eyes widening along with his scowl deepening.

It was as if someone was choking on his air. He was in pain, he was complaining. He coughed and more choking noises.

With everything he had Kakashi pressed his fingers on the door and the other grabbed the knob turning it slowly; he could hear Sai in the background saying something about being careful and traps, but he knew they were safe and… that was what scared him the most.

As the light inside the room reached his eyes for only a second he thought he was being blinded… and then it all assaulted his senses.

The rancid smell filling his nostrils. He could almost taste the metallic bit of the blood. The choking noises ceased and the corpse on the dirty cot lay motionless, his eyes trembling unable to take the sight.

Behind him Sai stiffened and he started to say something about taking him away to Konoha as soon as possible and get him a doctor, but Kakashi found that he was confused.

"It's not him." He stated. "This cannot be him." He took a step towards the cot. "He's not Sasuke." Sai fell silent as he realized how hard it was for Kakashi to look at his former student lying motionless in a dirty cot.

"Kakashi-san…" Sai mumbled.

Kakashi squatted down in front of the smelly body, the blankets covering his body were bloodied, humid, dirty and had the smell of an infection in them; he knew that if he uncovered the body the smell would be horrid.

It couldn't be Sasuke, because Sasuke didn't have this long hair, Sasuke wasn't this skinny, Sasuke wasn't this pale… Sasuke wasn't this weak…

He moved his hand tentatively on to his face and removed the hair covering his eyes and cheeks; the sunken cheeks couldn't be his. His skin had a green shade and his lids were purple. A light sheen of sweat covered his forehead and he had a high fever.

Removing the hair off his shoulders he almost gaped when he caught a glimpse of the cursed seal… it was him.

"Is he dead?" Sai asked.

In the same squatting position Kakashi lowered his band to cover his sharingan and then covered his other eye with his hand not able to speak.

"If he's not he won't last…" he said; his voice hoarse and croaked.

He stood sharply when the front door closed and they both turned.

"The twins…" he said as he ran outside and he was greeted by a tall man with orange hair and matching eyes.

Jugo was surprised, but judging by the sulking look of the man he knew to be Sasuke's former teacher he assumed the man had just seen his student, his eyes softened.

"Hatake Kakashi…" he actually gave a warm smile. "Took you a while to find him…" he muttered.

Kakashi was in shock; behind him Sai was in a defensive position not trusting anyone that was related to Sasuke.

"You are Jugo…" Kakashi said suddenly really angered. "Why did you let him become like this?" he asked.

"It's hard to help someone who doesn't want your help…" he said putting a rabbit he had just hunted down. "But no matter how many times he denied my help, I just couldn't let him here alone…" he said.

"How long?" Kakashi asked.

"Since he's been delusional…?" Kakashi frowned. "It was 7 years ago…" he said and Kakashi nodded. "We were tracked down… we hid for a year… but soon they found us and he got hurt trying to protect me… the kunai that was thrown at him was poisoned…" he sighed loudly. "… We found this cottage and decided to hide here while I regained strength and he healed his wound, but the poison never left his body and the wound never healed, it only became worse and then he fell in bed with a heavy fever…"

Kakashi felt his chest wrenching.

"I don't know when it was exactly I can't remember… but he started to blame her for his condition… He kept insulting and mocking her, but after a year or two I realized he wasn't coherent any more. He was already gone somewhere in time… inside his mind." The bitter smile was anything Kakashi needed to swallow thickly. "It's been a while since he spoke a word coherently… most of the times he banters on about his brother and his life at Konoha… he just goes in and out of consciousness… he doesn't eat much so I think if he dies it probably will be of starvation, that wound it's been killing him since six years ago…but to no avail." he smiled proudly of his leader.

Sai was relaxed while he listened to the man speaking of Sasuke Uchiha; the almighty jerk was lying in a bed dying…

"You're here to take him, right?" he asked hopefully.

"It's been a while since someone looked for him… I was on a different mission, but his chakra… I felt his chakra flickering off…" Kakashi sat feeling heavy and sad.

"Take him home…" he pleaded with sadness. "I've grown close to him, but I understand the situation… Sasuke is the only one who can help me keep my temper in check, but I have no problem returning to an old cave or my cage…" he said. "He's dying… at least let him die at home…"

Kakashi refused to believe Sasuke was dying… it just wasn't right.

"You've taken care of him for so long…" he muttered lowly. "It wouldn't be responsible of me if I let you go without him… after all you just said he's the only one who can keep your temper in check…"

Jugo widened his eyes; was this man inviting him to come over?

"I don't fancy going to jail in a foreign village…" he said narrowing his eyes.

"You don't need to… when you met our Hokage you'll know what I mean…" he smiled at the tall man and Sai smiled as if to reassure the man.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Sasuke misses him a lot…"

"Our main problem is the twins…" Kakashi announced while he paced around the small room.

"Surely Sakura already told them…?" Sai was unsure.

"No… I don't think so." He said remembering the way she had said he was dead in her heart.

"Anyway I'll bring them over so we can leave together." He said and ran off the cottage as Kakashi nodded.

"Let's get him ready." Jugo nodded and followed Kakashi inside the bedroom.

Just as he thought as soon as he uncovered his body he gagged, the smell was killing him, but most of all the sight was excruciating, the huge gash on his ribs and the dried blood around it along with some kind of fluid oozing out of it was disgusting.

He took some clean bandages from his pouch only to prevent the smell from coming out. They improvised a stretcher with some sticks and a blanket. They moved him from the bed on to the stretcher and Kakashi suppressed the urge to moan in pain when his former student's head lolled back as if he was dead.

He wouldn't make it back to Konoha.

As soon as they walked out the cottage Minato, Mikoto and Fugaku arrived followed by Sai… While Minato's and Fugaku's expression was one of confusion he couldn't help but notice that Mikoto was in shock.

"Mikoto?" he asked worriedly. She didn't answer and only kept her eyes glued to the face of the man in the stretcher.

"We don't have time for explanations if we don't hurry he'll be dead before we reach home…" Sai said not noticing Mikoto's big green eyes.

Kakashi tried to ignore her look as he commanded Fugaku and Minato to stay behind Sai while he and Jugo led the team carrying Sasuke's cot.

As they ran through the forest he couldn't help but glance back at the girl and then he knew she knew this man dying here was her father; he was crying silently while she ran at max speed.

_Don't you dare die on her, Sasuke…_

**...**

"They are late." Sakura grumbled from her desk as she read through files and files.

"Don't worry, forehead… Kakashi is with them and so is Sai…" Ino while she painted her nails in front of Sakura's desk.

It was well past midnight now, not much to do, Sakura sighed and massaged her sore shoulders, it had been three days in which she had barely touched her home because she didn't want to be there if her kids weren't. She actually spent the nights at the hospital and slept there in her office.

The two of them flinched slightly when the door opened revealing a really ragged and surprised Tsunade.

"Team 4 is back!" Sakura stood worriedly. "Your kids are fine! But we need you right now! Move!" she said loudly making both girls stand in one swift motion.

As the three of them followed Tsunade to the highest floor of the hospital Sakura felt trepidation; something happened… Was it Sai? Was it Kakashi?

"What's going on?" Ino asked as they ran through the corridors.

That floor was for really special cases, normally used for shinobi who were badly injured and needed to be teleported from somewhere else to an immediate bed.

They spotted Team 4 plus Naruto, Sai and… Jugo. Sakura stopped with wide eyes and trembling legs.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked feeling anger building up inside, she approached the tall man with blazing orange hair and pulled roughly the collar of his shirt. "What the hell is this man doing here?" she snapped.

"Sakura that's not wise… please let him go…" Kakashi said remembering Jugo's thing with temper.

"Mother!" Fugaku said with wide eyes not remembering a time when he saw his mother so angry at someone else.

"Sakura your kids are here…" Ino whispered in her ear pulling her but hardly moving her.

Slowly she let his shirt go and she turned to Naruto, Sai and Kakashi…

"What is the meaning of this? You come back with an enemy? Why isn't he locked yet?" she was so infuriated.

"Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! That's Naruto's business you were called because there's a medical emergency!" Tsunade said angrily and surprisingly enough Sakura turned to glare but didn't say a thing. "Let's go before it's too late…" Tsunade added much calmer opening the door for the two medics.

Sakura threw Naruto one last look that wasn't returned for the young Hokage had his eyes lowered the whole time; Kakashi regarded her with worry, and last she glared once more to the tall foreigner.

Tsunade was already connecting devices to his body and arranging all the things that would be needed while Ino stood frozen in the middle of the room watching the barely breathing corpse.

Sakura was so angry with Naruto and Kakashi that she barely registered the body. As Tsunade followed her every move she realized Sakura hadn't realized that the man lying motionless on the bed was the father of her kids.

The long black hair snapped something inside of her, but she was too busy being angry and in medic mode to actually ask about the poor man's name… her hands taking his pulse on his wrist and then moving the hair out of his face.

Ino held her breath and Tsunade stopped everything she was doing.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned deeply as if trying to see past his sunken cheeks and purple eyelids. She tightened her jaw and moved some hair to discover his shoulder and there it was… the curse seal…

She closed her eyes tightly letting her bangs cover them while she regained her breath and sanity. She tried and tried to find a little bit of the love she used to have for this man, but only anger came to the surface. She opened her eyes with renewed will.

"It fits you right, Sasuke…" she muttered while injecting a transparent liquid in his neck and watching his eyebrows twitch.

Ino directed a bewildered look to Tsunade and the oldest medic proceeded to work; finally Ino did the same and they began to work on his dying body.

"He's dying…" Ino said with sad eyes.

"Yes, but we need to try for the tw-"

"For Naruto…" Sakura said before Tsunade could say anything else, a hard glare from her student quieted her and she sighed loudly.

"For Naruto."

…

Kakashi didn't know what he was expecting to happen; he only heard the movements of tools and steps, but no yelling, no crying… anything.

"Kakashi I'll leave a clone here, I need to talk to Jugo…" Naruto said seriously as Jugo nodded in agreement.

Kakashi nodded as he watched Naruto walking and Jugo following him and Sai following behind.

The clone sat heavily on a chair in front of the room and Fugaku sat beside him swinging his feet as he waited for his mother to come out.

"I'll go to the bathroom…" Mikoto said with an impassive face and walked down the hall; Kakashi followed her with his gaze.

"Ah… I guess I should take them home…" Naruto said from his seat.

"No way! I'll go when Sakura-san comes out!" Fugaku said rolling his eyes.

Naruto nodded with a weak smile as his eyes roamed Fugaku's face seeing Sasuke in it and feeling terrible at the same time.

"I'll be right back…" Kakashi said as he left the same way Mikoto had left.

She was indeed in the bathroom and so he waited…

He wasn't surprised to see her green eyes puffy and her face blushed; she had been crying.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she said wiping her eyes.

Kakashi smiled and walked to sit on a bench near the bathroom, he patted the empty space next to him and she walked and sat there with lowered eyes and unshed tears.

"Do you know that man, Mikoto?" he asked the girl and watched her biting her lower lip.

"He's my father… right?" she turned to look up at the man and Kakashi found himself being astounded by her blunt statement, but she was right after all.

"Y-yeah… Your mother told you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Only because I found a picture of him… I think she didn't deem it necessary to tell us because she believed he was dead…" she said returning to her usual logical self. "I would've done the same. Not knowing if someone is dead or not and knowing that person to be important for other people… maybe not talking about it was better…" she said. "Fugaku saw the picture too, but he said he wasn't interested…" she sighed heavily and then blushed even more. "I might have a crush on you sensei, but Fugaku has a bigger one on mom…"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at her words; so Fugaku wasn't interested in his father.

"He once told me that mom had her reasons not to tell us and that he trusted her more than a man he hadn't met for whatever reason… unlike him I do care about it. Is he going to die?" she asked again worry returning to her eyes.

"I don't know… Your mom is the best medic in the country, let's hope she can save him…" he said.

"But what if she kills him instead of saving him?" she was frantic now, Kakashi was surprised.

"Why would she kill him?" he asked a bit nervous.

"Because… well… I don't know much about him or the story, but… according to uncle Naruto and, I quote; 'that's a complicated story, Mikoto-chan, too many hardships and tragedies…'" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"When did you ask Naruto about it?" he asked making a note to kick Naruto's ass later.

"Four years ago." She stated.

"You have an amazing memory… Mikoto…" he said astounded.

"Irksome? Irritating and troublesome sometimes… I know." She giggled and Kakashi smiled back. "So? Is it that complicated to understand? I am twelve now…" she said faking innocence.

"Yes… it is too complicated for a twelve year-old." He ruffled her hair. "Be at ease, Mikoto, no matter how much Sasuke hurt Sakura, I don't think she'd kill him…"

**.**

**.**

**So... i wonder if he'll survive through it all... and i wonder what will happen with this disfunctional family... I'm pitying Sasuke and somehow i think he deserves it! :( lol see ya! Please review!**


	6. Home again

**Chapter 5... i love you reviews, i'd love to get more... anyway i hope you enjoy and if you do please review! :)**

**He's finally there! What's going to happen next?**

**BE PATIENT EVERYTHING WILL BE ANSWERED! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Home ****a****g****ain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke…" Mikoto whispered. "I think it's better if we don't tell Fugaku just yet… he might encourage mom to kill him…" she said thoughtfully.

"Really? Recently I've been thinking he's more kind and outgoing… almost immature… Am I wrong?" he mused out loud.

"He is, but only because I told him that mom was too tired to be dealing with his attitude, so he let it go briefly, slightly, but if you say you noticed he'll be back at it…" she warned her sensei.

"Yes, yes! I won't tell." He smiled.

…

**5 ****hours ****later**

It was dawn when Tsunade let the air she had been holding inside; she wiped the sweat on her forehead as Ino did the same her eyes traveled to Sakura who was taking off her gloves and throwing them in the bin.

Her back was to them as she took off her coat and ran her fingers through her short pink locks, shorter than ever before with the ends flaring out. Looking at his face out of the corner of her eyes.

He was breathing normally now and the sweat had ceased, the smell still remained they needed to clean his wound daily if they wanted him to survive, but most of the poison was out, he was almost in a coma, but that was because of starvation.

She made sure his oxygen mask was working and then checked the vitamins that were being worked inside his body. He was steady… for now.

"The wound must be cleaned at night and keep the vitamins and the oxygen on. Until he wakes up we don't know how far the damage of the poison actually went on. Someone needs to interview his companion about it." She said making it clear that she wasn't taking care of him.

"Sakura…" Ino mumbled nervously.

"You will be cleaning the wound, you will be changing his vitamins and his oxygen and you will be asking Jugo about his condition." Tsunade stated and Ino felt totally horrified by the look of both women glaring at each other.

"I am busy. I have things to do. Definitely more important things than tending a traitor's wounds." She said harshly.

"You will be the one tending his wounds. Whether you want it or not he's the father of your kids." Ino shivered and lowered her eyes.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Tsunade-sama… with all due respect when a shinobi arrive to the hospital we don't call his family to take care of his wounds… any other medic can take care of him." She said bitterly and the tone made Tsunade cringe.

"You can't disobey!" she yelled she forgot that she wasn't the Hokage…

Sakura lowered her eyes, she knew Tsunade was her superior and countless of times she had agreed to obey because she admired her teacher, but no longer was Tsunade the one to give her orders… If she decided to ignore her request she wouldn't be doing anything wrong, only hurting her master's ego… just for once she couldn't help but do it.

"I cannot obey that request." She said.

"It's not a request!" Tsunade growled. "It's an or-!"

"An order? That's the thing Tsunade-_sama_; you don't give me orders anymore."

Ino gasped and in that little span of time Sakura was sent flying out of the room and colliding on the wall in front.

If Naruto's clone and the rest of people waiting outside weren't a meter to the right, Sakura's body would've crashed on her twins and sensei.

The door snapped out of its hinges and flew along with Sakura, but as soon as her body hit the floor she was on her feet again a thin line of blood trailing down her chin… Ino ran to her friend, but Sakura shook her head no.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsunade asked loudly, she had been waiting for the replacement jutsu. But seeing her blood only made her angrier.

"What are you doing to my mother?" Fugaku yelled and Naruto held him tighter watching with wide eyes the scene in front of him.

"I was disrespectful…" Sakura said with a deep breath. "I am enduring my punishment, Tsunade-sama." She said stubbornly.

"You can always say sorry and that you will do what I told you to!" she bellowed again.

"I am sorry, but I won't do it." She said staring at her teacher.

Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Naruto aren't you the Hokage? Shouldn't you be trying to end this?" Kakashi muttered in his ear as he too watched with wide eyes.

"Are you insane? We are talking about Tsunade and Sakura-chan!" he shivered.

"Let me go!" Fugaku struggled.

"But why are they fighting?" Mikoto pleaded loudly.

Tsunade kicked her again, sending her flying to the opposite wall at the end of the hall. Ino yelled. She turned to Naruto.

"Tell Tsunade-sama that I will do it!" she yelled.

"What? What's going on?" he asked handing Fugaku to Kakashi.

"Just do it, before she kills her!" she yelled. Naruto ran to Tsunade as she walked over to Sakura again.

"Ino said she'll do it… I am saying she will be the one doing it!" he said pleadingly.

Tsunade grabbed his collar and pulled him to eye-level.

"She should be the one doing it, you are the Hokage." She said angrily and then turned to Sakura who was kneeling, more blood coming out of her mouth. "Surely if you _cannot _obey my orders anymore you should be more than capable of obeying your Hokage's ones." A smirk appeared on her lips and Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out.

"What is going on?" Naruto said watching between Tsunade and Sakura.

"Sakura is our best medic… Sasuke is our most delicate patient… it only makes sense she'd be the one taking care of his wounds." Naruto looked down and his big blue eyes collided with her sad green ones.

"Sakura-chan… you don't want to…" he trailed off.

"None of you understand!" she cried letting her tears fall, it was all too much.

There was silence for a while; just her sobs and Fugaku's ragged breathing as he tried to free himself from Kakashi. Naruto lowered his eyes, he could feel her pain, but he was aching for Sasuke too, it was hard to do it like this, but he knew Sasuke would only be alive in her hands… even if she would die a little bit every day being with him…

"Sakura…" He said and when she didn't hear the suffix she glanced up with worry. "As… as your Hokage I command you to take care of Sasuke Uchiha, until I deem it necessary." He said.

Sakura tried to find his blue eyes, but she couldn't.

"Is this clear?" he asked with hoarse voice.

"Naruto…" she whispered.

"Is this clear?" he asked loudly and finally meeting her eyes with his hard blue ones; just then Sakura realized why Naruto was the best to be Hokage.

"I understand… Hokage-sama…" she said lowering her eyes in shame and respect.

Naruto turned and stopped after a few steps…

"I am sorry."

Tsunade kneeled in front of Sakura and healed her internal wounds as she heard her cry silently.

"We are doctors, Sakura… we don't discriminate over our patients, we're here to save lives…" she put her arms over her shoulders and Sakura stopped her crying.

"I am sorry, Tsunade-sama… I am sorry I disrespected you…"

"Oh well… not for anything they said you're my younger version…" she smiled. "Now get a hold of yourself; your kids are astounded… you should've kicked my ass to make them proud…" she sighed.

"Make my kids proud of me because I disrespected my teacher and attacked her? No… they can be proud of me for many more and better reasons." She smiled up at her.

They both stood and walked over to the group…

"I am sorry you have to see that…" Sakura muttered as Fugaku walked over to Tsunade and glared.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yelled angrily.

"Fugaku! You better not talk that way to the fifth!" Sakura chastised. Fugaku lowered his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Tsunade ruffled his hair with a smirk.

"I like a kid who worries about his mother." He blushed. "But we need to work a lot today… We should look for Sasuke's file and make some tests…"

"I have his file, don't worry." Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei could you please take care of them for the day?" she asked pleadingly.

"Should I take them to your mother's?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" Sakura yelled at the time Mikoto and Fugaku grimaced. "Please only for today; I don't want to trouble Hinata and Ino still has a shift going so…" she trailed off and Kakashi sighed.

"Okay… let's go." He said turning to walk away. Mikoto actually bounced behind him happily.

"Just for the record I don't like the idea of spending the day with you, sensei…"Fugaku muttered as he followed the man…

"Ah… trust me… I don't like it either." He muttered.

"I think it is a great way of bonding after all-"

Sakura smiled as their talking faded and she was left with Tsunade and Ino.

"I'll go down and get his file; I need to rearrange my schedule if I want to be able to be here on time to tend his wound." She said and Tsunade watched her leave with lowered eyes.

"This must be hard for her…" Ino mused with heavy heart.

"It is… but she has yet to realize she has needed him all along… It's hard to forget that kind of love…" Tsunade said thinking about her own miserable love life.

…

"Don't you have tomatoes? Sakura-san puts them in my miso soup…" Fugaku said annoyed as he sat at the table at Kakashi's house.

"I don't like tomatoes… so I don't have tomatoes…" he said as plain as ever and sat handing Mikoto a bowl with the same soup. "Do you like tomatoes, Mikoto?" he asked.

"Yeah! I love tomatoes!" she said blushing and smiling happily at him. "But don't worry sensei; I know it is common for people who live alone to have only the food they like… not like families which usually have every food every member likes." She said.

"Thank you…" he said as he watched Fugaku glaring at his sister in an amazing Sasuke's way. "What about dango? Sweet things? Your mom loves sweet stuff…" he remembered.

Mikoto stared at her sensei for a while and then turned to Fugaku who was stirring his soup lazily.

"I hate sweet stuff… they make me thirsty." He mechanically said and Kakashi smirked.

"I don't like them either… If mom loves sweet things does it mean that dad hates them?" she asked and both men turned to look at her with different expressions.

While Kakashi was astounded at how easily it came for her to talk about her father Fugaku was annoyed at her question and the oldest couldn't help but wonder why.

"Ah… well…" Kakashi stammered.

"You're always doing the same thing." Fugaku scolded with a heavy glare. "No one likes _him_ anymore… if you keep bringing _him_ onto conversations people will hate you… it's enough with us looking so much like _him_, you heard what that man said about Sakura-san and _him_ the other day… why are you like this? Honestly, Mikoto, sometimes you're like an alien to me…" he sighed loudly and lowered his eyes to the bowl again.

"Wait… what happened? What man?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Mikoto was deep in thought and ignored the question made while Fugaku intensified his glare at the soup as if it was offending…

_It is offensive; there are no tomatoes in it!_

"I just wonder what he did that was so bad that no one likes _him_ anymore…" she questioned loudly. Kakashi turned to Fugaku.

"Fugaku. What happened with what man?" he asked seriously.

Fugaku glared at his sensei and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing that you haven't heard before…" he said in a lowered voice. "At first I used to get really mad… I still do, but Sakura-san doesn't like it when uncle Naruto gets scolded for me using my sharingan to scare people off… It's harmless, really. They just see it and they're already begging for me to spare their lives." He smirked and Kakashi worried when he remembered Sasuke smirking in the same fashion whenever he talked about Itachi.

"The thing is he did it again that day!" Mikoto said angrily. "I don't like it when people say things about mom either, but we get her in trouble if we meddle like that. So uncle Naruto was around and the man went screaming at him saying that Fugaku was a rogue like his father and that he tried to kill him…" she said as if it was a boring story to tell.

"I didn't try to kill him… I was actually thinking of a genjutsu, you know? Making him see his own death in a painful way or something like that?" he asked amusedly as if Kakashi would say something like; 'Oh cool! Go ahead next time!'

"So uncle Naruto came to us with this weird look on his face and simply took us away to the hospital and that's the end of the story… He never scolds us… he just…" she lowered her eyes as if she knew what she wanted to say, but saying it out loud was too frightening.

Fugaku glanced at her and then lowered his eyes as if he knew the word too… Kakashi frowned deeply and then asked.

"What does he do?"

"Nothing… he just… you know… he gives us this weird look…" she was babbling and blushing madly with unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Pitiful… He gives us a pitiful look…" Fugaku said as he took a spoonful and the silence stretched as Mikoto fidgeted madly under the table. "…everyone does it…" he mumbled so low that Kakashi thought he had imagined it.

He didn't know what to say…

It wasn't that he could defend Naruto, because they were right, he had seen their eyes too many times before; Ino, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru… even sweet Hinata had looked at them with the same "weird" look.

He had gave them that look and now that he knew they noticed he felt ashamed and Sakura probably knew it too, but she felt to insecure to argue about it. He wanted to make them feel better, but he sucked at it.

"It's not that he pities you… Naruto is the Hokage of course he needs to feel for his villagers… even if they're kids." He said and Mikoto looked up with a hopeful look that betrayed her intelligence, Fugaku wasn't that easy.

"Yeah… cool… So, Shikamaru-sensei feels for his students and because aunt Hinata is a heiress she feels for us, and because aunt Tenten owns a tool shop she feels for us… yeah it makes sense!" he said sarcastically.

Kakashi was taken aback and the crestfallen expression on Mikoto's face almost had him committing suicide.

"We are not stupid and we're far from blind…" Fugaku said as he stood and left his bowl in the sink… "We don't care…" he exited the kitchen walking on to the living room.

Mikoto smiled weakly and Kakashi didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry sensei, we're fine as long as we have mom."

**.**

**.**

**Oh well... Now you know he's alive... almost dead but not quite! I hope you enjoued the chapter... I want more reviews! lol recomend the story to a friend? lol that's be nice... Anyways see ya later, folks! :D**


	7. Key point

******Chapter six is here... I forgot to say i won't upload on Saturdays and Sundays, but i'll do it this time because it was my mistake not to tell you first... anyways... i hope you enjoy and if you do leave a review it helps me to keep my motivation... really works... :)**

**Thanks to those of you who review! I love your reviews! **

**Enjoy! Review! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Ke****y p****oint**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the night arrived Sakura was already dead tired, her eyelids barely open and her muscles sore, but she still needed to tend Sasuke's wounds. As she walked to the highest floor she wondered if Kakashi had given proper dinner to her twins.

She opened the door barely registering the fact that it had been fixed, she closed it and walked over to the bed and almost gasped when she noticed his black and unseeing eyes open.

He shouldn't be able to be awake. He was too weakened to be awake!

She knew he was blind and wasn't worried about him seeing her, but seeing him made her nervous, she bit her lower lip preparing to speak, but he beat her to it.

"You know what he did, Jugo?" his voice was a low whisper as cold as always and emotionless. Sakura widened her eyes not knowing if she should answer. "He smiled… he gave me one last smile and then poked my forehead…"

What was he talking about?

"Sasuke?" she tentatively asked. He frowned and his fingers moved, of course he wasn't strong enough to move his hand.

"Sakura…" He mumbled and she put a hand over her chest and felt tears prickling her eyes. "She was alone… you know what she did?" he asked with a weak smile. "She trusted me, Jugo… and I left her there… Shouldn't have… I shouldn't have left her there…" she let herself fall on the chair next to the bed as she heard his banter. "I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have…" he repeated and she noticed his eyes closing again.

Ino opened the door and Sakura's eyes landed on her as soon as she was inside. Ino was astounded to see her crying.

"I… Sakura, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Are you done with your shift?" she asked and walked over.

"Y-yeah, but what is go-"

"Please clean his wound I'll be back soon…" she muttered and ran out of the room.

…

Naruto sighed once more as he filled a report on Sasuke's behalf; Jugo sat in front of his desk with tired eyes.

"This is so boring…" Naruto muttered forgetting about his guest; Jugo smiled. "I don't understand… Can't we simply have a welcoming party and have fun?" as soon as he finished the door was slammed open.

The men turned to the door with wide eyes and scared expressions, but it was only Sakura, she had tears running down her eyes and was breathing raggedly.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto stood with worried eyes.

Her green eyes landed on Jugo and she took the seat next to his… taking deep breaths as she regarded the man with hurt.

"I need to know… What is he talking about?" she asked and Naruto gasped.

"Is he awake?" he asked desperately.

"No… he probably was hallucinating again… he does it a lot, he is slipping in and out of consciousness…" Jugo said not taking his eyes off the green ones that were shedding tears as if there was no tomorrow.

"What does it mean? How long is it been since he started doing it? Has he ever been coherent since then?" she asked hiding her eyes behind her hand and sobbing lightly.

"I don't know how long it's been… maybe 5 or 6 years… and yes… he's had lucid moments, but they were really tough. I think he's living a completely different life in his mind." he said and shrugged not knowing what else to say.

Naruto listened intently after all his report was not to be detailed about mere details. Sakura seemed to be deep in thought and then she sighed.

"It makes sense…" she said and the two of them awaited more explanation. "He is blind after all… he's either seeing white or black… according to Kakashi it is black, anyway of course if he's delusional he must think that while he's awake he's actually dreaming and his dreams are his reality. The poison might have affected his brain more so than his body." She said and Naruto lowered his eyes.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He was talking about someone smiling and then poking his forehead…" she said keeping the bit about her.

"His brother…" Jugo added and Naruto and Sakura snapped their head up to meet his eyes.

"When Sasuke killed him it was what happened… later on we learned his brother was almost blind and sick. If Itachi had been at his best Sasuke wouldn't have beaten him… I think it wasn't Sasuke who killed him, but his sickness." He said. "Sasuke was out of tools and chakra; too tired to go out on taijutsu. Itachi was still on his feet when he approached him…" He said not knowing if they knew why?

"His eyes… I know…" Sakura said after all she had read every Uchiha file in the village's possession.

"Yeah… Itachi only smiled and poked his forehead… according to his delusions it was a common gesture when he was young. After that he died…"

Sakura let her back rest against the back of the chair as she regarded the older man with surprise. Naruto was surprised too, of course they knew Sasuke had killed his brother, but details like these ones were impossible to get out of a corpse…

How much suffering had Sasuke endured? How much pain has cracked his soul? It didn't matter what it was. He had no soul left, he had no heart and his mind was the last sanctuary he could turn to… and he was losing it too.

Sakura knew the possibilities for him to get better were minimal… but she couldn't just tell Naruto about it… for her best friend she'd try to save him.

Only for Naruto… no one else.

Sakura felt heavy… there were so many things she needed to know about Sasuke to understand his sickness and then she needed to research more, but not in books, not files… she'd go to the Uchiha compound.

…

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said in a loud whisper as Kakashi regarded her annoyed by her behavior.

"Sakura. Is not that I don't like your brat and Mikoto, but… what is so wrong about taking them to your mother's place?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned over.

Sakura blushed and tried to convey her thoughts.

"Ah well… mom's old… that's it!" she said laughing it off.

"I am old too…" he said and she snorted.

"You're not old! Take care sensei!" she said as she ran down the aisle waving her hand over her shoulder.

Kakashi watched her run away with a heavy sigh; he'd be the twins' nanny until tomorrow morning.

"I think we are spending way too much time with you." He turned in time to see Fugaku glaring up at him with his arms crossed over his chest, Kakashi sighed.

"You know what? I have to agree with you on that…" he closed the door. "I need a drink…"

"I need one too…"

**...**

_Eyes glinting red and swirling spirals made him a deathly man a deathly weapon; men fell at his feet, bleeding and dying, exhaling their last breath and he couldn't care less about them… at least not while he fought against them._

_He enjoyed fighting, but surprisingly enough he didn't found any pleasure in killing; it wasn't a big deal of it; he did it with no remorse, but wasn't something he enjoyed… there were few things he did enjoy nowadays._

_And as he impaled another man in his katana letting the blood coating its blade he could only think about a few and unconsciously a pink haired teen appeared in his mind…_

_He slashed the next enemy with a deep scowl feeling stupid for even thinking about the annoying girl._

_She'd always be a teen in his mind and she'd always be an annoying one… but then again he couldn't help but think of her._

_It had been five years since he last saw her and he was still thinking about how she made him feel, but it wasn't in his character to show love or the littlest bit of affection, so she was doomed if she actually hoped him to stay forever there._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jugo fighting with everything he had; the curse seal barely restraining him. He was the same; if he was hoping someday he'd change and turn to say something nice he was doomed._

_There were few things Sasuke could do to show he cared for someone… like fighting Naruto with all his might only to prove him he acknowledged him as an equal… like sparing Kakashi's life because he believed in him… like saving Jugo's life in battle…_

_Like spending a meaningless night with Sakura to thank her for everything she thought of him and did… for everything she was willing to do for him._

_Just as these thoughts stroked he saw Jugo was careless and hadn't seen an approaching enemy, Sasuke knew there'd be damages because he was too far to make it on time, but he went for it nonetheless._

_With flick of his wrist and the katana he deflected the attack and sent the ninja flying away as he addressed the chidori through the blade… and then he felt it, even before it hit him… a measly kunai grazed his skin._

_He turned to the last enemy and his eyes almost softened when his eyes landed on a kunoichi with light purple hair and big blue eyes… somehow this girl reminded him a whole lot of Sakura, only physically because this woman was cowering in fear…_

_Her arm was outstretched and her big blue eyes trembled as she stared at his sharingan._

"_You're bleeding…" Jugo said with confusion; he could not believe Sasuke had just saved his life._

"_Hn…" Sasuke kept his eyes fixated upon the woman; he was thinking if he should spare her life._

"_They're already coming! I requested backup! You're doomed, Uchiha!" she yelled angrily._

_He deepened his scowl… she was dead. Not because she had called backup… but because the word 'doomed' bothered him like a teen Sakura fawning over his looks back in his genin days, because she had called him Uchiha… As far as this woman knew he was either the one killed the whole clan or the one who abandoned the village, the traitor who wanted to kill the killer. Few people knew about Itachi's death and this measly girl couldn't be one of them._

_He made his sharingan swirl and then the girl's eyes widened as she fell in a genjutsu… a few seconds later she was dead._

"_She probably was the medic ninja of the team… we should leave and avoid the backup team." Jugo suggested and Sasuke glanced one more time to her before leaving with his last companion._

_While they ran away looking for a place to set camp Sasuke felt dizzy; he knew it could be because of his deteriorating sight, he often found himself with a headache and dizzy. He let his eyes return to the natural black color and kept Jugo's pace…_

_Wait…_

_That was wrong… he was the one to set a pace… not the other way around… As if the tall man had been reading his thoughts he turned to Sasuke with a worried gaze._

"_Is everything alright?" he asked slowing down to keep with Sasuke. _

"_Hn…" he was about to say he was alright but he missed a step on a branch and fell off the trees and landed painfully on the ground._

_Jugo couldn't believe what had just happened and went to his leader only to find him breathing raggedly and sweating. Then he realized what was happening._

"_The kunai was poisoned…" he said and Sasuke nodded as he had just figured that out._

_His hand landed on his side that was bleeding and felt as if it was burning, scalding his skin and making him weak on the knees._

"_I'm glad I killed her." He muttered and Jugo helped him up._

"It obviously was poison, but… the kind is what makes me wonder…" Sakura mused out loud as she thought about it. "It was fast to take up an effect on him, but then again it hasn't killed him yet." She said.

"I thought he'd die a long time ago." Jugo said as his eyes followed her pacing around her office.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

"_I'll go and bring something to eat… are you okay by yourself?" Jugo asked and Sasuke glared his way._

"_Don't ask me that ever again." He said menacingly and Jugo nodded with a small smile._

_As he sat there at the edge of a small cot in a cottage they had found soon after killing the woman he had to think about what he had been doing to be harmed like this._

"_It's her fault…" he said as he threw the wash cloth across the room. He was angry, annoyed, bothered… Sakura had been on his mind while he fought so he had been careless._

_He cringed as he felt a flash of pain running from the wound to his chest, he doubled over in pain and gasped. That useless girl had managed to hit him with a measly kunai and here he was the almighty Sasuke Uchiha flinching in pain from a poisoned weapon._

_After that things got worse… as the first month dragged on Jugo realized they had been careless for not treating the wound properly; Sasuke's skin had a greenish color and his eyes were glazed over, he had a constant sweating and no matter how many times they cleaned his wound it never healed._

_He was coherent then, but utterly angry and his mood swings only served to ruin the cottage and the food; Jugo understood his pain and his battered ego, but sometimes he wondered if this man had ever had it this difficult before._

_The first months were horrible; as long as he could move around Sasuke would say they should leave, but his wound had him on his knees after walking only a mile, he couldn't jump and his arms were as heavy as rocks. He'd go to bed cursing and ranting on about how he hated everyone in his village. He was so angered he was taking it out on everyone he knew, though only Jugo was there to hear him out._

_It was only after 2 years that he was doomed to the bed, his legs wouldn't respond and his arms were useless, he knew he was staying blind and it bothered him to no end; he wouldn't tell Jugo, but sometimes he figured he already knew._

_It was after 3 years that he realized he couldn't see anything but black, at first he was so scared he preferred to think he was sleeping; Jugo was great company and more than one time he realized he was talking too much about things that didn't concern him._

_He told him about his brother, about his team, about his village, about his friends, his teacher and Sakura though never referring to her as someone he loved… he couldn't love after all… he referred to her as an annoying teenager…_

"_She's twenty six, Sasuke, she's not a teenager…" he'd said with a lowered and warm laugh._

"_It is how I remember her."_

_And then one day he was ranting on about useless and meaningless things, while Jugo tried to keep up with his pace he realized Sasuke wasn't in his right state of mind. He tried calling him and making him sit and eat, but nothing helped… He lasted almost 4 years muttering incoherently and delusional before Kakashi found him._

_Sasuke was a fighter… any other man would've been dead long before, but not Sasuke… he was the last Uchiha after all…_

Or so they thought.

**.**

**.**

**I like this chapter quite a lot... i hope you like it too! :) review, please and i'll try to upload on Monday! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Fading places

******I have a good reason for my late update, but none of you really care so... here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Fadin****g ****places**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was almost nine in the night when she got to the yellow label surrounding every single entryway to the forgotten Uchiha compound; she felt cold all of a sudden and childishly wondered if there were ghosts inside.

She got in easily and felt even colder; she stopped to pull the coat over her shoulders and then resumed her walking around the big district; old shops and houses, withered gardens and tall trees moving with the wind, the lights flickering on an off giving an eerie feeling of loneliness. She glanced down at the address she had copied from Sasuke's old file and did her best to find the right house among the many other ones looking alike.

All in all she thought the place must have been really nice before, the Uchiha's crest painted on the walls surrounding the district made it look like a… home inside home. She didn't belong there, but Sasuke did and it made her wonder if he missed this place.

She found the house and regarded it with nervousness. Sasuke lived there once and now it was plagued by haunting memories, but there were so many good ones too she hoped she'd find something so she could reach inside his rotting mind before it was too late.

She had done an exhaustive research about poisons and according to Jugo's story and the symptoms Sasuke had and she realized the poison affected mostly the brain, but put the body into a weakened state. It was like he was in a coma. There were few things she could do to prevent him from dying.

She could work on his wound and body to take out the poison and give him some vitamins and food to get him strong again, but it was useless if his mind refused to work along… she couldn't heal the brain damage that had been casted upon his head. She was as blind here as he was.

She walked over to the door feeling a chill run down her spine and slid the door open with utmost care, not wanting to cause some sort of damage. She could see the dark place barely illuminated by the moonlight coming from a window at the far end.

She saw a switch and went to it hoping the electric system was working… when the light above her snapped on to life she smiled and sighed in relief.

Every single surface was covered in dust and even if it was rude she kept her sandals on as she walked around the entry hall… it was so spacious and… it was beautiful, of course not in the current state, but it probably had been a great house.

She walked to the far end and let the moonlight wash over her as she regarded the living room. Why had the left this place untouched?

They should've cleaned it and demolished every house… there was a dirty cup on the coffee table and she felt so scared her knees were trembling. What scared her most was the fact that she remembered Sasuke used to come here often when they were genin. It wasn't healthy, now she understood many more things about him.

She walked around avoiding the coffee table and glanced to her right an entryway leading to the kitchen and with a quick scan the only thing that was creepy was a dirty plate and a glass in the sink…

She could almost see Mikoto-san; Sasuke's mother getting up from the couch as her husband; Fugaku-san drank some tea; she'd walk in the kitchen ready to wash the dishes from dinner.

She shivered and resumed her walking another door she realized took her to the back of the house were the huge backyard was probably the most beautiful image when not withered… with a heavy sigh she decided to avoid the open and walked back to the other end were a long hall, she thought, probably led her to the bedrooms.

She found a switch, but this one wasn't working; she bit her lower lip and walked ahead; there were 4 doors on her right and 4 on her left, the closest one was on her left and she slid it open; it was a small bathroom, so no point on going in there.

The next one on her right; it was a study with lots of bookshelves and a desk, some papers spread on the surface and a quill perched in a dried pot of ink, big windows casting shadows on everything.

"Probably Fugaku-san's study…" she muttered. She had read a lot about the Uchiha family and knew enough about them and Sasuke's family to know he used to be a police officer of sorts.

The next door on her left was a tool closet it was the size of her bedroom back in her parents' house and was filled with swords and different weapons she hadn't seen ever before…

"Let's avoid this one too…" she said sliding the door shut.

With a heavy sigh she opened the next one on her right and was glad to see a small living room with big doors on the other side that led to the backyard again.

She opened the door of the next room on her left and was surprised by a bedroom, it was tidy and in perfect state; she took a step inside and glanced around; nothing out of the normal, a big bed with black sheets with patters of the Uchiha's crest. A simple closet, a small desk and some papers on it, as she got closer she realized there were orders of a mission from the Uchiha's family, so this probably had been Itachi's room. There wasn't much in it, but as she turned her eyes landed on a portrait on the floor and some glass shreds around it.

It was the only thing out of the normal…

She squatted in front of it and raised it and dusted it against her coat, soon she was greeted by two smiling faces. She was astounded when she realized the smiling child was Sasuke and the much older boy was Itachi with a more concealed smile.

Sasuke's smile was like… it was so big she reminded by that one of Naruto's… She could see his teeth so bright and white! His big black eyes glinting with happiness as Itachi's stared at his little brother with amusement, Sasuke had a drawing in his hands; a cat.

She frowned when a tear hit the broken glass; why was she crying…?

She stood taking the picture with her; after all there was no one here to cherish these kinds of treasures. She exited the room and went to the next one on her right.

A big bathroom… was even bigger than the tool closet!

The last one on her left was another bedroom and just with a look she knew this used to be Sasuke's room; a simple bed and an empty closet; after his family was murdered Sasuke was put to live in a small apartment like that one of Naruto's. She realized that even if this hadn't been his room during his genin days there were two portraits on the nightstand next to his bed.

As she dusted them off she saw the old one of team seven and one of his family; she had seen it in his file long ago; she took both of them with her and exited the room going for the last door knowing full well it was his parents' bedroom.

She stopped in front of the door as if readying herself; she knew Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san had been killed in the family dojo, not their bedroom, but it was weird to go in like this.

Slowly she slid the door open and was greeted with darkness, but she could make out the bed's edge and some furniture, she went to the window and pushed the curtains, the light filtered through and she scanned the bedroom; there wasn't a desk, only a bed, a big closet and a little couch, there was a dusty blanket on it and an old little book.

She lifted the book and read the title…

"Satoru the ninja cat and his 9 lives…" She smiled and guessed this used to be Sasuke's favorite book for his mother to read.

She tucked the book with the photos and wandered to one of the nightstands and opened a cabinet. She took out what seemed like an album. She roamed the pages and smiled; it was a family album filled with nice memories about his life before the massacre.

She placed it under her armpit and stood, there wasn't much to take from this place anyway, she went out of the bedroom and sighed loudly; she was done there.

…

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked as he entered their bedroom, Ino was sitting on the bed with a worried expression.

"I am fine… just a bit worried…" she said avoiding his gaze.

"Because of Sasuke?" he asked and when she turned sharply to him he let out a loud sigh. "Naruto already told me… that's why you were late today." He said relaxed as he walked around the bed to lie on his side. "Should I be feeling worried about thinking so much about him?" he asked, though Ino heard the humorous tone in his voice she knew Shikamaru never asked these kinds of questions.

"Not at all… have you seen him?" she asked.

"No… but judging from Naruto's face he must seem bad…" he said as he took off his shirt and pants.

"He does… he's like a corpse, Shikamaru…" she said and lowered her gaze worriedly.

Shikamaru regarded her for a moment as he moved the blankets to get inside, he sighed once more.

"You're so troublesome…" she snapped her eyes up to him. She watched him lie down and face the opposite wall giving her his back. "I might be feeling a bit jealous…" she heard him mutter.

She giggled and turned off the lights as she got into bed and hugged him around the waist laying a kiss on his shoulder blades.

"Ah… I feel better now." She heard him again, but it was so emotionless she had to smile as she pressed against his warm body hearing him sigh once more. "Good night, Ino…"

…

"Oi… Hinata?" Naruto muttered in a low raspy voice as he turned to his wife.

Hinata stirred and turned to look at him over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Hmm… I was thinking about Sasuke and Sakura-chan…" he said and Hinata turned completely to him rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"What about them?" she asked softly.

Naruto sat on bed and then frowned deeply making Hinata worried, Naruto was really concerned about Sakura, he worried so much about her that he was almost a father to her kids; she could remember a few times in the past when Fugaku had called him dad and Sakura was really ashamed and apologized many times with her.

Hinata knew there was a place in Naruto's heart for Sakura and too many times before she had felt insecure about her own place, but then again Naruto's heart was the biggest one in the world.

Naruto wasn't the brightest man she knew, but he was the most kind and the best of them all; he had the ability to change people and that was what made him unique. Of course he was a bit clumsy about his relationship with people. He was innocent and people took advantage of that.

"Well… when Sasuke gets better…" he trailed off and Hinata nodded. "…what will happen to them? What will happen with the twins?" he asked.

"Naruto… Sakura and Sasuke have a difficult situation ahead of them… but we cannot meddle. I know you want the best for both of them. Even if Sasuke's hope is with her you already know what she thinks of him…" she said in her soft voice.

"Yeah, but she needs to do it for the twins, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Naruto… Sasuke is not a father for them; he hadn't been there for her, for them…" she added.

"Yeah, but that was because he didn't know he had kids!" he said with a snort.

"Whatever the reason was, Naruto. He knew he could come home anytime, but he choose another path over this… over Sakura." She was fidgeting now, because few times she found herself "arguing" with Naruto. "I don't think he loved her." She said shyly and Naruto frowned.

"Then why would he do what he did?" he asked angrily, though not at his wife, but he was frustrated because he couldn't comprehend.

Hinata didn't know how to proceed, this was a complicated issue and she couldn't just say that Sasuke was a heartless man.

"Naruto…" she muttered.

"Sasuke is not a bad person… he just took all the wrong decisions. He wouldn't hurt her…" he said.

"Naruto… do you think Sasuke knows what love is?" she asked trying a different approach.

"He had a family! He knows what love is!" he said angrily. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Let me ask again… do you think he remembers what love is?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but he fell silent… Sasuke knew what love was once long ago, but when his clan was murdered, he changed everything he loved for everything he hated.

Hinata put her hand on his and held it tight.

"You never met your parents, Naruto. You're right, he took all the wrong decisions, because your lives were similar and he did everything wrong, but he knew his parents, he had a brother and whole and big family living around him happily… then one day everything was gone." She explained. "It's hard to miss something you never had… but… he had it all…"

Naruto felt his chest constricting in pain; she wasn't saying something he didn't know about, but… it was the first time he saw it that way.

"Sasuke…" he muttered feeling for his friend.

"You need to wait… we all need to wait and see what will happen…" she kissed his cheek softly… "You need to trust in Sakura…"

…

"So…" Kakashi dragged on as he watched the boy in front of him drinking his juice…

"Hn…" Kakashi repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the monosyllabic son of the monosyllabic jerk.

"What's with your mother and your grandmother…?" he asked curiously.

"You were her sensei… shouldn't you know about your student's family?" he asked with narrowed green eyes.

"Ah… well… is not a requisite…" he tried, though the monosyllabic kid was right.

"So it is not a requisite for me to tell you…" he said as he shrugged. Kakashi sighed.

"You don't like her?" he asked ignoring his smart-ass comment.

Fugaku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We don't like her. _We_ as in Sakura-san, Mikoto and me…" he sipped at his drink.

"Why? Is she mean? Is she a bad nanny? She missed your birthday or something?" he mocked.

"You always forget our birthday and I don't hate you…much…" he added with a smirk.

"So? Is she a bad nanny?" he asked with a smirk under his mask.

"Hmm… we've never had her as a nanny…" he said and then grimaced. "She doesn't like us… at first I thought it was because of _him_, right? Since no one likes us anyway because of _him_… but…" he was dubious. "She doesn't like Sakura-san either… and it's not because of _him_…" Kakashi was even more curious now.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Ah well… I overheard a conversation you know…? You can't tell Sakura-san… she'd kill me…" he said.

"What did you hear?" Kakashi asked.

"Something about how grandpa died because of her… but it seemed that grandpa didn't like Sakura-san when he was alive either, and because he didn't like her grandma didn't like her either… I don't know the details, but it makes me wonder…" he shrugged.

"About what?" he asked again.

"Well… it must be sad if your parents don't like you, right?" he stared this sensei and Kakashi had to agree with him.

"Yes… it must be sad…"

What had happened with Sakura's parents?

He would've never guessed in a thousand years her parents hated her; Sakura never said anything bad about them, but she never said anything good either. He was majoring as the worst sensei ever every single second that passed.

He needed to figure out what had happened for her parents to dislike her so much even before she got pregnant with Sasuke's children…

**.**

**.**

**Review if you enjoyed.**


	9. Arguments and stories

******Here's the chapter for today and i really don't think i can update tomorrow... sorry... I'll be sure to post on thursday...**

**Review it, please...**

**.**

**.**

**Ar****g****uments ****and ****stories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been 4 days since Sasuke had arrived to Konoha and there were no signs of life from him, but Sakura wasn't worried at least not medically, after all she knew it was almost impossible to bring him back out of his dreams.

"Mom…" she looked up from the book she was reading in bed and saw Mikoto on her door.

"What is it? You should be sleeping Mi-chan, you have training tomorrow." Sakura said closing the book and placing it on her nightstand.

"I know, but sometimes a girl needs to do stuff to get her questions answered…" she said and Sakura sighed.

"Of course… climb in." The girl walked over, her pink pajama and her loose hair bouncing with her steps. "What is it?" Sakura asked as she let her daughter sit next to her.

"So… I know that man is Sasuke… I know he is… well I know he's _dad_…" she said a bit nervous and fidgeting.

Sakura grimaced and shifted her position; she knew Mikoto knew Sasuke was her father because Kakashi had told her before, but she was hoping for the girl to forget it or… overlook it.

"So… I guess that what I want to know is if he's going to live with us from now on?" she asked. The question actually fell heavily on Sakura's shoulder. "Do I get to call him dad? Is he going to be your husband?"

"Wait, Mikoto… Sasuke is your father and I'm glad you can understand it so… good… but… I don't think it to be wise for him to live with us, I guess you get to call him dad if he wants you to and no, he's not going to be my _husband_…" she answered.

"So… where's he going to live when he gets discharged?" she asked haughtily crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mikoto… Sasuke is really sick; the probabilities for him to recover are really small… I don't think he will get better. I think he's going to die, do you understand? He's a shinobi, this is common to happen to ninja…" she said and Mikoto frowned even deeper.

"But you're the best medic ninja, you can save him, I know." She said stubbornly.

"It might be rude for me to say it, Mikoto, but I am glad he never met you before… If he dies now you won't miss him as much as you would have if he had been here all along…" Sakura voiced her thoughts.

"That's selfish!" Mikoto yelled. "I wasn't the one to take _this_ from him!" she yelled making gestures with her hands. "You'll feel even guiltier! He's going to die because you didn't try! He's going to die not knowing he had a daughter and a son and it's going to be your entire fault!" Sakura gaped at her daughter.

The girl was standing a few feet away from the bed now, yelling and crying, her tiny fists tight at each side of her hips.

"What's going on?" Sakura turned to Fugaku that had just appeared; his hair loose and rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"None of your business since you don't want dad to come home!" Mikoto screamed.

"Lower your voice Mikoto!" Sakura chastised as she stood.

"Not this again!" Fugaku rolled his green eyes.

"Dad's here and you don't even care! He's going to die and you don't want to meet him even once!" she said and Sakura widened her eyes as she watched her daughter's eyes bleed to red.

"Mikoto!"

"What are you talking about?" Fugaku yelled confusedly.

"The man we brought home is our dad! But even if you know you don't want to meet him do you?"

"Stop this now!" Sakura tried again.

"That's him, then?" Fugaku smirked and Sakura was panicking now that both of them were glaring red at each other. "Then maybe I should pay him a last visit, right? For making Sakura-san's life so miserable? For leaving us? For choosing another path? One that didn't involve us!" he yelled making Mikoto flinch.

Sakura fell to her knees; never had she imagined Fugaku knew so much and how he'd defend her over everyone even his own sister.

"He didn't know about us, Fugaku…" Mikoto said in a lowered voice.

"So, what? Is that your excuse to defend him, Mikoto?" he snorted. "Think again! Even if he didn't know about us he knew he had Sakura-san, but what did he do?" he asked and Mikoto lowered her eyes.

"Hey! Stop now! What's wrong with you two?" Sakura yelled standing with wobbly legs and walking to stand between them.

Fugaku glared at her with his sharingan and Sakura gasped before recovering and glare at her son.

"Don't you glare at me with those eyes, Fugaku, and you too… get your eyes back to normal now." She said seriously and both teens obeyed. "Now sit there and listen to me well." She ordered and both did as told.

Sakura looked down at the two identical faces looking totally angry at her interruption; she sighed loudly.

"Sasuke Uchiha is your father, you already know that." She started and Fugaku snorted. "He is the man you saved from the woods." She said again and the boy rolled his eyes. "He did a lot of bad things because he took the wrong choices, people fear him because he was utterly strong; they fear him because Naruto could never bring him back and he is their hokage. You are feared because people think you're like him." She explained.

"What did he do, mom? Why people hate him so much?" Mikoto asked with sad eyes.

Sakura stared at the green, pleading eyes of Mikoto and then at the curious ones of Fugaku; maybe it was time for them to know what his father was like.

"He… It's a long story…" she said and both of them did the same and crawled into bed motioning for her to do the same and lie between them. She smiled and got comfortable there. "Long ago the Uchiha clan was one of the biggest and strongest clans in the Village, Sasuke's father; Fugaku-san was their leader." Fugaku's eyes widened a bit at that. "He married Sasuke's mother; Mikoto-san and then they had their first child; Itachi Uchiha…" she said.

"Uncle Itachi…" Mikoto tried the name.

"You need to stop doing that, really…" Fugaku grimaced.

"Anyway…" Sakura continued. "Itachi was a prodigy, he was the best shinobi of his age, and then came Sasuke. Itachi was to be the one succeeding his father because he was the oldest son Fugaku-san cherished him more than Sasuke." She figured she could avoid telling about the old custom of taking each other's eyes… "Sasuke grew admiring his brother and trying to be better for his father to notice him. Sasuke was one of the best shinobi in our generation; everyone had great expectations about him."

"But what happened?" Mikoto prompted her.

"Well… Itachi was promoted to ANBU and he was well respected and feared among his clan members. One day he killed his best friend ad when everyone started to think it had been him he killed the whole clan." Fugaku's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Why?" Mikoto asked bewildered.

"Well… I don't know the details, but according to their files he did it to prove his strength…" she said with a somber look. "He didn't kill Sasuke… I don't know why…" She had few ideas that were probably right, but her kids didn't have to know them. "So of course Sasuke grew hating him and he vowed to get revenge… he wanted to kill him for what he did." She explained.

"Did he?" Fugaku asked suddenly very interested in his dad.

"Well… Sasuke wanted to become stronger only to kill his brother and that was his first mistake. He went to train with a traitor and he got lost in the way, Naruto and I tried to save him, but… he didn't want to be saved…" she explained again. "He joined forces with the wrong people, but he managed to kill his brother. People fear him because he fought against Naruto, because he refused to come back, because he betrayed the village…"

There was silence while both teens digested the information and tried to make out their conclusions. Sakura was thinking about it too, but there were so many things that were missing in the Uchiha's story that she could only guess some of them.

"Mother…" it was Fugaku. "Did you ever fight him?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes darkened when she remembered the way he left her the time when he abandoned the village and then remembered how he tried to kill her; the way he had been so close to slit her throat open with her own kunai.

She was scared of him from then on, but she also felt a renewed love and hope that maybe he only needed to feel what was taken from him so long ago.

"I was never a match for him…" she bitterly admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've seen you pummeling uncle Naruto and he is the hokage…" Fugaku said annoyed. Sakura grinned.

"Naruto lets me do it… I wouldn't stand a chance against him if we went at it for real…" she said and Fugaku snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is he really that strong?" he asked after a while as his expression softened.

Sakura felt Mikoto hug her around the waist and she cuddled Fugaku to her side and rubbed her daughter's back soothingly.

"He's sick. He's weak… he's dying Fugaku… your dad can't remember what love was, he doesn't remember how to love and it's not his fault. He used to be as strong as Naruto… maybe even a bit more sometimes…" she smiled.

"I don't care… he left you… I cannot like someone who can't cherish you. The villagers are stupid, I hate them so much…" he said and Sakura kissed his temple lovingly. "How come they like you so much when they're bleeding and in pain, but have the nerve of calling you names when you are walking down the street?" she knew he was right, but she wouldn't feed his hatred.

"It's my job to help them when they're bleeding and in pain. It doesn't mean they have to love me just because I am doing what I am supposed to do…" she said wisely.

"They wouldn't say anything if that man wasn't our father…" he muttered angrily.

"Oh but I am so glad he is your father… if he weren't I wouldn't have lovely Mi-chan and lovely Fu-chan…" she said as she cuddled them both to her sides.

Mikoto giggled, but Fugaku was deep in thought while he let his mother hug him…

His father was here, dying and he could only think about accelerating the process…

He wanted to take revenge for everything he had done to his mother.

**...**

"As Satoru held onto Mina's paw he realized there was no way he could save her. He remembered how much he loved his companion and he just couldn't let her fall off the cliff…

Satoru glanced down and suddenly realization dawned on him; he'd give one of his nine lives to save her, only because he knew she'd be happy to hear what he had to say if she survived.

So Satoru closed his eyes and did his special technique; the wish granter jutsu and it was as if a soul came out of his body and helped him pull Mina up.

When the brown kitten climbed up she was so scared she could barely breathe; her big yellow eyes landed on her companion and Satoru smirked at her.

'You're safe Mina-chan!' he said happily.

Mina knew what he had just done and so she cried, but Satoru told her she didn't have to because he was glad he could save her from her fall; he liked her too much to let her go.

Mina was so touched by his words she could only hug him and thank him for saving her life…

And that was the tale of how Satoru; the ninja cat, lost his first live but saved his first love…"

Sakura closed the small book and stared at the black cat on the cover, he had a headband with fake symbol on it; he was grinning and swirling around him were soul-like figures of his lives.

"So… I think Satoru is a weird name for a cat and I think this book is sexist… The great shinobi saves the poor kunoichi?" she talked aloud as she snorted at the irony. "You probably dreamed to be this Satoru jerk, right?" she asked and regarded his emotionless face, his closed eyes and his much healthy color.

This was her best try at making him better… there was a huge damage on his brain and he needed to realize there was a reality out here.

"I… I cannot picture you lying on your mother's lap as she read this book… So you need to get better so you can tell me about it…" she sighed and stood from her chair. "Time to clean your wound…" she said.

They couldn't clean the rest of his body because it was a risk and she wanted to cut his hair when he'd wake up so he could feel the change.

She moved the covers off his torso and proceeded to clean his ribs; when she pressed the washcloth he winced and she almost flinched. She looked up at his face and saw his deep scowl; he was in pain, and if he could feel it, it meant he was slowly coming back. Ever so sadistic she pressed the washcloth again and watched in awe his scowl deepening.

"Come on, Sasuke…" she muttered pressing harder. He was breathing raggedly now.

"No…" he muttered lightly and she smiled.

"Yeah, come on…" she encouraged.

"Stop… it…" she looked down and saw the blood coming out, along with poison and some other fluids.

She stopped and took away the cloth, watching his face relax and his breathing coming more softly.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

His fingers moved and behind his lids she could see his eyes moving around frantically…

He was trying to wake up…

…

"What about them?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi regarded him with a disappointed expression; he had just asked Naruto if he knew anything about Sakura's family, but the young Hokage seemed to be interested to know what he did…

"That's why, Naruto… I don't know a thing about them. Do you know them at least?" he asked.

"Hmm… I met her mother like fourteen years ago after Akatsuki's attack, but it was because she was hospitalized with a broken leg or something…" he shrugged.

"And? Did you talk to her?" Kakashi asked.

"I did, but only when Ino was treating her wounds; she was really grateful for what I had done then… though she didn't mention Sakura-chan at all… why are you asking?" Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at his former sensei.

"Just because I feel like it…" he answered with a plain tone. "What did she seem like?"

"I don't know… like any other villager… nothing out of the normal, she probably wasn't a ninja… She had red hair and brown eyes; she kind of reminded me of Sakura-chan… not like a whole lot, but… a little…" he said.

"You've never met her dad?" he asked again.

"No… the man wasn't with his wife at the moment…" he added.

"Hmm… oh well… I guess my best chance it's Tsunade-sama then…" he muttered as he stood and walked out leaving a very confused Naruto to wonder about her companion's family.

Sakura's parents… what about them?

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?**


	10. Filling empty spaces

******I know i said i wouldn't update today, but i read a review that made me change my mind... I tend to escape reality when i write or draw and now is the perfect time to do it... so i sat and wrote and i felt a whole lot better... so i thank Godric girl for her review... here's chapter 10... i hope you enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**Fillin****g ****empt****y ****s****p****aces**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi had just finished his training with his team and now was heading for the nearest bar where he knew he'd find Tsunade drinking her own weight in sake; since she retired she spent her day drinking and gambling… just like before just… now she didn't have responsibilities.

As he entered the place he saw her yelling at some waiter to bring more sake to her table; only Shizune was there. He walked over and sat nonchalantly.

"Kakashi-san!" Shizune greeted with a small smile.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked with a grimace.

"I'll buy you another bottle if you can answer some questions…" he stated and Shizune grimaced as Tsunade's eyes glinted with glee.

"Ask then…" she ordered enthusiastically.

"Right… I know this probably doesn't make sense to you, but I want to know if I can get Sakura's file… for a while?" he asked and Tsunade frowned.

"Why would you want her file? You had access to it since she was twelve, but now that she's no longer your student it's kind of hard to get it…" she explained sobering up just a bit.

"I know, but I really want to know about some things that can help me with the twins… Isn't there a way to get my hands on it?"

"No, but I've memorized it… you can ask me." She said narrowing her brown eyes.

Kakashi stared blankly at her though inside he was actually fearing her reaction to his questioning.

"Sakura's mother and her father…" Tsunade widened her eyes just a bit and then smirked.

"I was actually waiting for this day…" she said crossing her arms over her big chest.

He arched an eyebrow and Tsunade grinned even wider.

"The day her father died you were there, but I bet you didn't know it was her father." She narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm… how did he die?" he asked ignoring her amusement.

"You must be the worst sensei ever…" she laughed making him feel bitter.

"I am… Please answer my question…" he prompted her.

"Her father died the day Akatsuki attacked our village… he was leading a team against one of the many bodies Pein possessed." She kept her smirk in place. "You knew him, Kakashi… When he died you couldn't believe someone like him was dead… not because you liked him, but because he was tough."

Kakashi stared at her trying to read the answer in her eyes, but he couldn't.

"Ogura Haru…" The name rang a bell in his head and he widened his eyes. "Sakura doesn't share his last name because he denied it to her…"

"How? Why?" Ogura was one of the team leaders and he specialized on long term missions; missions no one else wanted because of the long periods of time away from home.

"He always prayed for a boy, someone he could teach his techniques and train, but when Aki gave birth to a girl he was so disappointed he denied her as his daughter; so Aki gave Sakura her last name." Tsunade explained. "But there were complications and Aki lost the ability of bear any more kids… she was left sterile."

"But she gave her last name; she didn't hate her own daughter…" Kakashi tried to reason.

"Of course she didn't hate her own daughter… at least not until Sakura turned 5 and started the academy." Tsunade sighed loudly. "The very same day Sakura was born, Haru requested the longest mission in our list… and he left. After 5 years he came back to meet his daughter." Tsunade smiled bitterly. "In all honesty I thought he'd change his mind when he saw her, Sakura had his eyes… she was such a cute kid."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"He requested another mission…" Tsunade resumed. "Sakura was so infatuated with her dad that she decided she'd become a kunoichi, with Ino going to the academy too it was only natural… his father left and he made it clear he hated his daughter but most of all; he hated Aki for giving birth to a girl… so Aki started to hate Sakura."

Kakashi lowered his eyes finally comprehending.

"Sakura begun her training and was put in team seven and her father was back once again; being older and more mature she confronted him thinking he'd see the change in her, but he only mocked her…" she said.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked; she smirked.

"Sakura is like a daughter for me… and I am like a mother for her… She told me." Kakashi felt utterly bad, if he were a better sensei, Sakura would've come to him instead of bottling up inside. "She tried harder even after her father left once more and then you trained Sasuke and then he left to become stronger, then Naruto left and then you trained him… How do you think she felt?" Tsunade asked.

He sighed loudly and lowered his eyes once more.

"Not only was Sasuke trained by you but he left to train and become stronger; he already was strong. Naruto does the same and even while he was out and you didn't have someone to train you preferred not to involve. Her father didn't have hope for her and in all honestly never cared." She said so roughly he felt his throat tightening. "Instead of helping her to become stronger you ditched her. When she came to me she actually said she'd become stronger so you'd see her as a potential student! Of course I told her you wouldn't have anything to do with her when her training with me was done…" she snorted.

Shizune was grimacing at her tone.

"When she finished my training and Naruto was back and you fought against both of them; she was so happy she could barely talk to me about it and then what happened?" she asked venomously. "You started to train Naruto… That, Kakashi was a low blow…" she narrowed her eyes. "But Sakura is smarter than all of you put together… she never spoke because she knew Naruto was the only hope, then again few times you recognized her efforts." Tsunade lowered her eyes and tightened her hand around her cup. "She admires you so much; she likes you so much… she never saw your flaws as a sensei…"

"I already apologized…" he defended lightly.

"Good!" she downed a cup and Kakashi sighed.

"And her mother? What's with her? Fugaku and Mikoto don't like her at all…" he asked glad to ditch the subject.

"Ah… sweet Aki. Of course they don't like her! They have me after all!" she grinned. "Aki was injured during the attack, so Sakura was waiting for her to get better to tell her about Haru's death and when she did it Aki blamed her for it… Aki has so much hatred for her own daughter I don't think they'll ever get on good terms again… Mostly now that Sakura gave birth to the Uchiha's traitors and out of marriage…" She drank again.

"I see…" he said as he thought of Fugaku.

"Sakura doesn't like to talk about her problems… she distracts people with measly things about her life, things that sometimes annoys us, so we tend to think she's immature and dumb… once you get to know her well you'll realize that when she says something stupid it's only to misguide us. The real issue lies beneath the surface."

He stared at the older woman who was totally serious and glancing back, there was a hidden sadness in them and suddenly he realized she really loved Sakura as a daughter.

"I have something to do." He said and stood quickly leaving the two women there to think.

"He seems worried…" Shizune quipped.

"Oh yeah… he should be worried, I am going to kick his ass…" Tsunade said gritting her teeth.

"Why?" Shizune was confused.

"He forgot my sake!"

…

"Thank you, Satoru, you've saved me! I don't know what I can do to repay it to you!" Natsu said as he bowed in deep respect to the amazing cat that was Satoru."

Kakashi stood out of the door that led to Sasuke's bedroom and waited patiently for her to finish her reading; Ino had just told him about her new tactic to reach his mind. As he stared at her reading he could see Sasuke's relaxed expression as if her voice was soothing at some point.

"And that's the story of how Satoru lost his fourth life but saved his faithful companion and friend…" Sakura closed the book and stared at his face with indifference. "Hmm… Nothing has changed, the more I read the dumber the story gets… Satoru is nothing but the hero prototype and he earns all the glory; what about Mina? I bet she'd be awesome if you give her a chance!" Kakashi frowned.

One thing was her reading the book, but was she actually giving her point of view of a children's story to a deaf man? He wanted to laugh.

"But of course you probably thought she was useless…" she snorted as she stood and then stopped again and leaned over to the bed. "You probably thought she was _annoying_…" she said venomously.

Kakashi cleared his throat and watched in amusement as she jumped to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled. "You're not supposed to be here!" she yelled once more.

Out of the corner of his eyes Kakashi noticed Sasuke's deep frown as if the noise was bothering him.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted…

"Bad, of course… I'll be really surprised if he survives the night!" she yelled on purpose and Kakashi widened his eyes when Sasuke's frown turned into a deep scowl as if really annoyed.

"What's this treatment called?" he asked amusedly.

"Payback time or something like that?" she muttered walking to the door and closing it behind her. "What can I do for you, sensei?" she said as they walked down the corridor aiming for her office.

"Ah… I wanted to talk to you for a bit…" he said and she arched her eyebrows confusedly. "How are you doing these days?" he asked and watched her face change.

Maybe it was because of what Tsunade had told him earlier, but it was as if he could see the lie glinting in her eyes now.

"Perfectly fine…" she said and smiled.

He was astounded at how real the smile seemed, but he knew different. As they entered her office he made sure he locked the door behind him.

"Sakura… Fugaku is worried about you… but I bet you already know." He said and she sighed.

"Yeah, I know sensei, but… well… It's okay…" she was having a hard time hiding behind her mask.

"Sakura you know you can talk to me. It's probably kind of late for it, but you can trust me… like you trust Tsunade…" he said awkwardly.

Sakura widened her eyes; an image of her father came to mind and she shivered…

"I know I am not your father, but-"

"I don't want you to act like my father… you're my sensei and like a father, but it's just an idea I have of what a father should be like… I want to believe a father is like a sensei…" she said her voice hoarse.

"I didn't know your father was Ogura-taicho…" he said bluntly and watched her mask fell to pieces.

"I… why… How do you know?" she asked with face full of fear.

"I should've known earlier, but only now I got the wits to ask about it… I was worried because Fugaku said your mother didn't like you at all…" he said saddened by his own statement.

There was silence until Sakura found courage to speak, and now everything was different… Kakashi was even closer to her now and there was a thin line between sensei and father. She didn't want to compare her sensei to her father, because Kakashi was a thousand times better.

"I should pay more attention to them… I know, but… I prefer Fugaku and Mikoto alone at home rather than both of them receiving glares from my mother." She said seriously.

"I've always admired that from you… I don't understand how it happened… and I feel it was another thing I missed of you…" he smiled warmly. "One day you were kicking and punching and the next thing I knew was you were a mother… and still kicking and punching." He said and Sakura felt her chest swell.

"Sensei…"

"Tsunade is right… you're smarter than all of us put together. You're strong Sakura; don't let a few words get you down… I will always be your comrade, your friend, your sensei… and like a father…" he smiled behind the mask.

She couldn't say anything. Her tears fell free from her eyes and she felt so much lighter now. She felt her knees wobble and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Thank you… thank you, Kakashi-sensei…" she cried on his shoulder.

At first he was so surprised by the action he could only freeze and let her cry, but soon he hugged her back and marveled at the feeling of making someone feel better… Why hadn't he tried it before?

"I… I am so worried I don't know what to do… What's going to happen if Sasuke wakes up? What will I do? Mikoto hates me because I don't want him near them and Fugaku wants to take revenge on something that doesn't concern him… I am so scared I don't know what to do…" she was crying so hard he could barely make out her words.

"Calm down, Sakura…" he said soothingly rubbing her back.

"I don't want him to end up like his father!" she yelled against his shoulder.

Kakashi took her arms and separated her from him looking down at her with kindness. She was sobbing and the tears falling down her cheeks.

"He won't end up like him because he has you. Sasuke didn't have anyone then…" he muttered softly. "The first thing is getting Sasuke on his feet again; don't worry about anything else until we know that he'll live for sure… Don't worry, Sakura…" he said as he clutched her back to his chest again.

Her green eyes closing and the first thing that came to mind was her father mocking her weakened state when she was twelve; saying she was a failure, saying she was weak and useless.

Like Sasuke had said she was annoying.

Like her mother had said she was hopeless as a woman too.

Like Kakashi had once thought she was childish and dreamy.

But here she was the strongest kunoichi in Konoha, the head of the hospital and mother of the last Uchiha's… she was anything but weak.

She was different from the girl she used to be, but her father had never seen it.

Sakura let her tears fall silently as she let him rub her back; and then it was like filling that empty space in her mind…

Kakashi, like Tsunade, like Naruto, like Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku had just filled another empty space in her heart…

Now she understood how it felt to have a father who cared.

**.**

**.**

**Review, please... and thanks again to Godric girl!**


	11. Coming back to life

**Chapter eleven here... thanks again for all the reviews; to Kuromimi, Spatula, Misa, Pockybandits, Godricgirl of course, Nox maltid, Sasukelover, fist of fire... and all of you who nameless people who review... I appreciate them!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as Sasuke finally wakes up... See ya!**

**.**

**.**

**Comin****g ****back ****to ****life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Five days went by…

Sakura barely had time to breathe and more often than not she found herself thinking about what would happen once Sasuke was better… if he ever got better, of course.

Between Fugaku's thoughts and Mikoto's arguments she could only focus on reading the book to Sasuke and then cleaning his wound; it had become a routine for the last twelve days since he got home.

Most of their friends knew he was back, but it was to be kept as a secret since the villagers wouldn't approve of him so easily and Naruto knew that when the time was right he'd need to punish Sasuke so everyone ignored what he had done in the past; of course he didn't want to.

As for Jugo he was spending most of his time with Naruto, his visits to Sasuke were forbidden until he was discharged, but he had managed to make a few friends among the ANBU, mostly Sai.

Right now she was sitting next to his bed yawning every once in a while, the old book held tight in her hands and her tired green eyes roaming the words.

"As Satoru glanced up the sky he realized this was his last life… He either let his best friend Natsu die or saved him, but in the back of his mind he knew he had been selfish all along…

While he didn't care about his first three lives, which he spent saving Mina, Natsu and his sensei, he didn't want to leave her alone… he loved her. After those three lives everything had changed, when everyone took notice of how brave he was to sacrifice a life for his friends he was acknowledged as the best cat ninja ever and so he wanted more and he kept sacrificing his lives…

He had been selfish… and now he could save his best friend, but lose his love…

'Let me go!' Natsu yelled as Satoru held tight his paw.

He was about to do it, because after al he was a selfish cat, he was a monster labeled as a hero. Could he live his life knowing what he did?

No.

Satoru closed his eyes and did the wish grater technique! What the hell is wrong with this book?" Sakura yelled suddenly very awake. "I won't side with the bloody cat! He's a pest!" she exclaimed angrily. "Satoru felt his soul and his last life leave his body; the ethereal body seemed to be happy and waving his paw at his owner. With his last breath he pulled Natsu up…

Mina helped them both with tears falling down her eyes as she hugged Natsu and then ran to Satoru with heavy sobs.

'Don't cry…' he muttered. 'I'll be watching over you…'

'Satoru…' she muttered sadly.

As Satoru died everyone gathered around them, this was the perfect finale for the great ninja cat Satoru, he obtained his glory and his friends stayed alive; everyone would remember him for all eternity as the kindest cat ever and the bravest one.

That's the story of how Satoru lost his ninth and last life…

I can't believe this book! How come he ends up being a hero?" Sakura shifted through the pages as if looking for an answer to the bad plotline. "This is unacceptable!" she snorted and threw the book on the nightstand as she stood and paced. "I wonder if you really enjoyed these kinds of stories!" she said as she turned to glare at his unconscious face… only… it wasn't unconscious.

She froze in place as she stared at his black eyes… he was looking at her, but then again it was impossible because he was blind and she confirmed it when he frowned ever so lightly almost imperceptible… probably wondering where had she gone.

His finger twitched and she felt pity for the almighty Uchiha lying in bed.

His yes moved slowly around as if trying to see, she saw the way the muscles of his neck clenched and unclenched as he swallowed hard; he was probably panicking.

"Sasuke…" She muttered moving closer to the bed and he stopped, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "Sasuke…" she called again and his eyes moved to where he assumed she was standing. His dry and chapped lips parted lightly and his finger twitched again.

She closed her eyes tightly feeling tears threatening to come out, her chest constricting in pain and her throat tightening with a lump. When she opened them and looked down at him she couldn't help but let her tears fall.

His face was as impassive as ever, but this time it wasn't because he was a cold bastard… this time he just couldn't muster enough strength to pull any kind of expression.

He was so weak he could barely move.

"I am here…" she said again and when his finger twitched again she couldn't help but tentatively intertwine her fingers with his; she squeezed his hand knowing full well that he could barely feel anything. "Sasuke, how are you feeling?" she asked leaning over, but trying not to cry on his face.

She felt a faint squeeze on her hand and smiled.

"Sasuke… you're safe… you're safe…" she was only following protocol as a doctor; to make your patient feel safe; she panicked when he closed his eyes. "Sasuke, don't close your eyes just yet…" she said and watched as he opened them again. "Sasuke you need to come out…" she muttered. "I know you're blind…" he closed his eyes as if ashamed of her knowing that; a light frown grazing his brow.

She felt angered by his childish behavior.

"Don't close your eyes…" she said with clenched jaw, she pressed two fingers to his wound and watched him flinch lightly and groan from his throat not even moving his lips. "I will heal your eyes…" she said softly.

Another light frown and this time she couldn't help but feel angered again… only because she remembered everything he had done in the past.

"Don't get me wrong. Naruto told me to heal you and that's what I'm doing. I don't think it wise to heal your eyes, we don't know if you'll leave again once you're fine, but he thinks you'll stay… If you want to see again make sure you wake up tomorrow… and then I'll give your sight back…" she explained with venom in her voice.

As she straightened her back and made to pull her hand she had to be surprised at the sudden amount of strength on his grip.

"Tomorrow, Sasuke…" she said turning away from him and walking out of the room with heavy steps, leaving him alone in the darkness once more.

Sasuke stared at nothing… knowing that he wasn't at the smelly cottage anymore he couldn't help but wonder how the ceiling of this new room looked like.

For the last nine days he had been dreaming of old memories; his mother reading him a story when he was a kid… he knew the story of Satoru backwards because it had been his favorite, he had loved the book so much he actually asked Itachi to read it for him once. Of course his brother reading lacked all the emotion his mother used to put in every word.

The first days he wondered about the voice, because he knew it from somewhere else; when he realized it was Sakura's he found himself annoyed; why did she have the book? Why was she the one reading it to him? And most of all he was infuriated at her critical speech at the end of each chapter; she hated Satoru so much it actually made his skin crawl.

But it was until now that he found strength for opening his eyes; he was scared when he saw nothing, but somehow as she read the last chapter and he glanced at nothing he loved the way her voice soothed him and then he didn't want to close his eyes anymore.

As lucid as he had been minutes ago, there was no panic, he felt safe and warm and everything was good again, but as soon as she quieted he felt his world shattering making him feel like those times so long ago when he'd take notice of his reality. Sakura's voice was tying him down to this realm, but she was doing it only for Naruto.

He didn't mind in all honesty… if she could heal his eyes he wouldn't deny her help, after all she was doing it because Naruto ordered her, not because she was still in love or because she cared and he was okay with it because he didn't care either.

…

"Not much, he's resting now, but tomorrow if he wakes up I'll heal his eyes…" she said as she informed Naruto about Sasuke's condition.

"I knew you could do it, Sakura-chan! You're the best!" he hugged her tightly.

"Whatever, Naruto I need to get going… My kids are waiting…" she said and walked to the door, but before she reached it there was a knock; she opened it.

"Oh. Sakura-san…"

"Suzuki-san!" Sakura was amazed to see him again after so long… well it was a long while for her.

"You look… tired… Are you going home now? Perhaps I should walk you there only to make sure you don't pass out on the way…" he said as Naruto stared at the duo with interest.

"I am fine… you don't need to, but I should probably apologize for our last conversation… I overreacted…" she said with a heavy sigh.

"I know, Yamanaka-san said you tended to do that." He smiled warmly at her and when she returned it weakly he looked up at Naruto. "Hokage-sama, can I come back later to fill my report? I really want to walk Sakura-san home…" he said.

Sakura turned to see what Naruto would say and was amused to see him frowning deeply and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was about to ask her if I could walk her home." He said annoyed.

"Oh. What about your wife? Wouldn't she misunderstand about it?" Daisuke asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Naruto you go back to Hinata and I'll walk home with Suzuki-san… don't worry… I'll get you tomorrow so we can go together?" she said.

"Yeah, you better believe it…" he muttered as he turned to go back to his desk.

Sakura giggled and took Daisuke's arm pulling him out of the office without noticing his deep blush or the way he warmed up.

"Uh… Sakura-san… I don't mind what you're doing, but if your thoughts about me haven't changed then I suggest you to retrieve your hand or I might take advantage of it…" he said huskily and she snatched her hand back with a deep blush.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention." She excused and walked faster.

Daisuke smiled softly at her back and followed close behind, letting her go ahead so she felt comfortable.

"How was your mission?" she asked as she fidgeted.

"Ah… top secret, sorry…" he said; as she walked ahead he couldn't help but stare at her white neck so sophisticated, the pink hair barely grazing it.

Roam down her shoulder blades and her spine imagining how it looked like; she was a kunoichi, she probably had scars, but she was still so perfect, like a doll.

"Ah yeah… ANBU… I forgot." She said much comfortable now and waiting for him to catch up to her.

He nodded.

He had his own group of friends, his generation admired hers, most of them were more into Yamanaka, she was their goddess and when they ended up in the hospital they loved when it was her treating them, but Daisuke liked Sakura better… Ino was obviously beautiful; she had big assets; long blond hair, pretty blue eyes and she was smart and outgoing.

He liked Ino too… he was a man after all, but Sakura had something else and much deeper; her light pink hair, the ends flaring in every direction making her look innocent and childish, her light skin and big green eyes. She was sophisticated, even with those few pounds he noticed she gained after her pregnancy. He was infatuated.

"This is my place…" she announced snapping him out of his reverie; he looked up at the apartment complex.

"I thought you lived in a house…" he smiled.

"I don't like big places… though this is comfy enough for the twins and me…" she said.

He smiled down at her and when something in his eyes changed she felt suddenly very uncomfortable… she blushed.

"I'm leaving now…" she said and turned, but he grabbed her wrist before she could take a step.

"Sakura-san… I still like you." He said seriously. "I don't mind what you believe makes us different, I still like you."

"Suzuki-san…"

"Daisuke…" he smiled. She nodded shyly.

"Daisuke-kun…" she tried and felt weird; the similarities were making her nervous. "Good night…" she said and walked to the steps, leaving him behind.

She closed the door behind her and heaved a sigh of relief, but she realized her heart was beating a furious tempo against her chest; she couldn't understand it; she wasn't a kid, but he was making her feel things she hasn't felt… since Sasuke…

"Sakura-san." She opened her eyes and stared at her son, he was glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're late and who was that?" he asked and Sakura flinched.

"I… I was working! You're not my dad, Fu-chan!" she said amusedly ruffling his hair.

"No, wait! I know, but I want to know who that was? He was giving you a weird look and… he grabbed your hand!" he explained smartly making her blush.

"So what? Now I can't let a friend walk me home after a long shift? He was worried…" she rolled her eyes.

"Sakura-san… you don't seem to understand. Being the strongest kunoichi in this village leave only a few dangers for you and one of those; are men like that one… Do you like him?" he asked and she had to agree with the first statement.

"Yes, I do like Suzuki-san, he's nice and smart." She said not understanding why she was explaining this to her twelve year old.

"But you said you weren't into dating, something about being too old and a mother… Does he know about us and our father?" he asked annoyingly.

"Yes he does and he doesn't care!" she said and watched his eyes widening.

"He doesn't care? What's wrong with him?" Fugaku questioned with a loud snort.

Sakura stared at her son and grimaced; he was so used to being disliked he couldn't believe someone was willing to ignore his father's mistakes.

"Fugaku…" she called and he turned to look up at her his bangs moving with his head and then she could almost swear she was seeing Sasuke instead of her son.

"What?" He asked heaving a sigh.

"I… yeah…" she cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "Sasuke woke up today…" she said in a lowered voice.

Fugaku's face turned impassive and a mask of indifference replaced his beautiful features.

"Hey… I want to talk to you… come on." She pushed his shoulders on to the small balcony and closed the door behind her.

She sat on the little step and he did the same supporting his chin on one hand and regarding her expectant.

"Fugaku; whether you like it or not Sasuke is your father." She said and he interrupted her.

"I believe being a father is more than sharing a bloodline, so no, that man is not my father, Sakura-san." He was standing but she pulled him down and made him sit again.

"Listen here!" she chastised. "He didn't know of you. His problem is with me not with you, Sasuke's dream was to revive his clan and when he learns he has two kids I bet he'll be the happiest man in the world. Mikoto is right, I'm just afraid of what he'll do when he meets you, but I know he won't ever hurt you." She said not understanding why her son was so upset.

"He might not hurt me or Mikoto, but surely he'll find a way to hurt you, that's the only thing he's ever done." He said roughly and Sakura grabbed his shoulders preventing him from leaving.

"I don't want you thinking bad about him Fugaku… I'll be mad if you do; make it easier for me and be reasonable about this; he is your father and you cannot hate him for what he did in the past, you weren't even here then!" she was desperate.

"I am here now, I'll hate him as long as you're hurting for him!" he said and tried to leave again but this time she clutched him tightly to her chest.

Fugaku let her because he wasn't willing to change his mind; he closed his eyes tightly as he hugged back his mother, letting her fingers run down his long locks.

It was something about her chakra and soul; but it felt… soothing.

**.**

**.**

**So? Tomorrow she'll heal his eyes... Did you enjoy? review please!**


	12. Fading Darkness

******So... here it is... i hope you enjoy... again thanks for the reviews and if you enjoy then review the chapter...**

**As for why FUgaku calls his mother Sakura-san and sometimes mother; it will be answered in due time! I bet Sasuke will want to know as well... ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Fadin****g ****darkness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I am so excited!" Naruto said for the umpteenth time while he walked along with Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade to Sasuke's room.

"Naruto… is not as if he's back to normal, okay? He needs to recover; he wasn't able to move last night." Sakura said making him quiet.

As they reached the door Sakura heaved a sigh trying to calm her nerves; one thing was her seeing Sasuke, but another very different was him seeing her again; she felt nervous and self-conscious.

Tsunade slid the door open and all of them were astounded to see him sitting upright and staring at the door and Sakura realized something; he hadn't slept at all.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he walked on to him and hugged him tightly making him wince in pain. "Sorry, there… It's great you're better!" he said and Sasuke kept his blind eyes lowered.

"Hn…" the long black haired man weakly replied.

Sakura had to admit he was stronger than most, he probably spent the whole night trying to move and talk.

Kakashi and Tsunade exchanged a look that clearly said; just like Fugaku.

"Are you feeling better, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked loudly and Sasuke moved his head only a bit. "Kakashi was the one who found you." She said walking around helping Sakura.

"It's good to see you're better…" Kakashi muttered.

"Oh man, this is going to be great as soon as you can see you'll be able to meet Fuga-"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke's head snapped to the source of the voice; he thought she wasn't there she hadn't spoke before so he was having second thoughts about his eyes.

"Sorry… Uh… Can we stay while you heal him?" he asked sheepishly.

"But you need to be quiet; he'll be in a great deal of a headache and with you talking so loud it'll be worst…" she snarled as she went to the bed and pushed the covers from his weakened body. "Sasuke I need you to sit on the edge facing me… here…" she grabbed his forearm and stopped when he snatched his arm back weakly.

Tsunade seemed just as surprised as Kakashi and Naruto were, but Sakura merely rolled her eyes.

It took him a while to sit properly while his ears listened to her clicking shoe on the floor as if annoyed for the wasted time.

"Great… now that you're done with that I'll proceed…" she muttered standing close between his opened knees, her fingertips on each temple. "You cannot control the amount of chakra used on your sharingan so it just flows freely, if there's too much it will get cramped in you system creating lumps… that's what blinds you." She explained as she massaged his temples; only because she remembered how much pain the treatment had caused Kakashi.

Tsunade stood beside her as if to check everything went well, while Naruto nodded eagerly to every word she said, Kakashi merely observed her facial expressions.

"What I am going to do is drive my chakra into your system…" Kakashi watched a light frown form on Sasuke's features and he knew what he was thinking.

"She's got a perfect chakra control so; no, she's not going to worsen your situation by leaving her own chakra in your system, Sasuke…" he said with a warm smile.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and sighed.

"Right…" she said begrudgingly not noticing Sasuke's try of a smirk.

Because it was useless as Kakashi thought he had so little strength it was a surprise to see him moving at all, his face was sunken and his eyes lifeless.

"By driving my chakra into your system I will smother those lumps and then you'll regain your vision. If you must know it; it will hurt a lot." She said not regretting it. "I'll get to it now, close your eyes." She commanded and watched his eyes close with a light frown.

She sighed loudly and focused on the task… she was doing this same procedure with Kakashi every few months because of his missions, Fugaku and Mikoto haven't complained yet about their sight so she was only experienced with her sensei, but it should be the same.

She almost stopped her doing when he flinched, but remembered it was natural on time; Naruto seemed to be nervous; he was fidgeting.

Sasuke gasped, his frown deepened and he started to sweat, his eyes opened to slits as if he could see…

Sakura applied more pressure so he'd close his eyes, but the pain was almost unbearable. He gasped louder this time and his eyes narrowed bleeding to red; his hands reached up slowly and grabbed her wrists.

She stopped and widened her eyes as she tried to snatch her hands away.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she turned to look at Tsunade for help. "I told you it'd hurt!" she said roughly and watched his scowl deepening.

"Sasuke the pain is normal…" Kakashi said.

As Tsunade smirked at the blind man silence stretched between him and Sakura; she realized he was much stronger now for his grip on her wrists was tightening.

"You're _hurting_ me, Sasuke…" she lied tugging at her hands and he let go after a second.

After a while of glaring her hands returned to his temples and she begun the procedure again ignoring his complaints and moans of pain; his fists were clenched tight over his lap and his jaw was tight.

Suddenly the pain was subsiding; Sasuke felt lightheaded and through his closed eyelids he could actually identify light, ever so slowly and painfully he opened his eyes to slits and was astounded to see white for he had lived too long in the blackened darkness. He blinked several times until he started to make out something in front of him.

When he realized those were his fists he started to move his fingers, flexing them and then took notice of his legs… his thighs; he was skinny…

Sakura shifted her weight when her legs cramped, but kept her work going.

Sasuke noticed then another pair of legs… as he blinked some more he made out the hem of a dark skirt that barely touched her knees and the tall black boots he remembered so well. His eyes scanned down to her toes and then went back up again, the black skirt hugging wide hips and a white coat; a red zipped up shirt inside, small chest and a long white neck, her pink locks barely kissing her shoulders.

He found her face… first her lips, thin and red, her perky nose and rosy cheeks and then her bright and big green eyes, she was jumping from one eye to the other not realizing he was able to see her now.

"Is the pain subsiding?" she asked.

His eyes fell on her lips and watched as they articulated the words. It was as if something took over his body, no longer was he in control; his hand reached up and he marveled at her scowl, and when his fingertips grazed her chin she actually flinched with wide eyes staring directly into his seeing black ones.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Sakura who was frozen a few feet away from Sasuke.

Sasuke watched her snap out of her trance and then turned to Naruto and cleared her throat.

"There it is… He can see again… I… My job is done for now…" she muttered not meeting his eyes. "I'll be back at night to clean his wound." She took her things and walked out swiftly.

As Sasuke followed her out he couldn't help but wonder why no one was stopping her.

"So? How do you feel?" Naruto asked waving his hands in front of his face.

Sasuke followed the movements with rapt attention, his mind was moving slowly, now that he could see he realized he had been moving in slow-motion inside his head, everything seemed too bright, too colorful and too fast.

"Oh well… I'll leave you three to talk for a while; don't stay too long, he needs his rest." Tsunade said as she helped him get into bed again; he wasn't complaining about her touching him as he had done with Sakura.

Naruto eagerly brought a chair and sat giving the other one to Kakashi to do the same next to the bed…

"So, how's it like? How do you feel?" he asked with a wide grin.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with his impassive face, his eyes barely open and his mouth dry and empty. Naruto was taller than he remembered, with wide shoulders and long spikes of blonde hair flaring in every direction; he looked like a man and he faintly wondered if he _himself_; looked like a man… just remembering his skinny thighs made him mad.

"Naruto, Sakura said he was weakened… you should let him adjust…" Kakashi warned and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, of course!"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi lowering his gaze and noticing his long bangs of black hair that reached his lap in this sitting position… his eyes returned to his former sensei; Kakashi was older… he could see it in his lone eye a lone wrinkle playing at the corner of his black eye, but he had the same penetrating look and the funny crease that made him go nuts.

"Maybe we should update you… right?" Naruto asked wondering.

"It would be nice, just be careful with what you share, Naruto, or else you'll end up in a bed next to his…" he said warningly again and Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Right… I'll be careful." He said.

Sasuke's eyes returned to his friend and stared at him; he wasn't particularly interested in hearing about anyone else, but he'd let him just for the sake of… company… Where was Jugo?

"So, where should I start…?" while Naruto thought about it Kakashi regarded the sick man with a knowing look… maybe it was only him, but it was getting easier to read him since Sakura had healed his own sharingan.

"Jugo…" Kakashi suggested and Sasuke dared a weak look at his sensei.

"Right! So, Jugo's really nice, I do understand why you kept him as a companion! He's been hanging out with my ANBU patrol and he befriended them… his problem with the temper will be treated as soon as Sakura-chan finds time and she needs to research more on his condition, but I trust her…" he crossed his arms over his chest. "When Kakashi-sensei found you he thought you were dead… and Sakura said you'd die, but she saved you… so she's like the best!" he cheered.

Kakashi smiled at his former student, he too felt proud of Sakura; Sasuke could only wonder if she was as good as they deemed her.

"Ok… so on with the changes… uh… Important things only…" Naruto pondered and then grinned happily. "I am the sixth hokage! And I have my own monument; my face was carved next to Tsunade oba-chan…" he snickered as he blushed.

"Ah yes… Konohamaru painted it last year… he did a magnificent job." Kakashi added making Naruto grunt. "But Shikamaru supervised its cleaning… so it's okay now…" he said.

"Aha! Shikamaru became a sensei at the academy and he's my personal strategist; he's on my team! And he married Ino!" he said putting so much emotion in everything he said that Sasuke was already feeling a headache. "He has two kids adding to the Nara clan…" that rang a bell in his mind…

He too had a clan to restore… he felt a deep sigh coming but suppressed it.

"Shina and Kyo… troublesome kids as he'd call them… and Ino is third best in the hospital, because you already know Sakura surpassed Tsunade and that…" he waved a hand.

No he didn't know about that…

"Then… well… Oh yeah I am married!" he said happily as if he just remembered it.

That actually made Sasuke frown; Naruto was married.

"Oh yeah, Hinata and I married long, long ago… and we have two beautiful kids…" he said standing ready to pull out his wallet to show a few pictures. He pulled out a picture not really paying attention to it and went to show it to him; Kakashi was too late to snatch it… "See? These are Shina and Kyo and this one here is Minato my son and this cute girl is Kushina, isn't she the cutest girl among them all?" he asked dreamily as Kakashi let out a troubled sigh.

Sasuke recognized Shikamaru and Ino in their kids as well as he recognized the Hyuga girl and Naruto in theirs.

"This is Tsuki, Chouji's boy and this one here is Arashi, he's Neji's and Keisuke… isn't he a lot like Kiba, though he's Shino's" Naruto questioned aloud.

Sasuke was already bored with the photo; he didn't care, but he was most envious about the men those kids belonged to, these men had their families and clans and he was… alone.

Naruto's smile faded as he reached Sakura's kids; while Mikoto had a huge grin on her face, Fugaku was crossing his arms over his chest glaring at the camera.

"And that's them…" he said quickly snatching the photo back to his wallet.

Sasuke wasn't stupid he knew he missed two kids, but they maybe were only neighbors or something like that.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed again.

"Sasuke since you're back the council will want to know what you wish to do with the Uchiha compound…" Naruto changed the subject. "Sakura-chan went a few days ago and told me about the condition the place was in, she thinks it'd be better if we demolish and start the reconstruction of everything… but it is you who owns the right to do so…" of course she had a say in the matter because she was the mother of the still not of age Uchiha brats… but he couldn't say anything.

Sasuke pondered about it and it was only logical to do so, he couldn't restore his clan on tombstones…

"Besides with the Akatsuki attack most of it was damaged…" Naruto added with a pained look. "If you give me an answer now maybe I could go and retrieve what is still intact and keep it safe so we can start to rebuild the Uchiha compound." He said with a warm smile.

There was nothing to consider about it, it was a must…

He looked up at Naruto and nodded lightly.

"Great! I'll be sure to get your things what still works and storage it until you're better, we can reconstruct the same house; the plans are in my office!" he cheered.

"This is a great come back…" Kakashi muttered lowly with a smirk making Sasuke glare at him weakly. "Let's go Naruto, we should let him rest for now…" he stated and Naruto pouted.

"You're a party-pooper, Kakashi-sensei!" he whined.

"Stay, but trust me when I say you'll have to face Tsunade or even worst; Sakura…" Naruto shivered and went out the bedroom waving his hand at Sasuke.

When the door was closed he heaved a sigh of relief; he was too tired and his head was hurting, but he didn't want to close his eyes for more than a second; he didn't want to be trapped in his mind again.

So he stayed in the sitting position staring at his scrawny fingers, the dirtied nails and the little cuts around them; the smell coming from his long, greasy tresses and pained back… he needed a warm bath.

All in all he felt weak, he was weak, he was skinny and not what he used to be; there were no muscles in his legs and arms, he wasn't sharp-sensed anymore, he felt tired and worn, he was useless…

He didn't want Sakura to see him in this weakened state; he wanted her to remember him strong and haughty; the way it should be, because right now he knew she was pitying him way too much.

He didn't want her pity, but he couldn't say exactly what he wanted from her.

**.**

**.**

**How was it? i hope it was good enough... See ya and if you enjoyed review...**


	13. The Uchiha complex

******Chapter 13 is here...**

**Thanks Kuromimi for your review... i know i doesn't justify it, but english is not my first language... I'm still on diapers when it comes to it... but i appreciate your suggestions so that i can get better at it... lol**

**It makes me really nervous when i make these kinds of mistakes, because most people here know english as a mother tongue... thanks anyway i hope i won't make anymore mistakes, but i cannot promise it, lol...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**.**

**.**

**The ****Uchiha ****com****p****lex**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The whole day had been chaotic and to make it perfect now she had to return to Sasuke.

She couldn't explain the feeling she got when she realized he was actually seeing her again… to be the first one he'd see after so long it was… just weird.

As she walked down the aisle, followed close behind by Ino, she bit her lower lip in nervousness, but as soon as she reached the door she adopted a haughty expression and walked inside.

He was sitting in the bed looking down at his lap; he hadn't heard them and just seeing him so powerless she had to soften her expression, he was defenseless as a kid…

"Sasuke." She called and he snapped out of his dreamy state barely looking up.

He saw her standing there with a tough look in her green eyes and next to her was Ino, but his eyes stayed glued to Sakura.

"I am here to clean your wound and Ino will assist me." She said walking to the nightstand putting her things down and preparing to clean the wound.

"Hello, Sasuke…" Ino muttered in a lowered voice too shocked to actually act normal. Sasuke regarded her for only a few seconds before returning to Sakura who was preparing stuff next to him.

"Check his vitals, Ino, please." Sakura said not looking up; Ino did as told. "Turn." Sakura suddenly said tonelessly and waited.

Sasuke gave her a blank look and she almost gasped when she met his black eyes again, maybe she'd punch the daylights out of him making him blind again.

"I need to clean your wound." She explained, but didn't wait for him; she pushed him down to lie against the mattress…

She could see the surprise dancing in his black eyes; she grabbed a hold of his robe and pulled it up knowing he'd be left naked under the bedcovers. Sasuke emitted a groan from his throat and his hands went to the wound at his side wincing in pain.

"Don't touch it." Sakura said calmly as Ino watched them interact.

When her hands went to work he kept pushing them aside weakly making Sakura's patience to fade rapidly.

"Do you want to get better or do you want to die?" she asked with gritted teeth not meeting his eyes. Sasuke kept his hand over the wound and finally Sakura snapped.

She put the gauze down on the nightstand and grabbed the tie around the bars of the bed and tied his wrist down prompting Ino to do the same with the other hand.

"But, Sakura… he's too weak anyway…" she said worriedly seeing how Sakura tightened the tie.

"He needs to be treated and Naruto wanted me to do it, I don't care about _him_, but Naruto will scold me if I don't do it…" she said walking around to tie his other wrist.

When she was done Sasuke closed his eyes with a deep frown as if too humiliated to actually face the two women.

He could only feel her fingers working on his wound; he knew she was being careful and it only made him angrier; did she think he was that weak?

"Sasuke… tomorrow I'll start with you rehabilitation… we need to get you walking again…" she stated and he ignored her pitiful statement…

They were almost done when they heard someone running down the hall making a ruckus; Ino frowned deeply.

"What the hell is wrong?" Sakura questioned angrily as she stared at the door and then a yell.

"Sakura-chan!" it was Naruto.

"Oh, come on!" she rolled her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, hurry up!" he yelled and then he appeared at the door with frantic blue eyes and sweating.

"Naruto! This is a hospital!" she chastised. "You cannot go yell-"

"It's your boy! I mean Fugaku-kun is hurt!" he cut her off.

"What?" Sakura yelled with wide eyes paling sickly.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

"Take care of his wound! I'll be back later!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran out of the room leaving them alone.

Sasuke and Ino stared out the door with confused expressions, when she turned to him with a worried gaze he regarded her with curiosity; of course he'd want to know who was Sakura's boy as Naruto had put it… she sighed.

"I am so glad you can't speak yet…" she moved to work on his wound.

…

Sakura was utterly worried when she arrived to the emergency room; Kakashi was there with a hand over his eyes and Mikoto was next to him crying, Naruto went to Tsunade as Minato tried to explain something.

"What happened?" she asked walking briskly to the bunch the first one to talk to her was Minato.

"Aunt Sakura I swear it was an accident!" he yelled making her even more nervous.

"It's alright, go seat with Mikoto…" she said kindly as she walked to Naruto and Kakashi stood to join them.

"Ah... well…" Naruto mumbled.

"We were training and I was helping Mikoto… It seems that Minato bet with Fugaku he couldn't do a… chidori…" Kakashi explained. "Fugaku of course tried and well…" he trailed off as Sakura walked to enter the room.

Fugaku was lying on the bed groaning and moaning in pain, his long hair was a bit fuzzy…

"What is your problem?" she yelled making him look up at her.

"Mother…" he said in a lowered voice.

Her hands went to heal his burnt hands and arms.

"Fugaku I know your chakra is mostly on the electrical type, but we've talked about this before; you cannot go and try to do some technique without proper training…" she chastised making him quiet. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

Fugaku ignored her question and looked away with a deep scowl; he was really annoyed at his own mistake, but he couldn't tell her why he had accepted the stupid bet with Minato.

…

_One hour earlier…_

Fugaku and Minato sat patiently while Kakashi explained Mikoto how to use the fire technique… it seemed that it was the affinity of her chakra; fire… while Fugaku was more of the electric type.

"My dad once told me his best friend knew how to do a chidori…" Minato muttered with curiosity, Fugaku's glare at his sister deepened.

"So, what?" he snarled.

"Well… I know he was your father…" Minato said.

"I have no father; I just have Sakura-san." Minato was surprised to see his sharingan activating.

"But you have to admit a chidori is super cool…" he shrugged.

"You're so annoying, Minato… I can do a bloody chidori!" he said rolling his eyes. "It's not a big deal… I have seen Kakashi-sensei doing it a million times." He stood sharply just as Mikoto spat fire and Kakashi praised her.

"Well… why don't you do it…? I can do a rasengan after all… It's just right you can do a chidori…" Minato smirked and crossed his arm over his chest.

"Hn… I'll do it, not because I am supposed to do it, but because I want you to shut your mouth…" he returned the smirk.

Minato nodded in agreement as he prepared to do the hand signs.

He wasn't doing this because his father used to do it; he was doing it to prove he was stronger than the man who ruined their lives… his mother's life.

…

She sat next to Fugaku's bed as she watched him sleep; he was seriously hurt, his hands and arms were all burnt and wounded.

She sighed and felt her nose stinging and then her eyes burning… the next thing she knew she was shedding silent tears… even if it was because of what had happened to her only son she knew it had to do with what was happening in her life right now…

As she tried to work out her own resentment to Sasuke, she couldn't put her kids in a compromising situation, Sasuke was their father, but that didn't mean she had to like him, and her not liking him didn't mean her kids had to hate him.

Mikoto was willing to hate her for her decisions, but Fugaku was willing to get rid of his Sasuke and Mikoto if she dared to go against him… neither of them was right.

"Sakura…" she turned after wiping her tears and saw Ino standing there with a worried gaze.

"What is it?" she asked wearily.

"How's he…?" she muttered.

"He's fine now…" she mumbled with a weak smile. "He's just like _him…_ Naruto always got the best of him making him do something out of stupidity and vice versa…" she smiled bitterly as she watched her son, but then she remembered Sasuke and turned to Ino again. "Are you done?" she asked.

"Yeah… about that…" she walked and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Sakura. "You know you'll have to tell him, right?" she asked.

"I know… Mikoto will kill me if I don't, but Fugaku will kill me if I do…" she said; Ino giggled.

"I cannot picture Fugaku mad at you… he's just acting tough, don't worry Forehead…" she smirked and Sakura returned the friendly glare. "Where's Mikoto?" she asked.

"Naruto took her to his place… I'll spend the night here…" she muttered.

…

It was probably midnight now; Sasuke had spent the whole night trying to move in his bed, trying to move his legs, but to no avail.

He was frustrated and in a flash of anger he pushed the covers from his body noticing the sudden cold in the room; with the littlest strength he had he managed to sit on the edge of the bed, glaring every now and then at his thighs and his long black bangs.

He pushed himself to the edge until his toes grazed the cold surface of the floor and with one last push he felt his feet flat against the surface and the next thing he knew he was falling on his knees.

He emitted a groan of pain and tried to support his upper half with his arms, but he was too weak and fell face against the cold floor; he couldn't believe what was happening… his pride… his ego; he was so useless he wanted to just die.

…

Sakura checked Fugaku's symptoms and rubbed her eyes tiredly; she stretched and cracked the bones of her neck, she kissed his forehead and walked out closing the door softly behind her.

As she walked around she tried to think of something out of work; Daisuke?

She groaned and buried her face in her hands; she was so frustrated with everything that was happening, but just like Kakashi had said she needed to take one step at a time.

When she looked up she realized she was on Sasuke's floor and in front of his door… she placed her hand against the wooden door and felt a sigh rake her body.

She heard a loud crash inside as if something has just broke and she wasted no time in opening sharply; her eyes landing first on the empty bed and then she caught a glimpse of a foot and ran to him.

He was sitting on the floor against the nightstand and what fell was a vase with some flowers the room had; judging by the blood running down his face the vase broke on his head, he was soaked with the water.

"Sasuke…" she muttered and he looked up weakly.

She was so scared when he looked up at her with those red eyes and the blood covering his nose and forehead; his face was emotionless beyond comparison.

She knelt in front of him trying to measure his condition, her trembling hands moving his hair out of the way, but he kept pushing her wrists away; she realized he seemed stronger.

"Sasuke, please, let me help you." She mumbled nervously.

His red eyes stared mercilessly at her clearly worried green ones, she was as pale as he remembered her and the way the room was dark and barely illuminated by the moon hitting her skin made him remember that night he had spent with her… he remembered everything with such lucid colors that he could only stare in awe at her.

But there was nothing he could do… she hated him and he couldn't feel anything at all… he just wanted to keep a good memory in her mind, one that showed her he was still the strong man she had loved; not the useless body that was bleeding in the floor unable to speak and walk.

He saw her lips moving saying something he couldn't understand and as he watched her worried face; her worried eyes he couldn't do anything about the flashbacks that ran into his mind.

"…help you!" he caught at last.

She was holding his arm trying to pull him to her, but he couldn't let her do this; it was too embarrassing to need her help at such extent… and as she kept pulling him he felt anger and frustration rising.

"No…" he groaned out making her stop.

Sakura looked down at him with worried eyes biting her lower lip when his sharingan faded and his eyes fell to his lap.

"Sasuke I need to get you clean and to tend your wound…" she mumbled in a soft whisper.

"Na…" he tried to get past the soreness of his throat. "Naru…to…" he muttered with hoarse and raspy voice.

Sakura backed from him when she understood… so he didn't want her touching him at all… he probably thought she was useless and annoying, he probably thought she was as weak as long ago… he didn't trust her he had never had.

She stood and left the room ready to find a nurse so she'd call the hokage…

"Kimiko-san!" Sakura called as she caught a glimpse of the girl.

"Yes! Haruno-san?" she asked.

"Go get the Hokage… tell him I'm having trouble at the top floor…" she said and the girl nodded sharply running down the aisle.

…

When Naruto got to the hospital he found Sakura waiting outside the bedroom with a deep frown, deep in thought and a grim expression…

"Sakura-chan?" he asked making her look up at him.

"He doesn't want me to touch him… he fell from his bed and broke a vase on his head… at least get him clean would you? I already warmed water for a quick bath…" she said not meeting Naruto's eyes.

Naruto only nodded and went inside; his eyes saddening when he stared at his old mate lying on the floor all wet and bloodied.

Sakura watched from the door and Naruto approached the ill man and pulled him up swiftly without complaints from the guy…

"Man… you can't keep this up, Sasuke…" Naruto chastised quietly so Sakura wouldn't hear him. "Sakura-chan's been through a lot today…" Naruto helped him inside the bathroom and inside the hot bathtub discarding his robe on the toilet. "You think you can manage?" Naruto asked waiting for him to reply or something.

Sasuke lowered his face even more as he stared at his naked lap under the water that was already dirtying from his body.

"I think we should cut your hair…" Naruto mumbled and Sasuke looked up totally agreeing with him; Naruto smiled. "Let me got get some scissors…" he stood and opened a shelf and pulled a comb and scissors.

As Naruto worked on his head and hair Sasuke only stared at his reflection in the warm water, the blood was dripping from his forehead and the hair falling in swift motions.

He just couldn't face her… yet…

**.**

**.**

**How was it? I really hope it was good enough for you...**


	14. Nasty day

**Chapter 14 is here already... Thanks for your reviews, really... I can't believe you all like this story so much... lol... i guess i found it normal because i am the one writing it and i already know what will happen in the next 10 chapters... lol I really hope you enjoy... and if you do, leave a review :)**

**Kuromimi i do would like to have more reviews, but i am okay with the ones i have lol**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Nast****y ****da****y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was so upset about his behavior the other night that she had refused to take care of his wound; in the end Naruto had called Tsunade only to prevent Sakura from crying in front of Sasuke; she was so upset.

It was clear she wasn't wounded by the fact he didn't want her to touch him, but because she thought he thought she was weak and even if Naruto understood Sasuke's situation he couldn't just tell her Sasuke's pride was hurt.

The last two days Tsunade had been the one treating him… and she couldn't thank Naruto enough for letting her be, because she had been taking care of Fugaku's wounds, but he was better already.

"Sakura-san… Are you going to be okay without me for the next 5 days?" Fugaku asked as they had breakfast one morning.

Sakura glared over her cup of coffee at her son and Mikoto simply sighed loudly.

"When are you going to learn? She's an adult; meaning she can take care of herself; she doesn't needs us to live on, we're just an extra in her life. Besides, she's the best kunoichi in the village; you should be more worried about us." Mikoto said making Sakura lower her head.

She hated the bloody missions too much, even if Naruto had promised her he'd only let them on D ranked missions from now on… and this one was to go and help in a far village with a farm; there couldn't be any risks at that, but somehow she knew what Kakashi represented…

If there was someone out there ready to wreak havoc he'd find Kakashi… and then her kids would be in danger.

"You'll be careful anyway, right?" she asked with a forced grin.

"I so can see through that smile it is ridiculous, Sakura-san…" Fugaku muttered with a bored expression.

"Ah… just be careful then…" she said blowing her coffee absently.

In all honesty he didn't fancy leaving his mother alone; not when that man was here… he had been honest when he said _he_ would find a way to hurt her and to be away when it could happen was the worst.

"We'll be late!" Mikoto announced as she stood sharply from the table and ran to get her things.

"Hn." He muttered as he stood more slowly, not taking his eyes from his mother. "Sakura-san…" he called as Mikoto ran around picking her things.

"What is it?" Sakura asked handing Mikoto a kunai that was under her chair.

"I'll be careful, but… promise me you'll be careful…"

As Sakura stared at the much younger green eyes she felt a pang of something in her chest; Fugaku had taken to himself to take care of her, he was the man of the house after all.

"I will be careful, Fugaku…" she said and watched him smile lightly.

"We'll see you in 5 days."

**…**

Fugaku's words had somehow encouraged her and now she was walking to Sasuke's bedroom ready to follow his rehabilitation; she'd take him outside to receive some sun and she'd help him clean and check his wounds and…

Her eyes widened as she opened the door and black orbs collided with green ones.

She stood in the doorway staring at the man sitting on the bed with much shorter hair… he had been reading Satoru's tale before she walked in; he seemed to be intrigued by her gaze and in the end she could only lower her eyes and walk inside much weaker now.

"I… I'll check your wound." She said and walked stiffly to his side; ignoring the fact that he looked just like he did 13 years ago.

Sasuke returned his impassive face to the book clearly ignoring her; unfazed by her presence in the room.

Not meeting his eyes her hands went to his side ready to pull his robe when his scrawny fingers grabbed her wrist; she looked up and gasped at his narrowed black eyes…

He swallowed hard and did a great effort to speak.

"Tsunade… already healed… it…" he croaked; she remembered why she was so upset at him.

"Good, then… I bet Naruto was the one who cut your hair…" she replied noting his grip hardening on her hand.

With resolution she snatched it back and pulled a wheel chair next to his bed.

"Am I allowed to help you or will I have to call our busy hokage again to tend you, Sasuke?" she asked annoyingly.

He glared and surprised her by moving with his arms on to the edge of the bed; he knew he'd fall if he tried to stand he couldn't make a fool out of him in front of her.

"Wait… I'll bring you pants…" she said noticing she couldn't take him out in just a flimsy hospital robe.

As she fetched the pants and returned to him she regarded him with pity and more so because she knew how much his pride was hurting, but he needed to understand he was only human; not a god.

"I will help you…" she walked and bent in front of him to put his feet through each hole; she heard him grunt, but she ignored it as she avoided his hands that tried to stop her. "Stop it, Sasuke…" she couldn't hold it anymore… "Just… stop it…" she whispered tiredly putting a hand over her eyes while the other held his pants up.

Sasuke had his hand around her wrist and he felt something weird when she whispered crookedly, so tired, so sad… so hopeless.

"I swear I am better… I actually managed to beat Tsunade-sama…" she said in the same quiet whisper still holding a hand over her eyes.

Sasuke frowned deeply at that… she thought he didn't want her to touch him because he thought she was weak?

"I… I am probably not a match for you or Naruto, but… just please…" she said.

He felt bad and he rejoiced in that feeling because it was the first thing he felt in a long while.

How could she say something so raw about herself? She couldn't understand the turmoil in his head; things he knew, things he ignored, feelings he couldn't remember and above all the sensation of her skin under his hand, her pulsating chakra running through him unconsciously and making him feel better… he could point out what he wanted from her right at the moment, but then again he was Sasuke… and in his already weakened state he wouldn't admit he longed to get closer…

As if trying to conceal his wish he tentatively put a hand on her waist making her snap out and to stare at him; she realized he was trying to stand so she could pull his pants up.

He knew it had something to do with her chakra; the fact that he was standing even if his knees were trembling under his weight; he supported more weight on his hand on her waist and then did the same with the other one letting her wrist go.

He was at least a head taller and as she stared up at his deep black eyes she couldn't help a few flashbacks that flooded in her mind. She pulled his pants avoiding his gaze, but feeling its burning on her face, feeling his hands squeezing harder as if not to fall.

With mechanical fingers she tied a knot at his hips and lowered her hands pulling the wheel chair closer; still feeling his eyes on her.

"Sit here." She said looking down at the chair.

Sasuke regretted moving away from her calm chakra that seemed to radiate in waves to make him feel at ease; he flopped down with a heavy sigh and almost grimaced when she grabbed his calves and helped his feet on the ledges.

"It's a nice day to be outside…" she said smiling down at his feet as she fixed the hem of his pants. "You need to receive some sun, too…" she continued standing and walking around to push him.

She pushed him down the halls, some nurses stopping to look at him with huge eyes and gasping noises; Sakura knew this would happen and so long she hoped no one would comment on him, when she had asked Naruto about something to conceal his identity Naruto had said he didn't need to do it; this was his home…

She made it to the yard and there she pushed him over to a summer table with a huge umbrella… she sat at the other chair and pulled out some files; work she needed to do.

Sasuke stared at her as if wondering what she was doing…. He was actually hoping to hear her go on about what Naruto had already said… maybe he'd ask.

"Aunt Sakura!" a girly voice yelled from afar and she smiled when Kushina ran to her with a huge grin much like Naruto's.

"Kushina-chan!" Sakura exclaimed hugging the girl with ease and pulling her up…

Kushina was rather small and thin for her age; so it was common for most of their friends to hold her up easily.

"I went to your house!" she said loudly as Sasuke watched them interact with rapt attention.

There was something about the way Sakura had reacted to the girl, something about the way she had hugged her and hoisted her up that told about something else he couldn't understand.

"Really? You wanted my dango, don't you?" she narrowed her eyes playfully as she sat on the chair holding her in her lap.

"Only a few! Dad keeps taking me to the ramen!" she pouted and Sakura laughed.

Sasuke hadn't seen her laugh and he just realized he missed it.

"Your dad loves ramen Kushina-chan…" she said running her fingers through the long blond locks.

"Anyway aunt Sakura, that wasn't what I wanted to say!" she said merrily. "There was no one there!" she yelled and Sakura widened her eyes just remembering Sasuke was there. "I thought Fugaku and Mikoto would leave tomorrow!" she said angrily.

"Ah! Kushina-chan! Look there is aunt Ino; she said she wanted to give you a present!" Sakura lied; Kushina widened her eyes and regarded Ino with the foxy grin.

"I knew aunt Ino was my best option!" she said and Sakura sighed.

"Yeah…" she put her down and watched her run… "Forget about getting any more dango from me…" she muttered turning to her work, but staring back at Sasuke.

He was indeed wondering about that boy, Fugaku and the new name; it wasn't the first time he heard the name and it was obviously related to Sakura, which he didn't care, he just lacked things to do… and Naruto as eager as he had been about updating him; he hadn't say a thing concerning Sakura…

For all he knew she could be married… she could have a son or a daughter or both and more than one, she could have a huge family; the only thing he knew and it only was because of little slips was that she had surpassed Tsunade and that she was the head of the hospital.

"That's Naruto's girl, isn't she lovely?" she asked not meeting his eyes.

Sasuke longed to recover his voice; he had a few questions now…

"Ha- Haruno-san?" a nurse asked with trembling voice.

Both; Sakura and Sasuke turned to look up at the young girl who gasped in return.

"Kimiko-san?" Sakura prompted her to speak.

"We have a problem with Mariko-chan's mother…" she grimaced fidgeting under Sasuke's glare.

Sakura stood with a murderous look making the girl flinch in fear while Sasuke regarded his former teammate with confusion.

"What is she doing here?" she grunted with a clenched jaw. "I thought she didn't want a whore's services…" That managed to make Sasuke's frown deeper.

"I… w-well it seems that Fugaku-chan and Mikoto-chan ran into her husband and… well… I think you know the rest." Kimiko said lowering her eyes; she admired Sakura and she trusted her, but sometimes she too wondered about her decisions in life, though never out loud.

"I know! Fugaku told me! But Naruto was there too! He told me he had fixed everything, Fugaku didn't even attack him and that's a lot considering what he did to his oldest son!" Sakura was exasperated.

"Haruno-san… would you like me to say this to her… I see you're busy and in all honesty I don't like her either…" she muttered the last bit in a whisper.

Sakura sighed loudly.

"No, Kimiko-san… I'll do it…" she said not turning to see Sasuke; she just left followed close by the young girl.

Sasuke stared at her back; her fast paced steps and her stiff shoulders said a lot about her temper at the moment and he was frustrated because he couldn't understand a thing.

"Getting a tan?" Sasuke turned to see Naruto there; of course if his daughter was here he was supposed to be here.

"Hn." He muttered and Naruto grinned wider.

"Where did Sakura-chan go?" he asked noticing the files on the table.

Of course he didn't answer, but he sure was going to ask him.

"Naruto." His voice came as raspy as usual.

"What is it?" he asked rummaging idly through files.

"Who's… Who's Fugaku?" he asked and Naruto stopped; his eyes slowly looking up and a serious expression on his whiskered face. Sasuke noticed the way he returned his eyes to the table and tried to conceal his surprise.

"Have you been talking to Sakura-chan?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Sasuke you should focus on recovering… I'm sure she's waiting for you to be better…" he smiled again.

"Hn." Sasuke averted his eyes annoyed at Naruto's comment.

Naruto was staring at him when his eyes went beyond his companion; there was a tall man walking briskly with his fists tightened and a mean expression…

"Oh, boy…" Naruto muttered. "This is going to be nasty…" he stood sharply making Sasuke frown again.

The man stopped and Naruto noticed someone walking out of the hospital; Sakura... she was livid. Sasuke turned to where Naruto was looking and he then noticed Sakura's pink hair; she was being followed by an annoying woman with black hair.

"…you and your brats! Mariko-chan is so scared she doesn't want to go back to the academy!" the woman was yelling, Sakura stopped and turned.

"My kids are not in the academy anymore! They have a team! They are shinobi! They are risking their lives to keep yours just like I do every single day in this hospital!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke watched Naruto walking towards the trio. Ino and Kimiko were behind.

"Yes and even if they are not in the academy they're still scaring our kids!" the woman retorted.

"That's the only thing you heard?" She was beyond furious. "I don't care what you say about me, but if you mess with my kids I won't stand and watch!" she yelled.

"Sakura, what's going on here?" Naruto asked worriedly giving her a look that clearly said he was on her side.

"Hokage-sama! How are we supposed to have peace of mind when this kind of woman is on the top of the hospital staff, she's someone our kids are looking up to! Someone like her!" the man said.

Sakura turned to the man and opened her mouth to retort, but he beat her to it again.

"I don't want Mariko-chan to go on thinking that it is okay to have kids out of marriage as long as you can help people in other way! I don't want her thinking it is okay to help a traitor just because he was your friend! Doesn't that make her a traitor too?" he pointed a finger at Sakura. "Her son was about to kill me before you appeared!" he yelled making people around them gasp; Sasuke included.

"No, he wasn't! Fugaku wouldn't waste time on someone like you!" Sakura yelled; tears streaming down her eyes.

"I won't have you saying those things about Sakura; there's a reason for everything you accused her of… and if you ever call her a name again in front of me or her kids or anyone else I will know and I won't interfere on what she'll deem necessary to do." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Hokage-sama! Is not about the two of them, but maybe if you could do something about that boy?" The woman yelled with fear. Sakura turned to her again…

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped; crying harder.

"Like father, like son." She said in a lower and clear voice. "That boy of yours will someday turn his back on this village."

**.**

**.**

**I hate that woman... How was it? Hope you like it...**

**Stay tuned weasels! Tomorrow Sakura will have to explain a few things to Sasuke... :S**


	15. Care to explain?

**Chapter 15! I hope you enjoy... if you do, leave a review! :)**

**Thanks to all of you who review!**

**So... I am not that bad at drawing and i was thinking that MAYBE if i can pull it i'll draw the twins... but i cannot promise it... Kuromimi gave me the idea, but i'm not so sure... so i'll think about it and let you know later... :)**

**.**

**.**

**Care ****to ****ex****p****lain****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku… This Fugaku was Sakura's son… He was her son… and if he wasn't in the academy anymore he was old… he should be at least 11 and that if he was a prodigy… 12 if he was an average kid…

Sasuke widened his eyes feeling trepidation.

This wasn't his problem, but inside there was something twisting and turning making him angry… his eyes landed on Sakura and her gaping expression; the woman had just offended her son; even if he hadn't heard the last two lines it was obvious she had done so… and what was more frightening was the fact that Sakura was speechless; meaning that the woman was right at some point.

Now he had more tidbits; Sakura wasn't married… she had two kids… and the boy was a bit of a rebel or something… she has been called names because of her situation and apparently the father was kind of a traitor; like him.

A bitter thought invaded his mind; could it be she tried to replace him?

She should have looked for someone better, not another traitor…

"Sakura, don't listen to them!" Naruto said loudly and Sasuke refocused on the fighting group.

"She knows I'm right…" the old woman said with fear written in her face.

"No…" Sakura said in a whisper; Sasuke wheeled himself closer; no one noticing him too focused on the Hokage and the head of the hospital. "Fugaku's not a bad kid…" she sobbed and glared directly at the woman.

"Those kids of yours have more of the father than you care to admit…" she retorted.

"They can be his spitting image, but they have me! Their father didn't have a mother or a father if you must know!" the woman fell silent. "If any of you ever again dare to say anything to my kids I will be sure to never tend your wounds no matter how nasty they are… I've saved your life a thousand times!" she pointed a finger at the man.

"I am sure you'd do the same if it was my son who tried to kill you!" he yelled.

"No, I wouldn't!" she yelled walking to the man. "I know Fugaku or Mikoto wouldn't anger your son! I know they wouldn't call your kid's mother a whore! I know they wouldn't mock your son for not having a father!" she poked his chest so hard the man actually coughed.

"Oh dear Kami!" everyone turned to the old woman; included Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke found himself glaring at the frightened woman who had just laid eyes on him. Naruto widened his eyes and Sakura gasped just remembering he was there.

"What's the meaning of this?" she yelled again; turning to Naruto for support.

"Listen here… this is none of your business; this is Konoha!" Naruto yelled making everyone turn to him. "Konoha was founded by the first Hokage and his family and the first leader of the Uchiha clan!" Sakura felt her knees trembling. Naruto glared down at the woman. "Meaning that this land is Sasuke's home…"

"But Hokage-sama, he is a traitor!" the man retorted.

"I am not actually hoping for you to understand; Sasuke will face consequences for his actions from long ago. The story… the true story behind his actions will not be revealed… that's only for his teammates to know." He said in a lowered but rougher tone. "He'll work hard to regain his place in this village, because he deserves that opportunity and I don't care if you like this decision or not! Do I need to remind you who I was to all of you?" he asked angrily.

Not ever had Sakura seen him doing such comments about his past and what people used to think then.

"I was your worst nightmare when I was a kid! I still am the nine tailed fox! I still am that same kid you pushed around! I fought to gain the opportunity to prove myself to you… Sasuke will have the same treatment because he's a friend and a shinobi from Konoha." He said; no one questioned his words.

Sakura heaved sigh of relief not actually remembering she was holding her air, she wiped her tears as she caught Naruto's blue gaze; he smiled warmly.

"As for Sakura's kids you will all refrain from doing comments… Those kids deserve the chance to be themselves and not their father's shadow…" the old man lowered his eyes ashamed. "How come you call your head medic a whore but when you're bleeding or in need you do come seeking her help…" he was so angered.

"I don't mind, Hokage-sama…" Sakura said in a quiet whisper. "I just want them to stop harassing my kids; I'll take whatever comes their or my way…" she announced and the old woman hung her head too.

Naruto knew he couldn't side with her totally, but he knew she was stronger than most of them; she was the best… he nodded in pain knowing there was little he could do for her now.

"It'll take time… we all need to adjust, but as ever before I'll ask you to trust me… I've never failed you before…" he looked around at his people and everyone gave him a firm nod. "I won't fail you now…"

…

Naruto had asked Ino to take Sakura inside; she was pale and trembling with suppressed anger and sadness, he wanted to take Sasuke to his room so he could reassure the man.

As he drove Sasuke inside the bedroom and closed the door he sighed knowing what was to come; he leaned over his longtime friend and rival and glared.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted in response…

"Listen here, fool… I am the hokage so I cannot go back on my word… I never did and I won't start now, if you ever try to leave this place again I will be sure to kick your ass into this bed again…" Naruto said and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"I'd like… to see you… try… idiot…" his voice came out stronger and Naruto grinned as he straightened and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am hokage for a reason… and since Sakura-chan grew out of her infatuation with you no one's going to stop me!" he laughed, but Sasuke grimaced at that remembering a few things.

"Naruto…" He called and Naruto looked down. "Sakura's kids…" He said and Naruto was the one to grimace this time.

"Ah yes… I guess now you know about Fugaku and Mikoto-chan…" he said awkwardly.

Just then Sasuke realized the familiarity about the names; why?

"She's not married…" Sasuke stated and Naruto nodded looking down at him hoping he'd realize on his own accord.

His blue eyes noticed the way his sharingan activated and his fists clenched on his lap; he had realized.

"She's been through a lot today, Sasuke… I'll tell her to come tomorrow…" he said, but Sasuke only glared at him. "Tomorrow… give her time to sort her thoughts." He said sharply and walked to help him on the bed.

…

Naruto had been so busy the rest of the day he actually missed her last shift so he ended up walking to her apartment at a late hour in the night; he was so tired he just wanted to go home, but she deserved to know about what Sasuke had figured out.

He knocked on her door heavily and waited… she opened the door with ruffled hair and tired green eyes…

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked giving him space to come inside, which he did walking to the couch and sitting noticing the blankets and the pillow.

"Are you sleeping here?" he asked confusedly.

"Ah, well… Tonight was movie's night and we use to… sleep here… the three of us I'm just used to it… though I never finish the movies…" she smiled and sat next to him.

"Hmm… I can picture Mikoto glaring at your sleeping face." He laughed he knew how hard the girl could be on her mother.

It was kind of confusing and ironic but he believed Fugaku was more comprehensive about everything while Mikoto had a cold and calculating way to see life, as if she was made to be the epitome of a shinobi.

"Yeah… she often gets mad… anyway, what do you want so late at night? She asked closing her eyes.

"You'll see Sasuke tomorrow…" he stated and she snapped her eyes open…

"Naruto I still need to think about everything that happened today and I don-"

"He already knows, Sakura…" he said looking directly into her eyes, she was astounded and couldn't say anything. "There was too much information exchanged today, but I think the names what was downed on him like heavy bricks…" he said sighing and raking his fingers through his hair.

"He knows…" Sakura mumbled.

"He was… kind of upset… I don't know… I can go with you if you want, but I still think this is for the two of you to deal with…" he wisely said and she nodded slowly.

"I… ok… oh, dear lord…" she said burying her face in her hands.

Naruto put his big hand on her head as if she were a kid and smiled bitterly; he knew this would be hard.

"Everything will be okay, Sakura-chan… Bring him some pictures or something…" he sniggered and she tried to do the same, but came out more as a grimace.

"Thank you, Naruto…" she looked at him and he gave her his foxiest grin.

…

Red…

It was the first thought that crossed Sakura's mind when she entered the room; he was glaring red at her and it was like reliving her whole childhood when she professed her love every day and he'd only glare at her… only this time he was glaring _red… _

She released her breath and walked over to the chair that was next to his bed and sat holding a photo album close to her chest… She couldn't look up at him. Not when his hatred was so obvious.

"I…" she swallowed hard and dared a look at him.

His haughtiness and hurt were so strong she felt a pang of pain in her chest; she found she preferred him glaring daggers than ignoring her like he had done the past weeks.

"Care to explain, Sakura?" he said and she widened her eyes when his voice came out a little bit deeper and raspier than she remembered he once had.

"I don't know where-"

"To begin?" he asked sarcastically, finally she snapped.

"No! I don't know where to begin! You make it seem as if it was easier for me to do this as if this was my fault!" she yelled and kept her ground even when his simple sharingan turned into a Mangekyo. "I'm not scared of you! Do I need to remind you I was the one to give your sight back?" he averted his eyes in shame, but didn't show it.

"Right from the start; are you the mother of my children?" he asked and she grimaced at the way the answer came out; there was something wrong about it.

"No… don't say it like that… I think you are the father of _my _children… Mikoto and Fugaku are twins." She stated and he closed his eyes for only a moment willing his anger to fade.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled out.

"I beg your pardon? What? Was there some kind of way to find you; an address or something? Sasuke, you left me before I woke up! Naked! Alone! In the middle of nowhere!" she said loudly and he felt his anger rising with every word said.

"That's not the point."

"That's the main point! How was I supposed to tell you when I found out when I was three months pregnant…? I was already in Konoha… Do you really think I was so eager to raise a kid without being married… worst yet two and with a father on the run?" she asked feeling her fears resurfacing and not comprehending how she had made it so far.

She was right.

"I knew I had to tell you…I knew you'd reconsider coming back if you learned about them, even if you'd hate the idea of being with me… of me being the mother, but I had no choice… I raised them alone, I've been called a whore; I've been called _your_ whore! My kids have been neglected by everyone else; they're so used to being treated like trash by everyone else they actually cannot understand when someone likes them… they've been paying for your mistakes!" she was crying now and Sasuke found his eyes returning to black.

She let her back hitting the chair and raking her fingers through her short pink locks.

"Here…" she finally said handing him the album, standing to be next to him so she could explain further.

Sasuke looked down at the plain leather cover and then opened to the first page there was a few details about his kids… it felt weird but pleasant to say _his _kids…

"Mikoto was the first to born and she was the healthiest… Fugaku had a bit of trouble; I thought I'd lose him, but he made it… he's a survivor…" she smiled as she pointed out to the description of the baby's condition.

Sasuke flipped the page and was welcomed by a picture of his daughter as Sakura held her close; she looked tired and nervous; probably because she knew what was to come.

The baby girl had a turf of black hair and a few strands of pink hair at the front, she was pale and tiny; so tiny Sasuke was actually astounded of how it could be for a human to grown so much through life.

"Where's Fugaku?" he asked.

"He was taken from me to be healed… and even then I wasn't allowed to see him until two days later… while I cared for Mikoto, Kakashi helped me with Fugaku only to keep an eye on his condition…" she replied and flipped the page for him. "There he is…" she said.

The picture was taken from the other side of a glass and the baby was connected to some machines; it was a sad view.

"It took him some time, but he did it…" she smiled.

Sasuke turned the page again and frowned when he glanced down at a one year old Mikoto… some time skip…

"I didn't have much time to take pictures, sorry… I still have some at home, but I put the best ones here…"

"Mikoto…" he muttered as he stared down at the girl holding Sakura's red bandana, she had beautiful green eyes; like Sakura… she was smiling softly at the camera; sure she was a lot like Sakura, but that sweet smile wasn't Sakura's… he remembered that same smile on his mother's face.

He turned the page again and there was Fugaku as a one year old; he too had the same strands of pink hair at the front, and the same big green eyes… and his smile was definitely Sakura's. He was pale too and even if he reminded him a lot of himself at that age he had to admit the kid was a lot like his mother.

They flipped through pages and photos and Sasuke was astounded to see his kids growing through the pictures, seeing how they changed; the way Mikoto seemed so smart and quick to think and Fugaku changed to remind him more of himself on his teen years; so haughty and cold.

"How are they like, Sakura?" he asked as he stared down at the last picture; according to her they were eleven in this one; taken on their last birthday. Mikoto was standing with the same soft smile as Sakura hugged her around her shoulders and she rested her head on Fugaku's shoulder; he too was giving a smile as concealed as Sakura's one. He had long hair tied in a low ponytail much like Itachi's hairstyle and Mikoto had short hair in low pigtails…

"You'll meet them in three days…" she said sighing loudly as she walked and sat on the chair.

"I want to know now…" he said closing the album and glaring at her…

"I need to complete my shift, Sasuke… I'll come tomorrow and I'll tell you…" she said as she walked over to the door.

"Sakura." He called and she stopped. "Could you bring more pictures?" he asked and she smiled not letting him see it.

"I'll bring something better…"

**.**

**.**

**So... i hope you liked it! Leave a review if you enjoyed it! :) See ya, weasels!**


	16. Some old things

**Hey weasels! Chapter 16? is here! I hope this will be good enough for you... I was thinking of not updating because... i was drawing... yeah i already draw the picture of the kids annnnnd... i'll proceed to give it some color maybe later... I'll leave the link later...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter... **

**Please understand... everything will be answered... I already have the story planned so I'm sorry if you don't like the plot, but every question you've asked so far will be answered in my plot line...**

**Gosh! I'm so nervous... :(**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**Some**** old things**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She couldn't explain the feeling; she couldn't explain why she was feeling it; the excitement of getting him to learn more about his kids, the nervousness and trembling hands as she pulled more photos and some old drawings from the bottom drawer of her closet.

Something had fallen into place and it wasn't because she was in love; that had died long ago, it was only the feeling of giving him the happiness he had ached for so long and feeling and knowing she was the one to give it was even more exciting.

Something had changed the moment he knew she was the mother of his kids; he had been angered but he too had been more talkative as if he understood everything what had been of her the past twelve years and even if he couldn't imagine, he was trying to do it.

She wasn't betraying Fugaku's trust; she knew the kid would be angered, but she knew he'd understand for her; while she knew Mikoto would be ecstatic to know what she had done.

"There you are!" she said pulling an old book; she opened it to the first page only to check if it was the right one; a diary she had started since the twins turned 3…

She packed the diary along with some old tapes and photos and then found some more drawings of their younger days at the academy… she was ready to show Sasuke how they were like…

**…**

"Here's a diary about their younger days… I used to write at nights at least until they turned 10 I think…" she then remembered why she had started it and remembered the way she had written it… "I thought that if you ever came back… you'd want to know about them…" Sasuke looked up to her and stared in awe, because sometimes he just wondered why she was putting up with him at all… "Anyway, I brought you some old drawings and more photos, you can see through them and I'll be back at night; Naruto wants me to help him retrieve some of your furniture and stuff from the Uchiha compound." She said walking to the door and closing it behind her.

Sasuke spent the day looking at the old pictures with rapt attention trying to find the particular differences between his kids aside from the gender; Mikoto had this cunning look as if she was planning on something mischievous; sometimes her eyes were unreadable while Fugaku was more like an open book, he seemed cold on the outside, but in the end it seemed Sakura melted that coldness away.

He realized Mikoto was really outgoing and sweet; according to what Sakura wrote on the diary and the way she interacted with people, but she was independent from her mother, they seemed to have a good relationship; Sakura and Mikoto, but again the diary showed that Mikoto gave her hard times, more so than Fugaku who seemed more aware of his mother's situation. In which case Fugaku was more understanding and thus the overprotective stance he had with her.

He couldn't explain the feeling that overtook him when he read about Mikoto's incident with a picture from the old team seven, she was only eight years old and she had come asking about the angered boy in the picture…

_She asked me if you were their father… What was I supposed to say? She's not stupid._

_I ended up telling her about you; she loves you so much and she thinks she understands why you left your home, she believes you had good reasons and I know there's nothing I can say to change her mind… Mikoto's always wanted to meet you._

_She blames me for you not being here and I know that things will go downhill from here… she's distancing herself from me; I am losing her to you and you're not even here…_

Sasuke felt his chest constricting in pain, so pure and raw and he knew he was hurting for Sakura; it only made him more confused; what was this?

The diary was filled with pages of how Mikoto talked about him, how she loved him even if she didn't know him, how she admired him even if everyone else called him a traitor, how she stood by him when Fugaku talked bad about him.

Fugaku…

The boy had an unhealthy beginning and it seemed it only served to make his bond to Sakura stronger; Sakura had to spend countless nights in the hospital with him because of his weakened state.

He could only imagine the hard times she went through and he could picture her sitting on a cold chair next to a bed while she held Mikoto sleep and kept a watch over her sick boy.

Of course the boy grew up loving her and when everyone talked about his father he had to agree on everything bad they said about him; what he hated was the fact that his mother was being called names because of him, he resented the pain Sakura was facing for a man that wasn't even there.

On the other side Mikoto always defended him… she was more into protecting her father's image and still loved her mother; she only yearned to have a father someone she could go to in pain or sadness aside from her mother. It seemed she had a few dreams and wishes concerning her father; things she'd like to do with him…

Now that he understood more about his kids he only wanted to meet them sooner…

…

"So… how was it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked beside her; both of them holding boxes.

"I think it went well…" she admitted; she took a deep breath. "In the past I used to think he'd be so angry he'd try to take them away, but I guess it is only because of his situation he's just sitting there… listening patiently to what I say. He's more mature..." She mused. Of course he'd be more mature he wasn't a teenager anymore...

"I already threatened him, don't worry!" he said with a foxy grin.

Sakura turned to him with wide eyes.

"Naruto you cannot go threatening a patient no matter who it is!" she yelled.

"Ah, come on, Sakura-chan he deserved it!" he grinned again.

"Naruto…" she shook her head with a grimace.

As they rounded a corner they came into Jugo's way, he too was helping with moving Sasuke's things.

"Haruno-san, Hokage-sama…" he saluted. "I've been meaning to ask you about Sasuke's condition; I know it is a private thing, but I'd like to know anything…" he pleaded.

"Jugo-san… Sasuke's doing great; he's recovering fast; only his muscles need to be treated properly, but don't worry." She replied with a warm smile.

"Ah, that's good to hear…" he looked down still smiling and then someone interrupted them.

"Sakura-san?" they turned and there was Daisuke.

"Suzuki-san…" she said.

"So… the rumors are true? Is he back? That's why we are cleaning this place?" he asked walking straight to where she was standing.

Naruto grimaced and rolled his eyes bothered by his presence; it was hard to hate him because he was flawless, but it was the way he knew exactly what to say to have Sakura all confused.

"Ah… yes… he's been back for a few weeks now… he's hospitalized…." She lowered her eyes.

"You've been the one taking care of him I believe…" he muttered.

"Yes, his condition was terrible and I am the best medic so it was my duty…" she said not liking the tone of his voice.

"Right… but his condition is better now… I think you don't need to treat him anymore…." Sakura gaped at him and he noticed. "I am sorry Sakura-san; I just don't want you to end up hurting for him again…" he said and Naruto had to agree.

"That's none of your business, Suzuki-san…" she retorted turning to walk away leaving them alone.

Naruto sighed loudly and turned to the younger man.

"Suzuki… you better stay out of this; in the end this is her problem, not ours." He left followed close by Jugo.

As Daisuke stayed behind he couldn't help but feel annoyed by those comments; no one understood what he felt for the medic; he could still remember the first time he took a look at her feeling something different; she had been sixteen and he had been barely eleven; he had a huge crush then… as young as she was then he never saw her on a daily basis, she was as busy as the soon to be hokage was.

When she turned seventeen he was assigned to his first team and when his first mission went really bad; he ended up in the hospital and she was the one to heal him.

_"You're really lucky Suzuki-kun… that kunai was poisoned." She smiled down at the boy, not realizing the way his blue eyes glinted with fascination._

_"Th-thank you Sakura-san…" he managed to say._

_"Not to say really brave… this most have hurt like hell…" she grimaced knowing the poison to be really painful._

After that Tsunade had entered the room to tell her she was to leave in thirty minutes for an emergency mission… the next thing he knew she was back and it almost seemed as if life had been drained from her body; her dull eyes seemed weary and pained… it was only 5 months late he noticed her protruding belly and it dawned on him… she was pregnant.

He had been thirteen when she gave birth to her twins… and it was only four years later when he was seventeen everyone realized who the father was; the twins had trouble controlling the sharingan.

He tried everything to forget about the young mother; he took solo missions and long term missions, but every time he came back she was there at the hospital becoming more beautiful and now there was something else in those green eyes… she was happy again.

He then tried everything to get her to notice him; like taking dangerous missions so he could come back to her for a healing. He earned a place in her medical team even if he was more the fighting person. He kept running into her at every place mostly because he had memorized her weekly errands; as weird as it seemed it had given him peace of mind.

But no matter what he did he was the same kid for her and she was still the same girl for him; she was still beautiful, smart and young, but she was still in love with a traitor.

Above everyone else he thought the Hokage would understand; it wasn't a secret the man had loved her deeply… just like she had loved the Uchiha… just like the Hyuga heiress had loved the Hokage… just like the Inuzuka boy had loved the Hyuga girl…

That generation was plagued by unrequited loves and it was hard to say if they were happy as they were now…

Do they regret anything at all?

Is Naruto happy with Hinata?

Is Kiba okay with letting her go?

Was Sakura okay with having the traitor back home?

Daisuke loved her… no matter how many times he had tried to keep a relationship with another girl she had always been there in his mind. Every girlfriend he has had, had something alike with Sakura; either the light eyes, the pale skin, a weird hair color, something…

Was he ready to let her go to the same man who ruined her life? Would he regret letting her go? Would he be happy with anyone else?

_Damn…_

…

"Are you done with those?" she asked softly.

She had been standing on the doorway for a while now just watching him as he looked through two different drawings as if trying to find some hidden message.

Sasuke looked up and stared at her; she had an impassive façade on her face and it was hard to read her green eyes.

"I'd like to keep the diary for a while…" he mumbled lowering his gaze to the paintings.

She nodded and approached the bed to look down at the drawings he was holding…

"He hates me…"

Sakura felt a lump rising on her throat; she couldn't lie; Fugaku didn't particularly liked Sasuke and it was with good reason.

"He resents you… It's different." She said and sighed when he looked up at her as if trying to comprehend.

Idly she took a drawing from him; Mikoto's drawing.

"She kept wishing for you to come back every birthday…" the painting was accurate showing two almost identical figures and another two; one with pink hair and another one with black hair. "She knows you did something wrong, but she doesn't hate you, she feels pity for you… she wishes she could do something to help you." Sasuke was staring at her face.

He couldn't deny it any longer and he blamed his weakened condition for it; Sakura was beautiful; not in an obvious way; he could almost see his father's scowl if he ever was to learn this was the mother of his kids… a woman with pink hair and not a visible beauty.

"Fugaku's too worried about me, that's it… he thinks you're here to hurt me." She said smiling weakly for she too thought he'd find a way to hurt her.

"Aren't I…?" he muttered making her widen her eyes. "I can only remember one time I didn't hurt you… no… I did hurt you that night…" he lowered his eyes again not wanting to meet hers.

"Even then… he shouldn't be worried about me… It is my problem if I let you hurt me, not his." She sighed loudly glancing down at his picture in which there were all his aunts and uncles minus a father. "Naruto believes in second chances and it is my duty to support that thought… I am a medic I am supposed to help people so they can live for a second chance; I won't deny I was thinking of letting you die; when you arrived…" he was taken aback by that, but he kept his eyes glued to his lap.

She had changed a lot, but at the same time she was the same.

"My life is no longer mine alone… I quit missions… I quit jounin tests… I quit the opportunity to join ANBU… I quit all of that even if I still wanted to beat Ino at everything… she beat me at life. I'm just a doctor, she had Shikamaru; when one was away the other was there. But I couldn't leave I was alone and I didn't want my kids to think it was normal for their mother to leave and die when I had a bigger responsibility… them…" Her voice was so toneless and rough he felt as if she was lecturing him. "If I would've killed you… Fugaku would've been freed from your shadow… but Mikoto would hate me… and she's so like you that I was so scared about her turning to revenge."

He looked up at her.

"What was I supposed to do? Fugaku's already thinking of a way to get rid of you… but I just couldn't kill you, could I? Naruto was outside the room for god's sake!" she snapped and buried her face in her hands.

"Sakura…" he muttered not knowing what to say…

"Twelve years later I still was too weak to kill you! Even after you tried with all your might to kill me! Even after you tried to kill Naruto and Kakashi-sensei! I just couldn't kill you!" she cried into her hands. "I was scared, Sasuke, could it be that I wouldn't be able to kill you if you managed to kill them? Would I still be frozen in front of you like the last time?" she asked and sobbed harder.

He couldn't say anything; because there wasn't anything he could say to soothe her troubled soul and mind, it angered him to no end because she only needed to drive some of her chakra into his system to make him feel at ease, but he just couldn't do a bloody thing.

"Don't trouble yourself, Sasuke… Fugaku only needs time to adjust and forgive you…" she said taking the album in hand and walking away.

"And you?" she stopped.

"I forgave you long ago…" she muttered. "I forgive but I don't forget…"

A soft gasp escaped her mouth when his hand enclosed on her wrist and her eyes hardened only for the feeling it send to her chest; she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sakura…"

**.**

**.**

**How was that? I really hope you liked it I'm getting nervous... but hopefully you enjoyed it, if you did, please leave a review... :)**


	17. The next two days

**So i know i am updating too fast... I will do it as long as i can... And to those of you who want to check it; this is the link so you can see the kids... lol i did my best i hope you like it and if you don't... well it can't be helped... in my profile -.-'**

**Icygirl i guess i owe you an apology... I am sorry, is just that it was my first thought that you didn't like the plot... I am really sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter and i promise you I'll answer your questions in the next chapters... Your first review was really good and i am sorry, i was wrong... :)**

**Enjoy this Chapter! and if you do, please! Leave a review... ;)**

**The**** next two days**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, how do you feel now?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he read the diary Sakura had left.

"Hn."

"I guess you're feeling better now that Tsunade is taking care of your rehab…" he muttered ignoring the monosyllabic reply.

"Hn…"

"Cut that crap, fool!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Anyway, she wanted me to come over to check up on you; see how you are faring with the news about the kids?" he said tentatively.

"She can ask me herself." There was something else in that answer and Naruto almost let it show on his face.

"She's too busy taking her shifts, sorting through medical files and fixing the things with the Uchiha compound, though I should be there too…" he smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke looked up with confusion.

"Ah… well, you already know… the law states that the compound belongs to anyone under the Uchiha's name… since Fugaku and Mikoto are undeniably Uchiha's they own a right to live there or do whatever they want with the land… but…" he said when Sasuke widened his eyes. "They are not off age so… the right is passed on to their mother…" he fidgeted.

"Sakura will burn it all down…" he was speechless and worried about his family's belongings.

"No! Don't worry! Sakura-chan wants to rebuild the place so you have somewhere to live as soon as possible… Uh… I might have suggested something she didn't particularly liked…" he smiled awkwardly again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his friend and waited for the answer.

"Well… since you're the twins' father I thought it was only right you'd live with them when discharged… but…" Sasuke was looking at Naruto confusedly because it didn't sound like a bad idea… for him. "Sakura-chan wasn't pleased…" he replied.

It hit him hard, but it was only right she wouldn't like the idea of living with him, not even if he was the father of her kids; maybe it was because of how Fugaku would react to the news.

"Fugaku and Mikoto will be back in two days anyway, and Sakura-chan wants them to meet you, but she's scared of how she should proceed… Don't get me wrong but I think you'll only meet Mikoto-chan..." he laughed again.

Sasuke lowered his eyes to the notebook… Naruto was probably right.

"Oh well… I still need to tend a lot of appointments so I am leaving… I'll see you later, maybe!" he said walking to the door.

Sasuke stared at the closed door… The Uchiha compound was to be rebuilt and he was to be discharged in a week according to Tsunade; he didn't have a place to stay.

He was feeling better but that didn't mean he had enough strength to go back to his ninja's duties, beside he probably wouldn't be on the job for a while.

This was a depressing matter all in all… He couldn't ask Sakura to let him in her house… it was humiliating.

He'd think about it once discharged, for now he'd finish reading the diary…

_To my utter surprise I came home today and Fugaku started calling me Sakura-san, not mother. _

He had just read that tidbit and a few weeks later in the diary she had written again about it.

_I just learned why he started calling me like that…_

_Apparently Ino and Naruto said a few things that made him rethink about the way he calls me…_

_Ino told Naruto it was weird when my kids called me mother because I was single and too young to be a mother; she's a pig…_

_Naruto added that he had to agree and that it might affect my meeting men for dates…_

_Fugaku didn't even know what a date was, but he thought it was best if he stopped calling me mother and called me by my name… He won't stop no matter how much I ask him… though I've realized he calls me mother when he's scared or really angry for whatever reason._

_I don't care what he calls me as long as he knows who I am in his life._

He wouldn't have come to that answer… Sakura was a mother… she was into the job of being a mother and he had to admire her for it.

…

The very next day Sakura sat heavily on a chair inside Naruto's office; Tsunade was there too and so was Shizune. She was worried for everyone was looking at her as if they knew something she ignored.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved a hand with a grin. "We're only worried about Sasuke's future…" he said looking at Tsunade ever so briefly; Sakura noticed.

"The Uchiha compound has been destroyed and they're already preparing the land for the rebuilding…" she said after all she was part of the team that was supposed to help rebuilding the compound. "They said we could manage the main house, also known as Sasuke's old home, to be built within 3 months. I think that's just right since he needs rehab and treatment." She said as if there was no trouble at all, she even shrugged.

"Sasuke was walking this morning after I left… He'll be running by lunch time…" Tsunade said and Naruto grinned proudly while Shizune grimaced; fearing Sakura's reaction.

"What?" Sakura yelled turning to her teacher. "He cannot be walking I saw him a day ago! He was in a wheel chair! He couldn't stand on his own!" she was astounded.

"Sakura-chan? Isn't that great?" Naruto peered with an honest smile Sakura had a hard time following his enthusiasm.

"Yeah… of course it is great…" she trailed with fearful eyes.

"His treatment is only for a healthy diet with lots of meat and vegetables and a couple of exercises for his muscles to activate…" Tsunade said relaxed from the other chair; she was smirking letting her cheek rest against her palm.

"I know what his treatment is…" Sakura said trying to conceal her nervousness.

"Even if Sasuke had a home to return to he still cannot manage by himself; he needs to cook and shop and all of that and exercise; things he cannot do on his own." Tsunade said again. "Of course he could stay in the hospital, but as you once said; 'being in a hospital room can slow down the healing process… more so in the psychological field'" Tsunade quoted.

Sakura cursed inwardly; she couldn't recall the time she had said that but she knew she had been the one to say it.

"You're not kids anymore… Sasuke would only feel comfortable living with one of his old teammates; Naruto is married and he's busy being the Hokage; Hinata doesn't have the responsibility to care for him." Tsunade was approaching the main point and Sakura was having a hard time finding a way out. "Kakashi's out of the question, he can barely make it out alive and you know it…" Tsunade scoffed. "The old man barely eats these days and that's only because you are cooking for him…" she pointed out.

"Is it that bad?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"He's just getting lonely… Don't worry it happens to us; single people…" she said rather proud.

Sakura bit her lower lip raking her brain for some kind of way out of this mess; she couldn't have Sasuke over at her place… then the image of a bright haired male came to mind.

"Jugo!" she practically yelled pointing a finger in the air with a wide grin.

"Denied!" Naruto grinned even wider. "Sakura-chan, as the hokage I cannot have a traitor living with his faithful companion, it'd make me look bad… besides that's another point…" his face darkened. "I have a responsibility with the villagers; they won't like it if I don't "punish" Sasuke." Sakura widened her eyes.

"What? Are you going to punish him?" she was scandalized.

"I don't want to… I talked to the council and since Tsunade oba-chan is among them we managed a not too aggressive pact… Sasuke will be put under a permanent watch by ANBU and he'll bear a chakra seal… until they deem it necessary…" he said raking his fingers through his hair.

"Sakura… Sasuke will have to face a lot of trials and I'm not saying he'll meet the council; they're too scared to actually meet him." She snorted again. "He'll have to start from the bottom; the seal is just the first of many tests he'll have to overcome. Konoha won't accept him back easily; he's a traitor to this land." She said and it hit them both; Naruto and Sakura to hear that. "People don't care if their hokage and head doctor are friends with him… when they hear the Uchiha last name they shiver and pray to be spared." It was true.

"You want him to stay with me, but I want to ask you… Do you think I deserve anymore trouble? Haven't you thought about Fugaku's feelings if not mine? He won't be pleased. Scratch that… he won't accept it and if you want me choosing between Fugaku and Sasuke you should already know who's been there for me all along…" she said lowering her eyes to her lap.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered.

"I'll take him in, Naruto, but in exchange you'll have to talk to Fugaku…" she said coldly.

"Okay…" he nodded eagerly. "I will, believe it!" he said and Tsunade smiled.

"Good, now that's settled let's go get him ready…" she stood.

"Now? Is he coming now?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Tsunade asked looking at her pupil.

"My place is a mess! I haven't had time to clean!" she snapped.

"Okay… if it's that important I'll bring him over at six… is that okay?" Naruto suggested.

"Better!" Sakura sighed in relief.

"Whatever then…" Tsunade waved at them, but a mischievous smirk had Sakura fearing something bad.

The young ninjas watched as they exited the room with confusion over the last smirk given.

"This is bad…" Sakura muttered.

"So, ramen at your place, tonight? I'll treat you!" he grinned and Sakura sighed in frustration. "Let's eat us three before the twins and Minato are back!" he grinned even wider.

"Naruto, Sasuke cannot eat ramen…" she turned to him.

"Why not? I've noticed my wounds heal even faster when I eat ramen!" he said with a serious face that had Sakura smiling warmly at him.

"You're the bloody fox, Naruto; you heal faster than anyone else…" she clarified.

"Hmm… it's the ramen, Sakura-chan, believe it!"

**…**

Sakura let her back hit the couch as she rested for only a second; she had gone over a deep cleaning and right now was exhausted. She had tied a black bandana to keep her hair out of the way and was wearing an old big red blouse with black shorts; barefooted and a complete mess.

Her eyes went to the clock above her TV and sighed when her brain registered the two hours left to six she could relax a bit, have a bath and then prepare for ramen…

"Sakura-san!" her eyes snapped open when she heard a voice she wasn't hoping until tomorrow morning. "Sakura-san, Mikoto lost our spare key!" he yelled again; she couldn't move from her place.

"I did not! I handed it to you!" Mikoto's voice; and she felt her stomach churning.

"Hey, keep it quiet!" Kakashi's voice; she stood and ran to the door looking through the loophole.

She took a step back and opened the door slowly.

"Mom, how are you?" Mikoto jumped on her mother hugging her around the waist.

"I…" her eyes looked down and caught Fugaku's looking at her as if reading her worried mind.

"What is it, Sakura-san?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

She swallowed hard as she ran her hand down Mikoto's back and then looked up to see Kakashi looking at her worriedly.

"You're a bit pale, Sakura… Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah! I w-was just cleaning and… I stood too fast…" she rambled.

"Why aren't you at work? Shizune said something about you sorting things out…" he asked curiously narrowing his eyes.

"Why don't we all step in?" Mikoto said suddenly annoyed pulling Kakashi inside too and ignoring Fugaku's question about her mother.

"Why don't you go and change?" she said pushing Mikoto to walk on to her room. "I'll talk to Kakashi-sensei for a minute.

"Then talk… I'm sure I can hear whatever you're going to say, Sakura-san…" he said not trusting her lies.

"Fugaku, go on, this is a private matter…" she pushed him.

"No! I want to stay!" he said stubbornly.

Mikoto came to pull his arm and then… _Knock, knock…_

Sakura turned to watch the door with wide eyes; she could actually feel her heart pounding mercilessly against her ribcage, her blood travelling in her veins and even the flow of her chakra, her fingertips itching to grab the doorknob, her knees trembling and her throat dry.

Kakashi stared at the door as if waiting lazily for it to open on its own accord; the way Sakura was mentally fidgeting made him a bit worried about the current situation; could it all be related to Sasuke?

"Aren't you going to answer the door, mom?" Mikoto asked as she pulled Fugaku's arm.

Fugaku then realized his mother was actually waiting for someone else; she was nervous because she had been waiting for someone else all along and she didn't want them to see who it was… and he hoped and prayed it wasn't the guy from the other night.

He grunted and snatched his arm from Mikoto… she sighed loudly and walked boringly to the door.

Sakura couldn't warn her about it and she just outstretched her hand as if trying to reach for her daughter.

**…**

Sasuke was waiting outside, next to him was an ANBU with a creepy bird's mask; he had long brown hair and a haughty attitude that had him wishing he could be somewhere else…

Tsunade had come into his room saying she had the perfect place for him to stay while he got better, but he wasn't sure… the place was nice, but he just wasn't eager to live at some stranger's place.

He was brought back to reality when the doorknob turned and then the door was opened to reveal a whole lot of people… people he knew…

His black eyes widened when the first person he saw was his daughter with her big green eyes and low pigtails; she was looking up at him confusedly.

"What can I do for you?" she asked regarding the ANBU with distrust.

"You were waiting for visitors, Sakura-san… I cannot believe it!"

Sasuke's eyes looked beyond his daughter and he recognized the boy as his son; he could see his own scowl on his much younger features, but it was only when he faced Kakashi's stunned eyes that he realized where he was at…

"Haruno-san… I've been asked to bring _him_ over. The Hokage said he'd come later."

Sakura couldn't say a word so she only nodded as Sasuke stared back at her green worried eyes.

"I thought… they'd be back tomorrow…" Sasuke muttered to her.

"You thought wrong! Who the hell are you anyway?" Fugaku stepped closer.

"I'm…" he was speechless and scared shitless of his own son…

"Dad?"

Fugaku snapped his head to Mikoto who was looking with wide eyes at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes and a trembling bottom lip.

"Yeah…"

.

.

How was it? And... did you like the art? I hope so... ^^'


	18. Fugaku's rage

**Iwas about to update yesterday; i turned on my pc and then checked the last chapter i had written and... I lost my connection... I couldn't believe it! I am sorry weasels... These will be busy days for me... we don't like christmas, but my borther got a girlfrined and now we have to go there and celebrate... -.-' and so... i have to help with the cooking which i hate too much to be healthy, but... anyway... now you know, I'll update when i can... **

**If you enjoy the chapter, review it, please! **

**See ya weasels!**

**.**

**.**

**Fu****g****aku's ****ra****g****e**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Obviously not!_

Fugaku was staring with an astounded and unbelieving expression on his face… this man couldn't be his father; his father was dying on a hospital bed…

He had been almost praying every day for him to die since he learned what a father was… this person wasn't his father.

"Don't be stupid, Mikoto…" he said looking up and daring the man to say the opposite.

Sasuke was looking equally astounded at his son; he thought that his reunion with his kids would be lovely they'd share memories and the first reaction would be to hug each other, but…he was wrong.

"As far as I know he's supposed to be dead by now." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fugaku come over here for a minute…" Sakura dragged him inside the house to his room and closed the door behind her not before the kid directed one last glance at the older Uchiha.

"Why don't you come in?" Kakashi muttered trying to make space for conversation.

Sasuke looked back at him; there was so much emotion on his face that Kakashi couldn't help but be surprised by it, he seemed much younger and… alive…

Sasuke's eyes fell on the girl that was still looking up at him and regarded her beautiful green eyes in awe. He squatted in front of her and her eyes never left his face.

"Mi… Mikoto…" he called softly.

The moment stretched and Sasuke found himself drowning in the feeling of being a father… of having a family after so many years of being lonely. Her eyes jumped from his left one to his right one and then her hand shot up slowly.

He watched her little hand and couldn't explain how he knew she had her mother's hands. Her fingers pushed his front bangs to a side as he held his breath; her fingertips then traced his cheekbone on to his chin; her eyes following the movement.

"Where were you, dad?" she asked in a whisper as she studied his face.

Sasuke couldn't breathe or think about anything else; he could only see her and feel her little fingertips tracing his eyebrows and nose as if familiarizing with a long lost friend.

When her eyes met his again he knew she was waiting for an answer…

"Lost…" was the only thing he could mutter.

She dropped her hand to her side and stared at his eyes for a long moment while he did the same and then… he gasped when her eyes turned into a completed sharingan.

It all fell into place; she was undeniably his daughter… he greeted her red eyes with his own and this time it was her turn to gasp.

"Can I … h-hug you, dad?" she asked not knowing how to proceed.

He nodded softly watching her deep blush; her eyes returning to the original green color and he did the same.

His arms rose awkwardly and stopped with a grimace not able to pull the action; he couldn't remember how to do it without being an idiot… he was trembling and he felt even weaker than last week…

He was about to give up on the hug when Mikoto jumped on him hugging him around his neck; he felt his whole body stiffen for only a minute before he relaxed and he let his arms encircle her around her torso.

It was a perfect embrace; he felt happy and reassured and just fleetingly he thought she should be the one feeling reassured and not him, but after hanging onto people that weren't related to him for so long, having another Uchiha to hug him was… it was perfect.

"I missed you…" she whispered.

He closed his eyes.

Kakashi was astounded his lonely black eye was wide as a saucer and he was holding his breath; Sasuke was smiling against Mikoto's head; maybe he wasn't even aware of it, his hand was rubbing up and down her back while the other held her nape. This time it was all about instincts… he was their father after all.

Suddenly the hug was broken by the girl as she held him at arm's length she smiled happily and giggled.

"Are you going to stay here?" she asked happily.

Sasuke was taken aback, but smiled nonetheless.

"For a while I think…" he muttered and she grimaced, but kept the smile.

"I know… Want to see the apartment?" she asked happily as she dragged him along while Kakashi stood by the door next to the ANBU.

"Thanks for bringing him over." Kakashi said ready to close the door.

"I'm supposed to keep a close distance to the subject…" he trailed.

"Yes… outside this residence." Kakashi narrowed his eye at the man.

"Right. I'll be gone, then…" he said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi closed the door with a weird feeling but ignored it as he turned to look where Sasuke and Mikoto were, but there was no one in sight… and then Fugaku's door opened sharply.

"Fugaku! Come here now!" Sakura yelled following the boy outside.

Kakashi frowned when he noticed Fugaku's red eyes; he was furious and was still carrying his backpack.

"I won't stay here." He muttered at his mother as she exited the room.

Sasuke and Mikoto stepped outside her bedroom and glanced at the troubled boy who was trembling with suppressed anger; his red eyes met Sasuke's black ones and then Mikoto's worried ones.

"Hn." He scoffed sarcastically as he looked up at his mother. "Don't worry, mother… I'll be back to pick up the pieces." He said and turned to walk towards Kakashi who was in front of the door.

Sasuke walked over, but Sakura prevented him from approaching him as she walked faster and gestured Kakashi to move away for the boy to exit the place… Sasuke reached a hand wanting to call out for him, but couldn't.

"Naruto will be here in an hour or two… could you please stay here until then, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked with unshed tears and Kakashi could only nod. "I'll come back later, Mi-chan…" she tried to smile.

Mikoto nodded with worried eyes. Sakura exited and closed the door behind her; she looked up and saw Fugaku already walking down the staircase.

She ran up to him and walked in silence behind him.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a lowered voice.

"It doesn't matter… you don't have to come." He said barely looking over his shoulder.

"But I want… I cannot leave you alone…" she said with sadness.

"You left Mikoto alone." He retorted.

"And whose fault is that?" she asked and watched him flinch.

"_His_… He's the intruder after all…" he murmured and she quieted.

They walked for a long while until they reached the training grounds and he sat against a tree to rest… she sat in front of him and regarded him with indifference.

"Why are you being so stubborn…?" she asked and received a glare from her son. "Fugaku… I don't want to live there if you're not going to be with me… and I don't want to live anywhere else if Mikoto's not with me…" she tried.

"Kick him out; problem solved." He said mercilessly still glaring at her.

"He's weak… he still has to recover." She said.

"I don't care he can recover somewhere else or die I don't give a damn!" he yelled, Sakura was astounded. "How could you let this happen? You knew how I felt about _him _and you actually invited him over! Why are you doing this to me now?" she felt her tears falling down her cheeks. "You don't care about me! You only want to please Mikoto! You love her mor-!"

_Slap._

Fugaku widened his eyes as he put a hand over his reddening cheek; he turned to look at her and he felt like the most horrible son in the world; she was crying and she was angered too.

"Don't you ever dare to day something like that again." She said with gritted teeth.

"Mother…" he whispered too scared of what was to come.

"Yes, I am your mother you're the kid, you're supposed to obey me when I tell you to do something… I wouldn't put you through anything only to mock you! I love you too much, but this time I need you to be the one following orders; any other day I'd do whatever you want… not now." She said roughly.

"But I don't want him at home! You need to understand! He's going to hurt y-!"

"And that's my problem, Fugaku… You need to open your eyes! He's your father even if you hate him; he loves you so bloody much he's hurting inside… as bad as I hurt when he left… I'm not asking you to forgive him overnight…" she said in a high-pitched voice that made Fugaku grimace. "I am asking you to try… Do you think you can do it? To try!" she pleaded.

He lowered his eyes and grunted feeling horrible for making his mother so upset like this.

"I want you to give him a second chance…" he looked up at her as if that was what he feared the most she'd ask.

"Mother… I can't-"

"Yes you can and you will do it, because I'm asking you to do it… Fugaku…" she got closer and held his shoulders. "He loves you… he's been dreaming with you since he was a kid… He's been dreaming about you since he lost his family…" she pulled him to her chest and hugged him tightly as he held her tightly around her waist. "Don't make the same mistakes he did…" she whispered softly on his head.

He frowned deeply as he let her words sink in…

They stayed like that until the sun settled on their backs and the night sky fell over them like a blanket. The cold air making her shiver, but she kept hugging much like she used to do when he had nightmares as a kid.

Fugaku felt her shiver and he shivered too in response; it was getting cold outside and he only wanted to be with her, but not with _him…_

"Can we sleep somewhere else tonight?" he asked against her chest he was too tired to actually argue.

"What about your bed?" she smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Sakura-san, don't kiss me in public!" he pulled away from her and Sakura snorted angrily.

"What is your problem? I am your mother I get to kiss you whenever and wherever I want to!" she yelled yanking him to kiss his cheek and the wrestling battle begun.

**…**

Kakashi greeted Naruto with his most uninterested face as the blonde held a bag filled with what he assumed was Ramen, up to his nose.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei! How are you?" he asked not realizing what it meant for Kakashi to be there.

"I am… fine I guess… though Sasuke and Fugaku might be a little troubled." He mustered.

Naruto widened his eyes and let the bag fell out of his grasp.

"Why are you here? When did you arrive?" he screamed holding Kakashi's shoulders frantically.

"Hey! I'm too old for this kind of manhandling, Naruto…" he said tiredly. "We got here like four hours ago… Sakura said you'd be here by six, but you're actually two hours late…" he pointed.

"I know! I have a lot to do! Where's she? Where's Sasuke? Oh my God she's going to kill me!" he rambled as he stepped inside the house with worried eyes.

Kakashi closed the door and sighed loudly cursing his luck.

**…**

"Oh…" Naruto muttered as he looked down at Mikoto who was sleeping in Sasuke's arms in her bed; he could see Sasuke's stiff shoulders and the way he simply stared down at his sleeping daughter.

"Yeah… oh…" Kakashi said with his hands deep in his pockets too tired to actually elaborate.

"And so, Sakura-chan went after Fugaku?" he asked Kakashi as he closed the door to the girl's room.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Hmm… I guess we're not eating tonight…" he said.

"I guess not." Kakashi was actually wishing for Sakura to arrive so he could go to his place and sleep.

As Naruto pondered about the situation they both jumped when the front door opened and ran to the living room immediately only to find Sakura walking in without her son in tow.

"Where's Fugaku, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked fidgeting nervously.

"Oh, Naruto you are here…" she said boringly as she stepped in and closed the door behind her walking on to a couch and sitting heavily on it.

Both men exchanged a worried look and went to sit in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked regarding her with his gorgeous blue eyes; she stared at him not mustering an emotion on her face and Naruto comprehended that look because she had given it to him a thousand times in the past.

"Yes, everything will be fine… Fugaku's at your place, Hinata said it was okay for him to stay there…" she mumbled letting her head loll back against the couch.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and watched his blue eyes lowering to his lap.

"I'll talk to him as soon as I get there…" he said.

Sakura snapped her head up to look at him and grunted heavily.

"You don't have to; you're not his father…" she said in a lowered voice even though she knew Sasuke was hiding in the hall she suspected Naruto and Kakashi weren't aware of it.

"It doesn't matter I know that idiot will do it some other time… but right now I'm probably the best to do it." He stood and she followed him.

"Naruto we do need some time to fix things here… Maybe quit the missions for a while…" she said worriedly.

"Of course!" Naruto quipped.

Kakashi mimicked them both and stood…

"That sounds great for me too…" Kakashi said feeling a whole lot better knowing they wouldn't have missions for a while.

Then in the shadows Sasuke caught a glimpse of the same look again… that weird and emotionless look Sakura had given Naruto seconds ago.

His black eyes narrowed when Naruto's expression softened and his eyes acquired a more mature look as if he too knew what she meant.

"Good night, Sakura…"

Sasuke almost gasped when he didn't hear the suffix he usually used with her beloved friend… but it bothered him even more the fact that she blushed and now they were hugging… too long for a friendly hug… and then Kakashi took his time too…

Something wasn't right here… weren't they teammates and teacher and student?

Sakura hugged them both and then walked them to the door waving one last time at his sensei and his former teammate not before giving him one last look…

Naruto returned the same glance and was astounded by how easily it came for him to do it… after all he knew the look as if it was part of his daily life, but Sakura had only given it to him few times and only when she was having a hard time in love… meaning that he had only seen it a couple of times before.

It was that look that he came to love… it clearly said; 'I wish it was you I fell in love with…' but he knew it wasn't a thing of trying but something that just happened… it was a thing of feeling.

Of course he loved Hinata… but sometimes he wondered if there was something of what he had felt deep inside… He had loved her and she had tried to love him… and then Sasuke appeared again and they both realized she wasn't forgetting about him anytime soon.

All in all he was glad his friend was back, but there was always that feeling of jealousy that the man got to have her even if he didn't love her… even if Naruto was the one to pick her up countless of times, even if Sasuke had tried to kill them both… He had Hinata now… and Kushina and Minato… but Sakura was part of his life… whether Sasuke approved or not.

**.**

**.**

**I hope you liked it! :D I particularly like this one... but you tell me...**


	19. Sakura's place

******Busy days keep coming, but i hope you can enjoy this chapter when you can... :)**

**Merry Christmas and happy new year!**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's**** p****lace**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura knew he was watching, but she was so tired she couldn't help but let her forehead hit the wooden door letting out a heavy sigh that she was holding since she exited the apartment hours ago.

She pressed a hand against her eyes and gritted her teeth fighting to keep her emotions in check.

"Naruto brought ramen… Do you want some?" she asked in a lowered voice.

Sasuke was taken aback by her question because he thought he was being silent…

"I thought I was being silent…" he muttered walking out of the hall with his arms crossed.

"You were… but I'm on edge; that sharpens my senses…" she said not looking up at him and walking to the kitchenette on the right. "I don't think it to be wise for you to eat ramen, but… well… you know how Naruto is…" she snorted with a small smile he didn't miss.

"I might have been away for too long…" he retorted making her frown. "He might have changed…" he supplied again as he sat on a chair facing her back with a deep glare.

"Hmm… he's the same… a bit taller and bulkier… but the same loud kid." She answered not afraid of his snide comments; she even dared a smile.

"I guess in the end he got a bit of what he wanted as a kid…?" he said with venom and she was surprised by it, but didn't talk back.

Sasuke couldn't believe he had just said that!

Why was he acting so immaturely in front of her… it wasn't his business if Naruto had a fling with her long ago… it didn't matter because he didn't care whatever she did… she was no one to him.

The silence stretched as she fixed his bowl of ramen; his eyes staring at her feeling annoyed by her indifference, but in the end he couldn't do anything.

As he stared at her moving frame he realized something; this was her place, her domains so of course she knew where to find everything she needed and he found himself liking the scene… it was extremely familiar and he was suddenly thrown back in time…

He was no longer in her kitchen but in his…

He was 5 years old and he was sitting next to his father as he waited for his mother to serve the dinner… as he looked up there was no pink hair… it was his mother moving around in the kitchen smiling over her shoulder as if to reassure him the dinner would be served in a minute…

The sound the bowl made as it hit the table snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the green eyes with nervousness all written on his face. Her eyes were reading his mind; she was trying to understand why he was breathing raggedly and why his eyes were so wide.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly as she sat in front of him with her own bowl of ramen.

"I… y-yeah…" the stammering made her frown even deeper…

"Are you hurting somewhere?" she asked again.

"No." he said simply and picked up his chopsticks with a trembling hand.

She stared at him for a while and then resumed her eating.

…

"You can sleep here…" Sakura said after dinner as she showed him her bedroom…

Sasuke stood at the doorstep looking around her bedroom, up until now he had never thought Sakura was the kind of girl to have this kind of bedroom, but then again she wasn't a girl anymore.

He had always thought she probably had a girly bedroom with pink sheets and curtains, flowery wallpaper and a pink carpet, but no… A simple wooden closet on a corner and a plain green cover on her simple but big bed, no carpet and simple wooden walls; lots and lots of books over a coffee table next to the window and some pictures on her nightstand…

"If you need anything you can call me; I'll be in Fugaku's bedroom next door…" she pointed her thumb to the right and regarded him with nervousness.

"Hn." He muttered as he stepped inside taking notice of her scent and then it hit him… her chakra was leaking, embracing him…

He turned to her fully and watched her as she rummaged through a cabinet searching for her pajamas.

No… it wasn't leaking… at least not for the first time… he had felt it too at the hospital of course he had touched her then, but right now he could feel it covering his body relaxing him and making him at ease.

"Why are you doing it?" he asked standing in the middle of the room watching her with confusion.

Sakura turned to him with the same confusing look.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Your chakra… Why is it leaking?" he asked again and this time she nodded in understanding.

"Ah, that… well… I guess I can't stop doing it…" she smiled, but then it faded as a thought entered her mind. "Does it bother you?" she asked worriedly.

"Hn." He said looking away. "Why are you doing it?" he asked not meeting her eyes.

"Hmm… I started doing so when I started working at the hospital permanently I had a lot of violent patients and I figured a way to get them to relax with a constant fluctuation of my chakra… most of my patients like it, Fugaku and Mikoto know about it too." She smiled softly. "When Fugaku was a kid he had a poor health and it stressed him a lot so I started using it on him, it made him better and once he was better I stopped, but he asked me to do it again… in the end I guess this is something I get to share with people who are close to me…" she said.

"Plus Naruto and Kakashi…" Sasuke said not thinking.

"Why, yes… they are close to me." She was confused by that statement.

"So I saw." He retorted walking over to the bed.

She stood there watching him with a deep frown not comprehending his mood swings, but not actually caring what he meant with the snide comments, she was too tired to argue or ask.

"Whatever, Sasuke… Have a good night." She walked out the room and closed the door behind her leaving him alone to ponder.

He grunted and walked to the bed moving the sheets and getting inside; he turned off the bed lamp and pulled the covers over his weakened body ready to sleep…

He suddenly felt relaxed and warm… as if he was being embraced by someone; there was something about this place… her house, her bedroom… her bed… her sheets had…her scent!

Sasuke's eyes widened as he kicked the sheets off his body as if they had burned his tender skin.

It wasn't only the bed sheets, her pillow everything about this room had her scent in it and it was driving him nuts… How could a scent be so annoying?

This would be a long night…

…

He opened his eyes when he heard voices…

He couldn't remember when he fell asleep, but he wasn't tired, meaning that he probably slept early and tight; he actually felt great, he couldn't remember the last time he slept this good.

"I'll be going then!" he heard Mikoto's voice and sat up abruptly.

"Take care, Mi-chan!" Sakura's voice and he snapped his head to the door as if waiting for her to appear there.

Now he remembered everything; he was a bit confused but now he remembered everything about yesterday. When he heard a knock on the door he flinched and then the door creaked open and a lone big green eye peeked through the slit.

Sakura saw him sitting on the bed and decided to step inside to greet him.

"Breakfast's ready and served on the table if you want to eat…" she announced.

He stared at her loose black pants and her sandals, her red t-shirt was bit too big for her body and her short pink locks messily tied in a low bun at the base of her head; there was a bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Are you leaving?" he asked with sleepy, husky voice.

"I need to buy some supplies… I'm going to the market with Ino… Do you need anything?" she asked kindly.

"Hn." He mumbled as he pushed the covers off his body ready to get up.

"There's an ANBU out the door if you need to contact me or if anything happens… you're not supposed to leave alone…" she said watching him as he stood awkwardly.

"I already know that." He grunted walking towards her with odd steps.

Sakura watched as his weakened knees wobbled and anticipated when his right one gave away to his weight; she was by his side in a second helping him stand.

Sasuke was beyond annoyed as she held him against her side; her hands pressing against his back and ribs making him only more aware of his deplorable state.

His eyes darted upwards and soon he was staring down at her green ones; Sakura felt her throat tighten and she lowered her eyes before the situation turned into something awkward.

Sasuke for only a minute felt glad… it was reassuring knowing he could make her lower her eyes, and soon his breathing changed, more relaxed now as he stared down at her eyelashes kissing her blushed cheeks; he knew he was close to doing something he'd regret…

The arm that was around her shoulders twitched as he repressed the urge of hugging her against him, but in the end she almost gasped as she felt his hand on her nape brushing her short hair making her skin crawl in delight.

"Sakura, hurry up, forehead!" the yell had them both flinching away from each other.

"I-I'll be out in a second!" she yelled as she ran to the door glancing at Sasuke over her shoulder before exiting the room.

She opened the door of her place and stepped outside breathing raggedly she let her back against the door as Ino stared at her confusedly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"N-nothing! I was just… finishing breakfast for Sasuke…" she lied as the two started walking down the staircase.

"Oh, dear lord! You're making him breakfast? What are you? His wife?" she mocked but Sakura flinched mentally at her choice of words. "I know he's sick and weak but come on! I don't have to cook breakfast for Shikamaru!" she retorted.

"Ino, you can't even cook!" Sakura complained.

"I do know how to cook! But Shina and Kyo prefer his cooking… and he hates to cook so I love his cooking too…" she giggled as Sakura sighed loudly.

"Poor Shikamaru…"

"Anyway how's it been with the twins there and all?" Ino asked curiously.

"Ah… well Mikoto's the happiest girl in the world and Fugaku… well he doesn't even want to sleep at home…" she muttered as Ino nodded in understanding.

"Ah well… it's just like Shikamaru said; if there was a fire and Sakura and Sasuke were trapped inside the house and Fugaku had the chance of saving you both he'd probably left him to die…" she said with a smirk while Sakura could only grimace.

"Have you heard anything new?" Sakura asked with a fearful look.

"Ah… of course!" Ino said cheerfully. "I'm gossip's queen… but you won't like it so what's the point of telling you?" she muttered.

"Because when I hear it later I won't be as surprised!" Sakura answered.

"That's quite your logic, forehead… Anyway I heard Sasame-san saying something about how you were trying to conceive more traitors… and Hiko-san said that you're planning an attack on Konoha now that he's back…" Ino said as Sakura gaped.

"Attacking Konoha? Really?" she gasped loudly.

"That's funny forehead what surprised me most was the conceiving part… Are you okay now? Is he all kisses and hugs on you?" she taunted her friend.

"Of course not… Not even close…" Sakura waved her hand.

"But you never told me, Sakura…" she said as she thought.

"What?"

"About that time… I learned you ran into Sasuke until you were told you were 3 months pregnant… and that's only because I was there… but if not I'd probably still be wondering who their father is..." she said.

"What do you want to know? I ran into him end of story…" she whined.

"I want details!" Ino quipped happily… "I mean… come on I was a big fan of Sasuke… I'll have to say it was rather disappointing to see him so… devastated… he's not the same… Or maybe Shikamaru is getting bulkier…" she crinkled her nose in thought.

"Shikamaru is getting bulkier, Ino… Sasuke was on the verge of dying because of starvation!" Sakura retorted.

"I know… but it was hard seeing my first crush so battered and weak…I would've loved to remember him haughty and strong as he used to be… not like this…" she sighed in defeat.

"He'll get better and soon enough he'll be like that again…" Sakura said confident of her words.

Ino was about to say something when someone interrupted her.

"Sakura, how are you doing lately?" it was Tenten she walking along with Hinata who only waved her hand at the other two girls.

"Tenten! How are you?" Sakura waved at the girls as the approached through the cramped street of the market she went to Hinata. "Did he give you trouble, Hinata?" Sakura asked in a lowered voice.

"Not at all, Sakura, Naruto spent the night talking to him and in the end they both fell asleep with Minato in the living room…" she said with a noble expression Sakura dreaded.

"I am sorry, Hinata… I won't let it happen again…" she said lowering her eyes to the ground in shame.

"Do not worry about it, Sakura… Minato loves his company and you already know Kushina-chan has a huge crush on him… please, don't worry." She said softly and Sakura blushed.

"So Sakura!" Tenten quipped in as she deemed the conversation over… "Arashi is turning 13 next week and even if Neji doesn't approve of it I'd like to throw a small party… you know rookie nine plus team Gai and friends…" she said with a smile.

"Ah, sure…" Sakura smiled.

"Be sure to bring Sasuke, Neji wants to see him, I know, but he doesn't know how to approach you…" she giggled.

Sakura frowned lightly.

"Why would Neji want to see Sasuke?" she asked.

"Old rivalry, I think…? Don't think too much of it…" Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"Sasuke's really weak right now… I am supposed to take care of him… But the twins will go for sure…" she assured the brunette.

"Oh well… I guess it can't be helped." Tenten muttered.

"Ah! I'll buy Shina-chan a new dress for the party!" Ino quipped happily. "Let's go Hinata you have to buy one for Kushina-chan!" Ino dragged the other girl as Sakura gaped at them.

"I have a girl too Ino pig!" she yelled following close behind as Tenten stared at them.

"I'm so glad I have a boy…"

** .**

**.**

**If you liked it leave a review! :)**


	20. Fearing life

******Oh god 20 chapters already! i hope you enjoy... i think this story will have around 30 chapters maybe 28 lol i don't know it could be more... **

**If you have enjoyed the story so far let me know... I'm getting there to answer those questions and i had an idea; i'll be introducing a new character, but don't worry i don't think it will change the perspective of the story... **

**So if you like this chapter leave a review... i know i liked this one... :)**

**See ya weasels!**

**Fearin****g ****life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku was walking down the street with Mikoto ready to go home; he knew what was awaiting him there and since Mikoto had been called by Shina to spend the afternoon together he was left alone on his way home.

With his hands deep in his pockets clenching the key tightly he wondered if he should maybe head for his uncle Naruto's house, but he could tell his wife had been a bit awkward in the morning after they woke up in the living room…

He wasn't blind; aunt Hinata pitied him the most, but she was also bothered, that much was obvious; he only hoped it wouldn't get to Sakura-san, because it'd be his time to feel bothered.

He climbed up the stairs and stopped as he spotted the ANBU on his door… he walked steadily until he reached it and glared at the man.

"Do you know if Sakura-san is home?" he asked and the creepy bird mask turned to look at him.

"I just started my shift I wasn't notified of her leaving, but the subject is inside… that's all I should think about…" he seemed bothered, but Fugaku didn't pay attention to his mood as he opened the door and walked inside the house.

He closed the door behind him and looked around the small place; no one in the living room and no one in the kitchenette; the table was clean and there wasn't anything out of place.

"Hn." He muttered walking on to the hall stopping to glance inside his mother's bedroom; empty. And then stopped on Mikoto's door, but there was no one there either.

He was about to go on to his bedroom when someone exited said room… his eyes widened and he felt his heart racing inside his ribcage.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hall as he stared down at his son; his own black eyes reflecting the surprise showed in his green ones…

Fugaku looked from his face to his bedroom's door and he couldn't say anything…

"W-what were you doing in my bedroom?" he asked with anger his frown deepening.

"Hn." Sasuke was pleased to see his own glare in his son's face a small smirk of pride made its way onto his face.

"You shouldn't do that… I don't care if Sakura-san let you in this house; my room is out of your limits." He replied shortly.

"I am sorry, Fugaku." He replied feeling the name to be weird on his lips.

"You should be…" Fugaku grunted making his way to his room not taking his eyes off his father… "Annoying jerk…" Fugaku whispered averting his gaze.

Sasuke wanted to argue, but he couldn't after all, the boy was right, but he'd lose his chance to talk to him and he just wanted to clarify things between them now that Sakura wasn't home.

"Fugaku." He called softly and the boy stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked not turning to meet him.

"What do _you_ want, Fugaku?" Sasuke returned the question and the boy turned to look up at him over his shoulder.

"Why? If I tell you would you please me?" the boy snidely asked.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at his son. "Maybe…?" he replied making Fugaku smirk.

"What if say I want you dead?" he turned fully to the taller man with a wide smirk.

"Hn." It pained him greatly, but he couldn't let him know. "Try again…" he smirked and Fugaku's smirk faded.

"Stay away from Sakura-san…" he said and Sasuke couldn't explain why bothered him so much.

"It's hard to stay away from her when we're living in the same house… but I can try…" he replied begrudgingly...

Fugaku stared up at him letting him know that he wasn't stupid… and somehow Sasuke realized that wasn't the answer his son was hoping for…

"That's your answer?" he asked in a monotone voice. Sasuke was confused. "After all these years… that's your best answer to that plea?" he was so upset about this conversation, but he couldn't even move.

Sasuke simply stared down at him not understanding.

"Tell me, Sasuke Uchiha…" hearing his son calling him that snapped something in his mind. "…why are you so frightened to feel anything at all?"

"I'm back!"

None of them had heard the door opening and when Sakura entered the house she gasped as she saw her son and his father in a staring contest in the hall.

Sasuke's eyes were as big as saucers while Fugaku seemed relaxed and almost expecting some kind of answer from his monosyllabic father.

"Fu-chan…" she called as she held the bags from the market in both arms.

Fugaku turned his head to his mother and gave her a small smile.

"Let me help you, Sakura-san."

…

Sasuke was lying down on her bed as she checked his vitals and scribbled down on a table; as he stared at her medical mode he couldn't help but wonder how much had she changed…

His eyes snapped up to the door where Mikoto had just appeared; she grinned widely at him as she entered the bedroom.

"Mom… do you think I can spend some time with dad?" she asked holding a huge book under her arm.

"Hmm… give me a second…" Sakura said not looking at her daughter as she finished her checking.

"See, dad? This is the story of Princess Ume… it is my favorite story in the world and when I was a kid I wanted my dad to read it to me…" she climbed in the bed and Sasuke stiffened not knowing what to do; he had already read to her, but it wasn't as if he was comfortable with it… that time he had been too excited about having a daughter…

Sakura felt him and tugged at his wrist not meeting his eyes; he immediately felt her chakra flowing in his system trying to calm him down; he glared at her.

"Mi-chan… Why don't go and bring some tea for your father?" Sakura asked and Mikoto grinned even wider.

"Yeah! I'll be right back, dad!" she got down and ran out the door.

As soon as she was out of the bedroom Sasuke snatched his hand back and gave her a killing look.

"I don't need your chakra." He replied.

"I know… Mikoto is really sensitive and you were about to flinch away from her… I just saved you from hurting her feelings." She said as she gathered her stuff. "She's not going to ask too much of you… let her cuddle against you as you read the story… she'll fell asleep soon…" she said as she stood.

Sasuke felt stupid, but it was too much for him; of course he loved having a family, but all the touching and close proximity was making him nervous.

Sakura looked down as his eyes moved frantically as if trying to conceal his fear and she could only pity him.

In a bold movement she leaned over with her indifferent eyes until she was at eyelevel and she raked her fingers through his hair. Sasuke stiffened beyond comfort as he stared at her green eyes looking down at him.

"What…?" he mumbled and his eyes soon fell on her lips.

"Relax… She loves you way too much…" she smiled warmly as she placed the same hand on his shoulder and squeezed faintly. "You're doing great… at least when it comes to her." She straightened and he swallowed hard.

He was about to say something, but Mikoto had just entered the bedroom carrying a teacup for her father…

"Here, dad…" she handed him the cup and he took it awkwardly as he followed Sakura's back out of the bedroom. "Now let's begin the story!" Mikoto chirped happily as she cuddled next to her father.

Sasuke stared down at her big bright eyes as she hugged him around his torso; he almost fell he was losing consciousness, but willed his body to relax and then he proceeded to read the book.

As he read the story Mikoto would quip in with questions about the characters and he'd tell her what he thought of them; she'd only nod in understanding and then he'd keep reading. It wasn't until he actually read the last page that he felt her head falling heavily on his ribs.

He stayed still for a moment and closed the book putting it down on the nightstand… he turned to his daughter again and pushed her front bangs off her pretty face.

His fingers traced her pink tresses and he couldn't help but smile; she had a perky nose much like Sakura's, the same eye shape and color and what surprised him the most was that he could see Sakura's hands in hers; the long fingers and small palm. This girl was his daughter; she was unmistakably his and it only made him happier by the second; he needed to win Fugaku over somehow.

"Mikoto!" his eyes snapped up to the door where the boy was standing with a deep glare.

The girl stirred and looked at the door with dreamy eyes.

"What did I tell you, Fugaku?" Sakura appeared on the door with a glare and smacked his head.

"Ow! That hurt, Sakura-san! I was just waking her up!" he defended as Sasuke stayed there watching the interaction.

"I told you too see if she was awake and tell her to go to sleep… Dear Lord!" she complained walking inside. She sat on the bed's edge as she rubbed Mikoto's back softly. "Mi-chan?" she asked softly.

"Hmm…?" she mumbled against Sasuke's ribs.

"Let's go to your bedroom… your father needs his rest." She muttered on her ear and she grunted softly.

"I can't walk, mom…" she objected and Sasuke frowned deeply worried about his daughter's legs.

"What did she say?" he asked softly ignoring the fact that they were really close.

"She's too tired to walk, don't worry, Sasuke…" Sakura laughed and shook her head making him blush. "Come… I'll take you to your room… piggyback ride." She said and Mikoto nodded her head as she disentangled from his father and threw her arms around her mother's shoulders.

Sasuke watched Sakura leaving the room with Mikoto on her back muttering something he couldn't hear and then his eyes fell on Fugaku who was standing against the door with his arms crossed over his chest… even if he was glaring Sasuke was surprised as he noticed the questioning in his green eyes; it was as if the boy was asking 'Why?' but… Why what?

He turned and closed the door leaving him in darkness once again; he shivered feeling utterly lonely now that he didn't have Mikoto by his side, knowing his son hated him and the mother of his kids loathed him with passion.

…

He turned once again in bed not able to close his eyes and sleep… as his eyes fell on the clock he realized it was past midnight; not a sound was made and he decided he'd go to the bathroom…

He stood weakly cursing his legs and then walked over to the door opening softly, but as soon as he walked into the hall he saw the light coming from the living room… She was awake.

He walked over ever so softly and scanned the room finding Sakura sitting on the floor, lots of books and papers scattered along the coffee table and the carpet; her messy short hair hardly tied at the base of her head and a big red sweater, he guessed and truly wanted to believe she was wearing shorts, but he couldn't confirm it for he could only see her long skinny legs crossed under the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he walked over and saw her head snapping to meet him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked worriedly as she followed him walking closer to her area.

"I can't." he shortly answered. She nodded and returned her eyes to the files.

"Want some tea? It might help you…" she said as she read through a book's page.

"Hn."

She pushed the book and stood from her crouching position and yes, there they were… the black lose shorts he was hoping to see.

She went to the other side of the room to fetch the tea and another cup and Sasuke took this moment to check on what she was reading… a quick glimpse at Anko's medical file gave him an idea… plus there was his too.

"There's not cure… at least not for mine…" he said as she returned and handed him the cup. She sat again and sipped at her own drink.

"I know… but maybe there's hope for Jugo." She placed the cup aside and read again.

"Jugo… I haven't seen him since I got here." He said; his eyes glued to the dark liquid.

"No… and you won't see him anytime soon… at least if you don't want to see him in jail…" she said and he looked at her face meeting her green eyes for the first time.

"Why?" he asked.

"The council won't allow it… You'll face charges as soon as I deem you're on perfect conditions to take your punishment." She returned to the files.

"What charges? What punishment?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Come on…" she snorted. "You cannot be that delusional to think you haven't done anything wrong…" she said and watched him avert his eyes. "As for the punishment… I think it'll be a seal… and of course you won't be able to go missions… they wanted to demote you to genin, but then again you are only a genin…" she shrugged.

"Hn." He muttered not amused by her tone.

"You'll have a lot coming, Sasuke. All of your funds will go to the restoration of the Uchiha compound, but what are you going to do after that?" she asked.

He fell quiet as he contemplated her words; he only had a name to live for, he still hadn't a complete family and he needed to prove to a whole village of losers he could do better…

"Of course Mikoto would kill me if I were to send you alone to your grounds… Don't worry, Sasuke." She said with a bitter smile on her lips as she stared up at him. "I just can't… in the end you win… take it all I don't care, but… you have yet to realize I don't hold any kind of feelings for you anymore… I love what you gave me and I'll fight for them even if it means that I have to aid you in some way…" she lowered her eyes again to her reading.

Sasuke kept quiet for a while cursing aloud in his mind; it pained him to see her so changed as if she knew more about life than him… Why was she confusing him so bloody much?

He could almost feel her neglected memories creeping up in his sickened mind and he could only wonder if she even remembered that night… Was he becoming soft or was she becoming tougher?

Was it wrong for him if for the first time he felt neglected?

Was it wrong to remember that time with such intensity?

Was it wrong to think that was one of the best decisions he had ever made?

Did she know how many years after that he had thought of her?

It was true he had his own goals in mind and at some point he had thought of simply sneaking in and kidnaping her, forcing her to live with him; how many years had he wandered in a brothel embraced by jealousy thinking she probably was with someone else?

And he learned to hate her… and he loved to mock her… she was stupid and annoying and he was an Uchiha, she was nothing… and yet… here she had been; raising his kids without him; alone, afraid and forgotten by him…

"Sakura…"

She looked up at him and was confused by his reddening eyes; he was looking down at her with so much emotion; the problem was she didn't know if those were good emotions or bad emotions.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

**"Do you remember?"**

**.**

**.**

**I'll try to upload tomorrow...**

**Tell me weasels... do you remember what happened that night?**

**;) See ya on the next chapter...**


	21. Do you remember?

**Thanks for all your reviews... really made my day, i hope you'll continue to like the story and enjoy this chapter...**

**Tell me weasels, what other couples do you like? I love Naruto and Bleach... what should i do next? I have a few ideas for a plot... ;)**

**Enjoy and if you do, leave a review...**

**.**

**.**

**D****o**** y****ou ****remember****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura lowered her eyes to the book as she recalled all the memories from long ago… a night she thought she had forgotten and now it was there as if it was yesterday it all happened and how utterly stupid she had been for trusting him in the slightest.

"I do." She muttered and shifted through papers.

How utterly silly of him to think she had forgotten, because maybe just maybe he had been right… Years ago he had thought that even if a hundred years went by and everyone forgot about him he'd come back and she'd be the only one to remember him…

It didn't matter because she had loved him deeply… and he had taken upon him to ruin everything.

"You should go to sleep, Sasuke…" she said not looking up to meet his red eyes.

His eyes softened feeling despicable and in the end he could only nod; he placed the untouched cup of tea on the table next to hers and stood to leave with wobbly legs.

She heard the door of her bedroom closing and she let her pencil hit the surface with a soft click, she placed a hand over her eyes willing the tears to stay inside and then took a deep breath before she directed a glance at the clock on the front wall…

1:00 a.m.

…

**_13_****_ years ago_**

_"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Sakura was panicking now that she was alone and trapped underground._

_"I-I am f-fine…" she said through the microphone with trembling voice as she supported herself against a wall._

_"We are under attack Sakura-chan… we have to flee from there… do you think you can find a way out?" Sakura looked around in the dark not able to see her own hands and almost cried then and there._

_"I'll manage, Naruto… you need to go ahead and finish the mission." She willed her voice to come out as strong as she could muster it._

_"Sakura-chan I'm coming back… wait for me." He said and she almost growled out of frustration, Naruto thought she was useless and to be honest she felt useless at the moment, but she didn't want him to feel like that._

_"You idiot!" she yelled. "Just keep going to the next check point, Kakashi-sensei should be there already… You can't leave Sai alone…" she pleaded feeling her lungs tight with pressure._

_"I shouldn't leave you alone!" he complained loudly making her moan in fear._

_"Naruto I am fine and I'll find a way out… the rogue ninjas should think I am dead and that's to my advantage… You'll help me more if you can lead them away from here…." She couldn't believe she had the ability to think so smartly in this condition._

_There was no answer from him and inside her mind she was screaming for him to say he'd come back for her, but her better judgment willed her to hope he'd go on with the mission._

_"Fine… be sure to catch up, Sakura-chan… We'll be waiting on the next check point! Believe it!" just hearing him saying that gave her strength enough to survive._

_She disconnected herself from the hearing device because she knew as soon as Naruto was out of range it'd be useless and it hurt her bloody ear to wear it._

_"First of all…" she clutched around her hips where the pouch was securely tied and reached for a lantern… "Let there be light…" she mumbled as she turned it on and looked around her._

_The cave was irregular and she swallowed knowing she could be buried alive anytime… the ceiling though, was too high to climb and as she looked down there were puddles, meaning she could drown if there was a sudden leak anywhere… This was a tight situation and she felt fear gripping her soul._

Get a hold of your bloody self, Sakura! You need to escape so you can follow Naruto, Sai and Kakashi back to the village!

_She decided to walk around not separating herself from the wall and then her trip begun…_

_It was only after 6 hours, she deemed, that she came to a stop… there was a loud murmur coming from where she had been six hours ago and she knew what that was… water… running water…_

_"Damn…" she muttered as she turned to a relatively bent wall, maybe she could climb and start digging the ceiling, but she didn't know the wideness of the roof… for all she knew it could be too wide to dig._

_Putting the lantern between her lips she climbed as fast as she could, but then it dawned on her; she was too weak… she had been on a mission hours ago and she was already tired by then; drained and only keeping her reserves for emergencies… medical emergencies… _

_Tears prickled her eyes as she placed her hands flat against the ceiling; trying to muster her inhuman strength… she didn't need chakra to be inhumanly strong, but she was too tired to will her skinny arms to push upwards._

_Her gloved hands buried in the soft earth and she realized, hopelessly she would die… the soil was soft meaning that it had been moistened and six hours later it was getting tighter of course… there was no way she could provoke another slide… she was… doomed._

_She turned her head and the lantern showed the enormous amount of water that was coming her way… her green eyes widening in fright and she started pounding on the rooftop with all she had._

_The cold water reached her ankles and she shivered and moaned not able to scream because of the lantern still between her lips… as if teasing her to death she felt the water reaching up her calves, her thighs… and she kept pounding on the ceiling._

_"No!" she yelled through the lamp._

_In her mind Naruto kept saying he shouldn't leave her alone… in her mind she could still see his blue eyes with determination to survive… if only she was strong enough to do the shadow clone jutsu… if only she had some amazing technique, but in the end she was only the medic…_

_She stopped as she closed her eyes and fists tightly; the water had reached her hips and was creeping up her waist and ribs with its coldness making her numb and she could only pray that maybe she'd die from hypothermia and not drowned… _

_She looked down lighting up the water that had just reached her chest and then the lantern flickered off…_

_"No!" she tried to turn it on again and it didn't work, her mind was going insane and she started to pound against the ceiling; the darkness enveloping her body and her soul…_

_She slipped against the wall and her scream was muffled by the water entering her mouth, in the consuming blackness of her doom she grabbed onto something… a root… She emerged and swallowed enough air for at least a minute before she'd die…_

_She inserted her hand on the ceiling like a knife and pulled with her fingers curled; the soil gave away and like a ton of bricks she was pushed down by the heavy earth coming down on her…_

_Her eyes tightly closed until she couldn't hold her breath any more… through the dark and dirty water she thought she could see light… and a hand… but maybe she was just dying._

_…_

_"We'll avoid the borders." Sasuke coldly replied to his last companion as they walked through the forest. "Let's meet here in two days." He finally said as he turned to leave._

_Jugo nodded in understanding as he watched Sasuke walking away…_

_Two hours later as he walked out of the forest he was confused by the place he had just reached… it seemed there had been some kind of sliding and the earth was all soft and tricky under his feet…_

_He was surrounding the area avoiding the obviously dangerous steps when he felt it… and his reddening eyes immediately went to the floor near a tree's base…_

That chakra…

_He walked over to the tree and placed a hand against it with confusion… then he felt a soft tremor under his feet and he knew it was water running underground… the chakra intensified and he couldn't explain the feeling that overpowered his indifference…_

_Sakura was below… and she was about to die…_

_Why did he care? He had actually tried to kill her before and now that she was going to die he was actually panicking…_

_He moved to be standing securely on the tree's protruding roots as he watched the earth; knowing full well that his former teammate was fighting to survive and she was probably going to fail._

_His eyes widened as he saw the soil moving like quicksand, water coming out and his lungs stopped working; she was already underwater about to drown… it snapped something inside him and he shoved his hand in the forming hole feeling the sticky mud molding around his lean arm…_

_He couldn't see her even if the earth was falling now… the water was too dirty to see and he only hoped he'd grab her… his eyes trying to see beneath and then he felt a soft graze of her hand… he wasted no time in grabbing and clutching it tightly as he pulled her._

_Her weight, plus the mud's and the water's made it difficult to finally take her out, but he did nonetheless; he watched her body come out from the mud as he raised her to eyelevel just hanging on her wrist; she was covered in mud._

_He didn't have time to think for the earth and the tree's root was giving in prompted by the slide… _

_"Sakura!" he called, but her head was hanging to the right as he held her by her left arm. She was unconscious._

_Ha cradled her against his body and jumped before the tree slid to the forming pool… he jumped from tree top to tree top until he deemed it safe to walk on earth; as he landed the rain started to pour from the graying skies._

_He looked down at her face as the rain cleaned it from the mud and her features appeared along with her pink hair… it was long reaching her chest; her purple lips snapped him out and he wasted no time in placing her on the ground._

_He pushed her chest with both hands for a while, but to no avail he leaned forward and pinched her nose he blew in her mouth and gagged as she started to cough…_

_He turned his head to a side and spat the dirty water he almost swallowed… he grunted; this was not how he imagined this reunion would be…_

_As she coughed and turned to the other side regaining her consciousness; he wiped the mud from his lips._

_"I told you… to… leave me…" she muttered softly not facing him. "The mission is in danger now, Naruto…" she was breathing raggedly and when Sasuke heard his name he couldn't help but look around hoping to find him hiding somewhere._

_Sakura was glad he had decided to come back for her, but if the mission failed Naruto would have trouble to become Hokage…_

_She used her arms to sit better and wiped her face watching as the mud slowly washed out from her body and clothes…_

_"This is a mess… Kakashi-sensei is going to kill us." She muttered as she turned to face him._

_Her eyes were lowered and they fell on black pants… her breath caught in her throat as she roamed her eyes up until she reached the white shirt with a low cut that revealed a granite chiseled chest and then _his_ face…_

_For only a moment she thought she was dead… why else was she seeing his face again? _

_As her green eyes widened his frown intensified; he was too close for comfort; in her mind there was still that time in which he had tried to kill her and it only fueled her fear…_

_"Sa-Sasuke…" she whispered and when he grunted it all went too fast._

_She tried to stand to leave as fast… get some distance for attacking purposes, but he tackled her down pressing a hand to her neck and the other, pressing painfully on her shoulder._

_Her scream was muffled on her throat and she felt the lack of air affecting her brain… or maybe it was just his presence; she was desperate now, her kicking legs under his… one of his knees pressed down on her hand immobilizing her under him…_

_She felt tears running down her cheeks as she stared up at his bothered face and in the mist of fear she could only wonder why he had saved her… It didn't make any sense… was he so sadistic he actually wanted to be the one killing her?_

_"W-why?" she mouthed and watched his eyes widening, but he didn't let go._

_Her free arm rose to his shoulder trying to push him off her, but her strength was abandoning her body… she punched him softly feeling utterly hopeless knowing she'd die at his bare hands._

_Sasuke couldn't understand why was he killing her… but above all how could he kill her? _

_Her green, moist eyes held every feeling she had felt for him over years and he realized she was probably the only one who could understand aside from Naruto… He felt her hand pulling at his collar desperately trying to suck some air into her lungs and loosened his hold on her neck._

_Her loud intake of air made him aware of his decisions… he could kill her, yes, he could, but he wouldn't._

_What was the purpose of killing her? None._

_Sakura wasn't stronger than him… She hadn't done anything wrong… She had never contradicted him and he could remember her telling him to take her with him…_

_There were so many things he couldn't tell her… he had only one purpose, but if he were to live a normal life someday he'd probably look for her._

_He couldn't remember it, but Sakura was close to showing him again; she had snapped something inside him the day he left Konoha… She loved him; she wanted him to take her with him even if she'd end up paying for sins that wasn't hers._

_He couldn't tell her he had actually been thrilled about her proposal, but he wasn't a bad person; at least not then… he couldn't ruin her life for his own purposes._

_"Why… did you… save me?" she asked still crying and now her hand was trying to take his hand off her neck._

_Sasuke frowned again and glared down at the woman._

_"What are you doing so far away from Konoha?" he asked roughly._

_"Top secret mission." She answered dutifully._

_"Answer me, Sakura." He tightened his hold only a bit making her gasp loudly._

_"I can't tell you…" she muttered softly._

_"How many of you are there? You, Naruto and Kakashi… who else?" he asked pressing harder and he was confused as her eyes hardened and she tightened her hold on his wrist._

_"Not everything is about you, Sasuke…" _

**.**

**.**

**Oh snap! lol **

**I promise to upload tomorrow... but after tomorrow i think the next update will be until next year... lol see ya weasels Happy new year! ;) I'm sorry if something about the plot didn't fill your expectations... I cannot do anything about it... that's the way i planned it... see ya!**


	22. Tales from the past 1

**So... I'm not particularly good at writing... uh... should i call them lemons?**

**Anyway i tried and did my best, you need to consider their feelings are a more important in this chapter... So i hope you like it, but if you don't... well there's nothing i can do about it...**

**Enjoy and if you do leave a review! :)**

**.**

**.**

**Tales ****from ****the**** p****ast (****1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke kept his black eyes glued to her green ones feeling the rain pouring down on his back; making him colder than ever before; he stared down as her eyes blinked rapidly trying to avoid the drops of water falling from his front bangs; her expression had changed from one of pure fear to one of dare…_

_He let her neck go and she almost gasped… her eyes widened but she couldn't move; he was still on top of her._

"_This will get worst." He muttered down at her. "It's a storm." He added and she couldn't understand the meaning behind his wording… He frowned even deeper._

_He stood slowly and she followed his every move as she too tried to sit better, feeling her arms to be weak. _

"_Can you walk?" he asked and she regarded him with confusion as she stood with wobbly legs._

"_I can…" she replied._

"_Hn." He muttered turning to walk away; his slow pacing confused her even more and when he was a few meters away he turned to her. "Aren't you coming?" he asked and she frowned not able to keep the façade._

"_I am sorry… but what is your problem, Sasuke?" she asked feeling her chest constricting._

"_Didn't you hear what I said? This weather will get worst… it's a storm… unless you already have a place to stay you'll perish soon… you're weak, Sakura." He replied and she tightened her fists._

_How could she say otherwise when she had almost drowned? _

_She followed him with slow steps dragging her feet on the mud and glaring at his back all the way to… wherever he was leading her._

"_Where are we going?" she asked, but he didn't answer; she felt her temple throbbing. "Are you going to take me to your… quarters? What if I run back to Konoha to tell them where you are? What if I send a message to Naruto to tell him I found you?" she asked._

"_Hn." She heard him mutter. "You haven't changed, Sakura." She fell quiet as she listened to him through the rain. "You're as weak and annoying as you used to be." She stopped and closed her eyes tightly…_

"_You know what… I was going to die underground… so there's no difference if I perish under the storm. I'd rather die than follow you wherever you are going." She said through clenched teeth._

_Sasuke stopped totally annoyed by her childish behavior; as usual she was wearing his patience thin. _

"_You're contradicting… I remember you saying you'd come with me…" he turned and looked down at her._

_She didn't back down._

"_There are so many things I regret, Sasuke… But I no longer want to regret anything… I know I'll regret it if I go with you now…" she said and he frowned. "Naruto's still looking for you, but I won't tell that I saw you… If you ask me now I'd say we're far better without you." Her words slashed his heart and he couldn't say what surprised him most; if he had a heart or if he was being touched by her words._

_She was staring indifferently at him and it only fueled his anger… he had taken her affection for granted…_

"_Surprised?" she asked mockingly. "So I am… I am surprised I didn't fell in love with Naruto instead of you… honestly. I don't have good memories concerning you… not even one… You…" she was astounded, but it was true… "You've never done something nice… not even kind to me…" she looked up again at his black eyes. "Good bye, Sasuke…" she muttered and turned._

_He stared at her back helplessly unable to do anything… and wanting nothing else but to keep her there… he yearned for her company and in the end he could only think of something to say… he wouldn't be remembered as the nicest guy ever and obviously it wasn't a sweet thing to say, but this was the only way to keep her there… even if it wasn't what he wanted to say._

"_You… Did you really expect a good memory with me? Do you really imagine me doing something nice or kind?" he asked watching her shoulders stiffening. "It almost seems as if you don't know me at all, Sakura." He said and watched her turning to him with wide eyes._

"_I thought I was reaching!" she yelled and gasped when his eyes turned red. "I thought I was… I was…" her words died as she felt her world spinning and then she fell to the wet soil beneath her feet; her eyes closing._

_Sasuke looked down at her and walked over crouching next her, he pushed her hair out of her face and felt his features softening…_

"_You were, Sakura…" _

…

_It was midnight when he reached a cottage hidden in the woods; the rain was falling mercilessly by now and the thunderstorm was raging outside; he entered the place and closed the wooden door and the windows… He shook his head sending water in every direction and then proceeded to place Sakura down unceremoniously from his shoulder._

_He moved quickly trying to set a fire to warm up the place with the small amount of wood that was available… he took off his white shirt and his sandals and sat beside the fire…_

_His head turned to look at the unconscious woman and he couldn't help but groan…_

_What had he done? Why did he knock her out? Why did he bring her? Why did he save her? Why did he care?_

_He would go to find Jugo the day after tomorrow and he'd leave her then… so what was the purpose of doing this?_

_Her chattering teeth snapped him out of his thoughts and he grunted as he stood to fetch her so she could lie closer to the fire… He moved the cot not in the mood for lifting her… he knew he should take her wet clothes off, but he couldn't care less… not when he was actually trying to find a way to get rid of her._

_He sat again in front of her and watched her motionless face… She hadn't changed at all… except for the long hair; she was still the same old Sakura… the same annoying and childish kid… she was taller and a bit plumper… at places… like her legs and her bottom… she was still small chested and she still had the same long neck._

_His eyes shifted to the fire as he contemplated what he did… He was a man after all, but he had never stopped to think about women before… He was too busy with his own things in the end he only knew he liked them, but what was his type…?_

_He didn't know about it… but if someone asked him he'd say he liked sophisticated women… Not the obviously pretty type; maybe even a bit out of the ordinary but well mannered…_

_No one would understand what he meant and he'd say his type was, _inevitably_, Sakura._

_He grunted and pressed a hand over his eyes… Sakura had still a few hours before she'd wake up and then he'd use this time to sleep…_

…

_Her arms hurt and her legs were cramped, her face was frozen and she felt her teeth chattering… a faint source of heat coming from her right and she turned to it as if trying to grasp it… She opened her eyes slowly and the orange glow of the fire burned her sight._

_The tempestuous beating of the rain against her surrounding walls made her sleepy once more until she remembered what had happened hours ago… She sat abruptly; widening her eyes and looking around frantically…_

_Her green eyes fell on Sasuke's black ones that were staring at her with confusion._

"_You!" she pointed a finger at him. "Sasuke…" she panicked and tried to stand only to fall on her knees as she moved to the closest window._

"_You'll die if you go out like that…" he said boringly as he stared again at the fire._

"_No…" she muttered as she watched the storm raging outside. _

_She let her back against the wall and clutched her knees to her chest hopelessly… she buried her face in her crossed arms and worried her lower lip thinking of a way to get out._

_Sasuke watched her with amusement… Could it be she was still thinking he'd kill her?_

_They stayed in silence for a while… for a long while and for a moment he thought she was sleeping… she was barely moving and it bothered him to no end…_

_He stood; and the movements made her flinch slightly._

"_You should come closer to the fire." He said mechanically._

"_I'm fine here." He heard her mutter._

_She was scared of him… she had been daring before because she thought she'd never see him again, but now being here trapped with him made her weak and scared…_

_Now he remembered… so bold he had been that he had actually thought of spending all this time with her… making it up for everything he had done to the poor girl… for everything he had and hadn't say…_

_He wasn't scared or shy… He knew it was love; what he felt… or something really close to it. This girl that was trembling away from him thinking he'd kill her anytime now was making him feel something for the first time in a long time…_

_The realization dawned on him heavily and he actually felt as scared as she was… She hadn't realized she was controlling the situation… even crouched in fear she was the one at control… he was only a pawn ready to do whatever she asked of him…_

_And maybe that was the reason why it was her and no one else… Even if she learned she had the power she wouldn't use it to make him uncomfortable…_

"_Sakura…" he called as he sat on the cot staring at her with a confused expression. "Come here…" there was only a meter between them… he could stretch his arm out and drag her onto him, but it'd scare her even more._

_Sakura hugged her knees tighter as she looked up from her lap and watched him sitting beside the fire on the cot… her eyes roamed the room looking for an exit, but her sight inevitably returned to the man looking down at her with those piercing black orbs._

"_I lied." She muttered and he frowned even deeper, she snorted and wiped her eyes. "We are not far better without you…" she said looking at the wooden floors. "No… I'm not better without you." She said bitterly. "Does it matter, Sasuke? Has it ever mattered to you?" her questions made him feel like a cold stone. "I've cried to sleep countless nights… thinking like a mantra that I don't love you… only to wake up the next day to your face in the team seven's picture…" he saw more tears falling. "… And in the end it doesn't matter… meeting you is the best from the worst of what's happened to me…" she looked up at him. "Loving you… it's my biggest mistake, but I don't regret it…" she snorted again and wiped her eyes once more. "I keep thinking I'd reach… I keep thinking I'd make you change your mind somehow… But I'm not even a match for you… and I keep thinking so high about myself…"_

_He knew what she meant… countless of times he had mocked her because of those same statements, but now that she was here saying them… she wasn't so weak anymore. _

"_Loving you is not the best… but it's perfect… I…" she sobbed. "I could do so many more and less traumatic things than loving you… I could try to love someone else… I could try not to be a masochist… but… I just don't want to give you up…" she lowered her eyes to her lap and smiled bitterly. "Naruto's growing roots on me. I learned from him after all… I won't give you up; he'd say… Believe it!" she snorted again._

_As the silence stretched over them; Sakura felt trepidation building up and when she looked up he was hiding his eyes behind his front bangs… and she felt disappointment as her eyes glared down again…_

_How could she hope to see something more in those cold eyes?_

_For god's sake he had tried to kill her?_

_But then again he had saved her… she whined in pain and pressed a hand to her eyes._

"_Why did you save me, Sasuke?" she cried in a croaked voice that reached something inside him._

_And he couldn't help it he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was over her eyes and pulled her; and then her gasp died on his lips._

_She was frozen as he held her face in place and moved his lips softly upon hers… His closed eyes only made her feelings go on rampage… she tried to tame them down, but all in all was too much to bear. _

_He could almost read and feel the turmoil in her mind… in a quick and swift motion he turned them both until she was lying down on the cot and he was hovering above her still kissing her lips…_

_He knew what he was doing and he could only feel the guilt rising in him… it only increased as he felt her trembling fingertips on his cheek and then he had to stop… he looked down at her not able to meet her eyes…_

_A soft frown came first before he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on each side of her head; he kissed her again and by the way she was still crying he thought she had realized the poor conviction behind his actions… she knew he'd hurt her… and she couldn't do a thing about it._

_His lips descended to her jaw, and then to her temple to land on her ear and she blushed as his breath blew along her neck… he followed down her long neck line and reached her shoulder… her red shirt was on the way._

_As soon as he let her hand go to pull down the zipper she was raking her fingers on his black locks… he grunted and took her wrists again looking directly down at her green eyes._

"_Don't, Sakura…" he warned with so much emotion in his eyes. "Don't touch me…" he said as if he regretted his own statement._

"_Why?" she whispered._

_It was too complicated to explain… He was only thanking her… this was only a thanking… nothing else… if she touched him she'd be giving again and he wanted to be the only one to give tonight… it was his nicest gesture… this was the only thing he could do to show he cared… the littlest bit, but he cared._

_Sakura sighed and when he let her wrists go she didn't try to touch him again… he glued his eyes to hers as he lowered his hands to her shirt… he zipped it down and helped her out of it; he roamed her bindings with a small smile that surprised her…_

How was she hoping to have a bigger chest if she tied them so tight…?

_He kept roaming down until her pink skirt came into view and he easily untied the belts on each side of her hips and discarded it next to her shirt… He then hooked his fingers on the black shorts' hem and pulled amused by her plump hips._

_She was wearing black boxers… nothing fancy… plain Sakura… inevitably her… and his type._

_He moved to take his trousers off and he watched her blushing face as he sat naked in front of her… It made Sakura gasp as the room darkened and only then she realized the fire had been dying for a while now… Only the rain pouring on the ceiling was heard… she couldn't see a thing and she didn't know if she was happy or scared._

"_Sasuke?" she called not feeling his hands or his presence._

"_Hn?" she jumped as she heard him mutter his response in her ear._

_In the darkened room she could only feel… feel his breathing on her neck… feel his hands tugging down her boxers and then going up to rip the bindings… she clutched the cot tightly trying her best not to reach out to his shoulders._

_He swallowed hard as he nudged her knees apart with his own at the same time his lips left a trail of kisses down her throat on to her collarbone…_

"_S-Sasuke…" she called not able to think of anything else but his name._

_She tried to conceal a moan as he touched her chest, he was being careful not to hurt her… but he knew he'd hurt her in the end no matter how gentle he tried to be._

_He confirmed it as he slowly brought his hips down between her legs and when he slid inside her he could feel her whole body stiffening in pain. Her gasp actually made him grimace at the thought of hurting her once again._

_He waited until she relaxed and then he started to move slowly, grunting as he felt his own pleasure building up… her moans filled his ears and he rejoiced in the thought of making her feel good… at least for a night…_

_Soon his breathing became ragged and his movements became more frantic, he supported his weight on his arms and kept pushing against her… he felt her hands grabbing his forearms in an attempt to survive what she was feeling… _

_He didn't last long and when she called his name in a throaty moan he couldn't hold it any longer… with a low growl he pushed one last time and let his frame crush down on her knocking the air out of her lungs though she didn't seem to mind as her arms reached to wrap around his neck…_

_In the midst of pleasure he moaned in his throat grabbing her arms and taking them off him and pinning her down to the cot again… he breathed down on her chest trying to recover._

_She was glad it was dark because that way he wouldn't be able to see her tears… She knew what he had done and why he had done it… He exited her body and lied down next to her too tired to dress…_

_Both of them lying in front of each other as he held her wrists together in one hand…_

_She watched in the dark… her eyes finally adjusting and then she caught a glimpse of his sleeping face… but his hold on her wrists was strong._

…

_He didn't know what time it was… but when he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder the moon was shining down through the window… the rain was light and barely audible… he turned his head again and his black eyes landed on her…_

_She had cried; he realized. There were traces of tears on her cheeks and it only fueled his guilt… He let her hands go and lied flat on his back looking at the ceiling not grasping the idea of what they had just done._

_He turned and gave her his back… he brought his knees up closer to his chest feeling like the most horrid person in the world… because not only had he hurt her badly… but he was actually embracing the feeling like the best thing he had felt in his life._

_He was lying motionless watching the moon when he felt fingertips caressing his back, between his shoulder blades… He'd kill to have that feeling for the rest of his life… The feeling of being secure in someone else's arms, the feeling of being loved again… the feeling of someone who cared…_

_He fell asleep again… and so did Sakura as she hugged him from the back…_

_When she woke up the next time… she was alone…naked and abandoned in the middle of nowhere… the rain had left with him…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy new year... i'll see you in january's 7th i think i don't know when i'll be back from my vacation... lol so... i'll see you then... I only wish i could read your reviews, but i guess i won't know what you think of this chapter until i come back... I hate this uncertainty..._**

**_See ya weasels... I already made the art for the new character... but i won't introduce him until a few chapter later... :) i'll let you know!_**

**_Icy Girl... I love Itachi/ someone... lol i've been thinking about it and well... you'll see... ;P_**


	23. Questioning party

******I'm back weasels! I hope you'll still read! I hope you had a great time with your families and friends... I wasn't so lucky, but let's be optimistic... i hope you enjoy this chapter; if you do leave a small review; they made my day...**

**.**

**.**

**Questionin****g p****art****y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few days went by… and Arashi's party was to be held today.

"So… Do you think I should wear a pink dress or a blue one?" Mikoto held both dresses in front of Sasuke who was sitting on the couch watching at both dresses with worry.

He didn't know a damn thing about these things… what if he said pink and she said it was too girly…? What if he said blue and she said he was sexist?

"Mi-chan… Which one do you like best?" Sakura asked as if reading his thoughts; she was fixing lunch in the kitchen as Fugaku went over some homework Kakashi had left for him.

"I like pink best, but if dad prefers the blue one I'll wear it gladly!" Mikoto chirped happily.

"I like the pink one." Sasuke said with small smile; Mikoto was an easygoing girl.

"I bet Kakashi-sensei would love the blue one!" Fugaku said as he watched Mikoto frowning deeply.

Sasuke was confused and he turned to look at Fugaku who was smirking at him…

"Ah… I bet you didn't know, right, Uchiha-san? Mikoto has a huge crush on Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke widened his eyes and turned to Mikoto who was fidgeting and blushing madly.

"That's not it!" she defended not able to meet her father's eyes.

"It's alright, Mikoto!" Fugaku feigned kindness. "It's common for girls to like their paternal figures… and since you didn't have a father Kakashi was the closest one… don't worry… He's much cooler anyway… Even uncle Naruto would do…" As Fugaku spoke Mikoto blushed even harder and trembled with nervousness.

Sakura was barely able to keep her laughter in check… Fugaku was quite the trouble boy.

"It was his hair, Mikoto? You said you liked his hair… and his mismatched eyes, was that it, Sakura-san? Hmm… Ah well and the obvious; he's so strong!" he said.

"Fugaku, that's quite enough… You don't even like Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura chastised amusedly as she licked her fingers stifling her laughter.

Sasuke was still staring at his daughter that was on the verge of exploding.

"I like you best!" she blurted out making him gasp and flinch.

Sakura couldn't hold it any longer this was all too funny… Sasuke was like a baby as if he didn't know anything about life… sure he was smart… but he lacked emotional intelligence.

"I like your hair! You're so much cooler than Kakashi-sensei!" she said again and Sakura was even more amused as she saw his blush.

"Hmm… Mi-chan, don't you like your father's scowl?" she asked from the kitchen as she stirred the food.

Sasuke turned to look at her back and so did Fugaku… both of them wearing the same expression of; 'please, explain…'

"Of course I do!" Mikoto said again.

"There you have it, _dad_… you have just crushed Kakashi's effect on your daughter!" she turned faking cheerfulness and was greeted by three pairs of confused eyes.

She licked her thumb nervously as she watched the three Uchiha's looking at her as if she had just grown another head.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" she asked Fugaku that was closer.

"I wish there was something on your face, Sakura-san…" he said annoyed by her naivety. "Is lunch ready?" he asked making the tension fade.

"Yes… come on, you need to leave in an hour or two…" she said placing plates on the table as Mikoto helped her father walking to the table.

…

Fugaku was sitting next to Minato as everyone else played target with shuriken and kunai… the adults were chatting away with each other obviously happy and not even Shina with her beautiful green dress could make him interested… after all he was more interested in the man living at his place at the moment…

"So, how's it going?" Minato asked, as he unwrapped another candy that Tenten had given them. Of course Fugaku gave his candies away to his best friend; he didn't like sweets after all.

"Hn… I'm just wondering…" Fugaku said as he watched his sister throwing a kunai directly at the red target and Neji regarded her with a light frown.

Out of every uncle and aunt they had Neji was the only one of them who seemed as if he was expecting something from them… As if he was eager to test their abilities.

"About what?" Minato asked through a mouthful of candies; Fugaku grunted disgusted by the sight.

"It's complicated." He curtly replied.

"So? I think I can understand…" Minato seemed angered.

"No, I am a 100% sure that you won't." He replied as his eyes went to Shina that was laughing along with Kushina and Mikoto. "But let's try anyway just because I want to laugh at you when you say you don't understand…" he smirked.

"Uh… Whatever, just start already!" Minato said as he frowned deeply at his best friend.

"Shouldn't he have said no?" Fugaku asked making Minato frown even deeper.

"You're not making sense on purpose! Explain!" he retorted making Fugaku smirk again.

"I asked him to stay away from Sakura-san…" he clarified. "And he said he could try…" Fugaku was so bothered by that answer he couldn't push it away from his troubled mind.

"I thought that's what you wanted… Isn't he going to hurt her if he gets closer?" Minato asked confusedly.

"Yeah, he will… but…" he couldn't understand it himself.

"What is it?" Minato asked again.

"Well… I think it depends on the point of view… He might hurt her if he gets closer, but in the end I guess I was just hoping he'd try… You know?" his voice lowered and suddenly his tone was that one of a plain twelve year old.

"Hmm… I think… It's complicated, but I think I understand what you mean…" Minato tried.

"After thirteen years away from her he is still afraid of feeling something… I thought; 'Well, if he can convince me that he loves her I won't have a problem with him returning to _our_ lives…' but in the end he just said he'd try to stay away from her…" he frowned even deeper feeling so angry he could barely speak. "He's nothing but an annoying jerk!" he muttered harshly.

"But aunt Sakura asked you to give him a second chance… so I guess you can't disobey…" Minato reminded him.

"It doesn't matter… I just have to behave in front of him and soon he'll leave our place… and I won't have to see him ever again, Mikoto can go to him for all I care…" he grunted glaring at his sister.

Minato widened his eyes as he too turned to see Mikoto.

"Is he going to take Mi-chan away?" he whined.

"Hn… I don't bloody care…" Fugaku stood with his hands deep in his pockets and started to walk away unnoticed by everyone…

Mikoto had felt his gaze on her… call it a twins' bond… She watched him walk away and she approached Minato.

"Where's he going?" she asked worriedly.

"Probably home… Do you want to play with me, Mi-chan?" he asked suddenly very happy.

"Sure, why not?" she nodded with a small smile as she glanced one last time at her brother's back.

…

Fugaku ignored the ANBU standing on the door, not the one with the bird's mask, as he entered his home with heavy legs wanting nothing else than to clarify his thoughts so he could feel better, but he knew it'd be a while until he could understand what he wanted from the man living in his house.

As he closed the door and turned his eyes met his father's…

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with a photo album and he had looked up from his task when the door opened only to find his son looking at him indifferently. He gave him his full attention, not knowing if he even wanted it, but he did nonetheless.

"Where's your sister?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask, after all both kids had left together with Sakura… He knew Sakura was covering her shift at the hospital, but Mikoto?

"She stayed back at the party… it was only beginning…" He said as he walked to the couch that was in front of Sasuke's and sat keeping his eyes glued to the man.

"Why are you here then?" Sasuke asked again not able to hold his happiness of having a conversation with his son.

"Because I was bored." He shrugged.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and both men stared at each other not saying a word… only… glaring.

Finally Fugaku sighed loudly and let his back rest against the couch as Sasuke frowned confusedly.

"I want to ask you something, Uchiha-san…" he said and Sasuke nodded trying not to flinch in pain because of how he called him. "How long are you staying here? Aren't you better already?" he asked snidely.

Sasuke sighed in defeat he had thought that he had been reaching, but no… Fugaku was only really mature and smart.

"Until the Uchiha compound is ready…" he replied lowering his gaze to the album.

Fugaku kept his green eyes glued to his face as he looked for answers, but he wouldn't get any if he didn't voice his thoughts.

"What did she do to you that you hate her so much?" he bluntly asked and watched Sasuke's eyes widening. "I have to ask… no matter how bad her temper is, Sakura-san is not a bad person… but just maybe you provoked her." He added.

Sasuke closed the book and put it aside… he was actually hoping for this conversation.

"She didn't do anything, Fugaku." He swallowed thickly, he was about to say things he haven't even shared with Sakura. "Fugaku, do you know why I left this place?" he asked.

"Your brother killed your family… so you wanted to avenge them." He replied as Sasuke nodded.

"One day I was having dinner with my mother praising my abilities and my father reading the paper… and the next thing I knew I was in front of their dead bodies…" the boy lowered his gaze though not in shame or sad. "My brother asked me to become stronger if I wanted to kill him… and that's what I did… no matter how many times Naruto and Sakura tried to reach inside I was already focused on avenging my family… even before I met them as my team I was already focusing on the sole thought of killing my brother…" he said.

Fugaku looked up from his lap and stared at his deep black orbs.

"When I met my team and my sensei asked me what were my dreams for the future I said I wanted to kill someone and restore my clan… What I didn't know then was that if I completed one of them the other one would even be harder to attain…" he said and a bitter smile graced his lips. "While Naruto only rambled about ramen he said he wanted to become Hokage… And Sakura… well I don't particularly remember what she said…" he frowned not remembering anything concrete.

"Kakashi-sensei said she was more interested in boys at that age… though she won't admit it…" Fugaku grinned sheepishly as he leaned over losing the resentment even for only a while.

Sasuke concealed his surprise and nodded with a small smile of himself.

"Naruto achieved his dream… and I achieved the one I chose… I killed my brother…" he said.

"Would you say Sakura-san achieved her own dream?" he asked curiously.

"Sakura wasn't ready to be a ninja then… her dreams had nothing to do with the way of the ninja… her dreams were childish wishes she longed for…" he gave another bitter smile. "When I left I thought I had hurt her too much, but… after I saw her years later I realized how much good came to her with my disappearance." Fugaku frowned not comprehending. "She became so much stronger than what she would if I had stayed… I rejoice in the feeling of knowing I did something good… even if it wasn't that good at first…" he casted a glance out the window as the boy let his words sink in.

"What do you think would've happened if you had stayed?" he asked with narrowed eyes in deep thought.

"Hn. Well… she probably would have realized much later that she wanted to become a real kunoichi… Naruto would achieve his dreams one way or another while I focused on restoring my clan… meaning that I probably would have accepted her feelings…" he said with a deep frown.

"See? You're such a troublesome man…" Fugaku sighed defeated as he heard his father's words.

"Yeah… I am…" he said with lowered eyes and a bitter smile. "I knew I was taking a dangerous path… that's why I didn't take Sakura with me the night I left the village, Fugaku…" Sasuke stared at his son with pleading eyes. "She deserved so much better… and I thought I had it all under control. I would forget about her and focus on killing my brother…" he said. "…but then both of them appeared again… and I realized the bond was still there… I was scared they'd make me change my mind and that I'd give up on killing the killer… so my best idea was to get rid of them…" he said as Fugaku frowned deeper.

"You… What did you do to Sakura-san?" Fugaku asked as he stood slowly from his seat.

"The same I did to Naruto and Kakashi… I tried to kill her." The words hit Fugaku like a slap and he felt his chest constricting in fear…

His father was not man… he was nothing but a monster.

"And I would've done it if it wasn't for Naruto… she was willing to die there… she couldn't even move…" there was silence as Fugaku felt his legs trembling and his knees weakening. "I've never thought about it, but… I really appreciate what Naruto did… If I would have killed Sakura then… I wouldn't have been able to restore my clan… therefore I'd have spent the rest of my life wandering, homeless and hopeless…" he admitted.

"What have you been doing then if not that?" Fugaku spat angrily.

"I was wandering… yes… But I knew I had a home… one I refused to go to… and I have a hope… one that I tried to ignore…" somehow Fugaku was more confused now than ever.

"I don't get it… Why didn't you come back after you killed your brother?" he asked making Sasuke to lower his eyes.

"Because I still wanted to kill someone… No…" he said tightening his fists. "I still want to kill someone…"

"Who?" Fugaku asked with trembling voice.

"Those who made my brother so miserable…" he answered.

"You were the one to kill him…" Fugaku retorted.

"I wouldn't have heard a word if he had tried to explain… so his only redemption was to wait for me to kill him… I couldn't even do that…" his voice was strained. "Itachi died while we fought, yes, but only because he was sick… He was only following orders when he killed our family." He said again forgetting he was only talking to a kid.

Fugaku widened his eyes…

It made sense… a whole clan and every single member with a sharingan? This village was vile… They were scared of them… That's why they ordered the massacre…

"Itachi loved this village so much he was actually willing to do it… but he wasn't hoping the forgiveness of our family so he waited… and waited until I was strong enough to defeat him…" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

"Are you going to destroy this place?" Fugaku dared to ask.

Sasuke looked up at his son that was sitting once more listening to his words as if it all depended of it. How could he destroy this place now? Itachi loved this bloody land… His home was here… His happiest memories too… His family was here…

"No… No, I cannot do that, Fugaku…" he muttered.

"Why not? I know I would…" he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke smiled recognizing the Uchiha complex in his own son.

"Because most of the council of that time is dead by now… And because this is my home no matter how I see it… And now I have a family…" a weird and subtle kind face greeted Fugaku making him feel at ease. "I have Mikoto now, your mother and… you…"

**.**

**.**

**I'm starting to like Sasuke; lol at least the one from my story I'm having trouble with catching up with the series, but hopefully i'll have some times until i find a job... -.-' Leave a review if you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for your reviews! Kupcake and dark daisy... i really needed them and... well thank you!**


	24. It just happened

**Hello weasels! Thanks for the reviews... **

**Things you need to realize with this story... Sasuke and Sakura are not thirteen or seventeen anymore; they are mature, they've been through a lot okay? so whatever happens you need to keep that in mind 'cause this is what i think they would react to certain events and stuff like that; if you think they're acting out of character let me know so i can say so in the sumary... Thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**.**

**.**

**It**** j****ust ****ha****pp****ened**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She read through the pages of the book trying to find some sort of clue to find the cure of the curse seal; her green eyes moving from left to right at alarming speed.

She loved coming to the library, most of the time she came to read for entertainment, but not today; she was too engrossed in her research she failed to notice the person that had just appeared in the same aisle she was at the moment.

"Repelling could actually work…" she mumbled taking a few notes on a piece of paper.

"That looks like heavy reading." She turned sharply to the voice sending the book to the floor and she sighed in relief.

"You scared me, Suzuki-san." She said letting him pick the book up for her; she now remembered their last meeting and it wasn't particularly pleasing.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san." He smiled down at her as he handed the book back. "How are you doing?" he asked and she stared at his handsome face for a while until she could reply.

"I'm fine… What can I do for you?" she curtly asked folding the piece of paper and putting it in her skirt's pockets.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked and after a long pause and a sigh she agreed after all she had too many books to carry.

They walked out of the library and on to her place, none of them saying a word and she was actually glad for it…

Her cold demeanor made him realize he was losing her; she was falling out of reach… each day closer to the traitor. He felt angered all of a sudden and that feeling fueled his determination.

As they reached the second floor of her building he stooped placing the books on the rail and turning to her; Sakura stopped.

"Sakura-san… I really want to know if you're going back with him… I know he's been living with you because of his condition, but I do hope he'll leave your place as soon as you deem him better…" he boldly said watching her face turning red from anger.

"Suzuki-san…" she warned. "That's none of your bus-"

"None of my business, I know." He sighed loudly and took a step forward, making her took one back with astonishment. Her back collided with the rail. "I just don't want to regret it later, that I didn't do a damned thing about the woman I love…" Sakura grunted not believing his nerve, but he actually made her blush.

"Suzuki-san… listen well…" she said clearly. "Is not that I don't value _your _feelings…" she said looking directly into his blue orbs. "I just don't… I don't value anyone's feelings anymore, at least not romantically speaking… not even mine." She was a bit surprised to hear herself, but it was true. "I know what love is I love my friends and I love my son and my daughter… but… I am not capable of loving this way…" she pointed at her heart.

"Sakura-san…" Suzuki felt his chest aching horribly.

"Is not about you… I just… gave everything away a long time ago…" she added. "I don't have an ounce of love left…" she simply replied.

"Is there… Inside you, I know, Sakura-san, please… Let me try… Because that was what you prayed for long ago… I know you did… You prayed he'd give you a chance to show him how much you loved him… I am begging you; let me show you." He was too close for comfort now and she felt her throat drying.

"I don't doubt your love, Suzuki-san… I'm just angry you are wasting it on me." She gave a weak smile. "Please understand… it's for the best; you should find someone else who can reciprocate what you feel… someone with a decent past, a simpler present and a bright future…" she said completely feeling for the younger man in front of her.

Suzuki stood there looking down at her feeling useless and hopeless…

Sakura thought she had finally reached and so she lowered her eyes heaved a sigh of relief and was about to walk away when an arm appeared in front of her… Suzuki blocked her way placing his hand on the rail behind her; she immediately turned her glare to him ready to yell, but as soon as she opened her mouth his lips were pressing against hers…

Her face immediately blushed and she felt the air leaving her lungs… she couldn't move not even to respond to the kiss… How long it had been since the last time she had been kissed?

And no… it wasn't Sasuke the last person she had kissed… he was the first, but not the last one… A bold movement from his lips had hers parting slightly; and she blushed even more when she felt his tongue grazing her lower lip.

She was about to push him off and then she realized he was holding her forearms tightly… in her mind the old inner Sakura went berserk…

_Oh my god! Fugaku was right! We are carnage for men like these! Cha! Kick him off right now!_

But her legs were trembling with the same girly feeling one gets when being pushed to the edge… she didn't need to respond to the kiss to feel it…

_Oh dear lord, you are actually enjoying it! You disgust me, Sakura! Your son and daughter are waiting upstairs and you're actually kissing this _much _younger man in the aisle aisle where anyone can see you!_

That was it… she closed her eyes tightly and turned her head disconnecting their lips… He stayed close watching her blushed face and her trembling lips…

He had just kissed Sakura Haruno… that was a dream came true… And now just like Yamanaka had said he was awaiting her blow… she'd punch the daylights out of him… and he was ready to take it.

He let her arms go and watched her take a deep breath… and then she opened her eyes to meet his own.

"Please, don't do that again." She said as she left the aisle with the books clutched to her chest tightly; she never looked back and the blush never left her cheeks.

As she reached her place her mind was almost blank… if Inner Sakura had appeared it only meant she had done something utterly stupid.

She opened the door slowly and silently, her eyes looked up from the floor and she did a double take at what she saw.

What was happening with the world today?

Sasuke and Fugaku were talking… having a normal conversation while Sasuke flipped through pages of an old album… she stepped closer and she heard the last bit Fugaku was saying…

"… She used to bake a cake every year, but stopped three years ago…" he said and she almost yelled in surprise as Sasuke smiled and gave a soft snort.

"Do you like her cooking?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, though not her cakes… you can't tell." He said with a similar smile and snort.

"I won't, I promise." Sasuke said looking up at him, but his eyes landed on Sakura. "Sakura…" he greeted as Fugaku spun around with wide eyes.

"Sakura-san!" he yelled in surprise.

"I didn't mean to interrupt…" she lamely said.

"Let me help you!" Fugaku ran over and picked her books and bag and placed them on the table.

Her eyes stayed glued to Sasuke's as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch with the photo album on his lap… she returned her eyes to Fugaku who was storing the books idly… weird behavior.

"Where's Mi-chan?" she asked.

Fugaku turned to look at her confusedly and then at Sasuke who returned the same confused look…

"Fugaku… You do this all the time! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave her alone!" she chastised already turning to leave the building and go looking for her daughter, but as soon as she opened the door she was greeted by a foxy grin.

"Aunt Sakura! I brought Mi-chan home, we were at the party!" it was Minato and he was utterly happy it seemed.

"Oh! Minato-kun, you're such a gentleman!" Sakura praised. "I was worried, but knowing she was with you I feel relieved!" she smiled down at the boy.

"Mom… you're acting weird…" Mikoto said as she walked in with Minato following. "Oh, we ran into your pupil downstairs…" she added and Sakura flinched.

"Minato would you like to stay for dinner…?" she suddenly asked watching the boy looking at Sasuke with apprehension. Sasuke looked at him with a smirk unable to hold it in as he watched the younger version of Naruto.

"No, thank you!" he grinned at her. "Mom's waiting since Arashi's coming for a family dinner at our place… sorry…" he smiled sheepishly much like Naruto.

"Oh well… congratulate him on my behalf, please…" Sakura said as the boy waved at Mikoto who returned the wave sweetly.

"See you later, Fugaku! Take care, aunt Sakura!" he said stepping out the door.

Sakura closed the door and readied to prepare dinner; Mikoto bounced over to her father and Sasuke regarded with a bit of fear… He was still a bit uncomfortable with her liking to close proximity; she loved hugs and cuddling… and well… he was plain Sasuke trying to be a father.

"Good night, dad!" she kissed his cheek softly and hugged him tightly making him gasp a bit; he rubbed her back and forced a small smile. "Good night, mom!" she ran to Sakura and did the same.

"Mi-chan, what about dinner?" Sakura asked.

"I ate too much at Arashi's party…" she chanted as she walked down the aisle to her bedroom.

"Oh… okay." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura-san? Who's the man Mikoto saw downstairs?" Fugaku suddenly asked.

"What?" Sakura muttered absently as she stored more food.

"Is he the one who brought you home the other day?" Sakura flinched and tried to play dumb. "The one who grabbed your hand?" he asked again crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't like him…"

"Fugaku… you don't like any friends of mine…" Sakura said.

"I do like your friends… I like uncle Naruto and uncle-" he was counting with his fingers when Sakura cut in…

"Not your uncles…" she added glaring down at him.

"Oh… Okay, then, yeah I don't like any of your friends…" he shrugged crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Nothing… I'm not hungry… I'm going to bed." He said and turned to leave the kitchen.

His eyes fell on Sasuke and he sighed…

"Good night, Fugaku…" Sasuke said hoping his son would reply.

"Hn." The boy lowered his eyes and left to his bedroom.

As Sakura heard the door closing she turned to Sasuke with a knowing smile.

"What happened?" she asked softly. "You two seemed so natural when I came in!" she was thrilled as she walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of him, she was trying hard to forget about the kiss, but the more she tried, the more she remembered it and the blush intensified.

"Hn." He took the photo album again and watched its cover with a small smile… He was astounded how easy it was becoming to smile.

"What is it…?" she lowered her face trying to see under his bangs.

Sasuke looked up at her and felt something strong tugging at his insides… she was worried about his relationship with Fugaku and it was good to know she supported his advances…

"We just talked." He curtly replied regarding her blushed cheeks and she grinned even wider.

"That's a huge step… What did you two talked about?" she asked leaning over her elbows on her knees ignoring the way he leaned back as if she had just invaded his private bubble.

"Hn. None of your business…" he turned his head avoiding her gaze.

Her face fell and she rolled her eyes standing to go to the kitchen again… Sasuke glared at her back and lowered his eyes to his lap feeling stupid…

"I bought apples… do you want some?" she asked not turning to see him.

"Hn." He couldn't speak; he just was too confused; he longed for her… he knew that much, but how could he just ask for it… and he still felt so weak it was ridiculous.

He pondered about his talk with Fugaku… his son had been very easygoing that afternoon, but it didn't go unnoticed by him the pity that moved his actions. Fugaku was so much like Sakura; they both took upon them to feel for other people, their hearts were too big and too nice; it was their only flaw.

"Here…" he watched as she knelt in front of the coffee table placing a plate with some apple pieces and she was peeling another…

This wasn't the first time she did this for him… days before he left the village she had done the same while he was hospitalized.

He watched her hands moving gracefully to peel the skin off the apple and then took the knife and sliced it in similar pieces that she placed on the plate in front of him… he watched her licking her fingers absently as she picked the peeler and the knife and returned to the kitchen; the blush was still tinting her cheeks.

His eyes landed on the apple and took a slice regarding it carefully before biting a bit… then he remembered what Mikoto had said about her pupil downstairs.

"Who is he? Your pupil?" He asked… He took another bite watching her back with scrutiny.

Sakura cringed a bit and then sighed… What was the point of lying? Sasuke wasn't any better that Daisuke… They were on the same level right now… none of them mattered to her.

"Ah… He used to be a medical apprentice…" She replied wiping her hands and turning to look at him…

She was pleased to see he had eaten almost the whole plate.

"What was he doing here?" he asked taking another slice off the plate.

"He wanted to talk about something… that's it…" she walked over to sit on the other couch taking a slice off his plate ignoring his glare.

"Does he lives in the same building?" he asked making her flinch slightly.

"No… I don't think so…" she shrugged.

Sasuke frowned deeply at that; she was acting weird concealing way too much over a _friendly _or even _professional_ meeting with her _pupil… _Then he remembered Fugaku's words… the guy who brought her home and grabbed her hand…

Maybe she was seeing someone but her children didn't know about it… it was plausible and why did he care?

His chest tightened with anger and suddenly he found himself disliking her too much… he thought she had been alone, but now there was another possibility…

"Are you going to eat that?" she asked hoping he'd say no; there was only one slice left and she was ready to grab it.

"Yes." He growled and took the slice before her hand could reach it and he almost smirked at her wide eyes and slightly parted lips. He swallowed audibly and stood from the couch. "I'm going to bed." He muttered bitterly.

Sakura watched the door closing behind him and she frowned deeply as her eyes landed on the empty plate…

"Jerk." She mumbled under her breath taking the plate to the sink.

**.**

**.**

**How was it? I really hope you like this chapter... i can't believe this story is coming out to be soooo long! When i first started i thought it wouldn't be longer than my other stories, but... well i think it'll have more than 30 chapters and i'm scared! lol but i like how it is going... **

**So if you liked this chapter leave a small review i enjoy thm sooooo much! :) See ya weasels!**


	25. Hate and pain

**I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews again i love them! :)**

**.**

**.**

**Hate ****and**** p****ain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two weeks went by…

Sakura was not in the mood to understand Sasuke's problem with her since they had talked in the living room, but the same attitude was reflected on Fugaku and she could only guess they were mad for the very same thing.

For a moment she had thought Fugaku and Sasuke were on better terms, but nothing had changed at all, the boy kept avoiding him and she realized he was feeling guilty, as if he had betrayed her when he talked to his father… Fugaku was a complicated mind, but she could read him like an open book.

Mikoto was coming with her today to the hospital for the monthly check up and now the two of them were walking down to her office; she was about to see Jugo and the girl wanted to meet the man that had been her father's companion for the last 12 years.

"Is he nice, mom?" the girl asked with her big green eyes shining.

"He's really nice, Mi-chan, but you need to behave is that alright?" she said as they reached the office's door.

The two entered the place and he was already there with an ANBU standing stiffly behind him; she pushed her daughter in and told the ANBU to wait outside. Mikoto walked over to the man who frowned deeply as he regarded her.

"Hello, you must be Jugo-san…" Mikoto asked softly with a smile that made Jugo smile despite his confusion. "I am Haruno Mikoto…" she replied and then her face brightened. "Though maybe after dad is better I can become Uchiha Mikoto!" she turned to smile brightly at Sakura and the mother couldn't help the grimace.

Jugo's eyes widened and he immediately looked up at Sakura.

"Is she…?" he asked with trembling voice.

"I am Sasuke's daughter…" she nodded happily. "And I'll be leaving soon I just wanted to thank you, Jugo-san…" she said and the man returned his eyes to her…

"What for?" he asked totally amused by her easygoing speech.

"I think you were really brave for staying with my dad all that time, I know it must've been difficult to take care of him and I just wanted to thank you for that… for not leaving him to die alone and forgotten…" she smiled and then bowed deeply.

Sakura smiled feeling proud of her daughter and bowed too.

"Thank you very much, Jugo-san…" she said receiving a blush from the older man who stood sharply and bowed too in front of them.

"Y-you're welcome." He said; it was the very first time someone treated him so nice.

Mikoto straightened and looked up at the tall man.

"I'll leave now… I hope we can see you again some other time." She extended her hand to him and he took it gingerly.

"Ah… thank you Mikoto-san…" he smiled and watched as she let go and bounced out of the room after waving a hand to her mother who returned the gesture. "She's…"

"His spitting image? Wait until you see Fugaku…" she sighed and rounded her desk to sit on her chair.

"Fugaku…?" he asked confusedly.

"Her brother…" Sakura smiled as she watched his widening eyes. "They're twins, but they are not completely identical…" she said shifting through papers.

"He must be happy…" he muttered in a soft voice. Sakura felt curiosity… she wanted to ask so many things, but repressed the urge.

"He is… Mikoto is too, but he's having a hard time with Fugaku… I guess one out of two is better than none…" she sighed again.

"You sound tired, Haruno-san…" he said and she snorted.

"I am tired… mentally tired. I just… I forgot what it was like to deal with his monosyllabic replies… his haughty attitude and his cold demeanor. I've been living with two warm creatures for too long and he's just… as cold as before." She said with another sigh.

"That's what you see… that's what everyone sees…" he said and it made her look up with interest.

"I know what you mean… but what made you say it?" she asked.

"I spent too many years listening to his nonsense… and now that I am here and I've met his old friends I realize it wasn't nonsense…" his smile was so kind Sakura had to wonder if this man really had a curse seal. "Would you believe me, Haruno-san, if I tell you he loves you…?" he asked her and she widened her eyes.

"I am sorry, Jugo-san, but… no I wouldn't. I once heard that actions speak louder than words… but Sasuke did none of them. Not when I needed him to." She replied.

He nodded in understanding and again Sakura felt she was talking to the kindest man in the whole earth.

"It must've been difficult to raise them by yourself. Then again I have to partially side with Sasuke… Things got complicated after he killed Itachi; he's got too many ghosts inside ripping him apart."

"So I take it that you know about the circumstances of the Uchiha massacre?" she asked lightly as she readied her files.

"Yes. He told me… I guess he thought he'd die at some point and so he trusted me with that bit…" Jugo frowned. "I'm not a violent man… at least not because I want to… but… wouldn't you want to avenge your family?" he asked and Sakura took a deep breath.

With her lowered eyes she thought about it.

"I guess I can understand his hatred towards this village… I don't know what I would do, but I like to think I'd be able to forgive or understand… We are shinobi after all; we are tools…" she replied. "Naruto doesn't approve of that thought anymore…" she smiled softly. "But I guess I like to reassure myself with it…" she mumbled.

"Sasuke's grudge is not over…" Jugo suddenly said making her snap her green eyes to him; a staring contest before she could answer.

"I know. He's just distracted by Mikoto and Fugaku, but he's already better… Soon I'll have to notify the Hokage and the council about his condition so they can proceed with his punishment…" she cleared.

"Are we going to share the same punishment?" Jugo asked narrowing his eyes.

"No. You're only under a permanent watch, mostly because of your violent condition, but Sasuke will be put under a chakra seal and a permanent watch…" she said watching his saddened face.

"You do realize that… as soon as he'll be standing in front of the council he'll try to kill them…?" he muttered.

"I know." She said with the same stern voice. "Naruto tried… as soon as he became hokage he tried for a punishment… Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado are the only ones left from the ancient council… I've been praying that they'd die before this day arrived, but they are still there… Naruto could only demote their ranks and the only relief we got was they cannot interfere on his decisions anymore…" she explained.

"Sasuke will kill them…" Jugo supplied.

"I know, Jugo-san… The new council is formed by close friends; people we trust; Tsunade-sama, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka and Hiashi Hyuga. I'd like to think they won't interfere on Sasuke's actions, but I know they will, in which case I hope Sasuke realizes his life is no longer his only…" her eyes stared harshly at the man… "He's got Mikoto and Fugaku now…"

…

Sakura arrived home earlier because she decided to take the day so she could talk to Sasuke about what was to come; as her doctor she was supposed to reassure the patient even if he was a criminal…

She closed the door behind her and hung the coat behind it; she placed her bag on the table and walked on to the bedroom… she opened the door sharply and stopped with wide eyes as she stared at a half-naked Sasuke… He was only wearing a pair of boxers and was pulling a shirt over his head…

He too gasped as he watched her taking a fast step back, but tripped over her feet and fell on her butt; she whined and buried her face in her hands…

"Put something on!" she growled from behind her hands.

Sasuke was too amused to see her so flustered mostly because he had been avoiding her for the last two weeks and now she had walked in after his shower a second earlier and she would've seen him in his naked glory… oh yes, because he had regained much of his muscles and weight.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked pulling the shirt over and smirking as she peeked through her fingers. "What are you, fifteen?" he mocked and she let her hands fall to her lap, pulling her skirt down.

She blushed and turned her head to another side as she tried to stand with her wobbly knees, avoiding his lower half as he sat on the bed's edge with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked again and she fought to remember what she had come to do…

"I came to talk to you… but…" she was blushing madly and she no longer cared if he saw. "Just put some pants and come to the table!" she yelled yanking the door close behind her; she let her back rest against it and pressed a hand over her throbbing heart. "Oh dear lord…" she muttered as she walked to the table.

A few minutes later Sasuke appeared around the corner and smirked as she choked on the water she was drinking; he was still tying the knot around his hips…

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat relaxed and regarding her with amusement.

She did the same and sat in front of him.

"About your condition…" she said pulling a file from her bag and reading through it with a bright blush still covering her cheeks. "Your body is working properly now, you still need a bit of exercising and to follow a diet, but aside from that you're all better now…" she said shifting through pages.

Sasuke's scowl returned to his face; she was eager to kick him out and he wouldn't stay to bother her…

"Tomorrow I'll have a meeting with Naruto and the council…" she said regarding him with hard eyes trying to see the truth behind those black orbs.

Sasuke returned the glare…

"What?" He asked feeling her eyes on him like an eagle ready to attack.

"Sasuke…" She sighed and leaned on her chair. "I've been meaning to ask…" she added. "How do you feel?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her with confusion.

"How do you feel?" she asked again.

"I've been better…" he admitted.

"Not physically, Sasuke…" she explained and then lowered her eyes fearing his reaction to her next words. "We know about Itachi… We as in team seven and Tsunade… obviously the council too…" she said cringing slightly when his chakra flared dangerously.

"Hn… So what now, Sakura…? Are you happy? You know something about me indeed…" he mocked and she glared at his red eyes.

"Why…? Why do you have to be like this? I'm just saying because I am supposed to reassure you in any way possible… The council is not the same from 13 years ago…" she told him watching his frown deepening.

"What happened?" he demanded though he knew they were all probably dead.

"They're dead… most of them…" she muttered not taking her eyes off him.

"Hn. _Most of them_? Sarutobi's teammates… Utatane and Homura… Are they dead?" he asked.

"Sasuke… Naruto really did his best about this matter…" she said pleading with him to understand.

"That's not the answer to my question, Sakura… Are they dead?" he asked again.

Sakura felt trepidation as his eyes glared; she couldn't back down again and she could barely believe she actually wanted to protect him…

"Sasuke… You won't kill them." She stated and he repressed the urge to snort at her bold statement.

"Sakura…"

"You cannot do this to Fugaku and Mikoto… I know how much you hate them and so do I, but killing them would mean that you'd face more charges and then sent to incarceration… Are you willing to ditch your new family to avenge the last one?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"You don't understand, Sakura…" he growled out with gritted teeth as he stood from his chair. "Does it bother you, Sakura? Why? You've been acting all distant since I got here, so why would I hope you'd understand?" he asked with resentment.

"This has nothing to do with how I am behaving… You ought to do this much for them… You've been away for thirteen years and now that you're back you are actually thinking of throwing all out the window?" she stood too and glared at him. "You're just as selfish as I remembered you to be…" that actually made him flinch.

He reached his hand to grab her shoulder but then it was as if she was made from thin air and his hand went through her body…

_Genjutsu…_

He looked around and everything turned to black… he felt his heart pounding against his ribcage and the blood rushing to his head; he felt dizzy and hopeless in the frightening darkness…

He pressed a hand to his left eye feeling as if it was about to explode, a shiver went down his spine and then he could see flashes of the bodies that belonged to his long lost clan… when he turned around again there was Itachi smiling at him with his bloodied face and ragged breathing…

He backed away until his back collided with something; he turned once again and was greeted by a destroyed Konoha… Sakura's body lying motionless on the ground in front of him and if he looked beyond her he could see Naruto's and Kakashi's…

A strong gust of air made him cringe and he turned again… he fell to his knees… Mikoto and Fugaku… both of them dead…

…

Sakura watched as his hand reached to her, placing it on her shoulder, but his eyes widened… he opened his mouth and his breathing turned ragged…

"Sasuke?" she asked worriedly…

"Stay away from him!" She turned to see Fugaku standing on the doorway with glaring red eyes… Mikoto behind him with huge eyes clearly scared.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke again and she realized what was happening… Fugaku was casting a genjutsu on him and thus his paralyzed state.

"Fugaku stop!" she yelled frantically as his body fell forward and she tried to hold him, but her knees gave away falling to the floor trying to keep his body up… "Stop right now!" she yelled again as she felt him trembling.

"No! He was going to hurt you!" he yelled.

Sakura ignored him and pumped her chakra into him making the hand sign to snap him out of it, but it didn't work… Why was this happening? Sasuke should've been able to snap out of it… Sakura felt tears prickling in her eyes and once more she looked at Fugaku with pleading eyes.

Fugaku widened his eyes when he saw her tears and he deactivated his sharingan; Sasuke's body immediately relaxed and he started to pant heavily, still unmoving… Mikoto stared down at her parents with wide eyes.

"Go to your rooms…" Sakura said with stern voice she never used for them, for they never provoked…

Fugaku lowered his eyes confusedly and started to walk to his room pulling Mikoto's hand with him; she heard the door closing and she sobbed harder… This was her family and it was crumbling down… She wanted a nice family as much as Sasuke did, but it was as if it was impossible to achieve.

She was startled as she felt his hands grabbing her blouse tightly on her back; she could feel his tightened fists on her clothes and the way he trembled, his forehead hard against her chest and his breathing coming in short gasps.

Her back against the counter and supporting his weight he was crushing her against it trying to find some source of comfort.

"Sasuke?" she called softly.

"Please…" she heard his voice so pained and sad against her chest. "_Please_…" he begged again pulling her closer… "Make it stop…"

**.**

**.**

**How was that? I really hope it was good... I'm getting nervous lol, but hopefully you'll read 'til the end... (?) lol**

**See ya weasels!**


	26. Carved on skin

**I quite love how this chapter came to be... lol i hope you enjoy it.**

**By the way; you either like the plot of this story and you read (like most of you are doing; thank you :)) or you don't like it and go looking for something that fits your tastes better...**

**If you don't like the plot i am not keeping you here...**

**On with the chapter for those of you who are enjoying the story so far... **

**One tends to dislike a few things when reading stories, nothing can be up for our expectations... I am sorry.**

**.**

**.**

**Carved ****on ****skin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She stayed there holding him tight in her arms; everything forgotten as she felt his pained soul; her chakra flowing into him trying to soothe his battered mind… She felt the tremor that raked his body every now and then and his ragged breathing… muttering softly in his ear that everything would be okay while she let her fingers run through his black locks…

"Sasuke?" she called softly and felt his hands tightening on his back, but soon he relaxed and moved away from her.

He stared down at her with wide eyes not saying anything only looking helplessly at the woman in front of him; looking so small and fragile.

"What did you do to me?" he asked with a soft whisper.

"Not me… Fugaku…" she corrected and watched as his eyes lowered to the ground. "He thought you were going to hurt me…" she mumbled as she absently pulled her legs together between his parted knees.

"Hn." Was the only thing she heard from him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as if she was scared he'd snap all of a sudden.

Sasuke grunted in response feeling too ashamed to actually look up at her… but when her hands grabbed his clenched fist he had to look at her with astonishment… her green eyes glued to his hand.

"I am sorry…" she whispered. "I said you were selfish, but…" she bit her lower lip. "Truth is I am the one being selfish… I just…" she pressed a hand to her eyes as she held his with the other. "I want them to have you from now on…" she sobbed. "It's been a long way, Sasuke… I just don't want you to waste this chance… Itachi… Your mother and your father… all of them would want you to be happy more so than being avenged…" she looked up only to find his black eyes looking down at her with incredulity. "She wiped her tears and composed her nerves… "What is it?" she asked softly letting his hand go.

He felt her fingers leaving and he wasted no time in grabbing the retreating hand… she gasped.

"I thought… I thought you had forgotten, Sakura…" he said in a lowered voice regarding her face with scrutiny.

She felt some resentment tugging at her broken heart and she pulled her hand away from his… as she averted her eyes.

"Remembering the past won't help you in the present to change the future…" her voice was a cold caress on his shivering back. "You're still their father… I cannot change that and don't get me wrong, Sasuke… Either way you're still my former teammate, Naruto's best friend and the father of my children… Of course I'm worried about your wellbeing…" he stared at her with hope deep inside his chest, but her eyes told about a broken heart. "You can still trust me, Sasuke. You can still come to me when you're in pain or trouble. You can still come to me when you need help… but please… let the past go." She pleaded.

His indifferent façade took over his face and he was the same old Sasuke once again; he stood from his crouching position and turned to go to the bedroom… he stopped on the hall and without turning he said…

"Will you explain to them what really happened?" he asked.

"Of course I will…" she answered still sitting on the floor, wiping more tears…

…

"Ah… so… okay…" Naruto read through the pages Sakura had written about Sasuke's condition, while Tsunade read over again trying to find a single flaw…

"It seems to me he's all better now, Hokage-sama…" Inoichi said from his chair as he stared down at the young couple.

He knew Sakura since she was a kid and he wondered how it was possible she had ended up in this mess with an Uchiha.

"Great timing too! Yamato came from his long term mission 5 days ago and he volunteered to help with the Uchiha compound…" Tsume said showing her sharp fangs in a very Kiba-like way. "Guess what?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"What…?" Naruto was the one to ask even though the question was directed to Sasuke.

All the members of the council turned to look at him with surprise…

"Uh… The main house is finished already…" Shikaku replied stifling a yawn.

"What?" Naruto yelled standing from his chair as if that was the worst thing ever…. "Why now? No one notified me of this!" he complained childishly.

"We _are_ notifying you _Hokage-sama…_" Tsunade muttered as she glanced at Hiashi who was looking disapprovingly at his son in law.

Naruto caught the hint and sat immediately adopting a serious pose with a heavy scowl mimicking his…

"Of course, then… Sasuke is to move from Sakura's place as soon as it can be arranged. The ANBU will remain on his watch until deemed necessary. What else?" he asked looking at the other faces.

"The seal… I can do it if you'd like Hokage-sama…" Hiashi added still glaring at the young Hokage.

Sakura cringed inside… She didn't know much about him, but if he did on Sasuke what he did on Neji that'd be unfair, she took a step towards the podium; Naruto and Tsunade were really scared about it.

"I can do it…" Sakura supplied ignoring the deep glare Hiashi sent her way. "Kakashi-sensei can assist me…" she added as Naruto nodded eagerly with a huge grin.

"Yeah! That will do! Please be sure to tell Kakashi and so we can do this tomorrow morning…" Naruto said. From the podium he caught Sasuke looking at Sakura's back with a deep glare.

He sighed… Sasuke wouldn't change; he still thought he had done nothing wrong and he'd still think Sakura hated him with everything she had…

And so the next morning arrived…

"Ah… well… you know the hand signs… The main points are in his chest and head…" Kakashi said as he talked to Sakura.

"Yeah…" she sighed absently.

Kakashi kept his eyes on her face; they were waiting for Sasuke to come in he was being checked by Inoichi and Hiashi in a room next door… Naruto, Tsunade and the rest of the council were already seated on the podium.

"Kakashi-sensei…" he heard her whisper so no one else could hear.

"Hmm?" He added softly taking a step closer to her.

"This is not the first seal he gets…" she muttered not meeting his eyes. "Is this going to hurt as much as the one you did long ago?" she asked as she fidgeted nervously.

"This will hurt much worse… Sakura." He eyes snapped up with a worried tint on them that had Kakashi frowning deeply. He shifted is weight and kept a stared on her… with his both eyes looking sternly at her. "Sakura…"

"No… No... Is just that, well, you know; Mikoto and Fugaku, I just don't want them to feel bad…" she said with a fake smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but his thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and in walked Sasuke followed by Inoichi and Hiashi.

"You may begin, Hatake…" Hiashi mumbled with annoyance as he walked over to take his seat.

Sasuke was shirtless, handcuffed along with his ankles just like a criminal; he kept his eyes lowered to the ground knowing full well Sakura was there.

"Please walk to the center so Haruno-san can proceed…" Tsume ordered and watched him move with short steps to the right place.

"Are you okay with this, Sakura?" Kakashi whispered closely, she only nodded.

Kakashi sighed and moved out of the seal to leave her alone; she walked over to the criminal prompted him to sit; his back to her and then she started the right hand signs…

As she placed her hand over his back, between his shoulder blades he gave a quick shudder before the seal started to form like a carved tattoo, he growled in pain, but soon it was too much to bear and he couldn't hold in a yell… his eyes tightly closed.

Sakura gritted her teeth in pure pain for him; Kakashi had noticed it… and inevitably with his glare she had noticed it herself; she was still in love with this man… Putting him through pain wasn't what she wanted and that had only awakened her sleeping feelings….

…

"Hey, mate… How are you feeling?" Sasuke was blearily opening his eyes to the world when a familiar ceiling greeted him; Sakura's bedroom, along with a familiar annoying face.

"Hn…" he grunted.

"So, I take it you're good already… Look, Mikoto-chan is waiting outside to meet you and Sakura-chan needs to check on you…" Naruto said trying to keep his face in check, but when he mentioned Sakura, Sasuke could see the small grimace on his blurry face. "I'll let them in now…" he announced.

Sasuke was barely aware of his surroundings; his body felt numb and his throat was dry… he faintly heard the door opening and then some voices… the bed shifted under someone's weight and Mikoto's face appeared in front of him with her big green eyes shedding tears uncontrollably.

In the mist of the moment it seemed as if those eyes belonged to someone else… suddenly there was no black hair only pink and it dawned on him… It felt like that time, when they had fought against Haku… He was sure he had been dead and then he was awakened by someone's cries over him… Sakura.

His hand reached to touch her cheek softly feeling her tears running down and then a small smile tugged on his lips…

"Don't cry, Sakura…" he whispered hoarsely.

Mikoto stared down at him with wide eyes letting her tears fall… Sakura on the doorway felt her heart throbbing painfully in her ribcage and Naruto that had been on his way out of the bedroom stopped and turned…

His wide blue eyes caught Sakura's pained face and he turned to her in time as she turned to him… She wasn't thinking; her whole body trembled and as she collided with Naruto's chest she let him hug her tightly; she let him drag her out of there and guide her to the living room…

"Why did you let me do it?" she cried on his shoulder.

Naruto hugged her tighter.

"Because only you could do this, Sakura… It had to be you." He muttered softly against her head.

"I can't do this anymore, Naruto…" she cried again making him close his eyes in pain.

A soft grunt escaped his throat and he felt guilty; Sakura had cried all the afternoon locked in her office while he talked with Mikoto and Fugaku; she was too nervous to actually face him. Mikoto had been more kind and calm, but Fugaku had just locked himself in his bedroom not wanting to see his mother and that was something to worry about…

"You're being stubborn, Sakura-chan…" he smiled bitterly against her forehead.

She sobbed, but separated from him so he could explain his statement.

"Yeah…" he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You've always been in love with that idiot… What's the point of hiding it now?" he held her face.

"Naruto… I… I wish it was…"

"Me you fell in love with… I know… But I wasn't. You need to let go of the past, Sakura."

Sakura widened her eyes when she heard him say that; only days ago she had been the one saying that to Sasuke… She couldn't hold old grudges against old and battered friends… she couldn't hold grudges against her first love… Letting go of the past didn't mean she had to forget… she just needed to use that to change the present so she could prepare for the future.

"You know I was really nervous the day I married Hinata…" Naruto started and she snapped her head up to see his nostalgic expression. "Neji came looking for me the previous night; he was really angered, he had been on a long mission so he didn't know I had proposed a month before…" he snorted as he relaxed. "He said I was doing this because I wanted to get over you…" Sakura lowered her eyes in shame. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan… that's in the past… anyway, I couldn't answer him, because I had been thinking I'd marry her and then I'd forget about you… he was probably right at that moment." His voice was a soft whisper.

Sakura couldn't believe she had done so much damage to Naruto…

"I am sorry, Naruto…"

"Don't be… Let me finish the story, Sakura-chan…" he chastised her funnily making her smile through her tears. "So that night I ended up in a fight with him… He was deeply worried about Hinata and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about it, so now I need to kill you, but after I finish the story…" She smiled again. "…He told me about Hinata's feelings for me… I have to be honest on this, Sakura-chan, I never noticed!" he pleaded and she nodded with a smile. "But that made me look at her in a different light… Of course I had this huge and undying crush on you, but you had the same huge and undying crush on Sasuke…"

Sakura lowered her eyes again… she had never asked Naruto about it because she thought she'd be misinterpreted… But she yearned to know how he had overcome the crush…

"I realized multiple things that night; first of all I wanted you to be happy and if I couldn't make you happy I had to let you go... as simple as that." His voice was steady and deep. "Then, well, it's easier to love someone who loves you back; Hinata deserved a chance, like you gave me one long ago…" She looked at him with a passive expression as if she was learning life from the wisest man in the earth. "I had to admit I was losing you to Sasuke… I had to admit I wasn't the one to make you happy… I had to endure the pain of knowing you were to give birth to his children… I had to withstand the fact that I had already lost you to the unborn twins…"

"I don't know how you did it, Naruto…" she said burying her face in her hands.

"I married Hinata making Neji believe that I was deeply in love with her when I wasn't…" he lowered his eyes. "And is the worst thing I've ever done…" she felt her chest constricting in pain and he noticed. "But I felt a whole lot better when I was on the party and you were wearing that awful yellow dress… I thought 'oh god, at least Hinata looks much prettier than her…'" he joked and she hit his arm playfully. "No, but really… It's weird… but that day I felt like I was the luckiest man ever; I was marrying a beautiful woman; she knew I wasn't completely over my past love and even then she was willing to try… because she loved me… and then it was easier…" he said with a true smile. "At first it felt like a dream; I'd be astounded to wake up each morning next to her and she'd blush so much she'd faint… She wasn't you, she wasn't even close of being you and… I liked it… It'd be a thousand times worst if I had married someone who reminded me of you… but she was too different… She was soft and kind, quiet and shy; she had dark hair and a paler skin… I married a princess, Sakura…" he said with a noble smile, his eyes not meeting hers probably remembering a particular moment with his wife; probably the very exact moment in which he fell out of love with Sakura and fell in love with her.

"Sure you did, Naruto…" she smiled up at him.

"So, now that you know this, I'll have to kill you, Sakura-chan…" he said pulling her in a hug that she returned. "I think he loves you… just, you know, he doesn't know what to call it, yet… If you don't want to believe he loves you then you got to admit he cares… You're not just any woman, you're the mother of his kids; he's too sick and Mikoto is infatuated and Fugaku is too angered… you need to be the one sustaining the roof over them all…" he said softly.

"I'll try… I don't want to be a pest to our busy Hokage…" she gave a short smile and he nodded as he stood from the couch.

"Then this busy Hokage needs to return home, to his princess and his kids…" she stood too and nodded like a little child, Naruto was amused by her shy behavior so out of character sometimes… he pulled her again. "Ah! Stop being so cute, Sakura-chan! I don't want to be unfaithful!" he whined as she pushed him off.

"I can't breathe, you moron!"

**.**

**.**

**If you enjoYed readin' this chapter; leave a review! :D THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM!**


	27. Serenity

******Hey guys... I uploaded another fan art you can see it clicking on the link in my profile... lol nothing amazing just a simple drawing... i tried drawing in my computer and i think it didn't go too bad... hope you like it...**

**Lol enjoy this chapter i love that you like my story so far... :D **

**.**

**.**

**Serenit****y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two weeks went by…

Silence once again…

Sasuke sat on the terrace watching the very same design his old backyard had had once… The magnificent oak tree was the very center and next to it an almost equally big cherry tree.

The air was warm the end of summer was coming, but it still held the same embracing feeling; once it'd end he knew it'd be lonely and cold; he had never liked summer, but after being cold for so many years it was reassuring to feel his bones warm.

The house was too big; he knew that much; it wasn't made for one person… this house was given to his father when he married his mother and she was already pregnant with Itachi then, so there was the promise of a new life in the manor.

He could faintly hear the shinobi as they worked through the compound, building the rest of the houses at alarming speed thanks to Yamato… It was the only thing to make him company because since the incident with Sakura in her kitchen Mikoto was too scared and confused to actually spent more time with him…

He scowled as he stared down at his lap; he could work things out with them, but what would he say?

'_I wasn't going to hurt your mother… I was just… going to shake her roughly until she agreed with me'_?

He grunted… if he wasn't going to hurt her then what was he going to do?

_Nothing nice…_

Lately he had been trying to memorize the chakra signatures of those men who watched over him; one had a creepy bird's mask and the other had a dog one. The bird's mask hadn't been around for at least five days…

The dog guy wasn't much of a threat, he mostly watched him over from afar when outside and he waited out his door when he was inside the manor.

The guy with the bird's mask was actually bothersome… with that irksome face he kept a close proximity to him, not caring if he invaded his privacy… the guy was immune to his glares and now he had to ignore him… without his chakra at its best was kind of degrading to even look at him.

He knew Sakura had been kind with him the day she casted the seal on his body; she kept pumping her chakra to his body even though it'd leave her drained; her tries to numb the pain were in vain because in the end he lost consciousness. Next thing he knew he was talking to Naruto and then Mikoto… and the Mikoto turned into Sakura and then everything went black.

He woke up two days later… Sakura had explained something and everything had been so weird then…

_He was shirtless as he sat on the couch in front of her as she sat on the coffee table; her eyes were puffy and not even once she had looked at him in the eye… She was tired; he knew and she had cried._

"_How do you feel?" she asked as she tied her hair._

"_Hn." It bothered him because it was too obvious she was feeling low and he couldn't do a bloody thing about it._

"_Look here…" she said poking his chest; he grunted in pain. "This is the main seal…" she explained._

_The seal kind of looked like a tribal sun or something like that, _carved_ in black on the middle of his chest tarnishing his pristine white skin._

"_I know it hurts, sorry…" she averted her eyes to her lap before continuing. "I… did something I shouldn't have… but… well I just don't think it'd be wise to leave you defenseless…" she said and took a deep breath._

_Sasuke frowned even deeper._

"_I was supposed to neutralize your chakra supply…" she bit her bottom lip. "Try using your sharingan…" she said._

_Sasuke wasted no time in summoning his blood limit and he felt the chakra flowing through his eyes… it was barely enough for his normal sharingan, but it didn't matter… it was enough… He returned to his black orbs and his expression softened._

"_You could be sent to incarceration because of this…" he stated and watched her nod._

"_It doesn't matter… as long as they can see this seal they don't have to know…" she said as she poked his chest once more._

_Her finger lingered on and when she was about to pull her hand away he took her wrist and then she finally met his eyes._

"_You're being selfish about this matter…" he countered and she let out a sigh. "What about Fugaku and Mikoto?" he asked tauntingly as he enjoyed the feeling of her wrist in his hand._

"_I'm not that selfish, Sasuke… I am doing this for them…" she relaxed her hand and he let it go slowly. Her eyes shifted to his neck and when she leaned over he had to hold his breath. "The one you need to hide is the one on your nape…" she said as she pressed her fingers on the carved skin on his neck; he hadn't felt any pain there._

_Sasuke suppressed the shiver and lowered his eyes to her closed legs between his knees._

"_This one is the one neutralizing you sharingan… they think I completely neutralized you with the one on your chest, they don't have to suspect over this one, but be careful… I don't trust ANBU's…" she said with a bitter tone that had him wondering._

_She pulled her hand away and regarded his lowered face with nervousness… _

"_I'll talk to Fugaku and Mikoto, though she's more willing to understand she's still scared, but no need to worry…" she said in a whispered voice as he looked up lazily…_

_Because he was already kind of tired of pretending there was nothing more than a pacific coexistence here… there were times he only wanted to yell he cared; that he was happy to finally have a family, but no… Sasuke wouldn't do that, would he?_

Sakura wrapped the bento she had prepared in a pink cloth and then turned to place it on the table; she knew Fugaku was looking at her with deep concern; he hadn't been much talkative lately and it irked her to no end.

"Which movie do you want to bring?" she asked him lightly not meeting his eyes.

"I don't care." Was his short reply.

"Mi-chan will bring the Princess of snow if you don't stop her…" she added wrapping some more dishes.

"I don't care…" he sighed loudly letting his head fall on his folded arms over the table.

Sakura sighed softly; Mikoto was having a bath at the moment and she just couldn't waste this opportunity… she took a seat next to him and placed her hand on his forearms making him snap up to meet her worried gaze.

"What's bugging you?" she asked.

"I can't believe you're asking me that…" he grimaced and she lowered her eyes to the table.

"Okay, so maybe the movie's night at you dad's is not the best idea for you but you haven't seen him in almost two weeks… I bet he misses you." She said softly and was a bit confused by his indifferent face.

"I can't believe he's not the one making me feel so miserable…" he curtly added and Sakura widened her eyes. "You said he wasn't going to hurt you… you never explained what you were talking about… There are many things I don't understand, but I know how to distinguish when someone's going to cause some sort of damage…" he said harshly narrowing his green eyes at her.

"Fugaku I already told you that has nothing to d-"

"Nothing to do with me… yeah, you keep saying that, you're rather selfish, Sakura-san…" he added and she frowned deeper. "Just so you know I was willing to give him a chance… I cared about what would happen here… He gave me the wrong answers and now you're the one confusing me… I'll go to the bloody movie's night…" he said as he stood from the chair. "Not because I want to see him, but because I don't want to see you right now."

Sakura watched him walking away from her and she felt as if there was a hole forming in her chest… Fugaku had never acted that way towards her…

…

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked as she stared up at Sasuke who had just opened the door to his family…

He nodded and stepped outside after leaving his daughter and son in the manor they had never visited; he walked over to where she was standing and regarded her with apprehension; he had really missed her chakra…

"Did you talk to them? How did it go?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes." She replied curtly not showing him her emotions about Fugaku's words. "So, Mikoto was pretty excited about tonight… do you know what is going to happen?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked.

"This is a movie's night at dad's place… don't mess it up, Sasuke…" she said with a small smile as she handed him the food she had prepared for the night.

Sasuke held the cloth that contained the food and then his eyes went to her face again; there was so much sorrow in her eyes he had to refrain from reaching again.

"What's wrong?" he asked shortly.

"What?" she questioned confusedly as she fidgeted lightly.

"You seem… Are you okay?" he asked feeling his neck hot and when her eyes widened he realized this had been a very different attitude for the average Sasuke. "You seem upset…" he said again.

Sakura was astounded by how mature he seemed all of a sudden, his softer tone of voice and his kind eyes… Could it be Naruto was right and Sasuke really cared about his new family?

"I…" she could barely talk. "Fugaku's mad at me…" she finally explained and she had to smile when he frowned deeply. "Yes, he's… He doesn't want to see me at all… that's why he agreed to come over tonight…"

"Not wanting to see you don't mean he wants to see me…" he reassured her.

"Sasuke… What are you saying? I'd be really glad if that was the case… Either you or me… but right now we are both on his bad side…" she lowered her eyes.

He felt weird having this conversation with her, but then again this was a family affair and she had trusted him with her thoughts…he was growing as a person… as a father… as a man.

"I'll talk to him." He stated and when he looked up, her warm smile had him feeling the hotness going up his jaw and cheeks. "Aren't you staying?" he asked and her smile faded.

"I… uh…" she was stammering. "No… I mean I thought this could be a great chance for you…" she added. "I'd love to stay… but… well… Fugaku wouldn't like that…" she said with a dark blush covering her cheeks.

_Damn, girl! What are you blushing for? Are you bloody 13 again or something?_

Sasuke was about to answer when there was a poof of smoke close to where they were standing and then an ANBU appeared; one that wasn't his usual guard.

"Haruno-san! We have an emergency…" the man said and Sakura turned to him with worried eyes. "You need to come with me to the Hokage's tower…" the man said again and Sakura nodded sharply.

"Good bye… I'll come tomorrow for them…" she said waving her hand as she ran away.

"Bye…" Sasuke stared at her back until she wasn't on sight anymore.

…

"What are you saying, Sai?"

Sakura was sitting in the Hokage's office with Sai… actually there was too much people there; Shikamaru, Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Lee…

"Please give your report again, Neji." Naruto asked of him with hard blue eyes.

"Yes. The team conformed by Sai, Inuzuka, Lee, Suzuki and me were to leave 6 days ago on an S ranked mission, which is not important in this matter." He closed his eyes and sighed. "We accomplished our mission in our fourth day as presumed." He added.

"Suzuki? Daisuke Suzuki?" Sakura asked fearing the worst for the young man wasn't there with them.

"Yes, Sakura… but please you need to hear the rest." Naruto cut her off.

"On our fifth day on our way here we were ambushed…" Neji kept his pale eyes on the pink haired woman. "Or so we thought… until I realized we were under a heavy genjutsu…"

"Neji was the only one who saw him… we were too busy dying over and over again…" Kiba snorted feeling stupid and feeling a light blush crept on his cheeks as he regarded Sakura who barely noticed him.

Kakashi frowned deeply at that… and a quick glance he shared with Naruto made him feel dizzy… What was the meaning of this?

"Logic, proportion, time and perception… all were affected by this genjutsu… and they were out for at least a day after that… It is not the first time I heard about this kind of technique. And I know it's not your first time either Hatake…" Neji said regarding the old man.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura stood from the chair with frantic green eyes trying to tie the knots, but it didn't make any sense. "Stop with the cryptic messages… Kakashi-sensei was once under a similar genjutsu, but… It's not as if you can learn those techniques… not even if you survive them, not even if you have a doujutsu…" she glared at Neji who only glared back.

"You seem to know a lot about that matter…" Shikamaru smirked.

"I know because I've read too many files under the Uchiha last name… I guess that's why I was called…" she dared a look to Naruto who nodded back. "According to what I've read the sharingan is the same for everyone, but it changes when the user reaches the Mangekyo, changing the abilities as well…" she was walking around trying to remember everything she had been reading since she was 20… "I know of six users of the Mangekyo…"

"Can you name them?" Shikamaru asked taking a quill and a piece of paper. "We need to make sure they're all dead…" he said boringly.

"Of course not all of them are dead… Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are still alive…" she frowned at the lazy boy.

Shikamaru smirked again and watched as Kakashi cracked the bones of his neck avoiding his piercing gaze.

"What about the other four…?" Shikamaru quipped in again.

"Izuna Uchiha is dead he was Madara's younger brother…" she said waiting for him to write down the name.

"Madara's dead too…" Naruto said lowering his eyes.

"Shisui Uchiha… Itachi's best friend is dead too…" Sakura bit her lower lip.

"I am missing one…" Shikamaru said again.

"Itachi is dead too…"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time we thought someone was dead and he wasn't… someone is still alive…" Kiba said angrily. "That bastard has the Mangekyo and he attacked us!" he yelled.

Sakura shook her head no… and kindly looked at him.

"You don't get it, Kiba… You cannot learn the abilities from a Mangekyo user unless you… transplant their eyes…" she was working hard to figure out what this all meant. "Itachi had… a particular technique, a genjutsu… the Tsukuyomi." She said as Kakashi sighed.

"In other words you were attacked by Itachi's Tsukuyomi…" he said.

"Are you saying Itachi is alive?" Kiba snorted louder. "Please make sense! We killed them all… Orochimaru and Kabuto and Akatsuki are all dead!" he yelled; ignoring the way Sakura seemed too worried to answer.

"That's right… Orochimaru's techniques died with him and Kabuto; there is no one else who can be resurrecting them from the dead…" Tsunade added.

"Sasuke was the one to kill them; Orochimaru and Itachi and Kabuto… I don't think we are talking about any of the six users of the Mangekyo…" Naruto cryptically said as Neji nodded.

"You never let me finish…" Neji quipped. "I saw him… he was well concealed under a heavy cloth, but his red eyes are imprinted in my memory… maybe is just like you said, Haruno… The Mangekyo changes from each user… He is an Uchiha that much is obvious."

"But… why did he attack you?" Shizune asked.

Neji took a deep breath and turned to look at the only three members of an old team seven… all of them looking equally puzzled…

"Vengeance…"

**.**

**.**

**See? I'll introduce a new character, but not anytime soon lol i think in a few chapters... i pretend to give you a nice and well written love scene between Sakura and Sasuke before i introduce this fellow... Anyway i hope you like it we are... well no not yet... we are not quite reaching the end, but we're getting there... lol**

**If you enjoyed leave a review! :D**


	28. The waiting

**I found this chapter rather funny... but i do hope you like it... just so you know before reading; don't freak out i promise it is not a serious matter... lol you'll understand when you read... **

**I hope you enjoy; if you do, leave a review for me? please :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**by the way how was my digital drawing? **

**.**

**.**

**The ****waitin****g**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi regarded the young woman behind a desk filled with papers and old books; she was reading frantically searching for every bit of information that could help them…

"You've been reading all afternoon…" he quipped and watched her flinch in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" she stood and he walked inside the office seating in front of her.

"This is perfect, isn't it, Sakura?" he smirked under his mask. "Now you have the perfect excuse to avoid me." He tilted his head and watched her discomfort.

"I wasn't avoiding you, sensei… How can you even say that?" she snorted.

"I know you were… You were too scared that I'd find out that you still held feelings for Sasuke… that's why you were avoiding me so fiercely." He smiled when she buried her face in her hands with a deep blush.

"Is it that obvious?" she kept her face hidden and then took a deep breath. "I should've known… If Naruto noticed of course you'd notice… but it is not like that, Kakashi-sensei… I'm just a bit vulnerable; Fugaku's mad at me and I just feel like I need to do this for them…" she explained.

"I know, but in the process you'll be dragged… you know it." He added.

"I'm… trying very hard not to succumb…" she smiled more comfortable now; she gave a snort. "Imagine what my mom would say if I were to say I am in love with him…" she sighed.

"She doesn't know you were living with him?" he asked.

"I bet she knows; she still talks to Ino… she's probably really ashamed and upset." She sighed again.

"Hmm…" he lowered his eyes to his lap and then decided to change the subject. "How's your pupil?" he asked.

"Badly hurt…" she let a somber expression take over her face. "I guess he was the least experienced of the group…" she added.

"You know this is the Tsukuyomi… It is, Sakura… there's no mistake." He said and she nodded while biting her lower lip.

"It is, sensei… but Itachi is dead; what's the meaning of this?" she asked letting her back hit the chair.

"Shikamaru is doing some research too… I'll let you know if I think of something…" he grumbled.

"Yes, please…" she said and he stood from his place ready to leave the office, but then she remembered something. "Oh, sensei?" she called and he turned. "Could you please do me a favor?" she asked with a light blush.

"Okay…?"

"Mikoto and Fugaku will spend the night at Sasuke's, but I don't think I'll be able to pick them any time soon…" she explained.

"Okay I'll tell him to manage there…" he waved a hand and Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."

…

It wouldn't change… It all worked this way for ninjas…

Naruto talked about second chances, but in the end it all was just useless because deep inside it hurt too much to even look back at his own life.

He had resolved to wait for something… something he'd never get at least not at this pace. He wanted everything he lost to this very land… his brother, his mother and father… his uncles and aunts, cousins… everyone else.

Mikoto was not better… her deep infatuation with him was a bit overwhelming, but it made him feel save, he had something to hold on to and he had something to fix… Fugaku was too wronged for such a young age, just like he, himself, had been.

He now understood better what Fugaku wanted… he wasn't as complicated as one would think… he only wanted to know his mother was loved…

"Fugaku…" he called in a soft whisper so not to awake Mikoto from her slumber; she was deeply asleep against his ribs again.

"Hn…" he muttered as his eyes stared boringly at the screen in which a boring fight was being shown.

"Are you mad at Sakura?" he asked regarding his profile with interest.

"That's none of your business… but… yes." He answered.

"Fugaku… I cannot say I wasn't going to hurt her that time, but… I know it wasn't intentionally…" he kept his whispery tone as he talked.

Fugaku kept silent as he listened to his father…

"Your mother knows me well and I was just astounded… I thought she ignored everything, but she knows too much…" he said.

"She's been reading about you and your family since ten years ago… she obviously knows too much." He snorted softly.

"Not about my family… not about things you can read on books and files…" Fugaku looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"I don't want to hurt her, but I'm convinced that's the only thing I can do." He lowered his eyes. "I cannot comply with your wish after all, Fugaku…" he said with a soft smile as he watched his son's eyes widening.

"What are you talking about?" Fugaku murmured not believing what he was hearing.

Sasuke knew Fugaku knew what he meant… but he wanted to elaborate nonetheless…

"I cannot stay away from her… I never wanted to; not when I lived at her place and not now…" Fugaku's eyes seemed to be trembling and it only made Sasuke happier. "I should be honest with you; I'm not sure if I know what this is, but I care… I care about you and Mikoto and you changed it all…" he said softly. "I no longer live for revenge… I live to gain what I rejected long ago and… I'd like to ask for your permission…" Fugaku frowned. "Would you let me try, Fugaku?" he asked.

Fugaku stared at him and then gave him a smirk.

"This will be fun… Why so suddenly?" he asked.

Sasuke frowned deeply trying to find an answer for the question…

"You weren't there when I woke up after she sealed my chakra, but… I realized she had been there all along… I always thought she was only another girl following me around, but… No other girl would cry over me, at least not for the reasons she cried…" the image of her cries when she thought he was dead came to mind. "She never gave up on me… at least not permanently…" he snorted. "She said she no longer holds any kinds of feelings for me, but… I just cannot picture what I'll become if I don't try." It was a realization for him too.

"She cried too much… You were left unconscious after the sealing and she cried too much; she blamed herself or so she told uncle Naruto… I think she still loves you, but she's scared of letting that out again…" Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine and he had to take a deep breath. "I'm not saying I'm not scared about that too, but… you were the one to make her cry and I'm starting to think that you're the only one who can make it stop…" he said with a slight grimace.

Sasuke was about to answer when a knock was heard on his door…

"Should I open it for you?" Fugaku asked regarding Mikoto with a grimace.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he watched his son walking to the hall disappearing in the darkness of the living room…

His eyes landed on Mikoto's face and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips…

"Thank you…" he muttered softly.

"Well, well… Isn't this lovely?" Sasuke turned to see Kakashi standing there with a concealed smirk under the mask.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke greeted as Fugaku returned with a light frown.

"Oh well… I'm just here to pass a message… Sakura won't be able to come tomorrow for them and I don't think she'll be able to come the day after tomorrow, so… I hope you can manage…" he explained; Fugaku frowned deeper.

"Where's she? Why can't she come?" he asked with a bothered expression.

"She is treating a badly hurt patient… You know him I think; Suzuki Daisuke… her former pupil… anyway she'll be busy…" he dragged on watching as Sasuke's and Fugaku's expressions turned from bothered to pure anger.

"I hope she's free on our birthday…" Fugaku whispered. "She's never missed our birthday before…" he stated.

"You're a big boy now, Fugaku… you need to understand…" Kakashi added.

"Yeah… it is okay, I guess…" he said.

"There's still 4 days until your birthday, Fugaku…" Sasuke said softly.

"I know, but if she's this busy…" he grumbled.

"I'll talk to her… but between Jugo's treatment and Daisuke's healing I don't know if she'll be able to come…" Kakashi answered.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. "Is there a way for me to talk to Naruto?" he asked and Kakashi seemed surprised.

"Well… Naruto doesn't have that much of free time, but he'll go to a get together with rookie nine plus team Gai tomorrow… I can stay with these fellows if you want to go…" Kakashi asked.

"Hn…" Sasuke pondered about it…

"It wouldn't be the first time we have to stay with him… Mikoto loves it, so I guess it is fine…" he said as he flopped down on a couch.

Sasuke directed a glare at Kakashi as he clutched his daughter closer to his chest and grunted softly; he felt the utterly big urge to protect her, almost the same need he felt to protect Sakura from everyone even from himself.

"I'll go." He said. "Tell Naruto." He added and Kakashi nodded with an uncomfortable smile behind his mask.

"Okay… I'll come tomorrow… See you later…" he waved his hand as he walked out of the house.

…

"You will love this, jerk!" Naruto said happily passing an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "We are all going to have a great time!" he quipped again waving his hand at someone who had just waved back.

"Why are you gathering?" he asked boringly.

"Kiba's birthday… though he's in a really bad mood; his last mission was a bit rough on him and since he doesn't have a girl he's been on his PMS…" he laughed as he opened the door of the bar for Sasuke.

"I shouldn't have come." He muttered softly.

"Why not? This is rookie nine and team Gai! Well… minus girls of course…" he sniggered.

As they arrived to the big table they were greeted by the rest and all of them who hadn't seen Sasuke until then were a bit astounded; Shikamaru sat next to him and Naruto on his other side, but Kiba was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's he?" Naruto asked Shikamaru ignoring Sasuke's glare.

"Bathroom… He's already wasted, so… let's bring our present like… now so we can go home in 20 minutes or less…" Shikamaru said boringly.

"Oh, man! This is going to be funny!" Naruto giggled again as Kiba returned from the bathroom; Shino helping him out.

The man was babbling about his love life until now and failed to notice the Hokage and his friend… Suddenly Lee stood from his chair and pumped a fist into the air…

"Bring Haruka-chan now!" he yelled and Naruto cheered amusedly as the lights went out…

Sasuke grunted because of the noise and then Naruto placed a cup of sake in front of him…

"You'll need this…" he winked.

Sasuke regarded the liquor with distrust and then his eyes landed on a girl… or so he thought that was a girl… She had a bright purple wig and a red kimono, but, oh, well… he was a man…

With a deep grimace he wasted no time in downing his cup in a gulp and snatched the one Naruto was about to drink.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sasuke grumbled.

"That's Haruka-chan!" Naruto quipped as the girl approached the table. "We hire her services every year for Kiba's birthday when he's so wasted he cannot say she's a man…" Naruto laughed again. "He's used by now, though he doesn't know she's a man…"

Sasuke regarded Kiba; he was drinking one cup when he stood again and pointed a finger at the woman…

"For god's sake! Can't you get her a bloody pink wig?" he yelled angrily at Shikamaru who only waved his hand.

Sasuke frowned.

Kiba ignored the woman who was dancing on another table at the moment and sat heavily on his chair; Shino mumbled something in his ear and Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I'm screwed!" he suddenly yelled making Naruto quiet. "Did you know she's dating that asshole? I was so glad when he got hurt the other day!" he yelled.

"Not again! You said you were already over this, Kiba! You better shut up!" Naruto pointed a finger at him and Sasuke frowned even deeper.

"How can I be over her?" he whined burying his face in his hands. "Did you know about this, Naruto?" Kiba asked. "What else are you hiding from me?" he begged.

"About what? What are you talking about?" Naruto was confused.

"Sakura is dating Suzuki! I saw them kissing in the aisle at her building… They were kissing!" he yelled again.

Sasuke felt like throwing up… too much information. Not only about the kiss, but Kiba wasn't over her; whatever that meant.

"What's he talking about?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"Ah…" Naruto was speechless.

"Oh! Look who's there! Sasuke-_kun_!" Kiba mocked his name. "Oh well… I should've known…" he downed another drink.

"Kiba used to 'date', Sakura-chan, though not for long…" Naruto said in a lowered voice; the way he said clearly stated it probably never was like that, but Kiba thought it really happened.

"_Not for long_?" he yelled. "I dated her for like 3 months! The best three months of my life! And it's your entire fault we were done, Naruto!" he accused.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the cup and gritted his teeth together.

"I was talking about the kiss…" Sasuke corrected too late.

"Ah! Yeah! She kissed her student in the aisle!" Kiba whined again letting his head fall against the table and he was out at once.

The table quieted down and then Shino sighed.

"I'll take him home…" he said.

"Let me help you, Shino…" Lee added.

"Oh well… I'm out…" Shikamaru said as he stood from the table followed by the rest of them until there were only Naruto and Sasuke on the table…

"This has to be the shortest party in history…" he grumbled.

"Naruto… Is Sakura dating this Suzuki guy?" Sasuke asked as he fixed his eyes on the table.

Naruto sighed loudly.

"No… She's not… Suzuki-san is kind of like me…" Naruto added. "He's been in love with her since he was a kid and just recently he decided to act like a man and get what he wanted… he kissed her in the aisle… I can assure you Sakura was not the one to start the kiss…" he said.

Sasuke wanted to believe him, but he just couldn't help but imagine her kissing another man… kissing Naruto… kissing Kiba…

"Did you kiss her, Naruto?" he asked turning to glare at the young Hokage.

"Actually, no… she was the one to kiss me…" he haughtily said… "but it was too weird, for her I mean… I was in heaven that time, but she felt like she had just kissed her brother or something like that…" he said ignoring the way Sasuke clenched his jaw.

Naruto regarded his friend with a warm smile and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's important about kisses is to be either the first or the last…"

**.**

**.**

**So... just because i love you guys too much i think i'll upload two chapteres tomorrow so we can get over the past of these characters and keep the plot going... **

**I'm in love with Kiba... i found him rather sexy and badass... lol not that he can beat Sasuke, but anyway i promise what happened with Sakura is nothing serious... mostly to give Sasuke a push in the right direction... don't worry.**

**Seriously guys, she was alone for thirteen years! didn't she deserve some love! not that she slept with anyone else if that actually calm you down -.-' at least let her have a few kisses... **

**So i guess i'll see you guys tomorrow with two amazing chapters lol or so i hope they'll be good enough!**

**If you enjoyed this chapter leave a small review it won't hurt i promise!**


	29. Tales from the past 2

**I love your reviews... i wonder what happened with the ones who reviewed the first chapters and i tendo to think that we don't actually know if something bad happened to them or... you know... anyway thanks to Kucake, Darkdaisy, Spatula, Elham, Adabelle, Icygirl, Fifth, Minniemousemom, Kuromimi of course :) i really appreciate your reviews!**

**Sometimes i don't understand people... lol but it's okay i only laugh maniacally in front of the screen burying my face in my hands feeling totally confused about life... LOL **

**My best friend said: "So... she's been alone for 13 years and she didn't even gets a bloody kiss?" and i was like... "These reviewers, well most of them would hate it if i put her up with someone else so seriously speaking..." we actually fought over that and in the end i kind of agreed with her... I'll tell you more on the next chapter...**

**.**

**Oh! Review if you enjoy! :)**

**.**

**Tales ****from ****the**** p****ast**** (****2****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about? Kakashi-sensei said you wanted to discuss something…?" Naruto downed another cup.

"Hn…" He wouldn't say how much it bothered him everything he had heard tonight. "I want to know what happened after we met… What did I miss?" he asked bitterly.

"Right…" Naruto mumbled a tad bitter himself.

It was hard to forget everything that happened after that mission…

…

_It had been a month since they had returned from the mission…_

_Naruto was sure something had happened to Sakura when they were separated, but she never said anything about it, not even when Tsunade had asked about her report…_

_She was so sad and depressed it was a sad view; not even Ino could pull her out of that hellhole she was digging. _

_So one day he decided he'd talk to her about it; he'd force the truth out of her if necessary… He went to her apartment and knocked on the door a few times before she opened it with a fake smile he hated._

"_Naruto… What can I do for you?" he sighed loudly and regarded her with curiosity._

"_Can I come in?" he asked in a lowered voice as she moved to give him space._

"_Sure… Would you like some tea?" she asked tenderly; so out of character Naruto had to grimace… _

"_No… just talk for a minute…" he said as he sat on her couch and prompted her to do the same._

_Sakura sat next to him regarding him with curiosity… Naruto was acting weird as if he was about to say something unpleasant._

"_What is it?" she asked softly._

"_Sakura-chan… What's going on?" he asked seriously and Sakura flinched._

_Naruto regarded her with nervousness as she bit her lower lip and then took a deep breath, but she wouldn't speak; it seemed as if she was trapped in her mind remembering what had made her so sad… _

_He was about to say something; he leaned over and widened his eyes when her hands shot up to his cheeks; her soft fingers touching his whiskers and he suppressed the urge of pulling her to him._

_But he didn't have to, because he held his breath as she leaned over; her glazed eyes not shedding the tears gathering at its corners, those green eyes were settled on his lips and he knew she was about to kiss him…_

_It was the first time she had said those haunting words…_

"_I… I wish it was you… I fell in love with…"_

_Her lips pressed against his in a long peck; her eyes tightly closed and the tears falling down her cheeks as she held his face close to hers. Naruto was unplugged from the world and he could only stare at her closed eyes…_

_When she pulled away she let her forehead rest against his as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs; he felt his eyelids heavily over his eyes and he was mesmerized by her trembling lips._

"_Sakura-chan…" he muttered as his hands reached to her forearms._

"_I'm so sorry…" she cried and hugged him around the neck._

_Somehow he wasn't hurt by her words and actions…_

_Only a week ago he had go on a date with Hinata because Sakura had asked him to do it… it was nice, but Hinata wasn't Sakura. And as Sakura kissed him he knew she felt guilty over it and with good reason._

"_I… I ran into him…" she mumbled in his ear and he frowned._

"_Who?" he asked separating her from him._

_Sakura looked up at him with watery green eyes and she felt her world crumbling down…_

"_Sasuke…" she whispered and Naruto's eyes widened._

_There was silence as Naruto pondered about what she had just said; he was hurt because she had hidden this from him… but there was something more important at the moment._

"_What happened?" he asked with a lowered voice._

_Sakura shook her head as she sobbed harder… he grabbed her arms roughly and made her look at him._

"_What happened, Sakura?" he asked again and she stared at his eyes not able to answer._

…

_**2 **__**months **__**later**_

"_You're pregnant…" Tsunade read the results with wide eyes and a low voice that made Sakura cringe. "You are three months pregnant…" she added with a sharpest voice that made the young kunoichi flinch in fear._

_Ino was on the door with equally wide eyes…_

_Naruto was standing next to Sakura with worried eyes; he was surprised, but he knew it was a possibility, Sakura had explained everything to him and she had told him about her suspects, but this was too much…_

_Tsunade prompted Ino inside her office at the hospital and the girl did as told and closed the door behind her. Sakura stiffened feeling totally exposed as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, but never looked at her in the eye._

_When Tsunade's eyes went to Naruto's the boy simple shook his head no and then Tsunade heaved a long sigh…_

"_Who is it, then?" she asked in a low whisper._

"_Sasuke…" Sakura replied and behind them Ino gasped loudly._

"_Sakura-chan ran into him on our last mission… we lost contact for two days I think and… well…" Naruto didn't know what else to say._

"_It's okay…" Tsunade waved her hand dismissingly as she pondered on what was to come. "You do realize you ran into a traitor and somehow I don't believe this is a raping case…" she narrowed her eyes at Sakura._

_Naruto lowered his eyes and took his hand off her shoulders to place it on his knee where he gripped the fabric of his pants tightly._

"_No, it wasn't." Sakura replied seriously._

"_But the council won't approve of this… Until we deem it necessary we won't tell who the father is and I trust this information will be locked here…" her brown eyes glared at Ino who nodded eagerly from her spot. "Let's hope their sharingan won't activate until Naruto can become Hokage…" Tsunade added._

_Naruto nodded and next to him Sakura kept her cold green eyes locked in Tsunade's._

"_You need to tell this to Aki-san… she's your mother and she needs to know." Ino bit her lower lip in concern being the only friend of Sakura who actually knew about her chaotic relationship with her parents._

"_Right." Sakura stood from the chair and walked to the door._

_Ino simply stepped aside knowing there was nothing else she could do…_

_..._

"What happened after that?" Sasuke asked as he downed another cup of sake and pondered about what Naruto was telling him.

"After that I heard from Kakashi-sensei about her meeting with her mother because he had offered to help her out with moving her stuff, though it seemed he heard more than he should have." Naruto answered thinking about the old man's words.

...

"_I hope I'm not taking too much of your time, sensei…" Sakura smiled as she walked to her bedroom with more boxes to fetch more things and clothes._

"_Actually you are… I'd be reading right now, but I guess it won't hurt me to help a bit… Why are you moving out?" he asked curiously. He watched as her shoulders stiffened and then she turned to him with a small smile._

"_It's too cramped here…" she replied avoiding his gaze._

"_Hmmm… Your parents know about this?" he asked._

"_Ah… yeah, they're okay with it…" she said not turning to him._

_At that moment he heard the front door opening and this time she reacted with wide eyes and a gaping mouth… she went to her door and stopped before turning to her sensei…_

"_I'll be right back, sensei… Stay here…" she added closing the door sharply._

_Kakashi thought it was a bit odd her behavior and decided to eavesdrop even if he wasn't the kind to do it… he could only hear the voices and a few bags and steps._

"_You're rather early…" he heard Sakura's voice._

"_Hmm…" it was the answer, but no words._

"_I found a nice place on the other side of Konoha…" Sakura's voice held a bit of nervousness he couldn't explain how he recognized it. "It's a bit small, but perfect for me, so I am packing and I'll be done soon so you don-"_

"_What are you talking about?" it was a woman's voice… her mother's and she was upset._

_Sakura had lied to him about her parents knowing about her moving out; he sighed, he wouldn't want to interfere with her family affairs._

"_I am moving out today." She stated._

_Kakashi swallowed hard as the silence stretched; he didn't know much about mothers… and somehow the woman seemed to be in a bad mood._

"_Not that your father would care about it, and not that I care… Do you mind to explain why are you leaving? Don't I have enough with you being as useless as you are?" Kakashi couldn't believe his ears, but it almost seemed as if her mother was acting out of a routine. _

"_It's because I know how much shame I bring to you that I'll be leaving the house…" her voice seemed bored as if this was usual for her. "I won't be back unless you can accept what I'll bring with me…" she said and this brought a frown to Kakashi's face._

"_Care to explain?" the woman was clearly confused and angered as well._

"_I am pregnant…" Kakashi felt his knees wobbled and he couldn't understand why it was so astounding; of course Sakura was good girl and she was young and all and it was common for kunoichi to have kids at a young age because of their line of work, but Sakura… _

_He felt betrayed and he wanted nothing else than to find the culprit and bring some pain upon him._

"_What are you saying?" the squeak brought him back to the present and he strained to hear. "You're not even married! You don't even have a boyfriend!" she yelled._

"_No… That's why I am leaving. I'll live alone with my kid when its born, I don't need someone to raise him or her… and I surely won't hate her if she's a girl…" her voice was barely contained and it seemed as if she was trembling in pure anger. "Don't worry; I'll be done soon." He heard steps but her mother stopped her._

"_I can't believe you did this to me and your father! I actually thought maybe you could success as a woman, Sakura! You ruined your life!" the woman yelled._

_Kakashi stepped away from the door and stared at it with wide eyes when it suddenly opened and Sakura stepped inside breathing raggedly barely containing the tears in her eyes._

_She looked up at him and she gasped…_

"_Kakashi-sensei…" she whispered._

_He could've done this part different, but his personality prevented him from showing he cared._

"_Don't worry… I'm deaf…" he barely smiled behind his mask and lifted some boxes from the floor. "I'll use the window and wait for you outside." Those where his words before he jumped out the window._

_And when he saw her after that she had puffy red eyes… but smiled at him nonetheless; she thanked him for his help and everything he had done until then, but the guilty feeling accompanied him until 13 years later when he finally gathered enough courage to confront her._

…

_**5 **__**months **__**later**_

_Naruto was on his last steps to become hokage and just a few days ago he had been told Hinata was pregnant; he was in a meeting with the council when he had been notified of Sakura's situation, but he couldn't leave the place unless it was his wife who was in need, so Kakashi had been the one to go…_

_Kakashi had been the one helping her the whole night doing different exercises so she could prepare, but he was really nervous by her pained yells and the cramps that raked her body mercilessly._

_He didn't know what to do and she had only glared at him and then it seemed as if she realized he had done nothing wrong and so she'd cry nonstop… He could only stay close and let her cry; by the time she was ready to give birth she was a mess, he hair was all unruly and she was sweating heavily, her big green eyes red and puffy as she held her belly as if fearing it'd fell…_

_He helped her on the bed and then stayed with her holding her hand throughout all the process, but never taking his eyes off her damp face, because the one look he had casted to all the shots and the blood dripping from the bed and in Tsunade's hands had been enough… He preferred to fight 100 shinobi before coming in here ever again._

_She'd scream through it all and cry harder as she insulted _no one _in particular, but when the first cries came her face relaxed… thinking it all was over… he had heaved a sigh of relief as Tsunade announced it was a girl and Sakura held her for the first time wiping the blood from her face; Kakashi gagged and averted his gaze to the ceiling…_

_But Sakura wasn't done with the pain… a sharp cramp came up her spine and she grunted loudly; the nurse took the baby away to cleansed her and Tsunade sat in front of her opened legs again with wide eyes. _

I don't want to see… I don't want to know… I don't want to hear…

_Kakashi saw the way Tsunade smirked._

"_That bloody bastard would be so happy…" she added readying a blanket. "Here we go again…" she said and Sakura widened her eyes._

"_What?" Kakashi yelled as Sakura tightened her hold on his hand making him flinch._

"_Push, Sakura…" Tsunade ordered and Sakura did her best._

_After a long while the baby was born, but by Tsunade's grave face it wasn't such a good new…_

_She held him as she announced it was a boy, but didn't hand him to Sakura; instead the nurse took him away immediately and it was then Sakura tugged on Kakashi's shirt lowering him to eyelevel._

"_Follow that woman… Don't lose my son out of sight." She said through gritted teeth and blazing green eyes._

"_Don't worry…" he assured her as he left the room gladly._

_On his way out he saw Naruto running with a man holding a tripod and a camera…_

"_Where is she?" he asked raggedly._

"_First room, Tsunade is there…" Kakashi said as he walked behind the nurse who was holding the boy. Naruto nodded not understanding where he was going._

_Kakashi stayed with the boy, looking at him through a window as the nurse connected him to some devices and placed an oxygen mask on his small face; he was barely moving and he hadn't cried._

_The woman stepped out with a small reassuring smile._

"_His lungs aren't working properly, but hopefully he'll be okay… Tsunade will come later to treat him…" Kakashi could only nod._

_He placed a hand over his chest realizing how proud he was of Sakura; she had brought a pair of kids to the world on her own and her reaction to her son being taken away was something he wouldn't have anticipated._

_His eyes softened as he regarded the boy inside the glass… his little hands closed in tight fists and his eyes closed… he smiled softly behind his mask._

"_You don't know what you're missing…"_

**.**

**.**

**Sometimes i wonder why am i writing a SasuSaku when i love Naruto so bloody much!**

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll upload the other one in an hour or so after i read it for mistakes that i won't see anyway... lol i really hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**If you did, please leave a small review as i said... it won't hurt. :)**

**I already draw the new character and i really hope he lives up to your expectations... lol like I hope you've liked the story so far... O_O'**


	30. Tales from the past 3

**Anyway... she then said: "I'll kill you if you hook that asshole with another woman!" (if you haven't guessed she doesn't like naruto; she's never seen the series lol, but she's quite enjoying my story and i love her that way so... i don't mind, besides she'll review not thinking about the original story and i like her reviews, they make me laugh)**

**she said: "Why is easier for you to give that guy some affair, but not her?" "Society..."**

**But then i thought; i'll give Sakura a few chances and then Sasuke... because, people, come on! He can be an Uchiha, yes, but he's still a man... so yeah i thought i can't really picture him, hmm, doing another woman, but! i could picture him making them uncomfortable and in the end she agreed... she actually liked this chapter... but i do really hope you like this one as well...**

**.**

**.**

**Tales ****from ****the**** p****ast**** (****3****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fugaku and Mikoto were the next ones after Keisuke and Arashi… Then Tsuki, Kyo and Minato all of them pretty close to each other…" Naruto said with a nostalgic tone that Sasuke couldn't relate to.

"What about Kiba…?" Sasuke forced the out the question.

"Well… he says three months, but sometimes I don't think they ever dated… it was a weird relationship…" Naruto thought about it and grimaced. "Sakura-chan was never interested in him in the first place and Kiba wasn't into her either… If you ask me I think it was only because they both felt lonely…" Naruto downed another cup.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted and downed his own cup.

"Yeah… I mean the twins were 4 when it happened and she was so busy she could barely hang on…" Naruto added. "Kiba was supposed to succeed the Inuzuka family, but he wasn't even close of marrying so Hana took his place; I guess he felt a bit dejected and thus he related to Sakura…"

Naruto remembered the first gathering they had at Shikamaru's and Ino's place with all the kids… all of them running around playing with each other while the adults chatted happily at the table…

_Kiba was sitting next to Sakura and Naruto was with Hinata at the other end watching the Inuzuka drinking his own weight in sake…_

_Fugaku approached his mother while coughing and Sakura was immediately worried since he was still a bit sick, Tsunade had warned her about the collateral effects from his birth._

"_Are you okay, Fu-chan?" she squeaked hugging him tightly._

"_Fine!" the boy quipped as he pushed and showed her the wooden kunai Shikamaru had made for Kyo to play around. "I want one!" Fugaku said stifling his coughing._

_Sakura regarded him with sad eyes and ruffled his short hair softly._

"_You should ask uncle Shikamaru about it… and stop running around so much." She said patting his back softly. He gave a toothy grin and then Kiba quipped in behind her._

"_You want one of those?" he asked with a doggish grin. As Sakura feared what he'd do. And when he reached for his pouch and showed a real kunai she sighed in defeat and took the kunai from his hand watching as the wide grin on Fugaku's face was replaced by a pout as he tried to reach for the kunai in his mother's hand._

"_Kiba…" she chastised in a lowered voice. "Fugaku's only four…" she added and Kiba rolled his eyes._

"_So, what? Isn't he going to be a ninja someday?" he asked loudly with a wink at the boy._

"_Yeah! Mom! I'll be a ninja!" Fugaku nodded jumping so he could reach the kunai._

"_Yes, but until then, you'll play with wooden kunai…" she said._

"_I want one!" it was Mikoto's voice behind her brother and Sakura sighed watching her daughter's eyes glued to the real kunai in her hand._

"_Of course she wants one…" Kiba quipped and took another that Sakura quickly snatched._

"_Kiba, go find a woman and have your own kids!" she warned him closely glaring at his sharp black eyes._

_Kiba returned the glare and turned to down another cup of sake._

_Sakura managed to make her kids go away with the wooden kunai and she handed the real ones at Kiba._

"_You sure know how to hurt people's feelings…" he said not meeting her eyes as he downed another cup._

_Sakura snorted and turned to look at him not believing he had just said that…_

"_You're kidding, right?" she said as she sipped at her juice. He didn't answer and she blushed out of embarrassment. "I am sorry, Kiba it wasn't intentionally… I just… well…" she was babbling._

"_I know I wouldn't understand since I don't have kids of my own…" he snorted and took another cup, Sakura grimaced._

"_That's not what I was trying to say… I am sorry if I hurt you…" she folded her hands on her lap and averted her eyes._

"_So… I've never heard." He said as if trying to change the subject as he regarded the liquor in his cup. "Who's the lucky bastard?" he smirked down and then turned to look at her._

_Something about his cool demeanor and his half-lidded black eyes made her blush and Naruto watched across the table as she took a big gulp from her glass._

_Kiba waited patiently for an answer, but she never said a thing._

"_I could've made a few guesses, but not now that my hugest suspect is married and well… they're not alike…" he said regarding Fugaku and Mikoto with narrowed eyes._

_Sakura gave a soft snort as she played with the glass in her hand not turning to look at him…_

"_Who did you guess?" she asked._

"_Naruto… I thought it was him until I met them… Then Sai, but he's gay, isn't he?" Sakura laughed and then gaped at his guesses._

"_Really? Even after he announced his marriage with Hinata and her pregnancy?" she asked scandalized by the thought._

"_Well… yeah… I mean come on he was infatuated…" he snorted amused by her expression. "I was ready to beat the hell out of him for doing that to Hinata, but surprise, surprise! Those are nothing like him… thank god for small favors…" he sighed and she giggled._

_She smiled at her drink and took a small sip._

…

_A week later he was visiting her at the hospital… her office when he caught a glimpse of someone else talking with her… Kiba._

_After that meeting with everyone else they seemed to become closer; Kiba would pick the twins at times even if she didn't ask him to; he'd go to her place and have dinner with them, but nothing else… or so he thought until a month later he walked in the library looking for her and found her looking for a book, but she had company…_

_He couldn't help but eavesdrop, because he had to admit Kiba was making her smile more often now… it was nice._

"_And what happened?" he asked leaning against the shelf regarding her profile with amusement._

_She smiled and hid a laugh as she seemed to be remembering something rather cute and funny._

"_He said it was sweat… I don't know how I managed to hold my laughter in…" she said placing a hand over her mouth and giggling._

"_You're such a funny mother, Sakura… Well… not that you look like one…" he complimented and from his hidden position, Naruto saw the way her giggles faded and her shoulders stiffened. "Sorry… I know you don't like it." He sighed._

"_It's alright." She said searching for the book again._

"_Would you have dinner with me?" he asked and she snorted._

"_Do I have to remind you where you've been eating the last three days?" she narrowed her eyes with a smirk._

_Her smile slowly faded as she stared at his serious face; his eyes boring holes in hers and she couldn't fight down the blush that crept up her neck and cheeks._

"_I… I…" she shook her head trying to snap out of her trance. "Are you serious?" she asked with a playful smile tugging at her lips she couldn't believe he was asking her out._

"_Yeah… What's the big deal?" he shrugged, she laughed._

"_Do you want to hear my excuses?" she asked still laughing._

"_Give it a try, yes…" he conceded and she faked a sad face._

"_I am so sorry, Kiba, but I have two kids waiting at home…" she faked a grimace and he smirked and laughed lightly._

"_Try again…" he said not able to hold his laughter._

"_Okay…" she took a deep breath and grinned wide. "Really, Kiba? I so wish you can father my kids and marry me!" she was such a good actress, Naruto thought amused by the interaction._

"_Oh, Sakura, you know what?" he went along with her cheerfulness. "You're lousy when it comes to making up excuses…" he said suddenly bored; she laughed._

"_But really, Kiba… You do know what I am and what I have… I don't think Tsume-san would like to know his son is dating the pink haired whore…" she said remembering one of the names people called her in streets._

"_Stop… just say 'yes, Kiba, I'll have sweet dinner with you'" he mimicked her voice badly; she giggled._

"_Okay… Yes, Kiba, I'll have sweet dinner with you…" she gave in and he smirked down at her before leaning over and pecking her lips softly._

"_I'll see you tonight." He waved his hand as he walked away leaving her there astounded with a trembling hand over her lips._

_Naruto regarded her with a small smile as she blushed and hit her forehead softly on the shelf._

…

_A month later there was small gathering at Ino's again; Sakura would be there after work and the twins were already there and Kiba seemed to be in a bad mood…_

_Naruto had a long talk with the Inuzuka and he realized how mature Sakura was and how childish Kiba was… Kiba was somehow bothered by the fact Sakura never found time to meet with him; he wanted to take the relationship to the next level, but she either was busy with work or the twins…_

"_Come on, Kiba! She has priorities…" Naruto said rather annoyed himself._

"_Oh, yes… this was first on her list today… not me… and I probably was at the bottom…" he complained. _

"_Okay… you sure are a nag, Kiba… She's a mother so of course you come after her kids… I come after Minato in Hinata's priorities…" he said surprised by his own admission._

"_I guess you're right, but… I just feel like she's happy with what we have now… she doesn't want to move on… she's just there…" Kiba added with a grimace. "I think she can't stop thinking about the twins' father and as long as she's their mother she won't stop thinking about him…" Kiba said._

_Naruto nodded as he let his words sink in… Kiba was right… He was grateful he had realized long ago that he wasn't the one for her, but for Kiba it probably was a bit rough._

_Then Ino had quipped in…_

"_Don't you think it's weird when Fugaku or Mikoto call Sakura mother?" she asked regarding the twins as they played with Kyo, not knowing Fugaku was actually paying attention._

"_A bit… she's so young and since she's not married she doesn't look like a mother at all…" Naruto added with a small smile._

_Kiba remained silent thinking about more important things._

"_It might affect her ability to find dates…" she said._

_Kiba turned and glared at her; Ino merely smiled and turned to leave again._

…

_Only a week later he visited her on her flat and found her rather annoyed… she was cleaning the mess Fugaku and Mikoto left behind after playing target with paint brushes and some crayons…_

_Naruto decided to help her out for a while since he actually wanted to know how she was doing lately… Kiba had been rather annoyed yesterday before he left for a mission._

_After cleaning the mess he followed her to the balcony so they could talk alone…_

"_He actually said that I wasn't paying him enough attention…" she was so infuriated. "You know… I'm just happy I didn't do something troublesome like going to his house and have dinner with Tsume-san… she'd be as angry as I am right now." Sakura snorted and then she jumped remembering something. "And then Fugaku starts calling me by my name because he thinks calling my mother will affect my meeting men for dates!" she yelled and Naruto widened his eyes._

"_Uh…"_

"_I can't believe it… I am more bothered by Fugaku than because of Kiba… I can just feel relieved from his immature hold, but I have to wonder if Fugaku was influenced by Kiba…" she narrowed her eyes in thought._

"_No… No, no, no, Sakura-chan I can assure you it wasn't Kiba's fault, spare him that much…" he said with a sheepish smile._

"_How would you know?" she raised an eyebrow and turned fully to him._

"_Because…" He fidgeted under her gaze and giggled nervously. "Well that'd be Ino's and my fault…"_

_Of course he got a beating because of that and then he had to explain what they said exactly…_

_After that Sakura remained the same; she'd talk to Kiba from time to time when needed and she'd return to be a mom full time, but Kiba had a hard time forgetting those two months and a bit more… He said he thought he had finally found someone to spend his life with and everyone else would laugh at that…_

_To find the love of your life in two months was utterly ridiculous, but none of them told him that…_

_..._

"So, nothing happened aside from… a kiss…?" Sasuke asked still bothered by the information given.

"Well… I mean I cannot know that, right?" Naruto taunted. "I wasn't with her 24/7…" he laughed patting Sasuke's back. "But if you ask me I think they never got to… do the deed…" he elbowed Sasuke's ribs as he laughed out loud.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"A few kisses… hmm… I don't know… foreplay?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed harder.

"You are so in love with her it's creeping me out!" he said as he downed another cup of sake. "I mean you, guys, need to sort things out; she's in love with you and you're too, so what's the bloody problem?"

Sasuke turned to look at him and realized his friend was drunk… he looked around to see if someone was staring at the drunk hokage, but the rest of the bar was minding their own busyness… of course after having Tsunade no one seemed surprised…

Sasuke sighed…

"Let's go." He stood from his stool… and helped Naruto up from his.

"Ah, you're a jerk, you know that?" Naruto waved his hand around.

Sasuke was silent as he helped Naruto get home.

"Tell me, jerk… What are your dreams for the future, now? Because you know I still like ramen and I am the bloody hokage so… I kind of fulfilled my dreams… now I just dream about giving Minato, Kushina and Hinata the best… so tell me, Sasuke… tell me about your dreams for the future." Naruto's eyes stared at his friend's profile.

Sasuke was silent for a moment pondering if he should answer, but in the end he needed to let it out…

"I achieved my old dreams, didn't I?" he mused. "I killed my brother; avenged my family and I revived my clan…" he said and Naruto nodded bitterly. "The dreams I have cannot be accomplished, Naruto. At least not all of them." He sighed.

"Tell me, jerk…" Naruto quipped as they reached his house.

Sasuke steadied him against the sliding door and sighed once more.

"I have regrets… I wish I could've given Itachi a second chance like you did to me… I wish I would've been here to see Sakura pregnant… I wish I would've been here to do the right thing…" he looked up only to see Naruto smirking…

"Well… two of those three things can still be accomplished…"

Sasuke widened his eyes and felt his face getting hot; Naruto slid the door open as he giggled mercilessly and then he disappeared inside the house… calling his wife's name.

**.**

**.**

**And now i'm not sure if i should upload the other chapter or simply skip it... maybe i'll rewrite it... **

**Sigh~ the things i do to give you a good story... though i shouldn't be doing this...**

**Anyway if you enjoyed please leave a review... we've got really far and the story is coming to an end... won't you give me one little review? **

**See ya weasels!**


	31. Sealing the past

**After a long chat with my friend i decided i'd upload this one mostly because i spent time on this... as long as i like it it's ok...**

**My favorite singer ever once said that he wrote lyrics for himself; as long as he liked them he'd be happy with his work, he'd be able to sleep at night. If he wrote and not even one person liked it, but he did he'd be okay with it... while if he wrote something he didn't like and someone else liked it he'd feel bad for the rest of his life...**

**This story has much influence from him... not that you know who he is unless you hear musci in spanish... lol but he's a bloody genius... :D **

**I hope you enjoy this one, but if you don't it's okay because i liked it anyway... :)**

**If you do enjoy it, leave a review ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Sealin****g ****the**** p****ast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jugo was patiently waiting lying on his stretcher.

He was told Sakura would come to proceed with some kind of treatment that would help him with his anger problem… it seemed that the seal was too strong to be erased…

His bright eyes staring at the ceiling as he recalled old memories with Sasuke… They went through a lot together, but in the end he wasn't that important compared to what the man had found here.

The only time he had thought Sasuke had been acting wrong was one time the man had been about to betray his own feelings… Jugo had not been able to do anything about it… years later after Sasuke had been injured he asked about that particular time and Sasuke told him, probably thinking he'd die anytime soon.

…

_Jugo followed close behind keeping the hood over his head so no one would recognize them; Sasuke was well concealed too though he probably wasn't worried about it at all…_

_They had reached an abandoned village… so hidden in mountains it was actually weird to see it so developed; mostly black market, brothels and dirty busyness lurking in every corner._

_Jugo couldn't understand what they were doing here, but he wouldn't think about it as long as Sasuke was leading the way… but he got confused as Sasuke walked along a few windows that exhibited some women sitting on stools with few clothing and heavy makeup._

_One wouldn't be able to tell if Sasuke was staring at them or at the floor; his face was well hidden behind the hood and the dim light coming from the moon barely illuminated the street._

"_Sasuke…" Jugo muttered._

_Sasuke was standing right in front of a particular woman wearing a red kimono and showing a great deal of cleavage; she was looking down at the man that was standing in front of her window pane._

_Jugo couldn't tell if Sasuke liked the woman because his fists were tightly clenched and his jaw as well… Maybe it was the weird hair color she had; a light shade of orange and her unnaturally big and dark green eyes._

_The woman squatted in front of him through the glass and showed him the chart that said the price to pay if he wanted with her. A coy smile playing at her lips as she played with a lone strand of her hair._

_Sasuke turned sharply and Jugo regarded him as he entered the place not saying a word… He talked to a man barely paying attention and then slid a small bag with money on the counter; the man didn't complain and Sasuke walked inside the building followed close by Jugo…_

"_It won't take long." Sasuke muttered as he walked over to another area not far away from Jugo and pulled the curtain to be hidden from his view._

_Jugo sat heavily on a couch not knowing what to do and as woman passed by asking him if he wanted something to drink he saw the woman from the window walking over to the same stall Sasuke was in._

_She left the curtain opened only one bit and Jugo prayed Sasuke wouldn't do something so reckless._

_What Jugo learned later from Sasuke was that nothing actually happened that time…_

_Sasuke had entered the place and rested on the many cushions waiting for his companny to arrive…_

"_Good evening…" a soft voice called from the curtain._

_His grimace was noticeable even under the hood and the girl frowned… That wasn't her voice; not even close of being the childish voice filled with so many emotions; this was a woman's voice… an experienced woman._

_The woman walked over and sat next to him and carefully as if knowing he was a dangerous man she pushed the hood of his face… Sasuke glared at her with his penetrating black orbs._

"_Do you know me?" he asked and she shook her head no._

"_No one knows who you are… at least not here. How do you think we survive?" she smirked running her fingers through his black locks. "Every deadliest criminal is staying or has stayed here at some point… but no… I don't know who you are?" she said leaning her head towards him. "Who do you want me to be?" she asked with a smirk._

"_Hn." He turned his head and sipped at his sake._

"_Why, don't you have someone in mind?" she giggled._

"_What's the point?" he retorted._

_He wasn't stupid, but it was the first time he actually walked in this kind of place and with his inexperience about women he was even more aware of the fact that this woman wasn't Sakura._

"_So you'll have a name to yell when we get to it…" she mischievously replied and he felt like gagging; he shouldn't be here._

_And no, he hadn't yelled her name that night so why would he yell it to some random woman? _

"_I won't…" he said more to himself than the woman next to him._

"_We'll see…" she said raking her fingers down his chest._

_He tugged at her wrist dangerously and when his chakra flared she felt a shiver running down her back…_

"_Ah… ninjas are my favorites…" she purred moving over to where he was sitting not minding he was actually upset._

_Sasuke grunted in annoyance as she straddled his hips as he still held her wrist in his hand. _

"_What are you, hmm? A traitor?" she questioned as she kissed his neck softly. "A fugitive?" she asked nuzzling closer. _

_Sasuke felt even more bothered by her questions and so he took her other wrist and pushed her lightly away from him._

"_And a killer…" he added regarding her green eyes with disdain. She smirked and moved closer to him up his lap._

"_Really? You wouldn't be the first one I meet…" she purred._

"_Hn." He grunted._

"_You're not very talkative, are you?" she giggled. "But tell me, killer… Who did you kill?" she asked as if it meant nothing and Sasuke was utterly bothered by her cool demeanor._

"_My brother." _

_She stopped her advances and simply stared at him with impassive green eyes…_

"_You killed your own brother?" she asked with a deep frown. "That's…" she tugged at her wrists but he didn't let go. "A man who has no problem killing his own blood is nothing but a sick monster." She growled trying to snatch her hands back._

"_Some ethics you've been taught." Sasuke taunted her. _

"_Most killers I've met kill to protect their own family… but you… I wonder why would you kill… if you could kill your brother and not to feel a thing you could probably just kill everyone else in this place even that companion of yours!" she was breathing raggedly as she tried to step away from him._

"_Yes, I would." Sasuke let her hands go and after casting him a scared look she ran away out of the stall leaving him there to finish the bottle of sake by himself…_

_Once he walked out; Jugo was astounded to see him not wearing the hood and simply swaying a bit as he walked. He had seen the woman running out the stall and he wondered if he should've gone in to see if everything was alright. _

_After that incident they visited some other brothels along the way; but Jugo wouldn't worry anymore about Sasuke's morals… Sasuke would pick any woman with a weird hair color and then he'd have her for an hour or two… _

_But just like he learned later, things wouldn't escalate from a simple dance or whatever they offered; he'd drink as he stared at them from the other side of the table; women would come out shivering and feeling cold and depressed saying he'd only stare at them with those cold and haunting black eyes…_

_Sasuke was letting out his anger on women he'd never met again because the main cause for his anger was somewhere else enjoying her life… probably sharing it with another man._

…

Jugo heaved a sigh as he stared at the ceiling and then the door opened revealing his doctor.

"So, Jugo-san!" he turned his head to the door where Sakura had just entered.

He grimaced as he regarded her tired face fearing his own wellbeing.

"Uh… Haruno-san…? Are you alright?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

Sakura downed a soldier pill and turned around to meet him.

"I am fine a bit tired, but this is nothing I haven't done before…"

"The treatment?"

"Not sleeping for 2 days in a row."

"Oh."

"So, I think we can begin with some seal to counter the one you were given and that it is affecting your anger management… Pretty simple and harmless." She said preparing to do the sealing.

"Okay."

There was silence as she worked on the hand sings and warned him about the long process; she'd yawn every once in a while and he'd sigh worriedly letting her chakra flow into his system.

"Is your job that demanding?" he questioned fearing she'd fell asleep.

"I'm used to tending patients nonstop, but I guess I am a kunoichi too so I am supposed to help in other matters when the hokage needs me to…" she stifled another yawn.

"So I take it Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san are staying with… your relatives…?" he guessed not sure how were they doing.

"They're staying with Sasuke, Jugo-san…" she smiled softly.

"I am sorry… but that's good to hear I think." He grimaced a bit at the burning sensation on his chest.

"It's normal though you need to tell me if the pain becomes excruciating…" she added and he nodded. "And yeah, I think it's good too; I miss them already…" she smiled softly.

Jugo turned his eyes to look at her and she blushed under his scrutiny.

"I mean my kids… I miss them badly… I'm used to them so I guess I tend to miss them when I have to work doubles and triples shifts." She corrected and watched Jugo smiling at her.

"So you don't miss him…" he said returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"I missed him so bad for the last thirteen years I gave myself to my kids wholly… and now that he's back I just don't know what I missed… It's confusing…" she sighed and he stared at her face.

"Like pointing out things you'd miss…" Sakura's eyes stared at him and stayed in silence to hear what he was about to say. "I bloody hate her pink hair…" he suddenly said and she frowned deeply. "She used to smile every time she'd see me even if she was angry or frustrated… She'd look at me worriedly when I was hurt… She'd do whatever I'd say only to be on my good side… She'd cry whenever I rejected her help…" he sighed again and turned to look at her with a warm smile.

Sakura was staring at him with wide eyes; things Jugo couldn't know that happened between them.

"Like those things? Of course he said more, but he'd never say he missed them though I think that's what he meant…" Jugo smirked and regarded her with narrowed eyes. "What do you miss more about him?" he asked.

Sakura coughed slightly clearing her throat and returning her green gaze to the task at hand, but she pondered over his question…

"I missed his scowling face… His glare and his monosyllabic replies… His quietness… Things you usually ignore, but once you're not around you miss them…" she shrugged.

Jugo smiled at the ceiling…

"Sasuke's lucky to have you…"

…

**Somewhere in the Fire Country. Not too far away from Konoha…**

"**Here… eat this grandma…" the man handed the old woman a bowl with rice as he poured some for him.**

"**Thank you… May I know where you have been?" the old woman asked as she fumbled with finding the chopsticks on the table.**

**The man took notice and without saying a word he helped her to hold the chopsticks in her left hand…**

"**Hmm…" he hummed trying to ignore her question. "I made some miso soup… Want some?" he said munching on his rice impassively. **

"**Yes, I would like some." The old woman sighed, but wouldn't give up on the matter. "Don't avoid my question, Shi-chan…" she chastised and heard a long sigh coming from her grandson's mouth.**

"**Don't worry, grandma… I am here now, aren't I?" he said rather haughty about it. "No one can lay a finger on me…" he said as he took her wrist and showed her where the bowl with miso was on the table.**

"**Your mother wouldn't like to know you're doing something bad…" she said with a sad face.**

**The man regarded his blind grandma with pain, but he couldn't let her know what he was doing… The last time he had been really close to finding his subject, but there was a man with something similar to his own power…**

**He didn't trust ninjas and those were really strong and while he could get rid of three of them at once that one had been really scary with his white eyes staring intently at him.**

**He knew Konoha was the place he'd find his objective, but how could he step into that village and face thousands of ninjas ready to kill him and that man probably had a clan with hundreds of white eyes.**

**He shivered childishly remembering the time.**

"**She's not here anymore…" he replied to his grandmother.**

"**Your father used to be a really nice man… he wouldn't like to know you're doing this, Shi-chan…" the woman countered. **

"**He's not here either, besides, I am doing this for him…" he gritted his teeth as he felt anger bubbling up.**

"**So you admit you're up to something…" she sighed loudly.**

**The man was clearly flustered.**

"**No, no, no, no, no…" he shook his head rapidly and waved his hand in front of her face forgetting that she couldn't see him at all. "I am not doing anything in particular, grandma… nothing bad at all…" he added watching her drinking from her bowl of miso soup.**

"**I know it is not good either… you'll get us in trouble if you mess with foreigners…" she warned him.**

"**Ninjas are all the same, grandma!" he complained and shut immediately realizing his mistake.**

"**Ninjas… you're messing with ninjas…" she shook her head. "Your father was a ninja…" she added.**

"**Some reason he might have had!" the boy crossed his arms over his chest annoyed by his relative and when he saw her hand trying to feel for the rice bowl he snatched it and downed it in a gulp almost choking…**

**The old woman sighed again because she knew what her grandson had just done…**

"**Just be careful, Shi-chan…"**

**.**

**.**

**I am in love with my own character lol... i'll reveal his indentity later! lol**

**See ya weasels! Leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	32. Family's way

**So, hey! Guys... did you freak out as much as my friend did? She actually called me twice on saturday and she gave me SIX calls today! like; "Hello... yes? hey may i know where the hell is the next chapter i keep refreshing the page and guess what? No chapter..." i was laughing so hard i could barely breathe.**

**I had a meeting with my family yesterday and today i simply slacked off... lol i am so sorry i just... you know I NEVER THOUGHT SHE'D FREAK OUT LIKE THAT... and that made me think that maybe you were expecting the chapter as well...**

**I promise the next chapter will be good... :)**

**On with the reading! Enjoy this chapter and if you do, leave a small review! :D it's free, like the story... lol**

**.**

**.**

**Famil****y****'s ****wa****y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura walked down the aisle on another day at the hospital, another day without her kids and another sleepless night… she would die at this rate; she downed another soldier pill and sighed before reaching the room she was heading for.

She slid the door open and walked over to the man lying on bed with a troubled expression on his handsome face; he should be done in a while thanks to Ino's help as she tried to reach his mind.

She raked her fingers through his long brown locks and then sighed loudly thinking about the young boy on the stretcher and that man who had attacked him…

She couldn't understand what it meant… Naruto had gathered a team yesterday because he was informed about someone who looked just like Neji's description; they said the man who had attacked them lived in a poor village not far away from here.

She'd go along with Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and Neji; she was scared to what she might found, but she couldn't reject the mission she was really excited; after twelve years without missions this was what she longed for, but maybe she should be more aware of her abilities…

A loud sigh raked her body once again.

…

"Are you going to bake us a cake, dad?" Mikoto asked as she regarded the supplies Sasuke went to buy that morning.

Sasuke frowned deeply and glared at his daughter that was still wearing her pink pajamas, her hair disheveled and barefooted.

"No." he curtly replied.

"Oh… Don't you know how to cook?" she asked worriedly.

"Who do you think is been cooking for the last two days?" he asked not looking down at her as he unloaded the groceries.

"Ah, yes… Sorry, you definitely don't know how to cook…" she corrected and Sasuke glared at the cupboard in front of him.

Sometimes Mikoto's bluntness was painful.

"Can we have our birthday party here? This place is huge and I bet it's great to play hide, seek and destroy…" she said happily.

"Hide, seek and _destroy?_" he questioned.

"Yeah… You hide, I seek and when I found you I destroy you… or you destroy me, if you can… but so far only Fugaku can destroy me… and Arashi-kun…" she sighed dejectedly.

"How did you _destroy_ each other?" he asked thinking he might have a serious chat with Neji…

"Dad, we are ninjas… so… we destroy each other using the ninja's way…" she grinned and Sasuke stared down at his daughter as if she had just grown another head.

He shook his head ignoring her…

"Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted to teach him the basics to use the chidori, so he's training…" Sasuke stopped his storing and thought about what she was saying.

"Why, I could do that…" he pondered, he sighed.

…

"Ah! Forehead!" Sakura turned in time to see Ino walking to her. "This is so sweet I could almost die from laughing thinking about it…" she giggled mercilessly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Enlighten me, pig…" Sakura said stifling a yawn.

"It was this amazing meeting… I was at the market with Kyo buying some groceries when suddenly I turned and met Sasuke face to face…"

Sakura turned to pay attention and frowned not able to imagine Sasuke walking around in the market.

"And if you think that's hard to imagine, wait 'til you hear this; he was carrying a few paper bags with him, he seemed so annoyed when I spotted him and I couldn't help but run over to him waving my hand… he actually turned to ignore me, but oh, forehead I was laughing so loud…" Ino could barely speak from the fits of laughter. "Anyway, I got to him and stopped him from leaving, I introduced Kyo, but oh well, he didn't like Sasuke at all, but whatever… I asked him about Mikoto and Fugaku and everything…"

"He didn't answer, of course…" Sakura said and Ino giggled.

"Oh it was more like 'hmm' and 'hn' and you know Sasuke's answers… Has he always been so… quiet?" Ino asked and Sakura regarded her with incredulity.

"You are way too loud, Ino… Next to you even Naruto would look quiet…" Sakura snorted.

"Whatever… Anyway, I asked him about the twins' birthday and he was actually speaking to me then! He said and I quote; 'Hn. It'll be at the compound.'" She even mimicked his bored face.

"What? Is he going to hold a party for them?" Sakura was astounded.

"Yeah! Isn't that great? At his place! With all rookie nine and friends!" Ino squeaked happily. "I'm so happy for you, forehead!" Ino hugged Sakura tightly.

_Why is she hugging me? _

"Ino!" Ino turned and waved her hand happily at Shikamaru who had just entered the building. He walked over to the girls with a deep scowl. "May I know why Kyo is standing under the sun outside holding like fifteen bags?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow!" she quipped running to help her son with the bags while Shikamaru mumbled under his breath annoyed by her behavior.

"Crazy pig…"

…

The next day, really early in the morning…

"Dad?" Mikoto asked as she tried to hide a huge box behind her, but luckily for her Sasuke was reading the paper boringly.

"Hn?" he mumbled not looking up; he had woken up before dawn and he couldn't believe his daughter was already up too.

"Can I decorate the house for my birthday?" she asked and when he looked up and saw a flowery garland on her neck he paled at thought of this very house full of them.

"No." was his short reply.

Mikoto frowned and a little pout make him hide his face behind the paper holding his laughter in, she walked over and pulled the paper down.

"Dad?" she said with big green eyes; he was faltering.

"Hn…" he stared at her and the staring contest started, but how could he win against those green eyes; he averted his gaze with a troubled sigh. "No, Mikoto. Definitely not…" he said as she tugged at his sleeve.

"Dad! It is my birthday!" she pleaded.

"And Fugaku's too and I don't think he'll like those flowery… things…" he touched the garland with a grimace.

"But I don't care if he doesn't like them… So just say 'yes, Mi-chan, go ahead and decorate the whole house' yes?" she faked a cheery face. Sasuke felt cornered; he grunted.

"Let me see what's in the box, Mikoto." He asked and she ran over to fetch the box.

As he opened it he rummaged through an arrangement of things, garlands, and decorative stuff all of them with a flowery theme he didn't like at all. He spotted a pink thing and pulled it out… it was packet with really well made cherry petals in pink paper.

He looked at Mikoto who was smiling happily.

"You can use these." He handed them to her; she nodded.

He took out another packet of pink garlands and handed them idly as he looked for something of the same color.

"You sure like pink, dad… Isn't it a bit girly for a man?" She asked as she held the packets.

Sasuke smiled as he looked for more, but not such luck for his daughter.

"That's all you can use, Mikoto… Make the best out of that." He closed the box and watched her pouting face, but she didn't retort.

…

"Sasuke-jerk!" Naruto exclaimed as he stepped in the main house with Kushina on his shoulders.

The girl happily touched the garlands with an awed face as Sasuke stood in front of them with his arms crossed and a bored face; Fugaku next to him in the same exact pose and almost the same glare and Mikoto between them wearing a flowery garland around her neck with a wide grin.

"You sure decorated it great!" Naruto laughed as Kushina hold his forehead so she wouldn't fall.

"Naruto…" Hinata warned as she watched Sasuke's glare intensifying. "I think it is sweet…" she smiled.

"I think it is ridiculous…" Fugaku mumbled turning to leave for the backyard where he, Mikoto and Minato would arrange the teams to play hide, seek and destroy.

Sasuke sat with the adults and greeted even more people as everyone else arrived with something to eat and drink… Mikoto had deflated his attempts to cook something for them, but thank god for overly active women; Ino had offered to cook most of the stuff… mostly Shikamaru as he heard later on…

"I so helped you!" Ino complained loudly.

"Yeah, right." Shikamaru said boringly and Naruto laughed again.

Sasuke was quiet on the far end of the table; it felt nice to be there between… friends; everyone talking about funny stuff or simply joking, the picnic table in the backyard was big enough for everyone attending and he felt even more aware of the fact that there was an empty chair next to him, while on his right Naruto told about some old funny tale regarding Minato and a peed bed.

Sasuke grimaced…

The wind was softly blowing on them while Ino served everyone a second row of food as she claimed to be the brain behind the cooking. He felt at peace, but he knew what was missing and then as if reading his thoughts he heard the front door sliding open…

He stood not excusing himself, but knowing no one would care; he walked over and with high hopes he was greeted by a single black eye and a smirk behind a mask.

"Kakashi…" he said dejectedly.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Kakashi asked with a funny tone of voice as Sasuke grimaced. "Because Sakura's with me…" he added as he pointed a thumb towards Sakura who was talking idly with Sai as they walked over to the house.

Sasuke's eyes barely widened and he cleared his throat.

"They're all in the backyard…" he said and Kakashi sniggered behind the mask, making Sasuke's skin crawl.

"We'll talk about it later, Sakura." Sai gave a fake smile that made her roll her eyes as she went up the stair.

She watched Sai walking behind Kakashi and she stopped to greet Sasuke who was standing there with an unreadable expression.

"How was the movie's night?" she asked with a small smile.

Sasuke hummed his answer as he closed the door and then turned to her.

"Decent enough. I fixed Fugaku's problem. Mikoto hates my cooking. She talked me into decorating the house and Fugaku hates it, luckily he's too busy kicking Minato's butt…" he said in one breath.

"Your skills to summarize the last three days amaze me." She nodded faking seriousness. "Thank you, Sasuke." She smiled as she clutched a book under her arm and when his eyes went to it she snapped. "Right! This is yours… I was keeping it until you had this place back I think you should be the one keeping it…" she handed his old family's album and watched as his eyes softened.

"Thank you…" he regarded the first picture.

"You sure are a lot like your mother, Sasuke…" she patted his shoulder.

"Hn… you'd be the first to say something like that." He muttered touched by her comment; no one would take the time to see any similarities between his family members and him before. "They're in the backyard…" he closed the book and placed it on the counter.

"Right…" she said as she walked over to the yard.

Sasuke stared at her back and realized she was swaying, probably dead tired from her 3 day shift, he resumed to follow her and then they both sat side by side… finally the final piece of his puzzle was placed…

Naruto and Ino asked several times if he was okay; he was okay; just enjoying this life he had missed, sitting there with what he assumed were his real friends and his family was something he had missed.

"Mom!" Mikoto yelled surprising Sakura. "Let's take a picture!" the girl yelled. "See? Uncle Chouji brought his own camera!" she pointed to were Chouji was standing preparing the tripod to take the usual pictures.

"That's a great idea Mi-chan!" Sakura stood and walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

Surely she had missed them… and knowing she'd have a long mission soon only made her feel trepidation at leaving them with their father for so long.

"Okay let the Uchiha's take their family picture!" Naruto said pushing Minato out of the way. "Pose Sasuke-jerk! Sakura-chan, Mikoto-chan and Fugaku-chan!" he said walking to stand next to Chouji.

"Can we take two?" Sakura asked. "One only with Sasuke and them and another with me included?" she asked as Chouji nodded with a wide smile.

"Okay… Move, jerk!" Naruto commanded as Sasuke glared his way walking over to them with a deep scowl.

He stood next to Sakura with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you upset?" Sakura asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hn. Doing this in front of so much people… isn't this supposed to be more private?" he growled, not taking his eyes off Naruto.

"Well, nothing is really private when you have close friends, Sasuke…" she smiled as she licked her thumb and cleaned Fugaku's cheek making the boy grunt and blush.

"See what you're doing, Sakura-san? Shina-chan is standing there in front of me probably thinking I'm momma's boy!" he complained under his breath crossing his arms over his chest much like Sasuke was doing.

Sakura giggled and Mikoto jumped to hug Sasuke around the waist as Fugaku complained some more and then the flash hit them all…

"Is your brain really that small, idiot?" Sasuke hissed gritting his teeth as Mikoto kept hugging him with a wide grin.

"It's alright! I want a natural picture!" Sakura quipped as Fugaku rambled some more about the incident. "Now only you three!" she came to stand next to Naruto…

Fugaku sighed as he stood next to his father who was still being hugged by his daughter… Sasuke heaved a sigh and as he heard Mikoto giggling he turned to look down at her as Fugaku too turned to look at her… again the flash surprised them.

Sasuke growled again as he walked heavily to the table dragging Mikoto with him amusing Sakura to no end.

Sakura sighed in contempt and punched Naruto's arm playfully.

"Thank you, _Hokage-sama_…" she faked a bow and grinned at him.

"Not a problem, Sakura-chan! See? That's my job as a Hokage!" he smiled and she patted his shoulder.

"No… that's your job as our friend, and I am deeply thankful."

His stare softened as she walked over to her family.

"What was that?" He turned to see Hinata staring at Sakura with a serious façade he couldn't decipher.

"Scary, Hinata-chan! Don't go poker-facing on me!" he said and pulled her hard against him; she blushed and gasped as she too returned the hug shyly. "Oi! Minato, go stand with your sister there!" he yelled still hugging his wife. "Ah… Hinata-chan… let's take a picture…" he grinned.

**.**

**.**

**Lol... from now on i don't think i can upload as soon as i was doing... I read your reviews and some of you want to have... more... so... i think i can give a little bit more of story... but i don't promise a whole lot... only a little bit... lol**

**I think this story is long enough as it is lol, but i don't want to rush the end and to have a lousy ending, so i'll think well what i'll write from now on... I'll try to upload on tuesday... TUESDAY, PEOPLE! lol I loved your reviews way too much.**

**Review people... There are few things in life that are free... this story is one of them and so is the reviewing process... -.-'**


	33. The best presents

**Lol i bring you the 3o something chapter... and what i hope is a good love scene... nothing explicit because i just can't... lol, but i liked this chapter too much... Like really... highly influenced by my favorite singer and i hope you enjoy it!**

**If you do, leave a review...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Kikyodemon, Kuromimi, Kupcake, Pogo, Darkdaisy, loveisevol amazing review! thank you so much i hope you like this chapter as well and leave a review! i don't care how long they are! :D**

**.**

**.**

**The ****best**** p****resents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thank you, Sasuke-jerk!" Naruto waved his hand as he held a sleeping Kushina on his other shoulder.

Sasuke stood there on the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at the blonde hokage as he walked away with his family.

He turned to go inside Mikoto was asleep on the couch covered in dirt from the earlier game and a few garlands on her neck; he smiled as he heard Fugaku talking idly with Sakura in the kitchen…

Being careful not to wake her he lifted his daughter from the couch and walked over to the present he had prepared for his children; it hadn't been that difficult; when they were out training the day before he had asked Naruto for help and they had prepared two perfect rooms.

They had moved their beds from Sakura's place to his house and now both of them had a proper bedroom… he opened what used to be Itachi's bedroom and walked inside ignoring the pink curtains and the pink covers of the bed.

He placed her there and watched as she clutched a pillow to her body and sunk her face in the covers… As he exited her bedroom he came across Fugaku in the hall…

"Hey…" the boy said rather shy as he glanced behind him to see if Sakura was watching them.

"What is it, Fugaku?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Well…" he lowered his eyes. "Thank you…" he said feeling a bit stupid.

"Hn…" Sasuke smiled. "You look tired…" he added; Fugaku nodded…

"I am… But I managed to beat Arashi at today's game; he was so annoyed…" Fugaku snorted.

"Good…" Sasuke opened the door to what used to be his bedroom and watched as Fugaku's eyes widened. "Maybe I could train with you tomorrow… teach you the basics to use the chidori?" he asked with a small smile as his son entered the bedroom.

"Why did you do this?" Fugaku asked totally amazed. "Are we going to live here now?" another question.

"I'll try to convince your mother tonight… I'll let you know in the morning…" Sasuke smiled. "Good night…" he said walking to the door and closing it behind him; his smile faded as he saw Sakura standing in the hall with a confused expression.

She seemed worried.

"What… what are you doing?" she asked in a soft whisper.

He frowned not understanding what she meant.

"S-Sasuke… I know they spent here three days… with you…" she was stammering on every word as she talked. "… But you… I mean…" she took a step back as he took a step forward. "Are you taking them away?" she asked in a croaked whisper.

So that was it… she was scared he was taking them away from her; after all he had moved their things without asking her about it.

"Let's talk outside…" he said walking ahead guiding her to the backyard and closing the door behind them when they were already out.

He stared down at her and waited until she returned the look upon his eyes; she was deeply concerned, but it seemed as if she was thinking she had no right to oppose.

"I want my family back…" he said and she grimaced.

"Sasuke…" she was pleading though she couldn't muster the right words.

"Whether it is here or in your place…" That made her eyes widen for only a moment before he continued. "I want to do the right thing this time, Sakura." He added not taking his smoldering black orbs from her troubled face. "But my success highly depends on your answer…"

She ignored the way he was talking so seriously as if this was some kind of mission for him; but then as he softened his eyes she felt a shiver running down her spine… with wobbly knees she sat on a cushion that was near her.

Sasuke watched her and sat next to her on another cushion feeling the night air blowing against them…

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow after you get some rest…" he added.

"I just downed two soldier pills…" she smiled bitterly.

"You'll grow an addiction to them if you took them like they're candies…" he said softly.

"That's why I took two of them… one wouldn't work." She smiled at him. "I am sorry, Sasuke, I've been on edge lately… just tell me what you really want. We can work something out…" she tried.

"I want what's mine, Sakura. I want my children here and I want the woman I chose to be their mother." He said so bluntly she gasped and widened her eyes; she saw him lowering his eyes biting his lower lip. "You either say yes, and come to live with us, or you say no and I'll find a way to make you say yes…" his words touched her deeply; she knew he wasn't the kind of man who'd say some cheesy stuff, no matter how romantic she was; Sasuke was on another level.

You needed to be really sharp to notice the subtleness of his words hidden in his harsh speech.

She lowered her eyes to her lap trying to conceal the smile gracing her lips as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"So… I don't really have a say in this…?" she half stated and half asked faking seriousness.

"No, sorry." He curtly replied averting his gaze.

"But I am glad…" he turned to look at her and found her smiling at the sky hugging her knees to her chest. "When they give you many options you tend to get confused…" she shrugged.

"Hn…" he snorted. Only Sakura would've come with that answer and it pleased him because it only fueled his notions; Sakura was the one for him… not because she had something he needed; she was everything he needed.

It was easier to love someone who had loved you all along… it was easier to feel at peace with someone who had been there since the first day…

He leaned towards her watching as she blushed; her eyes glued to his lips, he placed his hand on her neck and pulled her to him meshing their lips together in a very frantic kiss…

He yearned for that and he could only swallow her breath and whatever she was ready to give away, he needed to survive and somehow he knew Sakura was what anchored him to this realm.

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair to end on his neck returning the kiss with everything she had been holding in; faintly she realized she'd have to apologize to Suzuki at some point, because she was ignoring him to be here with Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't understand how it had happened until her back collided with a soft thud against the wood of the terrace; he had crawled over her never letting her lips go… a soft moan escaped her mouth, but was lost in his throat.

He was getting dizzy and reluctantly separated from her to breathe… he stared down at her; her eyes were glistening and it gave him the impression that she'd cry, her lips swollen and red, her hair a messy mass of pink and her chest going up and down with each intake of air.

She reached her hand to his face and he held her wrist; she widened her eyes.

"No… not this again, Sasuke…" she pleaded pushing her body from the floor as he sat on his heels with a smirk.

"Not here, Sakura…" he said making her blush.

"Why not?" She asked looking around with fear of being seen.

"I'm still under a watch." He said with a lopsided smirk.

"Okay… yeah, you're probably right…" she cleared her throat and fixed her clothes when she was suddenly lifted from the floor.

In the haste of the moment she managed to hit him on his nose and yelp loudly.

"What are you doing?" she clapped a hand over her mouth as her other arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"You'll have to explain to Fugaku this uncomfortable position if you don't shut up…" he chastised glaring at her. "And you hit my nose, Sakura." He added as he walked inside the house. "Close the door…" she stretched her arm and slid the door close.

"I am sorry…" she smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke grunted annoyed as he slid the door to his bedroom open and then closed it behind them… he walked to the bed and placed her there softly as she giggled.

"You're heavy." He stated; with a smirk she failed to notice; she blushed.

"Am I? I'm sorry…" she lowered her eyes. She looked up when she heard him moving only to find him removing his shirt over his head.

He dropped the shirt and crawled in bed with her making her back farther on it as he approached her slowly… her eyes lazily looking at his chiseled chest and his navel tightly showing his muscles; she'd get a nosebleed if she kept staring.

Sasuke stopped; hovering above her as her eyes examined his body remembering how much she had missed that time in the woods… he waited patiently as she traced her fingers over his collarbone familiarizing with every patch of skin she touched.

He had to close his eyes as her touch traveled to his chest and then his ribs softly grazing around his navel; his eyes were still closed when he felt her pressing a kiss to his pulse on his neck; her hands now on his back caressing his spine up to his shoulder blades…

She kissed up from his neck to his jaw and his ear and then his cheek lovingly…

"I missed you…" she whispered softly.

He smiled down at her and he lowered his face to hers kissing her lips again, running the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and feeling her gasp, his hands went to her shirt pushing it up to her chest as she lifted her arms… they parted to get rid of her it.

His eyes landed again on her chest regarding the plain blue bra, nothing fancy, but a perfect contrast against her pale skin, he roamed down her body until he reached the hem of her black lose pants and pulled them down in a swift motion, she barely had time to lift her hips and help him.

Plain blue boxers greeted him again and her plump hips, he placed his hands on her hips and ran them along her thighs hearing her breathing as it became ragged. Sasuke bent her knee and kissed it softly and then kissed his way up her thigh until he reached her protruding hipbone and laid one last kiss there.

Keeping his chin over her navel he hooked his fingers on the hem of her boxers and pulled them down as he watched her face… She sat abruptly pushing him to a sitting position and undid the sash around his hips keeping the pants in place.

Sasuke let her hands take care of his pants as he cupped her face and kissed her again… he didn't know how it happened, but as soon as she was done he kicked the clothe off and then resumed to kiss her pushing her down to bed again…

He managed to get rid of her bra and finally cupped her left breast in his hand grunting in her mouth as he swallowed her moan…

He wasn't a kid like the first time they had been together; at least this time he had worshiped her enough, he had gone about it slowly and she had her own time too… She had missed him, but he couldn't understand what he had been doing up until this very moment as he entered her body like thirteen years ago.

She felt whole for a moment, as if everything was normal once again, her life was back and everything fell into place…

He'd kiss her every time her voice rose in volume worried that the kids next door would wake up, but when the lack of oxygen became too obvious he had to let her lips go… he'd concentrate on her jaw, her temple, her ear… he'd stare at her green eyes as they glistened and faintly he feared he was hurting her…

To Sakura it almost felt as if it lasted forever the feeling never leaving her skin as they reached the end… A grunting language only she could understand; she could only call his name when he pushed one last time and he came down on her like the last time… only this time she actually wrapped her arms around him kissing his temple.

Time started moving again…

…

Sasuke was having a nice dream; that much he knew, but he suddenly woke up… it was cold and the curtain revealed the approaching dawn. This time when he looked down he realized she was hugging him around his torso as if fearing he'd leave during the night.

Her cheek softly pressed against his shoulder' her hair as messy as ever, she looked fairly childish. She was so warm against his right side he actually could feel the cold rubbing on his left side.

He shifted slightly and felt her tugging arms tightening around him.

"Where are you going?" she asked hoarsely not opening her eyes.

He smiled softly and shifted against her so he could hug her to his chest and not to his side…

"I'm not going anywhere…" he muttered against her forehead pressing a kiss there. "I'm home… Sakura." He said.

"Hmm… welcome home, Sasuke…" she whispered pressing a kiss over his heart.

He lowered his face and kissed her softly… after what happened last night he felt at peace… slow motion for his world… finally he could take it all slowly at his own pace and feel whole.

_Why?_

_Lying here feeling the pure happiness that was taken from me by this very land… why do I get to be this happy…? You deserved this happiness too, Itachi…_

Sasuke felt the pain tugging at his heart and he closed his eyes tightly stifling a grunt of pain, but Sakura noticed anyway.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked softly running her fingers through his hair.

He pressed a hand on his forehead and buried his face in the crook of her neck…

"Sakura… Do you know why Itachi spared my life?" he asked hoarsely against her skin.

She felt pain too… for the man she loved was suffering deep inside and there was nothing she could do… The kind of pain Sasuke carried inside was like genjutsu… you knew it was there, but you cannot help them out that easily.

"Sasuke… it wasn't your fault." She added hugging him tightly. "Itachi was sick and he did what he did to protect you, he wanted you to be strong…"

"He wanted me to take revenge… and I couldn't even do a decent job killing him…" he grunted again and she closed her eyes trying hard not to cry. "He deserved a second chance… just like you're giving me one…" his voice was deeply wounded and restrained.

"Yeah, he did… We all make mistakes, Sasuke, you should live up to his memory; he wouldn't want you to be sad after all you've been through…" she cupped his face wanting to his eyes, but he refused. "Sasuke… you can make things right this time… with Fugaku and Mikoto… and me." She said softly, but his eyes were hidden behind his front bangs.

"I am sorry, Sakura…" he said and still keeping his eyes hidden he kissed her again.

Sakura returned the kiss, but pushed his hair out of his face with her fingers and opened her big green eyes to stare up at him; he looked almost childishly confused as he regarded her eyes; she smiled.

"That's better… I want to be able to see your eyes from now on… don't hide what you're feeling, Sasuke… This is what family is for."

**.**

**.**

**There are memories that will go with us for the rest of our lives... we tend to forget some, but other just are imprinted in our brain...**

**I hope you liked this chapter... I'll see you weasels on thursday! :)**


	34. Back on track

**Yes! Darkdaisy! that's my favorite singer ever! lol I love him! :)**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! I love you guys... we're reaching the end in like 9 chapters i think... lol i dunno.**

**This chapter is so you can relax before the nest chaotic chapter that will follow... hope you like it and if you do please leave a review! :)**

**.**

**.**

**Back ****on ****track**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke watched as Mikoto quickly made the hand signs to the Fireball jutsu and he widened his eyes as the huge ball of fire formed in front of her upon the lake where he had done the very same thing…

Next to him Fugaku simply glared at his sister as if this was the most boring task of the day.

"How was that?" Mikoto asked as she turned to her father with a wide grin; Sasuke spotted the light burn marks on her cheeks and the chapped lips and frowned.

"Mikoto, you need to keep your hand in place so you won't hurt your face…" he said teaching her the right way and she nodded.

"Though it's okay; mom heals them quite nicely." She quipped haughtily.

"Yeah, but your mom won't go with you on missions… at least not anytime soon, you need to be careful." He added and heaved a sigh. "That was goo anyway… perfectly done." He smiled down at her and was pleased to see her wide grin.

"Whatever! Can we move on to the chidori now?" Fugaku asked in a loud complaint.

"Yes. You go home and have your mother healing your face…" Sasuke said to his daughter.

"But I want to see the chidori!" she whined and Sasuke turned his eyes on her again.

"Home. Now, Mikoto." He said and she sighed but obeyed nonetheless.

They walked over to the forest and Sasuke stopped in a clear so they could work properly.

"Sakura told me you've done this before…" Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, though that went awfully bad and I ended up in a hospital bed…" he said with a bothered blush.

"Kakashi was teaching you?" he asked.

"No… well not that time; he said he wanted to work a bit more with Mikoto and I get it why, she's such a klutz…" he snorted. "The other day he tried to explain the hand signs; I already know them." He said.

"Right… You don't have the fire affinity?" he asked curiously.

"Not at all… but I have earth affinity as well as the electric type." Sasuke nodded… maybe it was genetics from Sakura's family though he couldn't know.

"Well I guess you're the first Uchiha who's not on the fire kind." Sasuke mused and watched as Fugaku averted his gaze. "It is not a problem, Fugaku… You've brought variety to the clan…" he smiled and Fugaku seemed satisfied.

They worked on the technique for five hours straight until Fugaku fell on his knees totally tired… his arms hurt and he felt the numbness going up to his shoulders.

Sasuke stared at him from his height and was pleased to see his son had much stamina…

"Let's go home…" he quipped as he helped his son up, being careful enough not to hurt him anymore. "Your mother's probably worried…" he said and regarded the saddened look Fugaku had; he recognized his own disappointment at that age…

When he had thought he wasn't pleasing his father or Itachi when they trained together.

"You did a magnificent job today, Fugaku…" he said steadying his son.

Fugaku concealed a smile and followed his father as they slowly made their way over to the compound, when they entered the main grounds Fugaku let his eyes wander to the newly built houses; all of them empty, ready to be used.

"This place is too big…" he said absently as Sasuke kept walking ahead.

"Yes… it used to be swarming with the rest of the clan members." He added and Fugaku merely nodded.

They entered the house and walked straight to the kitchen where they could hear Mikoto chatting idly about her training session; Fugaku entered and immediately interrupted her with his own tale.

Sasuke leaned against the entryway and regarded his family with amusement and pure affection for them; Sakura was cooking something as she talked to them and he couldn't understand how she could listen to both of them at the same time.

"Amazing… I knew you could do it, Fu-chan… See? Only a bit of training…" she ruffled his hair and the smile on his face faded before he grimaced and grunted. "Go wash your hands for dinner, both of you…" she said and Mikoto nodded as Fugaku grunted something under his breath.

Sasuke smiled at his children as they exited the kitchen and he walked over to where she was stirring something in a bowl… He felt her chakra and closed his eyes standing only an inch behind her; she suddenly started humming a soft tune and he couldn't explain why it made him incredibly happy.

He tentatively raised his hands and placed them on her waist… she didn't even flinch and so he guessed she had felt him. She kept humming as she stirred the food his hands wrapped around her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck; she sighed loudly and he pressed his lips on her pulse.

"Thank you…" she said in a soft whisper and he frowned.

"What for?" he asked.

"What you did today with them… They're truly happy." She said smiling down at the food she was fixing.

Sasuke pondered about her words, but they didn't feel right, it was almost as if she thought he was doing that out of charity or something… Could it be she actually doubted his advances? What had happened last night and what he had done the last week…

He frowned even deeper and suddenly thought about those things he thought he could ignore… Naruto and then Kiba… and then… whoever was that asshole.

"Sakura." He called seriously and she must have felt his intentions, because she actually turned to face him; his eyes staring down at her green ones. "Do you even know what you're saying?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

She frowned in confusion… whatever he was thinking, clearly wasn't what she had meant… she jumped from one back orb to the other trying to read the answer in his eyes.

"Am I some kind of man that suddenly appeared to take care of your kids? Am I a stranger to you and yet, a stranger you slept with?" he asked and she blushed.

"Sasuke, what are you saying?" she tried to push him so she could straighten her back and gain some courage, but his impending body refrained her from doing so.

"You thank me for something that's actually my job as their father… something I enjoyed doing…" he said clearly offended.

"I didn't mean to upset you…" she said lowering her eyes to the small amount of ground she could see between their bodies.

Sasuke scowled at her lowered eyes; no matter how much he cared for her; he didn't want to hurt her, but he knew very well she was a strong woman maybe only weak for him, but she could do better than this. He wanted her to face him, because it pained too much when she didn't… it only meant he was right.

He grunted and lifted her chin with his thumb; she was angry and it calmed him down, she slapped his hand away softly and glared at him.

"Why do you do this?" he asked.

"I already said I was sorry… My bad to phrase it like that." She retorted with steel green eyes.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of her kids approaching the entryway and Sasuke must have felt them too because he parted from her and took his seat on the table as both children took their own seats.

Sakura took a deep breath and placed the pots with food on the table, and she sat on the other end in front of Sasuke; never looking at him.

Dinner was silent as the parents listened to their kids' tales from the day; it infuriated Sasuke to no end to see her so relaxed, she'd smile so often when being addressed to and whenever Mikoto turned to say something to him, his smiles came out more like grimaces.

Finally the torture was over and she swiftly _asked_ him to do the dishes while she bid good night to the kids… he had no other choice and so he was left alone in the kitchen doing the dishes like the good husband he wasn't.

He finished washing and turned the lights out as he walked to the darkened hall… everyone was already in bed and as he walked in his bedroom he spotted Sakura changing her loose shirt and pants for her usual attire… she was leaving and he was almost panicking.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The hospital, then my place…" she said not looking up from her task as she zipped up her red shirt.

He crossed his arms over his chest; if she thought he was going to say he was sorry she was nuts… he had done nothing wrong.

She turned and watched his childish scowl as he blocked the door for her; he was clearly pissed.

"I already said I was sorry… but that's not the main problem here." She sighed. "I really want you to be part of my life, Sasuke… I didn't raise your kids for the last thirteen years only to hate you now, because everyone knows I love you too much…" she said in a bitter tone. "But you cannot admit that much and I don't mind. If you are not going to forgive a little slip from my part I guess I have even more reasons not to forgive all your mistakes… do you understand?" she asked as if she was lecturing a kid.

"Hn." He muttered lowering his eyes.

"I love you." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her because she had said that as if she was teaching him a new language. "I love you…" again the enunciation was weird and he snorted.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she smiled upon seeing his uncomfortable stance and light blush.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" she kept chanting and he found himself really uncomfortable by her words or mostly because she was clearly paying around.

"I heard you, Sakura." He said through gritted teeth as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes… you heard me… you heard me saying I love you, but do you really know what I mean…?" she took a step towards him and he frowned even deeper at that. "Do you know the world of thoughts and emotions that lies beneath those simple words?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

He grunted and she sighed.

"Of course you don't." she placed a hand on her shoulder and the friendly gesture made him cringe inside. "See? This is what we are, Sasuke… you and me; us… we created a family, maybe not really planning on it, but we did and I cherish what you give me; I cherish it so much I cannot forget a single thing you've done. When I say I love you it means I care like no one else will, it means I am here and you're here too, it means I see you, feel you and feel for you. It means that no matter who I kissed, I always thought of you. It means no matter how many times I said I had forgotten about you I ended thinking even more about you. I do love you, Sasuke…" she said and he simply stared down at her with confused eyes. "And now that you have a little glimpse of what love is the only thing I can ask is… Do you love me, Sasuke?"

The question fell in the silence and stretched over him like a mesh wrapping him in a warm embrace that suffocated him; he knew he felt that much for her, then why it was so difficult to vocalize it…?

Admitting that much would make him vulnerable and being weak meant to face the prospect of losing her… but it didn't matter because they were together now; no harm would come to her as long as he was here… so…

"I do love you." His words, so bluntly said, had her widening her eyes and then a small smile graced her lips.

"Say that again." She commanded placing her hands on her hips.

"No. I already said that once and I meant it; saying it again at the moment would only be to please you in a way I don't want; your ego… you're being rather haughty." He crossed his arms again regarding her with a glare.

"Really, Sasuke… I think you're the only man in the world that can clearly look pissed as he says something that deep to the woman he loves." She said crossing her own arms over her chest.

"You're the only woman in the world who will hear me say that kind of stuff… maybe Mikoto…" he grunted as he walked over and sat heavily on the bed's edge and she gaped at him.

"Sasuke! Once you say something like that you need to show it… a kiss would do… even a hug would…" she rolled her eyes.

"I heard you say 'I love you' seven times… Did you kiss me even once?" he raised an eyebrow; she laughed.

"I was trying to explain you how it worked…" she said and sat next to him inching closer with big innocent green eyes.

"I thought you were leaving…" he asked tauntingly.

"I am… You can kiss me now or wait until my shift ends…" she shrugged.

With a grunt and a scowl he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers; moving slowly as he felt his body relaxing and the sensation filled him like water; he cupped her cheek deepening the kiss. He heard her ragged breathing and he opened one eye only to see her flushed face.

He pushed her on the bed and unzipped her red shirt making her gasp loudly in his mouth; his lips immediately went to her neck and the jaw, he cupped her breast and heard her gasp again; his mouth went to her ear and blew softly as he groped her…

"Stay…" he whispered and she fought to contain her passion.

_Dear lord! You're acting like a bloody teenager! Get your act together, Sakura! You have work to do!_

She pushed him off from her sharply; he was astounded as he could still feel in his left hand the warmth and softness from her skin; he stared up as she zipped up her shirt again and ran her fingers through her messy pink locks.

"Good bye… I need to work, Sasuke." She said regarding him with apologetic eyes.

He propped himself on his elbows as she walked to the door, but failed to leave; she walked back and placed both hand on his thighs as she leaned over and pecked his lips not giving him any chance to deepen.

"That's a good bye kiss, Sasuke… It means you love me, but you want me to keep my job…" she said running out of the room as he let himself fall to the bed with a satisfied smile.

He felt happy and he could feel the grin that tugged at his lips… he couldn't remember the last time he had actually smiled like this…

…

He could swear he was having a nice dream, but he was awakened by the change of weight on his bed and he faintly turned to see Sakura as she crawled under the covers; he turned fully to her and heard her whisper an apology.

He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and grunted in response…

"I thought you were heading for your place…?" he asked and heard her giggle.

"Yes… I brought my clothes." She added inching closer towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso feeling the pleasant coldness emanating from it. "I'm home…" she said and he grunted again.

"This doesn't feel right…" he muttered with annoyance. "I should be the one crawling silently in bed and saying those words as you say 'welcome home'…" he said.

"Don't be sexist, Sasuke…" she chastised with a tired smile. "Now let's do it again… I'm home…" she muttered softly watching his eyes barely visible by the moonlight.

He regarded her eyes and then sighed pulling her softly for a simple kiss.

"Welcome home…" he said before letting her go.

Under her confused stare he smirked and poked her forehead playfully.

"That's a welcome home kiss, Sakura… it means I love you, but you decided to keep your job…"

**.**

**.**

**Fluffy chapter? I don't know what fluffy stands for, but it sounds fitting. Thanks weasels... updating now because tomorrow i won't use the computer... lol it's going to be a logn day... See ya on saturday i think maybe sooner! LOVE YOU PEOPLE! ;D**


	35. The mission

******Thanks for the amazing reviews... Ichi-stars i am happy you picked my story, really grateful too.**

**Reignashii and Leigh thank you for taking the time to review the story totally appreciated. :)**

**Darkdaisy lol thanks again for the review!**

**Minalee you gave a great idea! lol though don't worry i know i'd hurt someone badly if something like that were to happen, but no, never crossed my mind... lol :D relax.**

**Kupcake; it doesn't matter if the review is short, let me know you're still reading that's all i'm asking for... :D**

**ABOUT THE CHAPTER: so sorry to pop the bubble of happiness lol no, don't worry... Sakura's leaving home... :( hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do leave me a review to know the story still is good and that you're still reading lol thank you!**

**.**

**.**

**The ****mission**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was enjoying breakfast with her family when they heard the knock on the door… Sakura sighed knowing it probably was Kakashi with information for her and so she stood.

"Wait here… I'll be back in a second…" she ran to the door as Fugaku grumbled.

"Meaning that she was expecting someone this early in the morning…" that made Sasuke confused and he decided to follow her, he waited behind the wall relaxing upon seeing Kakashi.

He hid behind the wall in the hall and waited for their interaction to finish, but as he caught a glimpse of Kakashi's serious face he realized this was not a social visit.

Sakura was reading through some papers with a deep expression.

"This is not far from here… They saw him there, but does anyone know where he is living?" she asked worriedly.

"This is a start, Sakura… I wanted to go along, but Naruto needs me to do something else for him; your team is ready to part at noon; Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru will be waiting by the gate. Neji will explain the mission later on when you meet him… Sai was excluded as he needs to tend other busyness…" he added.

"Okay, thank you, sensei…" she gave a worried smile that he returned, but soon his eye creased funnily.

"Those boxers suit you…" he said watching her deep blush.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she chastised pulling the shirt down.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi left the door and then he decided to make his presence known. Sakura closed the door and when she turned she saw Sasuke standing there with a curious face.

"It was Kakashi-sensei!" she quipped happily.

"I know. What did he want?" he asked.

"Ah…" there was no point in lying… "I'm being called for a mission…" she said. "I'll be gone for a few days; they need a medic." She said walking past him into the living room.

"Can't they use anyone else? You haven't been on missions in a while… is it a good idea to leave?" he was being overly talkative at the moment and Sakura didn't know what to say.

"How did you know about me not being on missions?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Naruto." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his own eyes. "You've only been back for less than 4 days and you're leaving again…" he said rather annoyed and Sakura felt anger surging through her.

"Now you know how it feels to be left behind…" she said in a lowered voice walking to the bedroom so she could change into her clothes, Sasuke followed with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just saying this on Fugaku's and Mikoto's behalf…" he added and she snorted.

"I know… you wouldn't admit you're already missing me." She rolled her eyes as she took her pants from the floor.

"That's not…it…" he failed to voice out his real feelings.

"I don't care what Naruto told you… I'm a ninja, I was busy raising Mikoto and Fugaku, but they're big enough and they have a father now, don't they?" she said pulling her shirt over her head; Sasuke glared at her and she cringed. "I am sorry…" she added with a heavy sigh.

Sasuke averted his eyes as silence enveloped them.

"I don't want to leave like this… I'll be alright even if you don't trust me I'm going with Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba…" she said taking step towards him. "They are really strong and great shinobi."

"Hn." Sasuke snorted. "I bet Kiba is a great shinobi, not enough to beat me…" he taunted.

"So, what's this? What else did Naruto say?" she crossed her arms over her chest keeping her cool in check.

"Enough I guess." He grunted.

"Right… Jugo did his share too… Are we really going to do this?" she asked with incredulity. "Because, honestly, Sasuke I am thirty years old soon turning thirty one and I can't understand what your problem is…" upon hearing about Jugo he had to growl out in frustration, but she was right.

He was acting childish in order to make her stay; he didn't know what she had been doing the last thirteen years, but if she had been only working at the hospital it wasn't so safe to send her in a mission; what was Naruto thinking?

"What rank is this mission?" he asked.

"S..." She said with narrowed eyes. Sasuke grunted and paced around with impotence.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this kind of mission?" he asked.

"Aside from the fact that you're clearly degrading me as a ninja and taking in account that I am on a higher rank than you… I think you're acting overly protective… Can't you just say you're worried?" she mocked heavily tying her hair in a messy bun.

"I – yes, Sakura I am worried." He said with incredulity; how could she be so naïve to think he wasn't admitting that much. He looked over his shoulder, but the twins' chakra was still in the dining room. "What do you it's been happening here for the last three days?" he asked in a softer tone.

"I… Sasuke… What does it have to do with this?" she asked averting her gaze.

"That's a dangerous mission…" and then it downed on her.

He wasn't just worried about her being injured… He feared she'd die and then he'd have to fight alone to raise their kids… He was worried she'd abandon his life now that he had just recovered from old wounds and a battered past.

"I won't die, Sasuke…" she said.

She watched the way he stiffened from head to toes and the way he paled considerably even if his skin was already pale, his eyes widened and made her realize her words had hit him deeply…

She walked closer and tentatively raised her hand to his white shirt not knowing if he'd welcome the close contact; he was really affected, but as her hand reached his shirt he wrapped his arms around her pressing her hard against him.

His ragged breathing reminded her of that time when he fell under Fugaku's genjutsu and she faintly wondered if he had seen her dead or something like that…

She hugged him around his neck relaxing in his embrace, but she felt him tensing even more as he held her… Sasuke had his eyes tightly closed trying to get rid of the images of his family… His father, his mother, Itachi… Fugaku, Mikoto and Sakura… he couldn't lose anyone ever again.

_Why would you love this land, Itachi? Why would you let it all happen? Why am I living up to your memory when we never shared interests…? _

"I'll see you in a week, Sasuke… I love you..." she said in his ear and he grunted in response holding her tighter.

She smiled as she incremented the amount of chakra she was releasing and felt his muscles relaxing, his breathing calmed and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hn…" he muttered separating from her, but still holding her forearms. "I'll see you in a week, Sakura." He pecked her lips.

She smiled; a kiss would replace any_ I love you_ coming from him...

…

Sakura arrived rather early at the gates after say her god byes to her family and explaining to Fugaku why she needed to do it; the boy was even more angered than Sasuke, but in the end he agreed.

When finally Shikamaru appeared along with Naruto, Neji proceeded to explain the mission contents.

"We'll aim for this village… mostly a market for passersby; ninjas, travelers or rogues; so is not precisely a paradise…" he said. "Interrogation and investigation." He said again. "We discuss our research and then decide what we should do next… This is not a dangerous mission… but we won't underestimate the enemy this time…" His hard glare landed on Kiba.

"Do we have to refer to him as the enemy?" Sakura questioned and Naruto smiled bitterly.

"Yes. He attacked us, Sakura… I'm happy you haven't been there, but it is quite traumatizing to die over and over again…" Kiba said rather annoyed with her and she bit her lower lip.

"I am sorry, Kiba…" she added as Neji sighed.

"Let's go now." He curtly said and off they were.

Naruto stared at the back of his best friend as she ran with the rest… He hoped this wasn't a dangerous mission, but even if this was he strongly believed in sending a woman, because they often knew better…

…

A lot of things happened along the way; not ever planning for new information to reach them, Neji was quite confused of what to do… they had barely reached the market village when a wounded man appeared and she had to heal him.

Upon hearing his story they all agreed that this could be their guy; for the man described someone with blazing red eyes that headed south… the guy left deeply grateful and then Neji decided to go ahead a follow the new lead with Kiba.

He commanded Shikamaru and Sakura to go ahead to the market and follow the former lead there… again as Shikamaru and her reached the village they were confronted by another kind of information.

If Sakura didn't know better she would've said they were under a trap, but then again maybe this man wasn't that stupid or simpleminded.

He was leading them away and knowing full well they couldn't ignore the information they'd need to separate… and so Shikamaru told Sakura to follow the lead up the mountains while he followed the other one down the forest…

Two days after walking aimlessly through the foliage of the mountain she realized she needed some advantage and so she stored her headband along with all of her ninja tools in her backpack… in plain sight she looked like a civilian and she prayed he wouldn't attack upon seeing her, though if he had attacked that poor man before she wasn't any different.

What would Sasuke think when he learned he had more family? What would he do if he came to see a lost cousin or something like that?

Neji didn't say much about the man, but if she had to guess she'd say he was some Uchiha that wasn't present while the massacre happened… maybe an uncle of Sasuke or a cousin as she said before.

One more hour later the rain started to pound heavily on her and she feared she'd caught a fever or something… she was frustrated of being led in the wrong direction and thinking that maybe Neji had already found the man.

She walked some more on the verge of giving up when she spotted light coming from a small house up the hill and she wasted no time running there… she knocked on the door pushing the hair out of her face as she waited until the door opened…

She was a bit surprised as she was met with a white chest and a familiar necklace dangling from his collarbone. The man was shirtless, only wearing lose pants that were too low for her liking and surprisingly enough she wasn't that pleased to see it even if he had nice protruding hipbones…

"Who are you?" his voice was deep, but somewhat immature and as she looked up she realized he was a boy; tall and broad, but nothing more than a boy.

His long black hair was tied in a low ponytail at the moment and he was slurping some noodles as he held the bowl in his other hand; he had a handsome face with expression lines coming onto his cheeks from his eyes, think eyelashes, black orbs with an unidentified expression on them and a sharp nose.

"Hey, pinky… Who are you?" he demanded again making her frown at the nickname.

"Shi-chan… who is it?" an old woman asked from behind.

Sakura immediately realized the woman was blind; she was pale and had long white hair tied in a bun; her kimono was simple and she had a wrinkled kind face.

"That's what I am trying to decipher…" he turned again to Sakura and frowned down at her.

"I am sorry… I'm just traveling and I don't have a place to stay." She said and the boy rolled his eyes, but his grandmother quipped in.

"Please come on in and stay here all the time you need!" Sakura smiled at the woman and the boy snorted.

"She's blind, pinky… she cannot see that smile." He grunted letting her in as Sakura glared at him.

"My name is Sakura…" she said to the woman.

"Fitting name…" the boy narrowed his eyes at her pink hair and she refused to growl out at him.

Fugaku had never been that conceited and arrogant, this boy had serious issues with his personality.

"Sakura-san… You shouldn't be traveling in this weather!" the woman laughed.

"You're right. You have a cozy house ma'am." Sakura said as she sat at the table watching as the boy reluctantly poured her a bowl of noodles and miso.

"Hanako… My name is Hanako and this is Shi-chan…" she said with a warm smile.

"Is he your son, Hanako-san?" Sakura asked lightly as she was handed the bowl of miso and she let the warmth reach her hands.

"No… he is my grandson; his mother and father died long ago and since then I am taking care of him." She smiled and then snorted. "No… he's been taking care of me actually." She smiled and Sakura watched as the boy kept eating the scowl never leaving his face.

"That's sweet, Shi-chan…" she tried and he glared at her and she gasped as she realized what she had just done…

The place she was in and who was with her.

"Listen here, pinky…" he said rather annoyed. "My grandma calls me Shi-chan… it doesn't mean you can call me that… My name is Shisui… you either call me that or shut your mouth." He said harshly.

That made Sakura shiver and she froze in place… too many coincidences in one night…

"H-how did your parents die, Shisui-san…?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"He was ten when his mother passed away and barely four when his father died…"

"Killed… my father was killed, grandma, you know that." He reprimanded.

"Shi-chan that's something you don't know…" Hanako said with a bitter tone, but Sakura was having trouble breathing.

"My mother said so… She was devastated when he died and she got sicker in the oncoming years; that's why she died at such a young age, pinky…" he finished and watched her pale face with curiosity. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Shisui's father was a ninja, but he never talked about it… he saved my daughter once she got lost in the woods and then he brought her home; he stayed a night and then he left the next day… but he returned a week later and then I knew he was in love with Suisen…" the woman smiled softly, but Sakura tried to tie the knots…

Her eyes looked from the old woman to her grandson staring back as he bore holes in her green eyes… He knew… or at least he suspected something was off with her.

And then everything went silent as she let his words sunk in…

"Hn…" he snorted. "You're rather annoying…"

**.**

**.**

**So? lol i love Shi-chan... i fell in love with him after drawing him... so if you want to know how's he like go to the link in my profile and look for the art there; hopefully you like him as much as i do... lol if not, well... it can't be helped...**

**What about this chapter? Did you like it...? **

**By the way... i'm thinking about a story featuring Kakashi and Rin... lol tell me what you think?**

**Leave a review if you like the story so far... :D See ya, weasels!**


	36. Simple lives

**Most of you guessed right about Shisui... so for now we'll see how's Sasuke faring with the kids...**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter is the longest one i've wrote so far and i really hope you enjoy; this week will be a bit hard to upload because i have a pending test, but hopefully i'll do it nonetheless...**

**Thanks to kupcake, ichistars, kikiyodemon, fifth, minniemousemom, reignashii, sakurablossom, darkdaisy of course, and crazymel... hope you enjoy the chapter; if you do leave a small review...**

**.**

**.**

**Sim****p****le ****lives**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku had been invited over to have lunch at Naruto's place… he sat along with Naruto in the terrace watching as Fugaku and Minato sparred while Mikoto sheered on for Minato to kick Fugaku's butt.

Naruto was bit uneasy and Sasuke had noticed, but it seemed it was about his wife so he couldn't say a thing about it until the woman left… and soon enough she excused herself to the kitchen and left the men alone.

Naruto heaved a loud and troubled sigh as he regarded his son…

"What is it?" Sasuke asked softly. "Not that I really care, but it's annoying to hear you sighing…" he added and Naruto grinned nonetheless.

"I guess you wouldn't know since you are not married…" Naruto said and Sasuke frowned annoyed by the comment.

"What's the difference? I'm living with Sakura and she's the mother of my kids." He said harshly.

"The difference is… the memory and the vows; they are carved on her memory. So while you are living together Sakura-chan really has nothing to use against you when you get upset…"

"Trust me she has her own ways…" Sasuke cut in before Naruto could continue.

"Yeah, well your relationship is complicated, but anytime she gets upset she stares down at the wedding ring and then asks me 'why did you marry me?' see? I am bloody ruined every time she does that!" he whispered out in despair.

"Why did you marry her, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I am not having this conversation with you, jerk… the main point here is she doesn't trust me when I say a love her." He sighed loudly and stared down at the ground; he knew why she was acting off. "She thinks I haven't forgotten about Sakura-chan…" he said.

Sasuke felt his whole body stiffen and he barely wondered how it was possible for him to be friends with Naruto after everything that had happened, but then again he had few friends and Naruto was the only one that had believed in him all along.

"Of course I love Sakura-chan, but it is not the same as it used to be when we were younger. I have Minato and Kushina… and they tie me to Hinata and this bond is even stronger than the one I have with Sakura-chan, but she won't believe me." Naruto said clearly troubled.

Sasuke turned his head a looked over his shoulder at the woman that was mothering Naruto's kids and he had to admit there was something about her that didn't fit well with Naruto.

"She's way too indifferent." Sasuke replied and Naruto widened his eyes.

"No she's not! Hinata-chan is shy!" Naruto remarked in a harsh whisper.

"Whatever… I know I'm in no position to say this, but maybe you should just talk to her." His simple response had Naruto imagining things and then a foxy grin spread about his face making Sasuke frown. "What?"

"You've been talking to Sakura-chan…" he giggled as he elbowed Sasuke's ribs playfully.

Sasuke flashed his classic smirk and Naruto felt bothered by it.

"Fool… we've been doing more than just talking…" Naruto blushed and was ready to berate his friend, but suddenly he stood. "Let's go!" he called and Mikoto turned to him with a wide smile.

"Can I stay and I'll walk home later?" Fugaku asked trying to avoid Minato's punches.

After a while they bid good bye to the family and Sasuke and Mikoto walked out of the house on to the main street ready to go home.

"Dad… What kind of flowers do you like?" Mikoto asked as she walked along her father.

"I don't like flowers, Mikoto." He curtly replied.

"But if you had to pick one… which one would it be?" she asked with a wide smile; Sasuke sighed.

"Cherry blossoms…" he said out of the blue making Mikoto giggle.

"What about a flower we can plant?" she asked and he frowned. "Mom likes tulips and sunflowers…" she added.

"I don't know which one is which…" he replied again as stoic as ever.

"Dad I was thinking that maybe we could grow some tulips on the backyard for mom… What do you think?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know how to grow flowers, Mikoto…" he said and she sighed.

"You're being difficult on purpose… Follow me!" she said running down the street and he could only follow with a heavy scowl.

A few minutes later he found himself in the Yamanaka's flower shop and to his surprise Ino was there… he had been hoping she was at the hospital. Kyo was there too and Sasuke didn't miss the way the boy smirked upon seeing his daughter.

"Sasuke! Hello, Mikoto!" Ino quipped happily.

"Aunt Ino! Kyo-kun, how are you?" she said running up to the counter in which Kyo was sitting.

"Ah it's so cute to see you together! How's it without Sakura at home, Sasuke?" she asked with mischief, Sasuke scowled as he averted his eyes.

"Mi-chan… How are you doing?" the boy asked with a confident smirk, not even looking up at Sasuke that was fuming.

"Mikoto, what are we doing here?" Sasuke asked glaring deeply at the boy, but he kept ignoring the older man.

"We want to grow tulips, aunt Ino… do you think you can help us?" the girl asked and Sasuke grunted.

"Oh, of course follow me…" Ino chanted walking around the counter and leading the father and daughter to a shelf.

"Are you listening to me, Mikoto?" Sasuke asked and was clearly ignored by both girls.

"This is the process… read it along with your dad so he can help you later I'll prepare the seeds…" she said and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

Ino giggled as she returned to the counter so she could prepare the seeds; she was doing her job when someone else entered the shop with a slight limp Ino immediately knew who it was; her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Aki-san…" Ino whispered; tentatively looking to where Sasuke was with his daughter.

"Ino-chan, how are you doing?" the woman asked softly. "I want some tulips… I'll go and check them out…" she rounded on the shelf and wasn't disturbed when she walked in on his granddaughter and son-in-law… then again she hadn't recognized them.

The woman went to stand next to Mikoto who was immersed in her reading; she checked the large arrangement of tulips and smiled softly at them.

Sasuke looked up and saw the woman, but he had to do a double take as he was astounded to recognize Sakura in her red, graying hair and soft lines of her face; she had big brown eyes, but she was undeniably Sakura's mother.

Naruto had talked with him about Sakura's situation with her family, but to be faced with it and not having Sakura by his side was something scary.

"Mom is going to love this, she loves tulips…" Mikoto quipped and he saw as the woman watched her out of the corner of her eye. "We could take sunflowers too, but they're much bigger than a tulip… what do you say, dad?" she asked softly.

And then the woman's narrowed gaze changed from his daughter on to him and he saw the way her eyes widened upon seeing his black orbs; so much like Sakura did when she was scared. She let a tulip fall out of her grasp and Mikoto curtly turned to pick it up and hand it back.

When her green eyes landed on the woman she gasped.

Aki looked down at the girl who had the same eyes his husband had, the same eyes his daughter had…

"Where is your mother?" the woman demanded snatching the tulip and placing it on the basket again.

"Haruno-san." The woman cringed and then her eyes saddened as she ran out of the shop wiping her eyes.

Ino was gaping and Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes at his clearly shocked daughter.

"Mikoto… Who was that?" he asked and watched as Mikoto flinched.

"That's… Haruno-san… Mom's mother…" she explained.

"Your grandmother." He said and she shook her head no.

"No… she's Haruno-san… just that…"

…

"Mikoto do you mind coming with me?" he asked closing the cupboard's door.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a grin.

"Your grandma's place, do you know where she lives?" he turned and was a bit surprised by her fearful look.

"I- I do… b-but… w-we shouldn't g-go there…" she said not meeting his eyes; Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest…

"Look at me when you're talking, Mikoto… Why can't we go?" he asked and she looked up at him through her fringe.

"Mom's not okay with us going there… And t-to b-be honest I d-don't like it either…" she replied.

Sasuke thought about it; would it be right to take his daughter to that place if they were on such bad terms? He looked down at his shy daughter and sighed… Better Mikoto than Fugaku. He could already imagine the boy attacking his own grandmother but luckily for him he was hanging out with Minato and Kyo today.

Sasuke had learned from Naruto the way Sakura was on such terribly terms with her family and he wanted to do something for her as in thanks, but maybe it was a bit impulsive to try and fix family affairs.

"I'll go with you… and you can tell me why you don't like her on the way…" he said walking away from her.

"Okay…" she muttered lowering her eyes to the ground.

Sasuke noticed and smiled softly as he ruffled her hair softly…

"No one can hurt you while I'm here…" he said and watched her big green eyes filling with hope. "Go change and be quick…" he said and she ran to her bedroom.

…

"So… she's actually never met you before?" Sasuke asked.

"She knows who we are… we've run into her many times, but she never stops to greet or anything." Mikoto sighed as she played with the hem of her shirt. "Dad… grandma Mikoto and… grandpa Fugaku hated you?" she asked and Sasuke frowned deeply.

"No… No they didn't… Why are you asking?" he retorted worriedly.

"Grandma Aki sure hates mom… and so did grandpa Haru, but don't tell mom I told you this…" Sasuke kept walking until they reached the street in which Aki lived. He recognized the Yamanaka flower shop and regarded the house with nostalgia… he had walked a few times around here in the past never actually caring if Sakura lived here.

"Will you need to come inside?" Sasuke asked the ANBU that was standing a few meters behind them.

The ANBU shook his head.

"I'll wait at the door…" was his short reply.

Sasuke nodded and tugged at Mikoto's small hand as he walked over to the door and used the other one to knock a few times.

He waited patiently until he heard some footsteps and then the door opened revealing a small woman with bright red hair and some graying ones tied in a low bun at the base of her head, she had big brown eyes and a bit of a tan… not as pale as Sakura, but her face treats; the perky nose and thin lips were definitely Sakura's…

She squinted her eyes trying to see and Sasuke realized she was probably short-sighted…

"What can I do for you?" she asked and then her eyes fell on the girl, but she only huffed. "I need my glasses…" she mumbled before walking inside the house with a slight limp.

Sasuke watched her reaching for her glasses on the table in the hall and then she turned to them and when her eyes met Sasuke's black ones she gasped.

"You…" she said and then she saw Mikoto she walked sharply to them and Sasuke was astounded when she snatched Mikoto's hand and pulled her in the house.

"Where is your mother?" she harshly asked Mikoto.

Mikoto stared at their joined hands and tried squeezing her weak and wrinkled hand; it felt warm and soft.

"Get out of here!" Aki yelled at Sasuke.

"I won't leave without my daughter…" he said amused by her clear affection for her granddaughter, many people said that Sakura was like Tsunade when it came to tempers, but they obviously hadn't met her mother.

"What's the meaning of this, Mikoto? Is this man living with… you?" she asked totally astounded.

"Ah… we are living…" she was babbling because she couldn't believe this woman had called her by her name. "Mom's on a mission… we are living with him… He's our dad…" she said in a lowered voice.

Aki pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed loudly.

"I can't believe what that idiot is doing…" Aki growled thinking about Sakura and her stupid decisions. "So what's the meaning of this? She's over what you did to her? Is she okay with having you around her and her kids?" she asked glaring directly at his black eyes.

Sasuke sighed and stepped in the house closing the door behind him; she gasped and took a step back.

"He's not that bad, grandma… I mean Haruno-san…" Mikoto corrected not knowing what to call her.

Aki regarded her with a deep grimace and felt utterly sad about this relationship she had forced on her grandchildren.

"Haruno-san…" Sasuke called and the woman looked at him worriedly. "Can I have a word with you?" Sasuke asked impassively staring down at her.

There was silence while she thought about her possibilities; she'd squeeze Mikoto's hand worriedly and then her brown eyes fell on Sasuke again.

"There's an ANBU outside… and I've been casted a chakra seal…" he added as if to reassure her.

"Make it quick whatever you want to say…" she said haughtily. "But first… let me give her something to eat…" she said dragging Mikoto to the kitchen; Sasuke followed them and watched as the old woman took some milk from the fridge and handed her a glass.

"I've already had breakfast… ma'am…" she said softly.

"Yes, I can imagine…" she gave a light glare to Sasuke… "Here…" she then opened a jar and placed 6 cookies on a plate… Your mother loved these cookies…" she said. Mikoto regarded the cookies and then blushed.

"I don't like sweets, ma'am…" she lowered her eyes while Sasuke stood on the doorway with crossed arms.

Aki regarded her with confusion… Sakura had always liked sweet things, cookies, pies, cakes, candies, brownies and chocolates…

"But I'll try them anyway…" Mikoto smiled and took a bite from a cookie and her eyes widened, through a mouthful she spoke… "This is delicious! Thank you ma'am!" she said taking another one.

Sasuke watched as Aki regarded her granddaughter with sad eyes and then she smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"Come to the living room…" She walked to said room; Sasuke gave Mikoto a smile before following Aki.

He entered the room and regarded the comfy stance as she sat and prompted him to do the same on the other couch… His eyes roamed the shelves and tables with lots of pictures from really old days… Aki was still a teenager and the man next to her was obviously Sakura's father… he had the same exact eyes Sakura had, spiky white hair and an aura of authority he had seen many times in the pink haired kunoichi. There was only one picture with Sakura; she was with Aki and probably not older than five years old.

"That's the last picture I took with her…" Aki admitted fidgeting nervously on her lap. "What are you doing here, Uchiha?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Here in your house? Or… here in Konoha?" he asked impassively.

"Both."

"I was dragged here by my old sensei, my best friend and the mother of my children…" he said making her glare even more deeply. "I am here in your house because I ought to do this much for her." She seemed confused by his words.

"Mind to explain?" she asked.

"The problem you have with your daughter is because of a deceased man that never got to know how powerful and strong her daughter was… You can either keep mourning over him or cherish the rest of your life with the family you have left…" she felt downright offended.

"That's a rude thing to say…" she remarked, her brown eyes flaring and he suppressed the urge to smirk at seeing the same look Sakura would give when annoyed.

"Are you going to spend the rest of your life crying over your husband or are you going to make the best out of your grandchildren… I know you don't dislike them…" he taunted.

"Of course I don't! They're kids! They have nothing to do with the mistakes of the mother!" she chastised and then fell quiet.

"It wasn't Sakura's fault to be born as a woman… yet you learned to hate her…" he retorted.

"And you don't think I've regretted it since the day she turned 6? I'm at fault and I know it, but I guess I could finally rest out of my resentment to her father after he died… I was trying to recover what I let go when she was given that bloody mission and three months later she came saying she was pregnant!" she was doing a great effort not to cry.

"I shouldn't be doing this, since you've hurt her badly." Sasuke stood from the couch. "I've been given another chance to start and I want you to have one as well… it's your choice, if you want it you'll forgive your daughter for something she didn't do… if you don't then you don't have a right to see your grandchildren either…" he said and Aki was surprised by that statement.

"Since when do you care? I had to listen to her childish fantasies about you since she was 5 until she left this house when she was 18… and now you care?" she retorted.

"I am sorry I hurt your daughter… and just like I asked Fugaku to give me a chance I'll ask you to give me one… I want your daughter, Haruno-san. I really do… would you be okay with it? With me trying?" he asked.

Aki merely averted her gaze… Sasuke's eyes fell on her limping leg; she was currently pressing her hands over her knee clearly in pain.

"What happened to your leg, Haruno-san?" he asked.

"I fell down the stairs 3 years ago…" she said not meeting his eyes.

"Sakura knows about it?" he asked.

"Who do you think healed me?" she retorted angrily.

Sasuke gave her a knowing smirk and she stared at him with a remorseful expression; she felt heavy and light at the same time and as she lowered her eyes to her lap she felt tears running down her cheeks.

"You're welcome to visit the compound…" he walked over to the kitchen. "Let's go cookie monster…" he smiled as he regarded the wide moustache of milk Mikoto had. "Wipe your mouth." She jumped down the stool and walked over to her dad.

"Bye, bye grandma…" she waved her hand with a soft smile.

Aki waved back softly after wiping her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**How was the art, people? I tried hard to make him look handsome... lol**

**ANyway thanks again for the reviews... :D**


	37. Beneath the surface

**Thanks for the reviews... Ihope you enjoy the chapter and don forget to leave a small review if you enjoy; we are reaching the end and so far i hope you've liked it... :) see ya weasels!  
><strong>**.**

**.**

**Beneath the surface**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto leaned down and kissed Kushina's forehead as she smiled tiredly… he pinched her nose lightly and walked out of the bedroom… His wavy cloak fluttering behind him as he headed for his bedroom he wanted to kiss Hinata good bye; he had lots of work to do.

He stopped in the doorway as he stared at her as she combed her hair in front of the mirror; he hadn't lie before when he had told Sakura he had married a princess, the problem was he wasn't a prince.

Heaving a loud sigh he walked over and sat on the bed facing her profile and she turned to look at him with curious eyes; she quickly tied her hair in a low ponytail and then turned to him their knees barely touching.

"I'm going now…" Naruto said with a hopeful smile; Hinata gave a small smile and nodded.

Naruto dreaded her kind demeanor more so than when she was obviously upset which happened scarcely, but right now he could feel it beneath the surface.

"Have a good night, then." She curtly replied…

The same kind of answer a clan member gave away; someone that had been part of a clan for their whole life, much like Neji would answer, Shino, Sasuke even Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Won't you tell me what's bugging you, Hinata?" he asked and watched her face flushing and the fidgeting begun. "We've been married for a while and I think it's time you start opening up to me…" he muttered.

"I am really sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to be like this." She said with a heavy blush and he knew she wouldn't voice her worries.

"Is it about Sakura-chan?" he asked and watched as she lowered her eyes to her lap. "I don't know why I ask; it is always been about her." He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I just cannot… go with it sometimes." She blurted and blushed because she knew how much Naruto cared for all his friends, not just Sakura.

"Hinata… Who did I marry?" he asked softly staring at her pale eyes.

"Me…" she whispered softly.

"And who's the mother of my children?" he asked once again and she felt relaxed upon realizing her own mistake.

"I am…" she muttered softly.

"Sakura-chan is my friend, my closest friend aside from Sasuke… I love her way too much and the kind of love I have for her is too different from the kind of love I have for you, the bonds cannot be compared… you are important in my life just like she is… Please don't turn this into a more dramatic scene…" he pleaded and she nodded with a small smile.

"I am sorry, Naruto. I know how big your heart is and I love you for that…" she leaned over and pecked his lips softly. "I love you, Naruto." She said regarding his blue eyes.

"I love you too, Hinata…" he hugged her tightly and heaved another sigh of relief knowing the mess was fixed. He'll have to thank Sasuke.

…

It had been a movie's night in the Uchiha's residence and so there was huge mess in the living room, they had been too tired from planting most of the tulips' seeds and they hadn't cleaned afterwards and then Sasuke had trained with Fugaku and now the three members were sleeping soundly in the living room.

They were so tired the TV was on the whole night; Sasuke was awakened by a soft knock on the door and as he opened his eyes he saw Mikoto's head on his chest and Fugaku's feet over her torso…

The knock came again and he softly pushed his daughter off him; he grunted upon the mess and tiredly walked over to the door yawning widely and scratching his head.

He hadn't realized he was only wearing trunks and no shirt and so he was surprised when he opened the door and the woman in front of him gasped loudly as she buried her face in her hands.

"Put something on!" she yelled and Sasuke actually blushed under the sensation of dejá vú that invaded him as he crossed his arms over his chest shrugging in shame.

"Haruno-san… please come in." he said making way for her to come in.

She was blushing furiously, but her eyes showed it wasn't because she was pleased to see his carved chest.

"Where's Sakura…? I think I should talk to her first." She said rather haughty as she walked inside.

"She's been gone on a mission for 3 days already…" he supplied and watched in fear as she walked over to the living room as if she owned the place.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the mess…

"Oh dear lord… You plan to kill my grandchildren? Are they even eating properly?" she asked as she crouched and picked an unfinished bag of chips from the wooden floors.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted in annoyance as he followed her with his eyes.

She stared down at Mikoto who was sleeping soundly on the couch with her brother's legs dangling over her torso. Her eyes went to the boy who was currently drooling upside-down; his long loose hair reaching the floor.

She stretched her hand to touch his cheek, but his eyes blearily opened at that moment and she flinched in fear of angering him.

"He's just a kid, Haruno-san." Sasuke supplied walking around picking the garbage while Fugaku sat properly mumbling something about his head aching and the blood accumulating on his head.

She waited until Fugaku was fully awake and then he pushed Mikoto roughly sending her to the carpeted floor along with her drool; Aki gasped a bit and the grimace was obvious on her face and then Fugaku looked up from the couch as Mikoto rolled over and kept sleeping.

Aki stared down at the handsome boy and for a moment there it was as if she could understand one of the many reasons why her daughter would bear this man's children; his hair was a mess and his eyes barely opened trying to recognize her.

"Fugaku won't you greet our visitor?" Sasuke crossed his arms behind the woman as Fugaku raised a quizzical eyebrow at the woman.

"Uh… hello…" He trailed off scratching the back of his head with confusion, but when the woman smiled ever so softly he then recognized her and with wide eyes he stood from the couch and regarded her with apprehension.

"Good morning, Fugaku…" she said softly afraid that the boy would flee.

"Right…" he was clearly uncomfortable. "What is she doing here, Sasuke?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the way his son had called him knowing the woman would find a way to be worried about that too.

"I told her she could come over whenever she wanted to… She's your grandmother, Fugaku." He said and the boy finally glared up at the woman.

"That's just like you isn't it… being related to my mother doesn't make her my grandmother…" he grunted and Aki widened her eyes at his bluntness as Sasuke sighed next to her.

"It'll take time…" he sighed.

…

Cleaning the mess took her like an hour with Mikoto's help while Sasuke spoke with Fugaku about his manners in front of his grandmother…

While Aki had a great time cleaning with her easygoing daughter Sasuke was going through hell trying to make Fugaku understand he couldn't go through life hating people.

"Don't worry about him, grandma…" Mikoto said as she placed a plate in the cupboard after drying it while the woman washed them.

Aki merely smiled at the girl that was sitting on the counter scrutinizing her face with interest; Aki was deeply worried about the boy, she had heard the rumors of him attacking the villagers out of being angry and most people was terrified of him.

"You're so pretty…" Mikoto bluntly said and the woman widened her eyes at her granddaughter. "Like mom…" Mikoto giggled.

"You're pretty too, Mikoto…" she said with a kind smile regarding the girls features, but she couldn't help but notice the girl was nothing like Sakura… maybe just her eyes, but her smile… her countenance and treats were from someone else. "You're a lot like your grandmother…" Aki muttered a bit jealous.

"Grandma Mikoto? Dad says I have her smile… and therefore I have his smile, though he doesn't smile often, but mom thinks he's smiling more now than ever before…" she said and Aki snorted.

"She's right. He wouldn't smile when he was put into her team…" she joked and Mikoto smiled.

"You seem to know him a lot…" Aki sighed.

"Well… I met his mother when she was married to Fugaku-san; your father was quite popular with girls and so was his father in our time…" she smiled.

"Did you like grandpa Fugaku?" Mikoto was bewildered.

"Well… of course every girl in the village liked him, but there's a moment in life you need to realize you're not the one for that person, mostly I met your grandpa and fell madly in love with him…" she giggled remembering her husband when she met him.

"You scared me, grandma…" Mikoto laughed.

"Mikoto was too kind for him, but then I guess that's what he needed… they were too different, but got along well… When Sakura came home on day saying she was in love with Sasuke Uchiha I was really surprised, but pleased…" she admitted. "Sasuke was part one of the strongest clans in the village and it was good to know she knew where to look at…" she winked and Mikoto giggled.

There was a bit of silence while Mikoto stared at the wrinkled hand washing the dishes and she wished she could know more about this person…

"Grandma…" Mikoto looked up at her face and saw the warm smile as she washed the dishes.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate mom?" she asked and Aki stifled a gasp.

Her warm brown eyes looked up from her task and regarded those big green eyes with a saddened face.

"No, Mikoto… I don't hate your mother. I was wrong about lots of things, but hopefully I'll fix everything once she gets here…" she smiled and Mikoto returned the wide grin.

Sasuke was smiling down at his feet as he heard Mikoto's giggles and Aki's jokes about old times he couldn't remember… It almost felt as if Sakura was there with them… he could only wait until she returned from the mission to see her face… but he had an unnerving feeling about the mission that wouldn't leave him alone… she would be back… for sure…

What would she do?

…

Sakura saw as the boy excited the house on the next day and she couldn't help her throbbing heart; what was she supposed to do now that she knew who the boy was?

"Where's he going, Hanako-san?" she asked once the boy was out.

"I don't really want to know, Sakura-san… As I said; Shi-chan is a good boy, but he's on bad steps…" the old woman shook her head.

"Would you mind telling me more about him and his parents?" she drawled with nervousness glad the woman was only a villager and that she was blind.

"There's nothing much to tell, Sakura-san… My daughter was lost in the woods one night and then she came back with the man that saved her… The village we used to live had an awful weather; she came wearing his coat one night soaked to the bone both of them." She sighed. "At the time I wasn't blind of course… He was really handsome with long black hair and deep black eyes; though really quiet." She giggled and Sakura pressed a hand over her chest.

"What was his name?" she asked feeling dizzy.

"We just learned his name… Itachi, he said it would be best if we ignored his last name… he obviously was in some kind of trouble and he didn't want us to in danger, but he stayed nonetheless; he kept leaving and coming always to find Suisen home." She smiled. "I am sure he fell in love and I was even surer when he'd smile and even snort in amusement when he was with her, Sakura-san, that man was totally stoic when I met him!" she laughed, but Sakura was having trouble breathing; that was why his necklace was so familiar she had seen it in pictures.

Itachi had a son and that boy; Shisui, was Sasuke's nephew… and he had attacked her teammates and she was supposed to immobilize him.

"Time went by and one night Suisen got sick, the next day we learned she was pregnant… two weeks later when he returned he came out to be the most astounded man in the world and he immediately asked us to leave the village. He found this house and brought us here… and he left once again." She said seriously. "We thought he wanted to get rid of us, but he kept returning and kept going, until Shi-chan was born and Suisen asked him how he wanted to name him…" the woman smiled. "_Like my best friend… I want to name him Shisui…_ and I quote…" she laughed again.

"Shisui…" Sakura muttered and then it all fell into place, she had been just as blind as this woman.

"Yes. Shi-chan was a good boy and he had him as a father until he turned 4 and Itachi-san never returned… Suisen wasn't surprised and she told me about it… the last time he had come they talked about the possibility of him never coming back…" the woman said bitterly. "He knew he'd die… we knew he was sick, but he said something about finally resting in peace; he couldn't avoid that meeting with his fate as he blatantly put it… we deducted he was killed…" she concluded.

"Shisui-san looks really sure about that…" she said.

"Suisen kept saying that herself until she died when he was ten… he grew up thinking his father was killed and thanks to that his mother's condition got even worst… He's full of despair and melancholy, Sakura-san…" the woman added.

Sakura kept quiet as she thought about it… and then it downed on her that those abilities could be passed down on generations… it could possibly mean that Mikoto and Fugaku could someday inherit Sasuke's Mangekyo.

"So… you never learned Itachi's last name, you don't know where he came from or what he did in the past?" Sakura asked in a soft whisper fearing something would explode if she raised her voice.

"He was a ninja… that much we knew… but he must've had some reason to flee from his land; he never wore a headband when he came home…" she said.

This woman and her daughter must've been living in a very secluded land for them not to know anything about the Uchiha's massacre and the man who had done the deed.

This situation was very delicate, but in the midst of it all she couldn't help a small smile upon thinking about Itachi… maybe he had found some solace when he ran into Suisen-san… maybe he had been happy enough for the time being until Sasuke would found him. Knowing this would make Sasuke happier… she frowned; or even more miserable.

To know he had finished Itachi's life when he had just created a family with a woman he loved could make the younger Uchiha to feel even worst… she didn't know what she should do.

The boy clearly knew more than the grandma; he had attacked the shinobi from Konoha with the pure desire of vengeance, it was very plausible he knew who had killed his father and he was obviously looking for said man.

She couldn't let Sasuke die and in all honesty who was she to stop the boy's desire…?

What was she supposed to do…?

For the time being she resorted to summon two slugs; Katsuyu would find her teammates and tell them about her location; later on she'd have to explain better to them it'd take time for them to get there, but it was everything she could do for the time being.

Itachi had a son…

**.**

**.**

**How was that? We are truly reaching the end now... so, leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	38. Melancholic black eyes

**So... lol this chapter might be a bit shocking but I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS... kind of... lol hmm well, i hope this will be a happy ending... THE STORY IS NOT OVER... this is not the ast chapter... do not worry, weasels, but i love you enjoy the chapter...**

**THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! love them too much...**

**Don't worry about a thing... just enjoy... :) and if you do remember to leave a review...**

**.**

**.**

**Melancholic ****black ****e****y****es**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura awoke the next day to the sound of someone humming softly and as she opened her eyes she made out the form of the old lady that had accepted her to stay for a few days.

She frantically looked for the boy because she couldn't wait any longer to talk to him privately; she needed to sort things out before Neji arrived… mostly Neji and Kiba; she knew Shikamaru would understand her better, but Kiba would probably try to kill him at any cost.

She stood and folded her futon and the covers; she walked over to the old woman washing the dishes and asked her…

"Hanako-san? Where's Shisui-san?"

"He went to pick some firewood… he'll be back soon." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh… I'll go and help him!" Sakura quipped pulling her boots on as she ran out the door not giving time to the lady to say anything.

Sakura ran through the foliage following his chakra signature and was confused when she arrived to the place he was supposed to be at, but there was no one there; sharpening her senses as she calmed her breathing she finally felt him hovering above her.

She looked up and she found herself staring at his deep black orbs; he was looking down at her with interest and clear distrust.

"Shisui-san…" she called in a whispery tone; had he caught her? She lowered her gaze and then looked up again. "I came to help yo-"

"Who are you?" he cut in making her close her mouth tightly.

As the silence stretched he jumped from the tree and landed a few feet away from her intimidating her with his height; Sakura stilled her form in front of him trying to feel even the subtlest change in his chakra flow.

"Who are you…? I'm not stupid, okay? What do you want with me?" he asked clearly bothered.

He didn't know she was a kunoichi after all; maybe he wasn't attacking her because he thought she was only a civilian.

"I…" Sakura knew she had to explain, but she wanted to go at it the right way, not scaring him or giving him a reason to attack. "Shisui-san… I… I knew your father; Itachi-san…" she said and saw as he narrowed his eyes.

"Really? You don't look that old…" he said and Sakura lifted her chin in dare.

"I'll take that as a compliment and it is better for you if I do, so be careful with what you say from now on…" she said taking a step forward pleased to see his childish confusion.

"Who the hell are you, woman?" he asked a bit scared of her motherly countenance.

"My name is Sakura Haruno… I… Well I don't really knew your father, but I know where he came from… Shisui-san… do you know where do you come from?" she asked with a soft tone and he seemed ashamed.

"Where do you come from, Sakura-san?" he asked and the honorific did it for her; it was like talking to Fugaku.

"I need you to promise me that you won't attack me… I'm not really strong and to be honest you seem as strong as your father was…" she praised and watched the satisfied smile gracing his lips; he was a bit dumb not that much like Sasuke or Fugaku.

Kakashi-sensei had said multiple times that he only knew one Uchiha that hadn't been a complete jerk… the rest of them thought of themselves as gods… maybe Shisui took after that Uchiha.

"I come from Konoha…" she watched as he took a step back with wide eyes.

He wasn't angry; he was scared.

"I'm not going to attack you! Listen to me, Shisui-san!" she said annoyed and he swallowed hard. "I know you attacked my team a few days ago, but all of them are alive so I'm not that angry…" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Y-your team?" he looked around with fear.

"They're not here, Shisui-san…" she added and watched as his shoulders relaxed. "I am glad you trust me…" she smiled and he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I'm not sorry for what I did, Sakura-san… I need to find a man…" he said with clenched teeth and fists.

"I know… the man who killed your father." She said softly; again he looked up and regarded her kind face with fear. She stared at his melancholic black eyes and gave him a small smile. "You remind me a lot of Fugaku…" she said.

"Who's that?" he frowned.

"My son…" he seemed surprised. "Mikoto and Fugaku are twins." She said and he seemed to feel more comfortable. "Do you know why your father fled from Konoha?" she asked and he shook his head no.

"He never told my mother." He answered.

"Our village, as many others, has flaws." She said walking over to him. "The hokage and the council are the main government and we are not supposed to contradict them… as shinobi we are only tools." She added with a somber expression; he knew she wasn't lying.

"Why are you telling me this…?" he asked with a childish questioning look.

"Because your father was a shinobi from Konoha… he was part of one of the strongest clans. The council and the hokage deemed necessary to get rid of the clan because of the potential harm it'd cause to the government…" her eyes landed on his widened black orbs.

"What are you talking about…?" he was utterly astounded.

He hated ninjas, but now he despised them.

"Your father was the one ordered to do the job… he was too strong and capable of doing so; so he did it; he murdered his entire clan, but his little brother…" she explained. "You want to avenge your father's death… but the man who killed him was only avenging his murdered family…" she said.

"His little brother…" Shisui couldn't breathe; he felt constricted and sick.

"Sasuke… Sasuke didn't know anything about the mission his brother was ordered to do… actually few people knew about it; Itachi did all that to help Sasuke… What happened next is a long story of how we lost Sasuke because he wished to become stronger to kill his brother." She sighed loudly. "Itachi knew he had done something horrible and thus he spared Sasuke's life; his little brother was supposed to let him rest in peace, Itachi needed Sasuke to kill him… Did you know your father was sick?" she asked.

"Y-yeah… There were sometimes when he'd feel really bad; mom would cry over him and… he'd say he couldn't die there; that he wouldn't die because of that sickness…" now everything was falling into place; his father knew he'd die at his younger brother's hands it was what he wanted to amend his sins… his father needed to die on his brother's hands.

"Sasuke fought him, but…" Sakura wiped her eyes absently as she regarded the pained expression on the boy's face. "Itachi was too sick even then, too sick to survive through the fight… Sasuke's hurting badly inside. He couldn't kill him; Itachi died because of his illness and Sasuke doesn't know what pains him most; the fact that he couldn't kill him or the fact that he didn't give him a second chance." She lowered her eyes.

Shisui narrowed his eyes at her refusing to cry even when his eyes burned like hell… his nose was stinging and he felt his chest pressured.

"You seem to know this Sasuke very well…" he snidely commented making her look up and stare at his lack orbs.

"He's the father of my children…" she wasn't expecting the smirk that appeared on his handsome face.

"Sakura-san… I'll avenge my father's death no matter what…" he said.

"If you kill Sasuke then Fugaku and Mikoto will kill you… You have family left in Konoha and if you come with me easily we can work something out for you. Sasuke was only deprived from his chakra even if he was supposed to be killed. Shisui, as your future aunt…" she said remembering she wasn't married with Sasuke and he probably didn't deem it necessary, but she thought of it like a dream for the future. "I want you to come with me…" she said.

"I have my grandma and she's the only family I need…" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh dear lord! What's wrong with these men?" she said losing her patience. "Your grandma is too weak, you know that? She's getting sick, her bones are weakening and she cannot stay in this cold place…" she said and he seemed surprised.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I am a medic, Shisui… We could heal her and give her a better life in the compound. Sasuke would be happy to meet you, really." She steadied her eyes on his and he felt a lump rising in his throat.

He couldn't ignore the fact that his grandmother was sick; he didn't want to lose another family member and Sakura was offering him a bigger and warmer family in a village he hated, but a village his father had obviously loved.

_Why would you do something so stupid, dad…?_

He pressed a hand over his eyes feeling lost; so lonely and hopeless; he wasn't sure what was the best thing to do out of what was happening at the moment and to be honest he did trust Sakura… somehow she seemed to understand him better than anyone else.

"Shisui…" she said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder and when he looked up she saw his watery eyes.

"I just… What am I supposed to do? I cannot let that man live…" he said hoarsely looking straight into her eyes. "You tell me, Sakura-san, what I should do?" he asked worriedly.

"Even if I tell you… would you do it, Shisui?" she asked cupping his cheek softly and feeling bad for the boy.

"I don't know what to do!" he yelled gritting his teeth together.

Without thinking Sakura pulled him to her and hugged him tightly even as he gasped loudly and stiffened beyond comfort.

"That's the problem, Shisui… you won't do as I tell because if you did you wouldn't be an Uchiha…" she ran her fingers through his long black locks. "Your best option is to come with me and live with me and Sasuke and your grandmother in the compound facing small charges, but given your complex you'll chose to the other way around." She smiled against his shoulder.

Shisui felt his whole body relax after a few seconds, all his pain easing into a pleasant numbness as he let her finger run through his hair; this Sakura woman wasn't a bad person and he could feel it as she held him as if he was her own son.

"They'll kill me…" he muttered crookedly against her shoulder.

"I won't let them, Shisui…"she closed her eyes tightly feeling for the poor boy that at such a young age had to face all these circumstances. "I won't let them touch you, don't worry… Do you trust me?" she separated from him and regarded his eyes with kindness.

Shisui couldn't understand why he trusted this woman he had met only a day ago, but he knew that if something were to happen he'd be safe as long as she was with him.

"I trust you, Sakura-san…" he mumbled.

Sakura let his words sink in, but she suddenly caught the feeling of other chakra signatures… signatures she knew too well, but it was impossible for them to be there after only a day.

It all happened too fast as the air around them shifted and she faintly hear Shikamaru's voice yelling a very dramatic; "No, Kiba!" and then she saw the Gatsuuga coming on to them; her eyes barely shifting to Shisui's face to see as his eyes bled to the red sharingan, but he lacked the technique of years of training.

Easily she flipped them and pushed Shisui on his back a few meters behind her and she maneuvered Kiba's body as she was about to collide with her with the piercing attack; she rejoiced in the fact that she was still on track as she watched his body hit a tree and snapping the wood.

"Stop!" she turned again as she heard Shikamaru's voice again and this time she saw them standing on a branch as the unstoppable attack continued; she had forgotten about Akamaru and now it was too late to avoid him properly or avoid the tree that was to fall over her…

Making one last effort she moved as quickly as she could to her left, but felt as Akamaru collided with her right arm; she felt the bone cracking under the hit and grunted in pain as she flew against another tree.

As Akamaru landed on the earth with the piercing force the earth shook uncontrollably and she barely had time to look to her right where Shisui was still lying on the floor and his red eyes staring at her green ones.

"It's a slide!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Move!" Neji commanded. "Get Kiba!" he ordered Shikamaru and they wasted no time.

Neji turned to go get Sakura as he turned to where he had last seen Sakura lying on the ground clutching her useless arm and staring at the criminal with fearful eyes, but she wasn't there and as the earth moved around them carrying the trees along with it; he could already picture Naruto's face when he told her Sakura was dead… worst yet; Sasuke and her children.

He grunted activating his Byakugan and looking around, but he needed to move quickly to avoid the oncoming trees and the large amount of earth; he'd berate Kiba later for this.

He was losing her trace and the last bit he saw through the moving earth and the falling treed was as the Uchiha pushed her roughly off him and jumped aside; he was trying to get rid of her.

"Neji, watch out!" Shikamaru yelled as he held Kiba and Akamaru followed him.

Neji turned in time and barely avoided a falling tree… he lost her.

…

Sakura moved as she could through the moving soil and finally Shisui reached her body with frantic black eyes looking for an injury he wouldn't be able to heal…

"Sakura-san." He whispered as he saw her arm that was limp at her side; her face contorted in pain.

"Shisui, listen to me!" she snapped and he looked wearily up at her. "Go and check on your grandmother…" she hissed out; she knew she'd pass out.

Shisui meant to tell her she was okay; it wasn't the first time this happened, but their house was safely built out of the hill, but just as he opened his mouth he also took notice of the tree coming onto them and so he pushed her roughly knowing he'd hurt her arm, but he couldn't let her be crushed under the wood and so he did it and jumped out of the way too.

He landed a few meters away watching as she closed her eyes and then when she opened them again they rolled to white; she was out and he needed to do something quick…

…

Shikamaru easily lifted a much wounded Kiba off the ground before the whole thing collapsed around them; Akamaru trailing behind them with worry etched on his face and Kiba knew the pain…

"I didn't mean to attack Sakura… neither Akamaru…" he mumbled to Shikamaru as he was hoisted.

"I know, but you' should've waited for our signal…" he grumbled in annoyance.

"Is she alright?" Kiba asked worriedly and next to them Akamaru whined in shame.

"She better be or else we'll die for sure… I don't know if I should be worried about Naruto or Sasuke…" he grunted.

"Don't forget Fugaku…" Kiba added.

"Shit… you're missing the cunning one…" Shikamaru sighed thinking about the girl that sometime revealed to have a worst temper than the mother. "Troublesome…"

**.**

**.**

**Oh no! lol don't worry weasels... I'll see you soon... leave a review! :D**


	39. Nightmares

**REVIEWS;**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews... **

**Kuromimi; well... yes that's exactly what happened i mean Shikamaru says so, lol... Maybe you skipped that line because no one else asked lol, sorry...**

**Anyway, your reviews make me sooooo happy... For the person complaining about the amoutof reviews for the story, well i am happy lol thank you really! But i'd be equally grateful even if i had only a small review per chapter... it's the first time i ave so many reviews so... i am happy, but thank you anyway... :)**

**Meeko... yes... the story is coming to an end; this is too long! I never pictured this would be this long and certainly i never thought i'd have these many reviews lol thanks for reading my humble work... lol i hope you've enjoyed so far. Thanks for saying i am one of your favorite authors it really makes me happy. :)**

**Kupcake; thanks for sticking to this chapter so far, and yes, Sakura is nice to the Uchiha's because she's dealing with the most troubled one i guess... lol thanks for reviewing it makes me happy.**

**Rayray; i can't believe you were that anxious about this chapter, lol but i know what you meant about not focusing on school, because i could barely focus on my test thinking about what should happen next, lol I was like; "What would be good enough to keep them reading?" i hope you enjoy this chapter... ;)**

**Thanks to minniemouse mom and the rest of you who reviewed i just answered to those who reviewd the last chapter lol not because i didn't want to answer anyone else, but i wanted to upload this one sooner; THANKS TO ICHI-STARS, KIKIYODEMON, DARK BLOOD DAEMON, FIFTH, YUKIHIME, AND ALL THE NAMELESS REVIEWS! :D**

**ENJOY AND LEAVE A SMALL REVIEW! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Ni****g****htmares**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shisui stared at the huge mess; the slide had been rather destructive, more so than ever before and he couldn't even tell how shocked he was to know Sakura was buried under the amount of soil gathering under his feet.

He actually prayed for her teammates to find her, but he knew they wouldn't risk it, not when they didn't know a thing about this place; they probably feared another slide; he couldn't just let her body to rest in this mess.

He started his search; he couldn't lie; he didn't know a thing about this woman, who had recently appeared claiming she knew his father, but somehow she had the kind of demeanor he couldn't distrust; maybe because she was a mother and before being a ninja she was a woman… a mother.

Shisui was devastated; he couldn't explain why it hurt him so much, for only a moment he had been excited about the idea of meeting his uncle, his cousins and to give his grandmother a better place to live, but now the dream was buried under ground with the one who had promised it…

He roamed his eyes over the new landscape; she had kids and a family to return to and now there was nothing… he felt a sigh leaving his throat and he did a double take as his eyes caught a glimpse of pink a few meters ahead… as the dust cleared he made out the form of her body…

He wasted no time and ran over to her…

He fell on his knees and tried to assess the damage, she was half buried and her right arm was twisted in a bizarre angle; he grimaced and then pushed the pink hair out of her face.

"Sakura-san?" He called as he cupped her face, and slapped her cheeks softly, but there was no reaction.

He regarded her pale face, her cold skin under his fingers and for only a second he thought he was crying, but no… the rain was starting to fall on them the dirt washing away from her body and he pulled her out of the earth.

He felt fear gripping his chest and he panicked; he'd be blamed for her death and it didn't matter if it was her companion who was at fault; he knew he'd be blamed for this as well for attacking them…

_What should I do…? There's no way to escape… At this rate is better if I just carry one with my former lead… I'll find Sasuke and I'll kill him; he'll try to kill me anyway when he learns what happened to Sakura-san…_

His eyes landed again on her wet face and he closed his eyes abashed for what was happening.

"I am sorry, Sakura-san." He said with hoarse voice. "You'll serve my last purpose in this life." He stood and lifted her bridal style heading for his next objective.

He figured he wouldn't say anything to his grandmother; he'd die anyway, but if he did survive then he'd be sure to come back for her and take her away to a safer place.

Just like his father he was sure he'd die this time; his grandmother didn't need to know… and the kind woman in his arms didn't need to know he'd use her to trap his father's killer.

"I am so sorry…"

Drops never ceased to hit her impassive face and he didn't know if those were tears or rain.

…

A few minutes later Neji arrived to the place where he had last seen Sakura, but there was no sight of her and the boy… but he caught a bit of chakra moving up the hill… it was barely there someone was either dying or it was simply too weak… and then he caught his chakra a few miles away; too fast for his liking.

"He's moving west… and he's at least 4 miles ahead of us; he's going towards Konoha…" Neji said his Byakugan activated and forcing the location of the criminal. "We need to find Sakura's… body. I'll look for her along with Kiba; Shikamaru up the hill I distinguish a bit of a weak chakra go investigate…" He concluded making Kiba grunt in sadness; it was his fault this happened.

"Right..." Shikamaru said and jumped on to his new task too worried about the current situation.

…

Sasuke sat on the terrace heaving a loud sigh of relief; today had been too strenuous for him tending to both twins along with his mother-in-law was something he had never pictured himself doing, but a small smile graced his tired face as he stared at the sinking sun.

Helping Sakura with her family affairs was the best way to show her how much he cared; ever since he realized how hard it was for him to say he loved her he had been thinking of a way to replace the sentence.

He had to think about a way to make Haruno-san like him more; she had been really worried about his relationship with Fugaku and then again worried about the way he raised his children since Sakura wasn't here, he wasn't particularly good at taking care of such a big house and cleaning was not his favorite activity and then again the issue with food was that Mikoto hated his cooking. Sure this woman would think he was the worst candidate to be the father of her grandchildren…

He was glad she was here; Fugaku had been angry at first, but after tasting her cookies he had actually thought better of glaring. By now he was on better terms with her and Sasuke couldn't help but feel betrayed; it had taken him too long to gain Fugaku's trust, but he wouldn't complain; he was fixing his family.

Surely Sakura would be happy to know about his efforts to fix this new family he had been given.

But from time to time in the last four nights he had been having a sinking feeling of worry that wouldn't let him sleep in peace; he attributed it to the fact that he was missing her chakra, her presence in bed next to him.

He sighed once more… but snapped as he felt someone's presence behind him in the house; he turned around and faced Haruno-san…

"Maybe I was bit hard on them with the cleaning… They are asleep in Mikoto-chan's bed…" she smiled softly.

Sasuke stood from the floor and returned the small smile placing his hand deep in his pockets…

"I know you're not a bad boy, Uchiha-kun…" she said with a mischievous look he had seen on Sakura before; the way she had called him Uchiha-kun made him blush and feel as if he was only ten years old.

"Thank you, Haruno-san…" he mumbled lowering his eyes to the ground.

"I met your mother and I must say you are a lot like her at least physically speaking… You're an Uchiha after all, but if you want Sakura you must know that I don't have a say in this, whether I approve or not it doesn't matter… as long as she wants to be with you I don't mind…" she smiled up at him.

"She's your daughter after all…" Sasuke pointed.

"I being related to her don't make me her mother… I haven't been acting like one and Fugaku-kun was the one who made me realize…" she lowered her eyes too and Sasuke regarded her with understanding.

"He's a good boy… a bit difficult, but a good kid." Sasuke said softly.

"I know… he's like his father…" she smiled up at him.

Sasuke felt suddenly really proud, but the faintest sound and a surge of chakra made him turn around to face the backyard; as soon as he turned; the ANBU landed next to him ready to fight and a shadow appeared on the yard.

"What's going on?" Aki questioned coming to stand between Sasuke and the ANBU.

"Show yourself." The ANBU commanded.

Sasuke frantically looked around as the shadow disappeared; he couldn't activate his sharingan with the ANBU here; he needed to trust the man behind the mask would fix things, but that thought was crushed as the man fell on the floor and by the surge of chakra; Sasuke recognized the genjutsu.

Sasuke pushed Aki behind him softly and activated his sharingan immediately noticing the man behind the cherry tree…

"What do you want here?" Sasuke asked as Aki trembled in fear behind him.

"Uchiha Sasuke… Are you?" he heard the voice.

"I am… Who are you?" Sasuke muttered squinting his eyes, but he could barely make out his chakra.

Finally the man stepped into the darkened garden and faced Sasuke as he held Sakura's body over his body; at first Sasuke didn't realize whose body the man was carrying, but soon Aki's gasp made him realize.

"Sakura…" he whispered as he felt Aki falling to the floor clasping her hand over her chest.

The world stopped as he stared at the wide hips hung over the man's shoulder and the short pink hair peeking from his back… Sasuke felt the air leaving his lungs as he let his jaw slack off its hinges; his eyes widening feeling the weight of what it meant for this man to have Sakura.

No… it wasn't only the pain of facing the prospect of losing her; it was the anger building up inside because he knew he could've done much more… The sinking feeling of despair only brought more questions; why was his happening now? Was this some kind of karma taking its toll on him for all the mistakes? Did he deserve to lose the person that had given him a family?

Finally Sasuke mustered enough courage to look at the man's face only to have a sudden image arresting his mind; Itachi… It was his Mangekyo, it couldn't be possible…

"Itachi…" Sasuke felt the name leaving his lips and he felt the huge wave of pain hitting his body, the usual pain that hurt him anytime he thought of his brother.

"You killed him and now I'll kill you…" Shisui said as he shifted Sakura in his arms as he cradled her against his chest. "She's is only a victim and I am really sorry for this loss." He said placing her body on the ground with utter care.

Aki was gasping for air as she pressed a hand over her mouth; Sasuke watched as the man placed her on the ground and her head lolled to a side he felt like throwing up; she was dead.

"So you are Uchiha Sasuke; my father's younger brother…" Shisui said looking at Sasuke with a deep glare that was returned by the much simpler sharingan. "You're the man who killed my father…"

"Father?" Sasuke breathed out.

"Itachi was my father…"

…

Shikamaru spotted the house up the hill with the faint light coming from it and stepped up to knock on the door; soon it was opened with an old wrinkled woman.

"Shi-chan? Sakura-san?" she asked and Shikamaru sighed.

"Hello, ma'am… I'll need you to come with me…" he muttered and soon he felt the other chakra signatures that belonged to Neji and Kiba.

"She's nowhere to be found… she's either buried too deep or… he took her with him; in which case we need to rush to the village, we need to notify Naruto. Follow behind along with Kiba." Neji informed before he disappeared.

They couldn't lose any more time; the village's safety was the priority.

…

"Hokage-sama!" Naruto looked up from his desk as he stared at the shinobi that had come in the office with frantic eyes. "We've been notified about an intruder… though at the moment we've lost track of his chakra." The man said and Naruto stood from his seat.

"Get the ANBU looking for him." He commanded as he stepped out of the office with worry stretched on his face. "Get Kakashi, Yamato and Sai ready too!" he added.

…

"Can we fix this somewhere else? I don't want to disturb your family, yet…" Shisui said seriously regarding the old woman crouched in fear behind Sasuke. "You should understand, right?" he snidely asked making Sasuke grit his teeth together. "You sought revenge after all… you should understand why I want to kill you…" Shisui was losing his mind mostly out of fear.

Sasuke couldn't comprehend; Itachi had a son? Itachi had a son? He had a nephew? They were family and this boy wanted to kill him… but Sasuke knew what he meant; he could relate to his feelings because he had done the same, only then he didn't had what he had now… a clan to raise.

"I don't mind if your son or your daughter wants to kill me after this; I won't refuse my fate… just like I hope you won't refuse yours." Sasuke gritted his teeth feeling dizzy.

His body was in so much pain he could barely stand straight on his two feet, he felt as if life was being drained from him and it was only right he complied this boy's wish…

He was brought back to reality as he felt Aki's hand tugging at his pants hem softly; he looked down and found her big brown eyes tearing up, but she seemed to be angry.

"You need to stand up for your family… You cannot die yet; your kids need you…" she said softly and Sasuke felt a tremor travelling through his body and a loud snort from the boy made them look at him.

"Tell me, Sasuke… My father said he had a family?" Shisui asked and Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. "Right… My father knew he had to die at your hands just like you know you deserve to die at mine…" Shisui said feeling the way Sasuke was giving in. "Fight me… Is the least I can do since I was the one to bring Sakura-san's body…" Shisui added and Sasuke felt his insides twisting; he just wanted to avoid Sakura's body; he wasn't accepting her death.

It just wasn't possible and if he wanted to be there for his kids he needed to ignore her situation while he fought.

"You killed Sakura?" Sasuke dared to ask even if it was contradicting to his priorities; he needed to have a clear mind if he was to fight.

"I didn't… It was an accident, but… Are you going to believe it even if that's the truth?" he asked with a small smirk and Sasuke felt thrilled; he was an Uchiha.

"You're right… I don't believe you." He said as Aki regarded his face with fear; his eyes turned dull and an empty smirk appeared on his lips. "Not here; follow me…" Sasuke added as he jumped off to the roof getting away from his manor and his family.

Aki saw the man following him; she immediately ran to her daughter as fast as she could with her limping leg, she kneeled in front of her slapping her face softly and calling her name.

"Sakura. Sakura…" she cried softly not wanting to awake her grandchildren.

Aki felt more tears gathering in her eyes; this was the worst kind of way to pay her mistakes; just now when she had finally gathered enough courage to ask for forgiveness and now Sakura was dead.

She ran her wrinkled fingers along the short pink locks and her cheeks… she did it once more and it hit her that her skin was cold, but not dead cold; Aki widened her eyes and pressed two fingers to her neck; her pulse… it was faint almost inexistent, but it was there.

"Sakura…" she was astounded as her eyes scanned the pale face that belonged to her brave daughter.

She needed to get her to the hospital and tell the hokage about the man and Sasuke…

…

Naruto ran into the hospital looking for Tsunade so she could help them look for the culprit, but he was greeted by an awful scene… Sakura was lying motionless on a stretcher as Tsunade yelled some orders to other medics and Haruno-san was crying crouched in a corner; she was alone…

He ran over to the scene and Tsunade immediately spoke.

"Good you're here! He's in the village! The lost Uchiha and he's met with Sasuke; they left the compound; you need to find them before something happens!" she yelled at the young hokage and Naruto's eyes fell on Sakura's body.

"Is she…" he couldn't finish.

"She'll be fine; Kakashi passed by I heard you told him to look for the intruder, but I sent him with the twins; God forbids Fugaku learns about this." She snarled and Naruto swallowed hard and he glanced one last time to his best friend before leaving the hospital.

"I need to find the jerk…"

…

Kakashi opened the door to Mikoto's room after checking Fugaku's bedroom first and he stared down at the empty bed…

"This is a problem…"

**.**

**.**

**Oh God this chapter was hard to write... lol hopefully it is good enough for you... I am really surprised to see that you really like the story; i thought it wasn't that good, but your reviews are great! I don't know why; maybe because i am the one writing it, but i hope you're enjoying so far...**

**Oh yes, right... i was thinking about Ino and Shikamaru... or maybe Naruto and Sakura... Or maybe a short story of Itachi and Suisen lol i don't know... or the Kakashi and Rin one... lol help me decide...**

**And leave a review ;) of course...**


	40. Chaos

******Thank you for the reviews!**

**Kuromimi, Kikiyodemon, Girlalicious, Fist of Fire, Pockybandits, Minniemousemom, Dark blood deamon, Kupcake, Skimaskgurl, Rayray.**

**Spatula; i cannot believe i have more than 200 reviews i was freaking out when i noticed! lol thanks for reading my story, seriously tahnk you! We'll see about the next one lol**

**Darkdaisy; I really hope Sakura gets there on time too! But seriously she's wounded lol we'll see how it goes.**

**Loveisevol; i hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the lonh review i really enjoy reading them; being on this side of the screen makes me feel a bit nervous, but when you take the time to leave such long and good reviews my days are way better... so thank you.**

**Fifth; don't worry... we'll see how it goes, your review made me laugh about the part of Sakura being dead i could somehow picture you saying like "She can't be dead!"...thanks for your reviews!**

**Yeather; thanks for your review i hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do leave a small review...**

**.**

**.**

**Chaos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba arrived a few hours later and went immediately to the Hokage's office along with the old woman; she had been quite nice on coming with them.

Naruto stared at the team with confusion and regarding the blind woman with narrowed eyes; he was about to ask about her when Kakashi entered through the window; he had a troubled expression.

"We need to find Sasuke… Mikoto and Fugaku are not in the compound." He said and Naruto growled.

"What about the intruder?" Neji asked.

"He probably went after Sasuke; Sakura's in the hospital…" Naruto said totally serious about the matter. "We'll talk about that later, Neji." He directed a hard glance at the team leader and Kiba lowered his eyes. "Shikamaru take Kiba to the hospital and Neji please help me find Sasuke." Naruto asked.

"If they went after Sasuke it means they're in danger…" Kakashi replied a bit scared.

"I know. Damn, that jerk! Let's go Kakashi-sensei, Neji…" he said jumping out the window ready to look for Sasuke…

…

"Sakura, can you hear me?" Tsunade asked loudly as she kept pumping chakra into the girl's body trying to calm her ragged breathing.

Sakura felt as if life had been plugged back into her, but as she opened her eyes hoping she'd greet a destroyed landscape she was greeted by the ceiling of a hospital room and her master's worried face instead.

"Tsunade-sama…" she croaked out.

"Don't force yourself you have a nasty wound on your throat, just nod if you are feeling better…" she said and Sakura gave a soft nod.

"How did I get here?" she asked looking frantically around.

"The intruder brought you to the village; he thought you were dead and your mother was the one who brought you here…" Tsunade said the last bit with a bitter smile.

"My m-mom… What the hell is going on?" she asked in a weak whisper she waved her hands feeling pain in her throat. "Where is Shisui-san…?" she asked worriedly.

"I take it that's the intruder's name… He disappeared along with Sasuke an hour or so ago." Tsunade added, feeling Sakura's muscles tensing.

"I need to find them…" she stated softly trying to stand, but Tsunade's hands pressed her down again.

"You need to be treated properly you could've died!" the woman snarled. "Naruto, Kakashi and the whole ANBU system is looking for them now, don't worry…" Tsunade said and felt her relaxing only the tiniest bit.

Sakura felt her insides twisting, but then a thought entered her mind; if Shisui was with Sasuke it was because he had gone to the compound and… Mikoto and Fugaku were there…

"Mikoto and Fugaku…" she tried to sound strong but her throat was sore. "Where are they?" she asked desperately.

Tsunade bit her lower lip; she had been notified about their disappearance and she couldn't hide that information from the mother.

"We think they went behind their father… we don't know for sure…" Tsunade said keeping her hands working on her broken ankle that was almost healed.

Sakura frowned deeply and placed her hand over her neck pumping her own chakra to work on that wound; Tsunade was astounded.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I need to find them before they kill each other…" she said with resolution; Tsunade couldn't say a thing about it.

"Sakura your arm is broken and your ankle is too tender yet…" her voice was strong.

"I need to keep my family safe, Tsunade-sama… just help me, please." She pleaded and Tsunade barely sighed in defeat.

…

Mikoto wiped her eyes once again as she ran behind her brother who was currently leading the way as they followed their father and the man that had brought their mother's body.

Fugaku couldn't explain how he knew about her sister's despair, but he stopped and sure enough he saw her teary eyes; she landed next to him and he swiftly grabbed her forearm and turned her to him.

"Stop crying, Mikoto. You're a kunoichi; you shouldn't show you emotions so openly…" he chastised and frowned as she sobbed harder.

"Mom's dead…" she croaked and Fugaku felt the lump rising in his throat.

"And Sasuke will avenge her death, now get a hold of yourself; we need to be there if anything goes wrong!" he yelled pulling at her arm roughly making her whine in pain.

"Mom's dead, Fugaku!" she yelled tugging at her arm and flopping down on her knees burying her face in her hands.

Fugaku felt his red eyes stinging and his nose burning with the sensation that was about to overcome him, but he needed to be strong for his sister. He squatted in front of her and placed his hands on her trembling shoulders.

"Mikoto." He called and she looked up at him with watery green eyes; he felt his insides twisting. "We need to be together in this, calm down, please." He pleaded. "For our mother… we need to help Sasuke…" he said and then snorted softly. "We need to help our father…" Mikoto sobbed and suddenly flung her arms around her brother's neck.

She cried loudly on his shoulder; Fugaku knew she wouldn't be able to do this after all that had happened and surely he was doubting he could do anything himself, maybe they should go see the hokage, but he had been blinded by anger.

He hugged his sister tightly feeling her body trembling and her tears soaking his shirt… after thinking this well he decided he needed to take control of the situation; he pushed her off himself and grabbed her shoulders roughly so she'd listen.

"Go find grandma Tsunade… and stay with her if you see uncle Naruto on your way tell him about this…" he said and she frowned deeply.

"I'm not leaving without you, Fugaku!" she yelled.

"I need you to do this, Mikoto…" he said seriously and she swallowed hard. "Father might be in danger; just go get her…" he said and watched as his sister nodded lightly after a few seconds.

"Okay, but… promise me you won't do anything reckless." She said as serious as he was and Fugaku smirked.

"Be careful, Mikoto…" he said, but before he was out of sight he playfully poked her forehead.

Mikoto stood there on the branch and placed a hand over her hurting forehead, but as soon as he was gone she stood to leave too… She'd find Tsunade and then she'd be able to come over to her father and brother.

…

"Tsunade-sama!" Mikoto yelled as soon as she stepped in the hospital.

Everyone turned to look at the girl who currently had her sharingan activated looking around frantically to find the fifth, but her eyes soon landed on her grandmother.

"Mikoto-chan? What are you doing here? Where's your brother?" Aki asked worriedly looking at the girl for wounds.

"Fugaku went after dad… I need to find Tsunade-sama…" Mikoto said trying to hold her tears in.

"Tsunade-sama is healing your mother, Mikoto-chan…" Aki tried to calm her granddaughter.

Mikoto stared confusedly at her grandmother not understanding what she meant until Tsunade exited the adjacent room and out walked her mother with a faint limp and a bandaged arm.

"Mom…?"

…

Sasuke had arrived to a part of the compound that was on the outer limit; nothing had been built in this place at the moment and so it was the perfect place to finish the deed.

He stopped feeling the night air blowing against his body and his sharingan staring at the man in front of him wearing a perfect Mangekyo; there was no way he could defeat the man with most of his chakra sealed and his sharingan on a simple base.

Sasuke felt something twisting inside as he stared at the boy; because he was a boy playing adult; he couldn't understand anything yet, but his angered eyes held so much melancholy he had to comply and even if he died here Sasuke knew he deserved this at some extent.

"You're a lucky man, Sasuke…" Shisui declared and Sasuke returned a frown. "You have a beautiful companion and a family of your own. You have friends and a village to call home…" Shisui was pressing his fingers deep in the wound that scarred Sasuke's heart. "You have it all… and… my father had nothing…" so much resentment in that statement had Sasuke drowning a moan of pure pain.

"What's your name…?" Sasuke dared to ask.

"Shisui." His eyes widened upon listening and he knew the boy wasn't lying about a thing; Shisui had been Itachi's best friend it made sense after all his brother had named his son after his best friend. "It seems this clan is a bit rotten from the inside out." He said with distaste and Sasuke had to agree with a bitter smile he didn't show.

"The Uchiha complex…" he whispered remembering Sakura saying it.

"Your kids will be lucky; there's no one who would avenge my death so let's fight with a bright future for them in mind." The boy said before he jumped over at Sasuke who easily avoided the first strikes.

He was avoiding his fists and kicks, but he wasn't attacking him mostly because he felt he had no right to impose. Just like with Itachi he was ready to kill anyone who stood on his way to achieve his goals… but as Sakura's cold body entered his mind he felt the sudden urge to fight and so he flew his fist across the boy's face.

Shisui barely avoided the fist and was pleased to see Sasuke was finally snapping out of his mind to fight him; Shisui grinned as he landed a strong kick on Sasuke's stomach and watched as his body flew across the empty field to lie there clutching his sides in pain.

Sasuke coughed and felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth; without enough chakra he couldn't risk doing a clone for a measly kick, but not only that he had been in a bed for the last 7 years of his life…

He was feeling the rush in his veins and it felt great, but he knew this would be a bit hard to accomplish.

"I can't believe you killed my father…" Shisui clearly mocked his weakened state.

"I didn't get that chance, Shisui…" Sasuke said as he awkwardly tried to stand again.

"Ah, right! Sakura-san said something along those lines… You just rushed his death…" he taunted and Sasuke glared red at him. "Do you really expect to beat me with those eyes? I thought you had something like these ones of mine…" he smirked.

Sasuke returned the smirk if only to amuse the kid.

"I don't need the Mangekyo to beat you, brat…" he watched as the boy narrowed his eyes dangerously and ran to him at alarming speed.

Sasuke could read his movements and he knew that the very same moment the kid decided to attack with ninjustsu or a genjutsu he'd be doomed. He needed to keep the fight at a taijutsu level. His sharingan was really useless against genjutsu or ninjustsu at the moment; he could only read his movements.

Sasuke landed his first punch on Shisui's cheek and sent him flying, but before his body could land on the ground he kicked him from below and ready to do the lion's barrage.

Shisui opened his eyes in pain as he stared above on the sky Sasuke was about to landed what would be a painful kick to his midriff and so he did what he knew to do best… _his Mangekyo spun and Sasuke fell hard on the ground gasping for air; he was trying to resist the Tsukuyomi, but failed…_

_..._

He coughed and felt the blood dripping down his chin; he opened his eyes but everything was dark around him.

He pushed himself from the smelly cot and tried to feel for something with his stretched arm, but he couldn't even feel a presence next to him; with wobbly legs he stood from the cot and walked around frantically until he heard a door opening to his left and he turned.

Someone turned the lights on and he finally saw… no… Everything was a blur; he could barely make out the form of an adult with orange hair; standing on the doorway with stiff shoulders.

"Jugo…" Sasuke called surprised to hear the croaked and raspy tone that left his mouth.

"Sasuke…" the man was astounded to see Sasuke standing and walking around the room. "I thought… How come you're walking?" Jugo asked and as if on cue Sasuke felt a sharp pain striking his side.

He pressed a hand over his ribs and felt something wetting his hand; he looked down and in the midst of blurry images he made out the dirtied clothes, his skinny legs and scrawny fingers, and long strands of hair falling in front of him…

With trembling fingers and a ragged breathing he pulled at his hair feeling the sharp tug at his scalp and then he looked up at Jugo with fear stricken face.

"Why can't I see you?" he asked and Jugo frowned. "Why am I like this? Where are we?" he asked desperately wanting to know where they were.

"Sasuke… we've been living here for the last 11 years or so… You were wounded and the poison-"

"No!" Sasuke felt the air leaving his body and he fought to regain his thoughts, but this was all awfully painful. "I was in Konoha! We were in Konoha!" he yelled and walked around as he clutched at his pained ribs.

"Sasuke… you've been in bed for the last 6 years; you could barely move…" Jugo tried to calm him down, but Sasuke was hyperventilating.

"Shut up! I know where I was!" he yelled again falling on his knees feeling the tears coming onto his cheeks. "I was there! I know I was!" he yelled again and Jugo fell silent…

Sasuke kept repeating those words over and over again until he looked up at his last companion with pleading blind eyes.

"I had her…" he croaked out in pain. "I had Sakura…" he pressed a hand over his eyes and gritted his teeth in pure and raw pain; it had all been a dream… he had dreamed everything, none of that was real… "Mikoto… and Fugaku…" he felt a lump rising in his throat.

"Sasuke… you've been unconscious for most of the time we've been here babbling about Konoha, but… we can't leave this place in the state you're in…" Jugo tried again with a soft tone.

Sasuke stared at his blurry face feeling his wet cheeks and he couldn't help the way his body was shivering.

It all had been a dream…

Kakashi had never found him… Kakashi had never brought him back to Konoha…

He had never stepped in the village… He had never been healed…

He had never seen Sakura's face… He had never seen Naruto again…

He had never had children… Mikoto and Fugaku had never existed…

He had never been a father… He had never had a new family…

He had never left this smelly cottage.

This time he only wanted to die… let him die for the last time.

**.**

**.**

**Again! This chapter was so hard to write and i'm havin trouble with the next one but i'll tryo to upload it on wednesday... GOD! lol**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter; leave a small review if you liked it! :)**

**By the way... so far Naruto and Sakura are winning lol next come Kakashi and Rin... so you need to let me know which couple you want i'm counting the votes!**

**Naruto&Sakura**

**Kakashi&Rin**

**Shikamaru&Rin**

**Itachi&Suisen**

**VOTE NOW! lol**

**Not really... thank you for th reviews again. :D**


	41. Fixing the mess

**I have to propperly answer every single review for the last chapter... so here we go...**

**Fist of Fire; lol lol lol THANK YOU... was it really that good? By the way i am really glad that i encouraged to update more often, but if you must know i only do it because i really was motivated with this plot; I have two other stories and trust me when i say it was hard for me to update them... I really hope you get your stories done; keep writing! :D**

**Rayray; yes, the story is called Dreams... dreamns, not nightmares so please don't worry :D. By the way thank you for mentioning my sotry on your Author's Note... come on that was actually the coolest thing ever! lol I must say this your poem; "Remember: A SasuSaku Poem" actually hit me, mostly because it reminded me of my own unrequitted love, but i really liked it... I left review there thank you for your support!**

**Darkdaisy; yeah, poor Sasuke though don't you think he deserves it... i sure like him in my story lol but i pity him in the anime and then i actually started to hate thus i'm more hoping that Naruto gets Sakura... lol who knows what will happen... I already started to plan the plot for the Kakashi&Rin story and the Naruto&Sakura too so i'll do both of them... you can chose later lol, but seriously you should just read and enjoy, i've read countless of fics with weird couples only because it's funny... lol :D**

**Ichi-stars; just clear the slip... Shikamaru brought back Shisui's grandma... lol don't worry. I love Itachi&Sakura (sometimes) but i don't know what i'd write; i prefer Itachi with an OC... and thanks for the suggestions...**

**Thanks to the nameless review and Skimaskgurl; thanks for reading my story.**

**Yeather; I really don't want to kill you! And i am sorry it was my mistake i didn't mean Shikamaru&Rin i meant Shikamaru and INO lol my bad...**

**Kikiyodemon; okay lol you'll probably get both stories... blahhh but it'll tae a while... be patient blahhh lol thanks for reading my story! :D**

**Minniemousemom; like really? you bit your fingernails? i just cannot believe it lol i hope you enjoy this chapter... :D thanks for reading and reviweing.**

**To the nameless review again; i don't think i'll so another SasuSaku at leats not anytime soon lol... thanks for the review and don't worry everything will be cleared in this chapter.**

**Kupcake; uh... that review was awkward; i guess? but here's the update so you won't hate me... LOL**

**Kuromimi; Kakashi&Kuromimi ok sure that's my next work... lol oh wait no i think i prefer Kuromimi&Itachi... lol GOSH SUCH A DIFFICULT DECISION! lol i hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Fifth; Fifth, Fifth... sigh~ why is it that i laugh everytime i read your reviews? lol i can literally picture you freaking out in front of the computer and don't ask how is that possible... Anyway just because i don't want you going nuts here's the chapter earlier than i said... lol hope you enjoy... :D**

**THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE STORY SO FAR I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS! :D**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU DO REMEMBER TO LEAVE A SMALL REVIEW OR A LONG ONE I DON'T CARE I LOVE THEM EITHER WAY!**

**.**

**.**

**Fixin****g ****the ****mess**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikoto!" Sakura quipped in along with Tsunade. "Where's your brother?" she asked desperate.

"We…" Mikoto sniffled, but compelled her emotion to stay in check. "We thought you were dead; we saw you… on the backyard… and then dad… Fugaku… he went after dad…" she could barely contain her sobbing.

Sakura crouched down and hugged her daughter tightly to her body not even noticing her mother looking at her with relief.

"Mi-chan, I need you to stay here with Tsunade-sama… I need you to obey, okay?" she asked before Mikoto could complain. "I just can't picture my life if something happens to you and I need to find your brother…" she said and Mikoto nodded with lowered eyes. "I know how strong you are, but this is not your fight…" Sakura kissed her forehead just were Fugaku had poked her.

"Be careful, mom…" Mikoto whispered.

Sakura stood ready to leave when she caught a glimpse of her mother next to her fidgeting and Sakura felt something twisting in her chest; she lowered her eyes not showing the woman her pain…

"Thank you…" she whispered barely audible so only she'd hear.

And before Aki could say anything her daughter was running down the hall ready to look for her family; Mikoto, Tsunade and Aki staring at her retreating back.

…

Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato had stopped over a building after looking throughout most part of the village, but they couldn't find them. Suddenly Neji landed next to them with his Byakugan activated.

"They're close the borders… Or that's what I think Sasuke's son is going after them I presume…" he said and Kakashi grunted.

"Let's go then!" Naruto said, but before they could move Sakura landed next to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait… I need to go; we cannot let any Uchiha die." She said pleadingly as Naruto regarded her green eyes with relief to know she was better now.

Neji grunted in annoyance.

"The one who caused this…" he was saying but Sakura glared his way.

"We'll talk later about our teamwork then… If you cannot refrain from killing someone tonight I suggest you refrain from coming…" she snarled as he took a step towards her.

"Sakura-chan, relax… No one's going to kill anyone." Naruto said so his companions heard. Kakashi and Yamato nodded as Neji only grunted in reply. "Let's go now!"

…

Shisui was clutching his stomach in pain; he hadn't been able to stop his fall and at the moment he was in deep pain; he knew he had a few ribs broken, but as he landed he immediately rolled over to where Sasuke had landed clutching his head…

He was clearly resisting his technique, but was failing… to be honest Shisui prayed he failed because Sasuke had some dangerous moves that he had been lucky to avoid; this was the only way to get him off his back. He knew nothing about a fighting stance; sure he could hold up to some punches and kicks, but he couldn't confront a ninja in taijutsu he was only a gifted civilian.

He knew he was lucky Sasuke wasn't using his maximum power, whether it was for pride or whatever; he was lucky to be alive at the moment… he wouldn't take a chance fighting him at the best of his abilities.

"No!" Sasuke yelled clutching his head in pain, but after a few more seconds of struggle he fell unconscious on the ground.

Shisui heaved a sigh of relief and tried to calm his breathing as he stood with wobbly knees… He spat some blood and sighed again.

Not being a shinobi he hadn't felt the surge of chakra coming his way until he heard the strange noise approaching him.

"Chidori!"

As Shisui turned to the source of the noise with wide eyes he could only make out the blue flash coming his way along with the same red eyes he had seen on Sasuke; this had to be his son…

Fugaku regarded his enemy and saw his red eyes; he seemed to be stronger, but he lacked the countenance a ninja should have and he saw it on the way he lowered his guard and as fast as he could he made the hand signs for the Chidori and launched to the attack.

He was astounded as his technique collided with his body and sent Shisui flying across the field with the electricity flowing into his system and body causing major burns and cuts; his loud scream told Fugaku that it wasn't a clone.

Shisui tried to stand fast feeling his whole body in pain and he could barely keep his Mangekyo in place; but he found Fugaku coming over to him clutching a senbon in one hand.

He jumped out of the place as the boy landed ready to pierce him, but failed… Shisui noted the differences between Sasuke and the boy immediately; while Sasuke had been more calmed Fugaku was in haste to wound him. He could've taken advantage of that, but the boy was really good avoiding his kicks and punches and just after using his technique he felt too tired to do it again.

Fugaku felt the rush in his veins and he couldn't stop; every single move he had learned from his deceased mother was coming in handy, because the enemy was barely able to avoid his kicks.

Shisui went for a simpler genjutsu, but the boy quickly dispelled it not even stopping his attacks…

"Damn…" Shisui muttered as he received a kick to the gut and he was sent flying far away from the field and into the woods surrounding the village and bordering the compound.

Fugaku ran at full speed at him clutching the poisoned senbon in his right hand; it reminded him of every single spar he had had with his mother; she had been the one teaching him taijutsu after all and she taught him how to successfully use a senbon.

Shisui felt his back hitting a tree and tried to stand, but he was too worn to actually do it…

_Why do I even try…? Didn't I say I wouldn't resist?_

Between his pained body and his deteriorating sight he spotted as the kid advanced slowly to him; his red eyes glinting against the moonlight coming through the treetops.

_Why do I want to live so much, father? Why am I fighting? You left… so did mom and now Sakura-san…_

Fugaku saw as Shisui's red eyes returned to a natural black color and his breathing became erratic with fear, but he wouldn't say a thing.

_Ah… Sakura-san… you had such a caring family…_

"Why did you kill them?" Fugaku growled out pointing the senbon at Shisui's neck.

Shisui gave him a bitter smile… and then when he looked up again he saw the tears gathering in the boy's eyes.

"Your father… killed mine, Fugaku…" he said and watched as the boy seemed surprised to hear his name on his mouth.

Suddenly Fugaku felt his hand shaking; Sasuke had killed this man's father and if he had the sharingan it meant Itachi was his father… this man was his cousin, could he really kill his cousin?

"I… I promised Sasuke I wouldn't resist…" Shisui said between painful takes of air; he felt blood dripping from his chin. "So… sorry about that…" he said as his hand rose to Fugaku's eyelevel and poked his forehead.

Fugaku quickly pressed his hand to his own forehead and sure enough he felt blood coming from a wound he didn't know he had.

Fugaku wiped the blood and glared harder at the enemy; Shisui coughed out more blood feeling his ribs tearing inside.

"I'm sorry… about your mother… I didn't kill her…" he said weakly. "She's got some smart teammates…" he tried to joke only to end up coughing more.

"You killed her! You brought her to our home!" Fugaku yelled again and this time Shisui saw the tears falling from his eyes.

"It was the least I could do… she… tried to help me…" he said trying to keep his head up, but he was suddenly too sleepy to pay attention.

_Why aren't you here yet… father?_

"What am I supposed to do?" Fugaku yelled and Shisui did his last effort to look up at him. "You killed them! But killing you won't make me a better person! Sasuke's been so miserable since he killed his brother I don't want to end up like him!" he cried glaring at his cousin.

Shisui was astounded to hear that, but it was too late for him to actually say something; he had killed the man who killed his father and sure he didn't feel good at all… it would be better to have a nice and clean fight, but he was criminal… and preferred to die than being locked in a village he didn't know.

_Why did you love this place so much… father? Why can't I relate to your feelings? Why does it hurt so much…?_

He saw drops falling on his lap and he realized he was crying…

"No! Don't you dare to cry in front of me!" Fugaku said pressing the senbon on his throat making Shisui look up at him even if he didn't want to.

"You're right… I don't have a right to do so, but… I just realized I don't feel good after killing your father…" he croaked out. "I don't want to have the miserable life your father had… I don't want the miserable life my father had… just kill me, Fugaku." He pleaded grabbing Fugaku's wrist with the senbon.

For a moment Fugaku panicked; he wasn't sure if he really wanted to kill this man; not even if he had hurt his family…

Would Mikoto be able to do this? Could she actually have the will to kill this man? Would she hate him if he didn't?

"Kill me… please…" Shisui pleaded again. "Just like my father wanted to die at your father's hands… just like Sasuke knew he should die at mine… I need you to free my soul, Fugaku…"

…

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sasuke asked feeling too weak to yell or do anything about the way Jugo was helping him into the bed.

"Sasuke I am just helping you…" Jugo said worriedly regarding his friend with pained eyes.

"You took them away… My life… I ruined everything, didn't I?" he said with an empty smirk, what had been desperate eyes returned to being the same dull black orbs.

"Sasuke I don't know what you mean…" Jugo softly replied putting a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Kakashi and Naruto… and then Sakura… she healed my eyes, Jugo… She helped me… she gave me a family… I had a son; Fugaku and a daughter; Mikoto. Fugaku hated me at first and she loved me." Jugo stayed in silence while Sasuke rambled on about some of his dreams.

"Your own family, eh, Sasuke?" he added softly feeling too much pain for his friend.

Sasuke frowned after hearing the soft tone of his words; everything had been a lie…

"I had a home… and… they sealed my chakra, but she helped me again… she helped you… I made love to her every single night after their birthday until she left for a mission… She said she loved me…" in his mind he could picture her face as she said the sentence over and over again with a childish smile.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" she kept chanting and he found himself really uncomfortable by her words or mostly because she was clearly playing around..._

He could see her face as she played him for a few kissed he'd surely give…

"_This is what we are, Sasuke… you and me; us… we created a family, maybe not really planning on it, but we did and I cherish what you've given me; I cherish it so much I cannot forget a single thing you've done. When I say I love you it means I care like no one else will; it means I am here and you're here too; it means I see you, feel you and feel for you. It means that no matter who I kissed I always thought of you. I means no matter how many times I said I had forgotten about you I ended thinking even more about you… I do love you Sasuke…"_

Her face as she said it and the way his chest swelled with happiness and pride…

_She returned a kiss, but pushed his hair out his face with her fingers and opened her big green eyes to stare up at him; he looked almost childishly confused as he regarded her eyes; she smiled._

"_That's better… I want to be able to see your eyes from now on… don't hide what you're feeling, Sasuke… This is what family is for."_

His heart was breaking with each memory…

_She kissed up from his neck to his jaw and his ear and then his cheek lovingly…_

"_I missed you…" she whispered softly._

Jugo watched as more tears streamed down his face.

"_I won't die, Sasuke…" she said. "I'll see you in a week, Sasuke… I love you…" she said in his ear and he grunted in response holding her tighter._

"Sakura…"

"_But I am glad…" he turned to look at her and found her smiling up at the sky hugging her knees to her chest. "When they give you many options you tend to get confused…" she shrugged._

He was doomed… he would've prayed for Jugo to kill him if only he could've found his voice…

"_That's a good bye kiss… Sasuke… It means… you… love me…"_

Her voice faded and he couldn't help the tremor shivering his body.

"Sasuke!" he heard Jugo's voice calling his name.

He blearily opened his eyes, but the blurry image meeting him made him flinch in pain…

"Sasuke! Sasuke, can you hear me?" Why was Jugo freaking out? "Sasuke!"

He just wanted to die…

"Sasuke, please!" somehow he realized that wasn't Jugo's voice. And the blurry stain of orange turned to a faint hue of pink.

"Sakura…" his voice was pleased; it was more than he could ask for; to see her face before he died.

Sakura was shedding tears uncontrollably as she tried to pull Sasuke out of the strong genjutsu; he was losing his mind in the fake situation burned in his brain. She was driving her chakra in his system not caring if he drained her, she needed him to live.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto was in front of her as she clutched Sasuke's body both of them covered in her green chakra; she was crying over his face.

Kakashi frowned deeply realizing she was draining herself and so he stepped in placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop now… You need to find your son, Sakura." He said and she sobbed harder as she wiped her tears away.

"Please take him to Tsunade-sama…" she said softly.

"Yamato-taicho and Neji will take him; we need to find Fugaku." Naruto said.

Neji merely nodded and Yamato moved to pull Sasuke up. Kakashi almost pulled Sakura up by her arms and helped her take the first steps; she was truly drained from that…

"They're not far from here… I can see Fugaku's chakra by the woods…" Neji added before they jumped to take Sasuke to the hospital.

Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto moved over the border ready to find the remaining Uchiha's and praying none of them were dead…

**.**

**.**

**Is it weird that i cried over my own story when Sasuke's having all the flashbacks? I'm such a horrible person!**

**Vote now, people! so far i think i'll do the Naruto and Sakura first... at least until i've figured a plot... i already have the one for the Kakashi and Rin, but you want the other one better... so we'll see. :) REVIEW!**


	42. The end of this chapter

**Ok... I can promise you all i didn't do that on purpose...**

**I was going to update last week when i lost connection and then the next day a cousin came saying we should go on a trip... i hate trips, honestly, but family can be kind of convincing and i was scared i'd lost my arm if i said no... I am utterly really sorry...**

**So... I'll answer to the reviews at the bottom, for now i hope you enjoy... this time i won't ask you to leave a review... i feel horrible!**

**.**

**.**

**The ****end ****of ****this ****cha****p****ter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku felt his air stuck in his chest and couldn't even move while Shisui used the last bit of strength to pull the senbon on his throat.

Fugaku was having a hard time doing this; his mother had been a nice woman, Sakura was kind and she wouldn't have killed someone even if they had done what Shisui did.

His very uncle Naruto wouldn't do this kind of thing and he was the hokage; the man who believed in second chances in life… but how could he support that feeling when this man had killed both of his parents.

Shisui was losing consciousness, but he wouldn't be able to do this if he had to wake up again; he really just wanted to die…

His eyes barely focused on the boy's face. In the midst of his pain he saw Fugaku's lips moving…

_I cannot kill you…_

_Ah… you had a good boy, Sakura-san…_

He saw over Fugaku's shoulder as a hand appeared there and then a pale face with big green eyes and short pink locks; tears falling down her pale cheeks…

"Ah… so you'll be the one…" Shisui let his eyelids close and his hand fell to his side weakly.

Fugaku was so engrossed with Shisui he barely registered the fact someone was there placing a hand over his shoulder and when he finally could pull away from the passed out man in front of him he was face to face with his mother; the senbon fell from his hands as she pulled him into a hug.

Naruto watched as Sakura approached her son; they were a bit too late, even if Fugaku wasn't going to kill Shisui it seemed the man was too worn to actually make it alive.

As the boy turned Sakura fell on her knees and hugged him crying softly on his chest; Naruto saw the red eyes returning to the natural green color and then tears started to fall with renewed strength as he sobbed over her head.

"Mom…" he whispered and finally his legs gave away under his weight; Sakura was there to catch him and he pulled at her red vest.

"It's okay…" she murmured regarding Shisui's impassive face and his slow breathing; she had made it on time…

"I thought you were dead…" Fugaku cried pulling her closer.

"I'm here, Fugaku… everything will be okay." She said running her fingers through his loose long hair soothingly; he was trembling.

"I'm sorry…" he cried harder. "I couldn't kill him!" he was pained and surely feeling like he had betrayed his family.

"And I am proud of you because of that, Fugaku… You've been so strong tonight…" she said cradling his face in her hands so he'd meet her eyes. She was heartened by his thick tears and the way he was biting his lower lip refraining from crying any louder. "You did the right thing tonight…" she hugged him again closing her eyes letting him hug her back.

"Sakura-chan…" she opened her eyes and regarded Naruto over Fugaku's shoulder; he was pressing two fingers to Shisui's neck feeling his pulse and luckily there it was. "We need to take him to the hospital…" he said and she nodded.

"Fugaku go with Kakashi-sensei… I'll meet both of you at the hospital; your sister is truly worried." She added kissing his forehead before she moved over to Shisui.

With Naruto's help she lied him down on the ground and started checking for deep wounds; he had a few broken ribs and internal bleeding, a few burns on his skin and cuts, some bruises and no chakra left; that was the main reason why he had passed out.

"Is he going to be okay…?" Naruto asked regarding her face with concern.

"He'll be fine. I am more worried about Sasuke…" she admitted and Naruto swallowed hard as he watched her use her chakra to heal the more delicate wounds.

"But he was breathing and he actually called your name…" Naruto said and she bit her lower lip.

"Those techniques are designed to affect your brain and the flow of your chakra… We can only know the damage until he wakes up…" she said wiping her eyes.

"Sasuke-jerk…"

…

She sat on the couch in the room her eyes darting from the left where Shisui was lying on the bed, to the right where Sasuke was motionless in his weakened state.

Her mother was now taking care of her children along with Hanako-san.

With everything that had happened she hadn't had time to actually hear her out, but she was acting almost human with her; she'd have to ask later, but at the moment she only wanted them to wake up.

…

"What are the possibilities?" Naruto asked regarding Tsunade with worried blue eyes.

"We cannot know for sure… Kakashi was left in a coma for a few days, it was very strenuous and with a progressive nature. Kiba was badly affected too; his perceptions and the notion of what were real and what wasn't…" she said as she stared at her student through the little window on the door.

"But he's an Uchiha… he should've avoided that genjutsu…" Naruto thought with a grimace.

"Naruto, he had a seal and he's only breathing because Sakura didn't fully seal his chakra… which I'm glad no one else knows aside from us, this could turn into a bigger problem if the council learns." She sighed massaging her temples.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered as he peeked through the window staring at her worried and tired face.

He watched in confusion as her head snapped up and she immediately moved over to Shisui's bed and he rushed inside followed by Tsunade.

"Shisui-san, can you hear me?" she asked softly hovering over his face so he could see her face.

"Sa-Sakura-san…" he muttered as he looked up blearily. He blinked several times and she sobbed with a smile.

"I'm glad you're fine…" she said as she ran her fingers over his forehead and into his long black hair.

Tsunade was soon checking his vitals while the boy stared up at Sakura's face as if she was the only person in the room.

"Am I dead?" he asked with a light crease on his eyebrows; and Sakura gave a soft snort as she smiled kindly at him.

"No… you're alive…" she softly muttered.

"My grandma…" he mumbled looking around.

"She's fine; she's staying at my place with my mother and the twins… she's perfectly fine…" she added softly and Shisui closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Sakura-san… I am sorry." He said staring at her green eyes with a hint of sadness that reached her deep down.

"Don't worry, Shisui-san; everything will be okay…" she said.

"Now that he's awake I want to move him to a different room… Naruto needs to have a word with him." Tsunade added and Sakura nodded.

…

Naruto looked down at Shisui in the bed and regarded him with curious eyes; he was so much like Itachi… and he had Itachi's necklace too and the ring from the Akatsuki.

"Shisui… What do you want to do now? You weren't born in this village, but your sharingan ties you this land, to a family and if you're willing to try I bet Sasuke would love to have you living in the Uchiha compound." Naruto said and the boy looked up from his lap.

"That's what Sakura-san said…" he muttered softly.

"Shisui… I approve of second chances, but I won't let you in here if you'll eventually become a threat to my people…" Naruto said seriously. "I understand you have the pride that Uchiha's usually have, but sometimes you need to be reasonable any other time I'll go along with you, right now you either say you'll try or that you won't and then I'd have to lock you; you attacked my team." He added and Shisui grimaced.

"Sasuke killed my father…" Shisui said as if it was enough for a reason.

"Yes and your father killed the whole clan… let's call it even; I know it wasn't because he wanted, but Itachi loved this village, you should live up to that wish your father had to protect this place." Shisui felt as if this man was what he needed… "It's time to finish this chapter filled with vengeance…"

His father had loved this land and he knew that if he had been alive and facing other circumstances he'd probably want his mother and him to live here; in the place he loved most.

"You're a good man… Hokage-sama…"

Naruto smiled as he saw a smile tug at the boy's lips.

…

Sakura finally decided to head home if even for only a night; she needed to see her kids and sort things out with her mother; she told Tsunade to call her if something in Sasuke's condition changed…

She smiled bitterly as her feet dragged her along the village and to the Uchiha compound which was ironic since she wasn't married to Sasuke; legally she was not part of this clan, but she had learned to call it home.

She stopped a few meter away from the manor as she saw how Hanako-san was sitting comfortably enjoying the sun; it must've felt nice since she had lived in a rainy mountain for most her life; Sakura smiled and took a step forward, but stopped as her mother came out the door with a kind face.

"Hanako-san… I made some tea. Why don't you drink it in the back yard?" she asked; Mikoto came out too and helped the old woman up and guided her inside the house. "Be careful, Mikoto-chan…" she called as she fixed some plants on the terrace before she went in, but as she approached the door she spotted Sakura.

Aki stared at her daughter with an unreadable expression that somehow Sakura recognized as embarrassment. Finally she closed the door and walked down the stairs with her limping leg; she stood there waiting for Sakura to approach her.

"I… I made some tea…" she said nervously as she pointed to the door avoiding her piercing green gaze.

Sakura walked over until she was a few feet away from her and then she sighed…

"Mikoto can prepare tea; you should be resting your leg." She said in her medical tone.

Aki stared at her as she spoke and then lowered her eyes…

"What happened while I was gone?" Sakura dared to ask as she sat on the terrace with a heavy body.

Aki followed her but decided to stay on her two feet while she explained what had transpired the last five days.

"I met Sasuke-kun and Mikoto-chan at Ino-chan's place. He came over to my house the next day…" she said and when Sakura widened her eyes she decided to sit next to her keeping a prudential space between them.

"Sasuke went over to your place?" Sakura was astounded.

"He's not subtle about what he says or wants." He mother actually huffed and Sakura could picture the way Sasuke had barged in her house demanding things from her in his very annoying Uchiha style. "He made me see him in other light and I understood many things…" she whispered softly.

Sakura lowered her eyes feeling the soft breeze and the warm sun covering her cold body; it felt reassuring.

"Do you know when the last time we took a picture together was, Sakura?" Aki asked with a lowered voice Sakura could barely hear; she didn't answer. "You were five soon turning six… the first day you went to the Academy." She said softly.

"Why are you saying this now?" Sakura asked not able to contain her bitter feelings.

"And here I was thinking those snide comments came from those Uchiha's!" Aki quipped with a bitter smile; Sakura turned her head away. "I am saying this now because… Only now I have enough courage to admit I was wrong… to say I am sorry." Sakura didn't meet her eyes; she just clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "You're strong and brave, smart and beautiful, and your father was too blind to actually see that; I just don't want to be like him…" she said with a croaked voice.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly lowering her face so her hair would hide her tears… She knew her mother was crying and she couldn't help but feel angered.

"You're a great kunoichi, a beautiful woman and… a magnificent mother." That actually twisted something inside her heart and she heard movement; when she turned she saw in shock as he mother kneeled in the ground and leaned down until her face was between her hands on the floor. "I am sorry, Sakura…" her croaked voice told her she was crying.

Sakura stood and for a few seconds thought of what to do, but in the end she kneeled too in front of her and with utmost care pulled her up by her shoulders; her red graying hair was tousled and her face was dirty from the earth and the tears, her brown eyes incapable of meeting her green ones.

She wiped the tears with her thumbs and fixed some of the red strands of hair that were loose; she dusted her clothes and then took a deep breath as she held the wrinkled hands in hers.

"Thank you… I've been waiting for too long just to hear you say that…"

Aki broke into more cries and this time let her face fall on Sakura's lap clutching her black skirt tightly in her wrinkled fists… Sakura too she more tears as she softly patted her mother's head and back trying to soothe the sobs that raked her weak body.

…

It was really late at night when Sakura came to say bye to her daughter; she was heading for the hospital again and as she opened the door she spotted her mother sleeping soundly with Mikoto well cradled against her chest; she smiled and then went to look for her son; he was sleeping on his bed in an awkward position with his head dangling from a side.

She walked over to the living room where Hanako was sleeping on the improvised bed she managed on the couch since she refused to sleep anywhere else.

She saw her bag by the door and pulled it roughly, but as she did so it bumped against the shelf and a book fell from it.

She crouched down and examined the cover; her eyes widening and watering as she stared down at the drawings in it…

"We meet again… Satoru-kun…" she snarled softly at the happy cat in the cover…

Her childish glare turned into a soft glance as she remembered the first time Sasuke had opened his eyes after such a long time…

She tucked the book in her bag and sighed softly before opening the door and stepping out in the night ready to spend it with Sasuke hoping he'd wake up anytime soon…

Her hopes were deflating each second that passed, but she knew she needed to be strong for the twins…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter will be the last, but i'm not sure, i don't want to leave loose ends so i'll be careful with the next one... Thanks for reading... really.**

**I am sorry again.**

**Fifth; i'm really sorry, here it is at last. That's for the last review, but i realized you left another one first hahahaha so... i can totally picture you, really i really laugh hard when i read your reviews; thanks for thinking my fanfiction is that good though i don't really found it that amazing... lol The reason i won't do another SasuSaku anytime soon is because i want to do other couples... lol hope you understand and yes... please read the KakaRin as soon as i post it! thank you again!**

**Cheyenne Uchiha; thankz for your reviews i hope you've enjoyed so far so much as to neglect high school lol that made me laugh... thank you again.**

**Angelbaby; Lol, i guess you'll avoid reading my NaruSaku then... lol Hope you read my KakaRin then... :) thanks for reading the story!**

**Elham; I'm sorry for the late chapter, but yes i'll try to make it decent... lol don't expect something unbelieabable, because if i have to be honest i'm already drained from ideas... lol i hope you enjoye nonetheless... :)**

**Loveisevol; I hope this chapter lets you know about Shisui lol about the poll, well i'll do both stories, but it's coming out to be easier to write NaruSaku, mostly because sometimes Kakashi suddenly starts popping out of character and i have to start all over again... lol i hope i can write it soon though. :)**

**Minniemousemom; yeah, it makes me feel special lol thanks for reading so far and i am sorry for the inconvenient.**

**Darkblooddeamon; Sasuke won't die, don't worry... he might just be in a coma for the next 30 years... don't worry... :) i hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm glad your confusion didn't last long :D**

**Sorrowoftheheart; here's the next one and i hope you enjoy this one as much as i did writing it... thanks for liking my story so much and my original characters...**

**Dardaisy; I'll try to convince you to read the NaruSaku lol... no i won't, but really thanks for all the reviews so far, thank you for reading my story too! GRACIAS!**

**Fist of fire; Thank you for the reviews so far and i'll be sure to check your stories now that i am actually home! lol this week was hell, but i really hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Kikiyodemon; hope you had time to do your homework... no, really thank you for reading the story i appreciate it! :)**

**Kuromimi; worst about your pairs' is that i can totally picture someone called Kuromimi acting in a story with Kakashi, but i really like Rin... lol but you know what? dreaming is for free, so... my suggestion? and not meant to offend, keep dreaming! :D **

**Rayray; thanks for reading and keep writing! Thanks for reading the story and reviewing it and thanks for checking the art in my deviantart account... :) i hope you enjoy.**

**Yeather; thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading this story i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kupcake; i hope this chapter is good enough for you, thanks for reading and reviewing so far... really, thank you!**

**Thanks for all the nameless reviews too... i hope you enjoy and i am really sorry, again... :)**


	43. Frozen

**I am not doing this on purpose; my connection's been shitty... i am utterly sorry... Please enjoy this chapter; this is not the last one i still have one more and the epilogue for you... i'll try to upload them later today... but i'm not sure... I am really sorry, weasels!**

**I hope you enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**Frozen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She had spent most of her days talking with Ino about the situation and since she was covering her shift she had to thank her; Shikamaru was probably really pissed about it, but he knew Sakura needed her time to fix things once again.

She hadn't seen Kiba or Neji… Naruto had been busy dealing with the council about the new founded Uchiha; no one knew about him attacking the team and they ignored the fight with Sasuke and Fugaku; it was better that way to prevent him from facing a dark fate with Konoha.

Tsunade had been there all along checking on Sasuke often and making sure Sakura ate her meals.

Shisui was healing fast from his wounds and he was actually excited to meet the village that would become his home…

Sakura wasn't neglecting her job as she spent time healing Suzuki and some of her most delicate patients, even Jugo and she found she actually enjoyed talking with the huge man; he was actually thankful for the treatment she had done on him; it was becoming easier to control his anger.

"I'm glad to hear it, Jugo-san…" she said regarding him with sleepy eyes holding her face by the chin while she rested her elbow on her knee; Jugo gave her an amused smile.

"You should rest…" he suggested.

"You always say that… Do I look that bad?" she asked with a small smile.

"It seems every time we meet you're overly tired…" he mused making her snort.

"I must be bad company…" she yawned.

"No, you're not… How should I say it?" he thought for a moment. "You're a lot like Sasuke, but at the same time really different…" he said and she frowned.

"How's that possible?" she asked softly.

"You're both calm and I get that feeling into my system… Your demeanors are really similar both calm and peaceful…" he said and she nodded. "The difference is that his aura is cold… yours is warmer…" he explained and she gave him a soft smile.

"That's really deep. I guess you can feel it because you're used to his chakra and now you get to feel mine…" she thought and he nodded.

After a while of comfortable silence she stood from her seat and stretched her arms…

"I'll be going now…" she said waving her hand over her shoulder as she walked away.

Jugo stared at her back as she walked away; he was actually glad this was the kind of woman Sasuke had chosen to be the mother of his kids…

…

Sakura was about to enter Sasuke's bedroom when she spotted someone down the hall; her eyes soon identified him as Suzuki… He stared at her with apologetic blue eyes and she heaved a sigh as he approached her.

"I've missed quite a bit I heard…" he mumbled awkwardly as he stood with his crutches.

"You should be in bed Suzuki-san…" she said with a gentle smile regarding his weakened body.

"Yeah; I'll leave soon, I just wanted to thank you. I heard from Yamanaka-san that you took care of me while I was out." He smiled and she returned it more confidently.

"I'm glad you're better." She added.

"Suzuki then peeked through the window and sure enough he spotted Sasuke lying on a bed.

"I didn't hear the details, but then I guess he met with his lost relative?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah… We all met him; tough night…" she sighed tiredly.

"I am sorry about it, Sakura-san…" he muttered softly. "I hope he gets better…" he said as if those were the hardest words to say.

"Really? You really hope Sasuke gets better?" she tried to taunt with a smirk and he grunted.

"You're right, but I really hope he gets better. I don't want to get on his bad side…" he joked and winked.

Sakura snorted and then sighed again.

"Stop sighing, Sakura-san… He needs you to be strong." He said and Sakura could only give him a weird look. "I'll build a shrine for Naruto-sama in my house…" she actually laughed at that.

"I'm glad Suzuki-san… This is the best for you." She said.

"Not yet… Sure someday I'll remember you with a snort and think of how utterly ridiculous I was, but at the moment it hurts, so… let's leave it at that." He suggested as he turned around. "Thank you, Sakura-san…" he waved over his shoulder and she gave a firm nod.

"I'll see you around, Daisuke-kun…" he smiled and left the hall.

She opened the door and stepped inside taking the book and sitting on the couch that was in front of his bed…

She didn't read much that day, but just like she did the first time she read the book she said everything she thought about the dumb story; about how she hated his conceited attitude and the way he thought everyone was there for his and only sake.

…

"Naruto… Why am I here?" Kakashi asked as they stopped in front of Shisui's bedroom ready to get him home.

"It's simple… Shisui will be going over to the Uchiha's compound… Sakura's covering her shift and I really don't want to trouble her; you'll be the one staying there preventing Fugaku from killing him." He shrugged nonchalantly and Kakashi heaved a troubled sigh.

"Of course I'll be the one…" he muttered before Naruto opened the door and they both walked in to find Ino there helping the boy with his clothes.

Kakashi was astounded as he stared at Shisui's face; not only was he looking better than the last time, but at the moment he was grinning childishly at something Ino was saying and the older man couldn't help but feel reminded of Obito… Not many Uchiha's smiled like that; risking their uptight reputations.

"… Don't worry about it; I'm sure everything will be fine with time…" Ino said and Shisui nodded with the same grin as he then spotted Naruto and the silver haired man.

"Oh… Hokage-sama…" he said and Ino turned with a small smile.

"He's ready to go… I'll leave you to talk…" she waved her hand at Shisui and exited the bedroom; Naruto closed the door behind her and then turned to the young boy.

"Can I ask you a question, Naruto-san?" Shisui came to him with an antsy step and then took a deep breath as Naruto nodded. "Yamanaka-san said she was good friends with Sakura-san… but… how old is she?" he asked and Kakashi laughed a bit at that.

"She's Sakura's same age, Shisui-san…" Kakashi said and Shisui sighed defeated.

"Damn, she's like… the most beautiful girl in this world. Is she married?" he asked with big black eyes.

"Yes! She's married!" Naruto said not comprehending how it was possible for someone that wasn't Shikamaru to find Ino beautiful.

Shisui seemed to be deep in thought and that was everything Kakashi needed to know Shisui was just like Obito… not serious at all.

"Does she have children?" he asked again.

"Yes! Two and you should stop before Kyo listens! He already beat the crap out of a man that was flirting with her so you better just shut up!" Naruto said angered.

"That's my luck…" Shisui muttered as he shrugged and then remembered why they were here. "So… where am I going to live?"

…

Kakashi was actually glad it hadn't take him too long to fix all the problems around the compound; Mikoto had been eager to help Hanako and Shisui settling in their new house and then Fugaku had reluctantly helped his grandmother settling in the house next door too…

In the end Kakashi was invited for coffee at Aki's place along with Hanako and Mikoto who had developed an addiction to her cookies; Fugaku had excused himself saying he'd take a walk around the compound…

Kakashi knew he was worried… It was weird to allow someone like Shisui to live so close to every person he held dear, but he also knew the circumstances they were going through…

A little while later Shisui stood from his seat saying he'd look around the place to familiarize with it and Mikoto offered to go along… finally he decided to leave them to fix thing between them.

…

"You are not a good tourist guide, Mikoto-san…" Shisui joked as he glanced down at the suddenly serious girl as they walked down the main street in the compound.

"You don't need a tourist guide, Shisui-san." She shrugged. "You need to find my brother…" she said looking up at him with her big green eyes; he shivered feeling as if he was talking with Sakura; this girl was blunt.

"You're a lot like your mother, Mikoto-san." He said with a nervous smile and watched as she smiled.

"I really like you, but if you do anything to hurt Fugaku I'll have to kill you…" she snorted while she walked ahead and he frowned.

"What the hell is wrong with this clan…?" he mumbled catching up to her and then she stopped and pointed her finger at the lonely boy sitting by the lake.

"There he is…" she said and sighed when Shisui didn't move. "Do you need me to hold your hand or something?" she asked and Shisui grunted.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san…" he said as he walked down the hill to the lakeside looking over his shoulder only to see her grinning. "Annoying brat…"

He looked down and this time he was face to face with the boy; he was standing and had his arms crossed over his chest with an upset look on his features.

"Hi…" Shisui said walking closer and noticing the way his glare intensified.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Shisui sighed and turned to look over the lake tinted in orange as the sun settle in front of them… it was a nice view and he was glad he was alive to see it.

"Thank you, Fugaku…" he mumbled not meeting the youngster's eyes. "It seems to me that you were the only one to do the right thing that night…" he snorted and Fugaku grunted as he too turned to see over the lake.

"Sakura-san did a great job explaining… though I knew most of the story about your father…" Fugaku replied lowering his gaze. "I thought Sasuke would destroy this place… I know I would if something like that happened to Mikoto…" he muttered and looked over his shoulder too see his sister picking some flowers and working on a braided circlet.

"Should I destroy this place, then?" Shisui wondered aloud watching at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"You could… and you're probably the only one who should… But you'd have to face me, Mikoto, Sakura-san and Sasuke… We are a family and… well I don't know much about it, but families stick together 'til the very end…" Shisui snorted as Fugaku grimaced at the thought. "I am really annoyed…" he suddenly said and Shisui frowned in confusion.

"About what?" he asked.

"You… and your grandmother and my grandmother…" he said with a scoffing sound. "I mean… even Sasuke, but since we are living here I guess I cannot do anything else about him, besides, he fixed things with Sakura-san… But I think uncle Naruto thinks we are some kind of charity complex or something like that, he keeps bringing people that are somehow related to us and he says we should welcome them… It's really bothersome." He sighed.

"I am sorry… but yes, you'll have to deal with me and my grandma…" Shisui smiled.

"No, I don't have to, but I will because I want things to be easier for Sakura-san… she's been through a lot in… in the last 14 years…" he smiled bitterly. "I'm glad you're here though." He said and looked up at the older boy.

"How's that?" Shisui asked with a snort.

"Sasuke… he's my father, right? Well, it is just that… I think this is what he needed, you know… My mother says that… you either accomplishes your dreams at some point or move on from them…" he shrugged. "He accomplished them all… but he moved on from his dream to destroy this place… Something bigger appeared on his way and I am glad he wasn't blind not to see he had us…"

"Sasuke's lost a lot and I think he did his share of mistakes too… I think he's a tough learner, but Sakura's a great teacher…" Shisui smiled and Fugaku returned it. "It doesn't explain why you are glad of me being here…" he said and Fugaku nodded.

"I heard him once saying he wished he could've given Itachi-san a second chance…" he said and Shisui bit his lip with a bitter feeling in his chest, Fugaku sighed. "You are that second chance… you're the only one who can free my father's soul, just like you said before… Sasuke will make it up to Itachi through you…" Fugaku finished and then Shisui acquired a serious façade.

"That's… if he ever wakes up… If he does not I'll be nothing but a killer…" Shisui bitterly replied.

"He'll wake up… it's not the first time he goes through this, he cannot leave us alone now; he still needs to marry mom and return to his shinobi's activities… there are many things he needs to do before he dies…" Fugaku sighed again and not waiting for an answer he turned around. "Do you want to come over to the hospital? Mikoto and I will visit him…" he said.

"Anything to see Yamanaka-san again…" He mumbled and walked behind the boy over to where Mikoto was braiding a third circlet. "Ah! You're really good at that, Mikoto-san…" he praised as Fugaku stared down at her with a faraway look in his eyes.

She looked up from her sitting position and her eyes went to her brother; she stared at him for a while and then smiled as she stood; with careful hands she handed one to him and he smiled.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked Shisui and when he nodded she handed him a circlet.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked holding the little circle with care.

"Mom taught us how to do them… It can be anything…" she shrugged and Shisui frowned not understanding. "You're either really angered about something, or you're sad about something, even if you're happy, or if you are thinking about someone… You braid this and all of your feelings get concealed in it…" she said with a grin.

"Does it works?" Shisui regarded the circlet with scrutiny as Fugaku snorted, but kept holding the circlet with utmost care as he walked ahead.

Shisui and Mikoto followed while she continued to explain.

"Sometimes it does… I used to braid lots of these thinking about dad. I guess it somehow worked." She smiled. "I did this with my best wishes for him… let's give them to him." She smiled up at him and Shisui returned the smile with affection.

"Sure…"

…

Sakura entered Sasuke's bedroom that night and walked over to check his vitals as a part of her daily routine with him; he was steady, but still far from waking up…

She stared down at him as she got closer and frowned in confusion as she stared at the circlets in his wrists… and then she heaved a sigh and a small kind small graced her lips recognizing them…

"Mikoto…" she mumbled as she faintly touched the small chamomile flowers tied together.

After checking everything was normal she sat on the couch in his bedroom and prepared to read, somehow knowing that they had been here made her have hopes about his condition…

"'You're safe Mina-chan!' he said happily.

Mina knew what he had just done and so she cried, but Satoru told her she didn't have to because he was glad he could save her from her fall; he liked her too much to let her go."

It'd be a long night…

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter; I DON'T DESERVE THEM! oh God i feel horrible... but i really wish i had more money to change my internet provider... i really appreciate all the support; Fifth! somehow i kne it was you n your first review... lol i didn't have to read that you had forogtten to write your name on it... THANK YOU!**

**Anna; thanks i love my name lol and thank you for reading the story! :D**

**Spatula; i owe you one more chapter and an epilogue i hope that'll be enough lol **

**Sorrow of the heart; i am honored you're reading this story and i hope you've liked it so far! :)**

**Darkdaisy; thanks, as usual for reading and reviewing i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope you've liked it so far. :)**

**Sakurablossum; i am glad you liked this and i am most thankful for your review! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Kupcake; thanks for reading 'til the very end lol and i hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**Cheyenne i hope you enjoy this chapter and well, i'll give you one more chapter and an epilogue, so i hope that'll be fair enough! lol**

**Rayray; I hope this chapter was good enough, thanks for reading and keep writing!:)**

**Minniemousemom; i couldn't kill Shisui; i totally fell in love with him... lol **

**Angelbaby; i know i am funny... though not on purpose... i hope you enjoyed this chapter from your soon-to-be-favorite-author... lol Damn i hope i made it to that list... ;)**

**Elham; thank you for that review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter,,, i actually hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**TO ALL OF YOU READERS; THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY! **

**TkTaylor in deviantart will do some fanarts from the story; some situations she enjoyed, so be sure to check her profile for updates and stuff... i don't know... i'll upload my final gift for you as soon as i post the epilogue; i truly put my heart into that fanart and i do hope you like it... :) I'll see you later weasels... hopefully ... :S **


	44. Dreams

**This is the last chapter... and the epilogue will be up tomorrow along with my final art for you guys... please be sure to check TkTaylor 's profile in deviantart; she said she'd make some drawings from the story... I'll only do one more... lol hopefully it'll be good enough as a present for all the latest inconviniences. I hope you've enjoyed the story; i know i did. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed each chapter; thank you. **

**Maybe in the future i can write some drabbles about this story, but i cannot promise anything... and only if you'd like to read them of course lol for now i am focusing on the NaruSaku and KakaRin... I am having trouble with the later, but hopefully it'll be good enough soon.**

**I leave you for today... It's been a pleasure for me to have such readers; thank you again and enjoy this; the last chapter of Dreams... :)**

**.**

**.**

**Dreams**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was awakened by the soft morning breeze it was getting colder these days, but the sun was shining down on her face warming her even if just a little bit. It was comforting and she realized she had her warm pink blanket around her body; she must've gone to sleep really late for her not to remember even stopping reading.

She grunted in comfort as she tugged the blanket closer and felt around trying to find the book, but not finding it; she pushed the cover and blinked several times looking around for it…

"Where did I put it?" she wondered hoarsely.

"What is it that you don't like about Satoru?"

Her head snapped up from the couché where she was looking for the book; she felt dizzy from the sudden movement; she blinked a few times to try and focus in the darkened room barely illuminated by the rising sun.

She felt the air leaving her lungs as she stared at him sitting on the bed with a plain look of confusion on his face as he held the book in his hands… but as soon as his eyes fell on her she saw the way he stiffened and the look in his eyes fought the turmoil going inside.

She felt heavy and frozen as she stared with wide green eyes at him; she wanted to say so many things, but her throat was closed, her mouth was dry, her brain was stuck and she couldn't even think.

"Tsunade already checked me, don't worry." He muttered trying to keep in check his own emotions and the sudden need to hold her tight to his body, the urge to feel her real.

She watched as he lowered his eyes to the book and his grip on it tightened slightly; she stood with wobbly knees and feeling her eyes stinging with tears; she wanted to run at him, but her knees barely held her up.

He barely looked up and saw her tears feeling his chest constricting in pain; he had thought she was dead, but he had been awoken by her voice earlier yesterday's night; he was too weak and sad to even think it was real, but as the time passed and even after she fell asleep he felt her chakra pulsating in the room warming his body and he realized it was something he hadn't felt in his dreams… she was real.

He had stared at her while she slept through the night; he even got up and wrapped the blanket around her; he was a bit skeptical, but a few hours later Tsunade walked in and checked him; he told her not to wake her up since she looked so tired, Tsunade complied and then left.

He stared at her watery green eyes; her insecurity was tangible as her knees trembled under her weight; he knew she was in shock, but so was he… Tsunade had explained what had happened, but it was still hard to believe all of them were alive.

He moved to sit on the bed's edge his legs dangling to the floor and he extended his hand at her with a serious look.

"Come here, Sakura." He hoarsely called and watched as she scrambled around to reach him with trembling arms wrapping around his neck.

He hugged her tightly breathing evenly as he felt her whole body molding to his, her sobs reaching his ears as she buried her face in his neck and he did the same burying his nose in her pink hair, closing his eyes tightly he tried to keep calm.

Sasuke kissed her neck softly as he soothingly ran his hands on her back and then back up to her nape… He wanted to stay like this forever; she was barely holding up, he could feel her trembling legs between his thighs.

"I thought I had lost you, Sakura." He said roughly in her ear holding her head by the nape as his other hand traced small circles on her hip, but as she kept silent he felt the need to hear her; he separated her from him and cradled her face in his hands. "Sakura… You cannot leave again." He said softly against her lips.

Sakura closed her eyes feeling the way he was whispering and his lips softly grazed hers not kissing her, but tempting her…

"Look at me, Sakura." He said pushing her face up with his thumbs in her chin. She complied and looked up at his black orbs. "You cannot leave me again…" he said looking down at her green orbs.

"I'm here, Sasuke… Everything's fine now…" she whispered and watched as his eyes landed on her lips.

She leaned softly and pressed her lips softly to his; Sasuke closed his eyes and let the feeling take over; he had missed her… He felt her hands running through his hair and one of his hands went around her waist while the other went up to her neck to deepen the kiss.

He was glad to feel her body pressed tightly against him and to taste her after so long; her ragged breathing was everything he needed to hear, but as she moaned he was glad he could still swallow it…

When the lack of air became unbearable he let her lips go and pressed his forehead to hers; feeling the way her breath tickled his lips…

"I love you, Sasuke…" she whispered softly.

Sasuke smiled softly and kissed her lips softly this time…

"I love you too, Sakura." He said and was pleased to see her warm smile. "By the way…" he said and raised his hand to show her the circlets hanging on his wrist. "What's this?" he asked.

"Mikoto made them… Ino said Fugaku and Shisui came along with her to visit yesterday." She explained softly touching the circlets.

"How's everyone doing? Tsunade explained what happened after I blacked out…" he replied.

"Well… Shisui and his grandmother are living in the compound already… the house next door to the right… she was really grateful and so was he." She said and watched as he nodded in agreement. "As for my mother…" she drawled out and watched as he turned curious. "She told me you actually went to visit her… Why Sasuke?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

He lowered his eyes and sighed.

"How was it possible we were teammates for so long and Naruto too, but we didn't know a thing about your family?" he asked and she cleared her throat and straightened her back. "It was something I needed to do; that's what family is for, right?" he smiled and she returned it.

"Thank you… Anyway she's living in the house next door to the left; Mikoto seems to love her cookies and then Fugaku is a bit hard to handle again, but I hope that…" she stopped as she stared at his face he was serious as he looked at her and somehow it hit her. "…for now; she's not staying there, of course…" she tried to cover and watched as he looked up, but it was a bit late, she was feeling stupid. "She's been helping me watch over them and that's it, but she's not staying there, don't worry…" she took a step back, but he grabbed her forearm.

"Why does she need to leave?" he asked not understanding her outburst.

"I wasn't assuming, Sasuke… I know she's not and Uchiha… neither am I, but she's just helping me out at least until you're back and then she can go back to her place." She explained.

"I don't mind her staying; the compound is too big. And she's your mother; she's the grandmother of my children just like Hanako-san is my nephew's grandmother… she can stay… and you don't need to be an Uchiha to live with me, Sakura…" he pulled her against him again. "But if it solves anything at all; we can marry…" he said and watched as her eyes widened. "It won't change a thing between us… it will be just a paper, a vow and a ring you'll use against me when we fight…" he said making her smile.

"I don't need a ring to fight you…" she retorted.

"I know. That's what I am saying… nothing would change…"

…

A few days later Konoha finally returned to the normal; Sasuke was in better shape and Shisui was now installed living in the compound along with his grandmother.

Aki was living in the compound too in the smaller house next to the manor; she was very grateful and Sasuke often visited her even after they took the seal from his body deeming him o safe ground.

Jugo could now see Sasuke and to everyone's surprised Sasuke actually asked him to come and live in the compound… Just like his son used to say… Being related by blood doesn't mean they're family… sometimes even friends turned to family.

It was amazing everything he had learned in the last 4 months… more so than what he learned in his whole life and he was taught by his kids.

Shisui found that he really got along with Mikoto and Fugaku was a bit skeptical about him, but just like everyone around him said; "It'll take time…"

But even if he liked Sakura and Sasuke he had to admit he really found himself hanging a lot with Kakashi; the man seemed to enjoy his company and he often said Shisui reminded him of a longtime friend of his.

Of course he suddenly was bombarded with a fan club and he'd lie if he said he didn't enjoy the attention; Fugaku seemed to be grateful about it as long as he could still keep Shina's attention he wouldn't mind.

Sakura resumed her job at the hospital a week later after fixing all the mess of the last days… She was glad to get home at night to find her mother, Hanako-san, Shisui, Jugo-san, Sasuke, Kakashi and the twins at the table waiting for her to have dinner.

It was pleasant…

Late, one night she gave a soft smile as she combed her fingers through her short hair… She wanted to be alone with him to tell him about something she had just learned today…

Through the mirror she saw as Sasuke walked in with a tired expression…

"Naruto told me about your training today… Are you tired?" she asked turning her lamp off and climbing in bed under the convers.

He sat on the edge giving her his back while he discarded his shirt and his pants and threw them on the corner too tired to place the on the basket in the bathroom.

"Hn… It's been a while since I moved that much." He curtly said as he crawled inside next to her.

He closed his eyes letting his senses to enjoy the feeling… her scent, her warmth… her voice…

"I know it'll be tiring, but don't give up…" she said softly running her fingers through his black hair and soon enough she felt his left hand curling on her back pulling her to him.

"What is it?" he asked opening his eyes and turning on his side to look at her face and watched her deep blush.

"I'm just happy…" she whispered softly.

He wrapped his right hand around her and pulled her against his chest and kissed her lips; feeling the way her hands traced on his bare back; she separated their lips and he frowned not comprehending.

"Sasuke… Are you happy?" she asked and he heaved a sigh of content.

"I lost everything to this land, Sakura… and then again this very land gave back everything it took away." He said kissing her forehead softly. "I revived my clan and now there's a way for me to cherish Itachi's memory more properly; I'll take care of his son." She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"It makes me happy to hear you say that…" she said nuzzling in the crook of his neck. "I want to tell you something…" she whispered against his skin making him sigh again.

"Me too…" he said and shifted until he was hovering above her with deep black eyes searching her soul; he kissed her again this time until she was breathing raggedly and grasping his shoulders desperately.

His hands traveled from her neck to her breasts and then down to her hips pushing them down with a soft grunt… He looked down at her again and watched her deep blush tainting her pale cheeks.

"I told you it wouldn't change anything…" he hoarsely said making her frown. "That's why I'll ask you…" she was more confused as she saw a soft blush appear on his face over his nose… "Would you like to marry me?" he softly asked and the silence fell over them; not even her ragged breathing seemed as loud as the silence that was enveloping them.

Sasuke felt stupid and tried to move from over her, but her hands around his neck prevented him from moving; he couldn't understand her look.

"Do you really want to marry me?" she asked with incredulity.

"I said it wouldn't change a thing… is just a paper and a vow you won't ever forget and will use against me when we fight…" he childishly said remembering Naruto's words. "I know my father wouldn't like to know I had a family with a woman I love but I never married… I want to do things right…" he mumbled against her lips.

Sakura gave a snort amused by his description about marriage and then pecked his lips softly…

"I'd like to marry you, of course, but we wouldn't be able to do it soon enough…" she added and he frowned.

"Well no… we need time to prepare." He said between her pecks.

"Yes and there's not much time anyway I wouldn't like to look like Ino when she got married…" she said with a smile and he frowned even deeper.

"How did she look like…?" he asked not really knowing if he wanted to know.

"Well… she was eight months pregnant…" she said and Sasuke snorted imagining her.

"Hn…" he smiled as he stared down at her green orbs until he realized what she was saying; he pushed himself up from her regarding her as if she had burned his skin; she propped herself on her elbows. "Are you… are you pregnant?" he asked in a lowered voice she could barely hear.

"Yes I thought you'd be happy…" she said as she pushed herself up from the bed to a sitting position and he did the same until they were both sitting in front of each other with confusion in their eyes.

While Sakura was happy, she needed to know he was happy; he hadn't been there the last time and she was worried he'd feel too pressured to do this… On the other side, Sasuke was having trouble knowing how he should feel; he felt his heart racing and it was like the first time he met Mikoto and Fugaku; he was scared, but as she jumped over to hug him he could finally understand sometimes being scared was followed by the best feeling of relief in the world.

"I am happy." He said as a matter of fact, as if he was being asked a difficult question in a test or something like that.

"You say you're happy, but you look as if you're about to throw up…" she grimaced at the look he was giving her.

"I… Mikoto's a great girl. Fugaku has a little problem with his attitude, but he's great. You're a bit difficult to handle too, but all of you make me happy… I am happy…" he said swallowing thickly.

Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest keeping the grimace.

"That's not particularly sweet and are you sure you won't puke?" she asked regarding his drying lips.

"I… I'm fine, Sakura." He said in a soft tone.

"No, you're not! You're stammering and you're pale and awfully out of character!" she was smiling as she said that and she patted his chest in a friendly manner; he frowned.

"You're right. I am scared, but I am happy. We need to marry before you become…" he stared down at her stomach trying to picture it big, his hands stopped over her in a gesture trying to imagine how she'd look like if pregnant.

"I am relieved…" she said placing her hand on his cheek. "I thought you were mad." She said inching closer to him until she was straddling his thighs, but he was still fixated upon her belly.

She kissed his temple and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Congratulations, Sasuke… You'll be a father again…" she mumbled in his ear as she felt his arms wrapping around her midriff.

"Yeah…"

How had it all happened? Everything he had seen and done in his life and how had he ended up here where it all begun?

Sometimes he fought over the thought he didn't deserve it, but somehow he wouldn't let this go for anything in the world; having his family, someone to return to at night, someone to hug to sleep, loud breakfasts and games in the yard, someone to make love to every night, someone who loved him and someone he could love back…

_**Thank you, Itachi…**_

_**Thank you for everything you did…**_

_**I'll take care of them and no harm will come to this clan ever again…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Thank you for reading... :)_**

**_See ya, weasel..._**


	45. Epilogue

**This? For you guys... i cannot thank you enough for reading my story... all the support and the reviews i appreciate them so much i can only feel i'm not doing enough to thank you, but here is the last chapter... the epilogue.**

**Check my last final art for the story; i called it the last family day... though that'd just be the first of many more for Sasuke... lol i hope you enjoy this little glimpse to the future.**

**Thanks for all your reviews...**

**:D**

**Thank you for reading 'til the very end.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilo****g****ue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**5**__** y**__**ears **__**later**_

Sasuke sat outside the crowded room wiping his forehead every now and then; he was nervous and beyond pissed… there was nothing he could do to prevent what was about to happen and it only served to annoy him even more.

He looked up when he heard steps and saw his eighteen year old son; Fugaku holding his 2 year old son; Naruto… the young one was just like him with black eyes, pale skin and black orbs.

"Mom says you need to watch out for him while she helps Mikoto in her kimono…" Fugaku mumbled equally annoyed as he flopped down next to his father on the bench and sighed running a hand through his long hair.

Sasuke kept quiet as he took the boy in his arms and sat him on his lap watching his relaxed demeanor; Naruto was a good kid, but not even that could make him feel better; he felt as if he'd die.

The trio looked up again as they heard footsteps and then spotted Shisui who walked over to them while he held his younger cousin on his back; Himawari was soon to be five years old and was Sakura's replica with pink hair and big green eyes; she was a bit of trouble sometimes, but a good girl nonetheless.

"Ah!" Shisui squealed in pain just as he felt her tugging at his long hair; he placed her down and while in his crouching position he tried to free his hair from her delicate fingers. "Come on, Hima-chan! It hurts!" he complained making the other Uchiha's smirk in pleasure.

"I'll make a beautiful braid if you'd just stop moving, Shi-chan!" she said loudly pouting and Shisui could only sigh and let her do it.

"Whatever…" he muttered and sat next to Sasuke.

"Himawari, why don't you go in and sit with your grandmother?" Sasuke asked regarding her pretty face that lit up every time he talked to her.

"Mom said I could braid Shi-chan's hair…" she added with a small smile. "Can I just finish this and then I'll go in…" she said with a pleading look.

Sasuke and Fugaku swallowed thickly at those big green, pleading eyes and averted their gaze at the same time.

"Hn." Both of them mumbled while Shisui sighed once again feeling defeated by a four year old.

There was silence for a long while until they heard Himawari sigh in content; she had finished her braid and it was awful, but they never told. They only regarded her dreamy expression.

"When I grow up I'll have the longest hair ever and I'll braid it…" she sighed and Fugaku snorted… "I'll be an awesome doctor, just like mom…" This time Shisui, Fugaku and Sasuke felt their faces softening at her words. "And when I marry I'll have a pink kimono…"

Their reactions were the same; they flinched and gasped at the same time while Fugaku buried his face in his hands with a loud grunt; Sasuke glared hard at her green eyes and Shisui pulled her hard against his chest faking a cry.

"No! You cannot marry! I won't lose you too!" he said in a loud voice.

"Dad! Shisui is being mean!" she complained as she separated from the older man and walked over to her father with a glare that had Shisui's heart breaking.

"But he's right, Himawari. You don't need to marry ever; you have your brother and your cousin and more importantly; me. You don't need to marry." He said and she frowned.

"Mi-chan has you and Shisui and Fu-chan too and she's marrying today!" she said loudly.

"You don't need to remind us, Himawari." Fugaku growled out.

"Hn. Stay with your brother." Sasuke stood from his seat and then turned to Shisui. "Here hold him for a while." He said and turned to walk away.

Fugaku smirked.

"Way to go, dad!" he encouraged.

…

Sasuke couldn't just stay there while his older daughter prepared to get married; he needed to do something; maybe if he said the right thing he could convince her of desisting from this ridiculous idea.

He stopped in front of the door that led to the room in which she was changing, he knocked a few times and waited until the door opened revealing his own wife.

"I knew you'd come…" Sakura smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

"I just want to talk." He said with a haughty attitude.

"Sasuke… you want to convince her and trust me; you'll have your time, but first come here…" she said and pulled him over to a window that showed him the yard in which the ceremony would be held.

No one was there yet except for a young man that walked from one side to the other with a nervous look.

"Hn." He grunted and narrowed his eyes at the groom; worst of all was the fact that he knew there was no one else in this village that deserved Mikoto's affection as much as that kid did.

"He's been here since morning doing nothing but walking around." She said and regarded the man next to her. "This is no longer about us, Sasuke." She said as she placed her hand on his. "Your daughter loves that man and he loves her so much he's truly worried about your reaction during the ceremony." She said and Sasuke looked up at her with confusion.

"Mikoto told you…?" he asked.

"No, I asked him. You've met before, but you never truly showed appreciation I guess you never thought he'd become your daughter's husband, but he is… This is the moment to show him appreciation; instead of confusing your daughter why don't you go and have a word with Minato…?" she asked squeezing his hand.

"I won't talk to him…" he said as if it was obvious. "Why would I say?" he asked as she kept smiling.

"Just go… Do it for me?" she asked.

"Then do me a favor and tell Himawari she cannot marry." He said tiredly knowing he'd go and talk to the boy even if she didn't do what he had asked for.

"Of course she cannot marry, Sasuke. She's only four…" she giggled and Sasuke glared. She pecked his lips once and when he didn't move she did it again; this time a bit deepening it a bit. "Go…" she said when his hands made its way to her waist.

Sasuke sighed and walked away…

"Mom… What did he say?" Mikoto asked; she had just opened her door and saw her father walking away.

"Oh, Mi-chan… He'll talk with Minato now… don't worry." She smiled and walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Let's get you ready." Both walked over to the room again.

…

Sasuke walked over to the yard and stopped a few feet behind the kid that was fidgeting mercilessly and running his hands through his already unruly hair and when he turned around Sasuke could've sworn his soul left his body.

"Uchiha-san…" he breathed out dramatically and swayed a bit feeling dizzy.

"Hn. Sakura sent me." Sasuke explained. "Where's Naruto and Hinata?" he asked looking around for his parents.

"They're… outside with Kushina-chan…" he replied with trembling voice.

"Hn." He stared at his pale blue eyes for a while, but not saying a thing; he didn't know what he wanted to say yet, so he waited until the words finally unfolded in his mind. "Minato." He said and Minato flinched.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is not that I don't like you." Sasuke replied in a monotone voice. "I cannot really like anyone who tries to take away my daughter." He said and watched as Minato relaxed with a small smile.

"Sasuke-san… I already talked about that with my grandpa; I don't mind what he says I might have the Byakugan, but I am an Uzumaki I don't have responsibilities to my clan so if you want it I can still come and live in the Uchiha compound." He said and Sasuke frowned.

"I cannot believe your grandfather simply let you go…" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, he didn't. But uncle Neji talked to him and told him that Arashi would take my place since he's a direct Hyuga… It was hard to convince so I hope you won't oppose to my marriage with Mikoto… because I've done some awful things just to be with her…" he smiled sheepishly.

"I don't care what you've done; you should've thought it better before dating her…" Sasuke snarled and Minato sighed.

"I am sorry, sir, but I cannot love anyone else like I love your daughter. I hope you understand; you married aunt Sakura and you should know how it is like when you love someone." He said and Sasuke clenched his fists.

He felt like ripping his head off, but he tried to remember why Sakura sent him there; he knew Minato was a good kid and he needed to let him know that he trusted him even if that tasted like vinegar.

"You ever do anything to hurt her… you make her cry and I swear I'll make you cry." Sasuke said through gritted teeth and enjoying the way the boy swallowed thickly. "I trust you with my older daughter and I trust you'll make her happy, but if something happens I won't hesitate of taking her away from you; so far you're the only one who truly deserves her, but I know things can change." He said and Minato nodded.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san." He bowed and Sasuke felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Minato."

…

"This is the last time I trust you to do something about Mikoto, dad…" Fugaku complained. "I mean; it wasn't that hard you only needed to change her mind!" he said stuffing his mouth with food while he watched his twin sister dancing with her new husband.

"Really… I just don't like his eyes…" Shisui agreed narrowing his eyes at the dancing couple. "I cannot trust him." He concluded.

"Thank your mother… She diverted my attention." Sasuke said as he fed Naruto on his lap not really paying attention to the couple or his family.

"Be quiet now!" Sakura smacked Fugaku's head.

"Mom! Do your really need to do that? Shina's there and you're hitting me!" he complained in a whispery tone and Shisui laughed hard.

"I don't know if you're blind already; Shina's with Tsuki… She's over you!" he laughed again and this time Sakura smacked his head.

"Himawari I heard Shisui saying he wants you to braid all of his hair!" she yelled and watched as the girl that had been talking with Kushina ran over to the frightened cousin.

"I really hate you sometimes, Sakura-san…" he said with a forced smile as she approached him with a wide grin.

Sakura smiled and then her eyes fell on the blond and shy 12 year old girl that was walking over to where they were sitting; her pale blue eyes fixed upon Fugaku that was currently glaring over at where Shina was dancing with Tsuki.

"Fugaku-san…" Kushina called softly as she fixed her red kimono before he turned to look at her.

"Kushina-chan!" he smiled lazily making her blush. "That's quite a nice kimono!" he praised.

Sakura saw her blush intensifying and she felt affection for the little girl that had always been infatuated with her oldest son.

"I was wondering… if you'd dance with me…?" she blurted out with her eyes closed tightly.

Sasuke, Shisui and Sakura stared at him waiting for his response and he merely nodded.

"Sure, let's show all these losers how it is done…" he stood and smirked down at her taking her small hand in his and pulling her over to the dance floor.

Sakura watched as they walked away and then sat next to Sasuke taking Naruto from his arms and smiling at the young girl that was fulfilling a dream just then.

"Do you think 6 years is too much of an age gap?" she asked Sasuke and he frowned at her not understanding for he was busy feeding his son.

"Why are you asking?" he asked.

"Kushina likes Fugaku and maybe someday she'll be old enough for him to notice…" she smiled at him and Sasuke turned to look at them.

"I wouldn't like my daughter to marry someone six years older than her… Naruto would probably _try_ to kick my butt, Sakura… Is that what you want?" he asked.

"I'm just saying… Shina-chan is clearly more interested in Tsuki-kun…" she said.

"I wonder since when did we start to worry about who our kids would marry… it is frightening." He shivered and she laughed.

"You still have two left to raise." She added and he sighed regarding Naruto's big black eyes. "Well, let's hope Hima-chan stop thinking about marrying." She taunted and he turned to look over his shoulder to where Shisui was complaining loudly about her rough fingers on his hair.

"Shisui needs to marry too…" he frowned regarding the man.

"He's a bit childish and since Kakashi-sensei introduced him to porn he's reading all day… We should get him a girlfriend." She suggested and Sasuke sighed.

"It's hard to picture Itachi dealing with him." He said with a grimace and Sakura nodded and then she noticed her daughter walking over to them.

"Here comes Mi-chan, I'll leave you two to talk." She stood and Sasuke found himself staring up at his daughter; he sighed again.

"Mikoto." He saluted and averted his eyes to the ground feeling as she sat next to him and placed her small hand on his knee; he looked at her. "What is it? Why aren't you dancing with your… husband…?" he finished through gritted teeth.

"Dad… you should be happy, but it is almost as if you're really dying inside…" she smiled softly at him.

"It's hard to be happy… but I am glad you're happy." He explained.

"Dad; thank you… I heard from Minato what you talked about and I wanted to thank you for it… It means a lot for me." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, don't make me change my mind about it, Mikoto." He grimaced at her and she giggled.

"I love him, dad… He somehow reached and… I just cannot picture my life without him." She smiled and sighed.

"Okay; that's enough for me. I wish you the best, but if anything happen…"

"I know… don't worry dad. I love you." She smiled and he nodded.

"Go now and tell your mother to meet me outside; take Naruto with you for a while..." He said as they both stood and walked different ways.

…

Sakura walked out with confusion and soon enough she spotted Sasuke leaning over the railing watching as the sun set before them; she walked slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am almost jealous of Mikoto…" she smiled against his back and heard him grunting in response.

"I am almost hurt by that comment." He mused and she laughed as she walked beside him leaning over the rail.

She placed her hand on his and felt as he squeezed it softly, he looked down at her with a serious expression, but he kept quiet; sometimes he did that and Sakura could only wonder what was going through his mind; it was a weird but reassuring look as if he was worshipping her existence by simply taking her image in.

A look she had learned to love and she'd return it as best as she could; she wanted him to know how much he meant to her and all the hardships they had gone through only made them stronger.

Life wasn't easy and they knew it better than anyone else, but having a family was something they both had wanted since they were kids… sometimes you either accomplish those dreams or simply move on from them; none of them is the bad choice; you mature and then gain more dreams…

You realize that you need dreams to keep going, something to achieve, something to live for just like he was now living for his family… just like she had lived to raise his family…

Everything he had now was thanks to her; his own life, his family, his happiness.

He wouldn't be able to pay her back in this lifetime… not even in the next one… He didn't mind to spend his next life with her again… and the next one after that and so on…

Finally he remembered love…

"Thank you, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**THE END...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**lol i feel glad i got to write this story, but i am even more grateful i got to share it with such amazing readers; what's a story if no one reads it? **

**Thank you for all the support! Be sure to check my final drawing for you... i hope you'll like it! :D**

**Please leave a comment about whatever you want to say... and i'll try to thank you in a private message :)**

**This story is officially concluded... and now I'll upload a Narusaku or a Kakarin whichever comes first to have 5 chapters... You'll know soon enough.**

**I'll upload the links of the drawing from Tk Taylor in deviant art in my fanfiction's account; be sure to check them out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews;**

**Yeather; i am glad you enjoyed this story so much as to say you're sad it ended, thanks for reading and please do wait for my next story it'd be a pleasure if you read them too... :)**

**CheyenneUchiha; don't cry, Sasuke had a happy ending let's be happy because more than a happy ending he'll live happily ever after...**

**Spatula; hope you enjoyed this story 'til the very end i hope i did a good enough job and thank you for reading.**

**Rayray; I am glad you enjoyed every chapter from my story; thanks for the compliment; you're very good yourself so just like you say; keep writing! ;)**

**Kupcake; i cried from happiness too, mostly because its the first time i got to share something like this with people i don't know... so thanks for reading 'til the very end and i hope you enjoyed...**

**Fist of fire; i don't know about an "epic" story, but i am glad enough that you got to enjoy it so much. I'll be sure to check your stories soon my connection is been really bad lately, but i promised i would so i'll be sure to leave a review! :) thank you for reading!**

**Kuromimi; This is my happy ending for him and i hope it's good enough for you; thank you fore reading and reviewing... i dont think i've "graced" you with this story, but thank you anyway...**

**Sorrowoftheheart; Thanks for reading so far and i hope you've enjoyed it as much as i did; i like to answer the reviews at least thank them for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed; here's the epilogue for you. :)**

**Angelbaby; thank you so much for reading my story; it means a lot i hope you enjoyed it so far and i hope you'll like this epilogue... :)**

**Yukihime; thank you for reading the story; hope you enjoy this little bit as well... :D**

**Thank you, weasel out there somewhere in this wide world... lol i appreciate you took your time to read my story and I really hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it... :)**

**See ya, weasel... :)**


End file.
